Fly Away Home
by Ocean
Summary: YY A young painter knows that the missing piece of his soul is out there. When he finds him, he'll be drawn into a dangerous game of past and present with the inevitable result of him losing everything. How well would you be able to play? Complete
1. Landing

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yugioh. 

A/N: This is a Y/Y. And this will be your only warning. I understand and accept if you don't like yaoi. All I ask is that you treat me with the same respect that I am treating you. Do not read knowing you won't like it, and then blame me for writing it.

Other couples may be hinted at, depending on what my readers want.

Yuugi and the gang are around 20 years old. Other ages will be announced if they have any relevance to the story.

Questions and comments are welcomed. Feel free to email me. And most of all, enjoy!

post_it_already@hotmail.com

Fly Away Home

__

By Ocean

Chapter One: Landing

Though the newspaper could be seen, the sound of its rustling pages could not be heard over the hustle and bustle of the people outside. 

At any given time, the airport was filled with people; some on their way to fulfill life long dreams, others out to seek a temporary escape from the mundane routine their lives had taken, still others returning home after a long absence. The reasons for departure were as varied as the people who took to the air to leave their fair cities behind. 

Taking a sip from the styrofoam cup that held an excessively bitter brew of coffee, Kenta leisurely turned to the sports section of his newspaper. Noting with disinterest the results of the latest high school clash, he continued his lazy perusal of what reporters deemed to be the worthy news of Domino City, Japan. Kenta, as his name implied, was a rather stout and portly man, with a three-day shadow grazing his face and salt-and-pepper hair that hung limply in his eyes. His appearance exuded an aura of indifference. Passengers hardly noticed the man behind the wheel of the taxi, often missing the spark of intelligence in the older gentleman's gray eyes as he listened indiscreetly to their conversations.

And that was why Kenta loved being a taxi driver. Upon the death of his late wife, Kenta had withdrawn into a hastily crafted shell. His children were unable to coax him from his prison; the pain of his loss held the weight of the vast ocean on his shoulders. Yet gradually, as the months of seclusion slowly passed by, Kenta began to feel the tug of the outside world. The allure of life diligently pursued him until he was unable to resist, reluctantly shedding his shroud of despair and replacing it with the slightly lighter cloak of depression.

After trying many different professions – Kenta was turned down many times due to his 'unfavorable' personality – he settled on the highly needed and greatly unappreciated profession of the taxi driver. The job surprisingly became Kenta's liberation. He no longer boarded himself in his house, closing the blinds and blocking all light from invading his dark haven. Instead, Kenta now had a reason to show his face to the world. Listening to the idle talk of passengers allowed Kenta to live dozens of lives he no longer had the energy or desire to experience on his own. It was the perfect solution.

A shrill noise made it's way to Kenta's ears. With a sigh, he placed his potent cup of coffee into the designated cup holder and folded his newspaper on the passenger's seat before slowly rolling his taxi in front of the young couple that had caught his attention. He noted with slight amusement in his eyes a metallic whistle grasped in a slender hand of a woman, while her male companion stood with both hands clasped tightly against his ears.

Placing his car in 'park,' Kenta hefted himself from his vehicle and made his way to the trunk, glancing at the unusual luggage the young couple had piled around them. Numerous art supply boxes hid the feet of his newest passengers, adorned with large art cases, a gym bag, and various other luggage. With a curt wave of his hand, Kenta summoned the pair over.

"Just gettin' in?" 

Kenta asked the question absently as he took the bag handed to him by the young man. His companion had remained on the curb, energetically talking on the cell phone she had produced from her purse. She was pretty enough; Kenta mused – good enough for a once-over, but nothing to write home about. Her once styled brown hair danced roughly about her face, led by the fierce wind created as the traffic of the airport sped past at an alarming rate.

After casting a slightly irritated look over his shoulder, the youth standing beside Kenta answered him with a soft "hai" before returning to the curb to retrieve more of his luggage. He returned promptly and, with a slight smile and shake of his head, refused the hand Kenta offered and placed his luggage in the trunk himself. This procedure was repeated until all the luggage, save one special piece that the youth insisted upon carrying on his lap, was placed in the trunk of the taxi. Kenta then returned to his position behind the wheel while his two passengers climbed into the back of the vehicle. After a quick inquire as to destination, Kenta slowly guided the car away from the curb.

Idly sneaking a glance in his rear-view mirror, Kenta took a moment to assess the two that occupied his back seat. Turning his eyes from the young woman who was still talking on her phone, he moved to take a closer look at the man sitting beside her. The most outstanding feature, of course, was his hair. Long and black, the strands of hair radiated from the youth's head defiantly, effectively blocking half of Kenta's view out his rear window. The ends of his hair were tinted with a deep violet color, insuring that no eye could miss the distinguishing cut. Blonde bangs, shaped to resemble forked lightening, framed the youthful face. Combined with the unusual color of his eyes, the affect was that of an avid punk rocker.

'Too bad,' Kenta thought with a disappointed sigh. 'He seemed like such a nice boy.'

Casting a glance to the road in front of him in time to stop for a red light, Kenta continued his silent observation. Even in his sitting position, Kenta could tell that the boy was on the shorter side, no matter what his age. Absently assigning an age of twenty, he truly noticed for the first time the eyes of this young commuter. Striking round eyes were turned towards the window, absorbing every detail that passed within their view. Their color was stunning, resembling that of an iris, and doing the flower every bit of justice. There was a petal softness that most eyes did not contain. And yet, as Kenta continued to stare into those unusually hypnotic eyes, there was one trait that did not belong with which he was all too familiar. 

Loneliness.

Many thought that loneliness was nothing more than a momentary condition, easily curable by surrounding one's self with people. And though this was true for some, the remedy was wholly insufficient for those who suffered from true desolation of the soul. A longing to be seen, or heard, or even genuinely noticed by anymore. The loss of a loved one could produce such a need.

Or never having found that one perfect love.

Kenta's musings were interrupted as the young woman with the ocean blue eyes ended her phone conversation and turned to her companion, gaining his attention as she softly cleared her throat.

"That was Michi-kun. She wanted to make sure our flight got in okay," she said quietly. The young man smiled slightly and nodded. "Are you happy to be home, Yuugi-chan?"

Yuugi shifted in his seat so he could better address his companion, readjusting his bundle and leaning back against the side of the car. Taking her hand in his, he gave his reply. "Hai, I am. It's so quiet here compared to New York. And I can't wait to see Ji-chan again."

A pause. "I'm sure he's just as anxious to see you," Anzu replied.

This remark was rewarded with a fuller smile from Yuugi. Kenta was surprised at the dramatic change in Yuugi's features as the smile lit his face and brightened his eyes. The look of loneliness, for a fleeting moment, left him and was replaced with pure happiness. His gaze softened as he considered his next words.

"I can't believe we were gone for so long, Anzu-chan. Too long. I shouldn't leave him alone like that," Yuugi whispered.

At this, Anzu removed her hand from Yuugi's, heaving a tired sigh in the process. She turned her body to face away from him, though not closing him off completely. The happiness was gone from Yuugi's eyes as he lowered his gaze to his hands. Kenta recognized these actions for what they were; well rehearsed movements for a well-rehearsed argument.

"You have a right to live, Yuugi," Anzu said. Yuugi shifted uncomfortably as she continued. "He's a grown man. He can take care of himself. He doesn't need you-"

"Yes he does," Yuugi interrupted. His tone was stern, but edged with signs of fatigue. "He's not well, Anzu. You know that as well as I do. He tries to convince me he's fine, but that's just who he is. He doesn't want me to worry." He then proceeded more softly. "Ji-chan doesn't have much time left. Why is it wrong for me to want to spend his remaining time with him?"

Anzu sighed again, bringing a hand to her face. It was the same question Yuugi asked every time they had this argument. Though this time he had asked much earlier than usual. The flight back from New York had been hard on both of them, and now was not the time for a heated quarrel.

Turning so that she once again faced Yuugi, Anzu leaned forward and rested her head on his shoulder, careful to avoid the large art bag in his lap. She gently clasped the same hand she had released earlier. Yuugi closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. 

"We're both tired. Let's not do this now," Anzu pleaded. Yuugi nodded his head slightly in agreement, relieved that the argument had not progressed further. He simply did not have the energy to continue.

A short while later, which had been spent in silence by all occupants of the car, the taxi came to a stop in front of a store. It was a modest two-story building with a large window on the ground floor housing display shelves that proudly presented their merchandise to potential customers. In large letters above the door the name of the store was prominently displayed: 'Kame Game Shop.' A sign on the door proclaimed that the store was closed but would open early the following morning.

Kenta looked at the building skeptically, turning his questioning eyes to the couple behind him.

"My grandfather owns the store. We live on the second floor," Yuugi explained.

A soft grunt was all the acknowledgement Yuugi received as he and Anzu exited the vehicle and proceeded to unload their luggage. Again, Yuugi refused Kenta's help, not wanting the older man to injure himself, much to Kenta's displeasure. He relied partially on the tips passengers would give him when he aided them with their luggage, and begrudged the young man for keeping him from earning the extra profit.

So he was thoroughly surprised when, after being paid for the ride from the airport, a generous amount of yen was placed in his hands. Again, he stared questioningly into cool violet eyes, looking for an explanation. Yuugi simply smiled, and with a sincere "arigato," grabbed his luggage and followed Anzu into the store. Kenta watched them go from the curb before returning to his taxi. Many thoughts traversed through his mind, most concerning Yuugi and the unexpected kindness he had shown him. His actions were not what Kenta had expected from the man with the punk rock hair. This was not the only fact that had left Kenta a little bewildered.

"He lives above a Duel Monsters store?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

If the prestige of one's home was an implication of the success of its owner, then by all accounts Motou Sugoroku was not a wealthy man. His home consisted of a small dwelling hidden behind an equally small store. The store in and of itself was marginally successful, better known for the kind elderly man who would sit behind the counter and greet each customer with a sincere smile than for its market value. Other stores were larger, more elaborately furnished, and far more commercialized than the privately owned Kame Game Shop could ever be, drawing the business away from the little neighborhood store.

But there were those few and faithful that preferred the friendly and familiar atmosphere that the cozy store was able to provide, and so were willing to overlook the smaller variety offered and the slightly higher prices needed to keep the store alive. And because of these people, Sugoroku was able to provide a comfortable living for himself and his grandson Yuugi. Neither was concerned with wealth or prestige, content with the fact that they were able to spend their lives promoting their shared passion for Duel Monsters. Though they did so through two completely different venues.

While Sugoroku dedicated his time to the selling of the cards that comprised the game, Yuugi had discovered that he had a remarkable talent for painting. Not wanting to waste this ability, he decided to use his gift to create paintings that brought the cards to life. He was able to take the rather plain, two-dimensional drawings found on the cards and transfer them onto what had been described as a 'living canvas.' Yuugi was able to envision what the monsters inscribed on the cards would look like if they were living, breathing entities that could move and dance as well as the duelists who played the game.

Yuugi was by no means famous for his artwork, but his popularity was growing as the card game itself became more renowned. His paintings were sought after mostly by those who followed the game, and that market was rapidly growing. Within his own community, Yuugi had become somewhat a local celebrity, the citizens of Domino City anxious to embrace someone who could bring a little fame to their name. The fact that he was Sugoroku's son aided in the success the game shop celebrated. On a few selected days during the week, Yuugi would set up his easel and paints within the boundaries of the store, in part so he could greet his fans, but mostly so he could spend time with his grandfather.

Currently, Sugoroku was sitting in an overly stuffed easy chair in the small living room of his home. His gray hair, proudly displaying the Motou family gene of defiance of gravity, drooped slightly around his face. Once strikingly violet eyes, dulled with the passage of time, slowly perused the book in front of them. Low music could be heard in the background, and a rather old and particularly loud grandfather clock 'tick - tocked' against the far wall. 

"Aww, Ji-chan, I was hoping by the time I returned, you would have passed through your country music phase."

Not raising his eyes from his book, Sugoroku chuckled as he gestured towards a large bookcase that looked to house numerous photo albums. "Need I remind you of some of the more... interesting phases you passed through that I, your beloved grandfather, endured with remarkable patience and understanding?" Turning towards his grandson, Sugoroku raised an eyebrow for emphasis.

Yuugi vehemently shook his head as he placed his luggage on the floor. "Iie, onegai. I don't think I could handle that right now. You know, jet-lag and all." With a brilliant smile, Yuugi rushed forward and threw himself at his grandfather, hugging him tightly. Sugoroku returned the embrace just as forcefully, abandoning his book for the beaming adoration of his grandson.

After a few moments, Sugoroku loosened his hold on Yuugi, and turned towards the young woman standing before him. "Hello Anzu. It is a pleasure to see you again, my dear."

Anzu nodded her head, a slight smile forming at the corner of her lips as she too leaned forward and embraced the older man gently. After giving her own greeting, she stepped back and walked into the small kitchen that rested off the living room. Yuugi watched her go before turning his attentions back to his grandfather.

"So, tell me all about it, Yuugi. How was New York?" Sugoroku inquired.

Yuugi lowered himself to the floor, sitting cross – legged in front of his grandfather. He sighed before answering, his voice low. "Same as it always is, I guess." He lowered his head to stare at the hands he had folded in his lap. "Loud. Busy. It truly is the city that never sleeps. You can never stop when you're there. It's extremely tiring."

Sugoroku softened his gaze as he listened to Yuugi's words. Each time he returned, the boy was a bit more melancholy, a touch more drained than he had been before he left. It was painfully obvious to Sugoroku that Yuugi did not like New York. He was a quiet boy raised in a small town, and that was were he belonged. Grandeur simply did not fit the personality of Motou Yuugi. And yet, he would subject himself to the harsh environment once a month in order to make his girlfriend happy. It was simply Yuugi's nature. He always placed the needs of others before himself, and would not be deterred from such actions. It was a trait that Sugoroku both admired and hated in his grandson. Yuugi's heart was large enough to encompass the entire world.

But Yuugi seemed unable to find room in his heart for himself.

"Yuugi-chan, may I speak with you for a moment?" Anzu asked from the kitchen.

After giving a small smile to his grandfather, Yuugi rose from the floor to answer the call. Watching him leave, Sugoroku couldn't stop the slight frown that formed on his face. He was worried at the sadness he had seen in the once happy eyes of his grandson. The happy and energetic child he had known was slipping away, being replaced by a withdrawn and distant copy. Spurts of happiness would shine in those brilliant eyes on occasion, but those occasions were growing few and far between. Mostly, they centered on Sugoroku. 

Having raised Yuugi since he was a toddler, Sugoroku was the only family that Yuugi had ever known. His parents were never meant to have children. Materialistic and vain, they found little time to spend with their newborn son, preferring to attend outlandish parties and travel the world. A baby did not fit in with their lifestyle, and instead of inconveniencing themselves, they decided it would be easier to simply rid themselves of their problem.

Sugoroku had eagerly adopted Yuugi when his daughter and son-in-law had approached him. It was an action he had never regretted. The love and warmth the small boy had brought to his life was invaluable, and Sugoroku would do anything for him. A part of him never forgave his daughter for abandoning her son for her own selfish desires, but a part of him was grateful for that selfishness. Without it, Yuugi would never have been such an integral part of his life. 

A letter would arrive infrequently from Yuugi's parents; insincere inquiries as to health and welfare, a brief summary of the latest events, and well wishes were the contents of the letters. Impersonal to the point of being insulting. The latest return address announced that the couple now resided somewhere in Africa. An exact location was never volunteered.

Sugoroku surmised that this was the main reason behind Yuugi's selfless nature. One heart-breakingly-insightful moment had come when Yuugi was eleven years old, and he had asked his grandfather a simple question.

"Ji-chan, can I choose not to become my parents?"

Yuugi had been afraid that he was destined to become his parents. The pain he had endured as a result of their actions had lead Yuugi to a firm belief that it was wrong to hurt anyone. For any reason. He hadn't wanted to be selfish like his parents, because selfishness caused pain and hurt. Yuugi didn't want his pain to ever be experienced by anyone else, especially by his own doing.

Sugoroku had never admired his grandson more than he had at that moment. The strength required to admit that you don't want to be a certain way, and the courage needed to take actions to ensure that outcome never becomes a reality, were traits that eluded most adults. And here was an eleven-year old boy, willing and ready to become who he wanted to be. Yuugi had always been an exceptionally intelligent boy, and at that moment, his intellect had shone with the brilliance of the sun.

However, the answer that Sugoroku had given Yuugi had had an unforeseen side affect. This is where Yuugi's inability to place his needs before others originated. Having been told to consider the needs of others before choosing his actions, Yuugi had come to see ever considering his desires as being selfish and over time came to rarely consider himself at all. 

This brought Sugoroku back to the current situation.

Masaki Anzu, Yuugi's girlfriend of four years, wanted to be a ballet dancer. It was a passion carried over from childhood, and her desire only increased as she grew older. Her best chance of becoming a famous dancer resided in New York, home of one of the world's best ballet studios. Yuugi had accompanied her on her first visit to the studio, where Anzu had immediately fallen in love with the American city. She had grown restless in the small city of her birth. The cultural variety and excitement of New York had drawn her as a moth to a flame. Anzu was determined to achieve her dream.

Absolutely determined.

And herein lied the problem. Anzu wanted to be a dancer. Yuugi a painter. She loved large cities, bright lights, and lots of activity. He enjoyed quiet evenings and familiar surroundings. Anzu wanted to expand her horizons and travel. Yuugi thought he could grow without having to leave his hometown. She had no ties binding her to Domino City. He had an elderly grandfather he loved more than anything in the world.

Masaki Anzu wanted to move to New York City.

Motou Yuugi did not.

Sugoroku could hear voices coming from the kitchen. However their discussion had begun, emotions were starting to emerge in the voices of Anzu and Yuugi. The volume was steadily rising, and Sugoroku had a sneaking suspicion he knew what the couple was arguing about. Occasionally, he could make out what was being said. They were all words he had heard before. Words he had used when he had argued with his late wife. The words in themselves did not hold much meaning; rather it was the tone in which they were said that mattered. 

He could hear the fatigue in both of their voices. Why they were arguing now was a mystery to him. Yuugi had insisted that he and Anzu not argue in front of his grandfather, but as the arguments had become more frequent, that rule seemed to no longer apply. Suddenly, the argument took a turn for the worst. The words were beginning to matter.

"I just don't understand why we can't, Yuugi. There is nothing keeping us here!"

A knot began to form in Sugoroku's stomach. A remark like that could only mean one thing. Anzu had mentioned moving to New York again, and again Yuugi had refused. The compromise for the past year had been the monthly commute between cities. And it was beginning to take a financial toll on the Motou family. Yuugi made some kind of response, one that Sugoroku could not understand. Whatever he had said, Anzu did not appreciate the words.

"That's bullshit, and you know it," she said hotly.

Yuugi flinched at both the words and tone of Anzu's voice. She was more upset than usual, having attacked Yuugi directly rather than trying to convince him of the advantages of moving to New York. Yuugi himself was becoming angry, something he desperately tried not to do. Few had ever seen him truly angry; most would be surprised to know that he was capable of the emotion. There was a good reason Yuugi hid is anger from the world. He did not like the person he became when the anger took control. Fueled by his pain and sense of loneliness, when he allowed himself to become angry, Yuugi was down right vicious.

Anzu remained silent as she watched Yuugi's features harden, his jaw clench and his eyes narrow at the corners. She had been with Yuugi long enough to recognize the warning. Through his body language, he was telling her that she was on the verge of going to far. He turned, much to her surprise, and walked stiffly back into the living room. Following slowly, Anzu found Yuugi standing rigidly next to his grandfather.

"Ji-chan," Yuugi said. He waited for Sugoroku to acknowledge him before continuing. "Ji-chan, I want you to be completely honest with me." Again, Sugoroku nodded, more slowly this time. "How would you feel about me moving to New York?"

Sugoroku looked his grandson in the eye. Even though he had been expecting Yuugi to ask him this question for many months now, he was unable to answer. Stealing a glance at Anzu, he noticed her nervous posture. When their eyes meet, he could tell she was pleading with him to say it was a good idea. She was looking for support, and he wasn't sure if he could give it to her. He had known Anzu for many years and thought fondly of her. She had been Yuugi's first friend, and had become his first love. But even this fondness could not keep him from feeling some contempt for the woman for trying to push his Yuugi into doing something that would make him miserable. Yuugi came first in his eyes. He didn't want to see him hurt, but he didn't wish to see Anzu hurt either.

Yuugi watched his grandfather coolly, betraying little emotion. He could sense his hesitation, and decided to amend his question. "Do you want me to move, Ji-chan?"

This was a question Sugoroku could answer easily.

"I want you to be happy, Yuugi."

A small smile crept its way onto Yuugi's face. It amazed him still how his grandfather always knew what to say. The simplest words sounded like the greatest wisdom when spoken by his grandfather. He hoped that one day he would have that skill.

Yuugi turned and regarded Anzu, whose features had fallen at Sugoroku's words. She knew in her heart that Yuugi would never move to New York unless he had his grandfather's blessing, and only then with great cajoling on both their parts. She had lost this battle.

"It's getting late. Let me take you home so you can rest and unpack," Yuugi said as he moved past Anzu to gather her luggage. She nodded quietly, and Yuugi felt a pang of guilt at the harshness of his tone. Looking over his shoulder at her, he spoke more gently. "I'll pick you up later, around seven or so, and we can go have a nice, quiet dinner. How does that sound?"

Lifting her blue eyes to look at him, Anzu nodded her head, a genuine smile on her face.

"I'd like that."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The streetlights dimly lit the quiet neighborhood that housed the numerous apartment buildings. "Shoebox stock," as the locals had come to affectionately call the cramped housing that lined the pavement, was a stepping stone for young individuals ready to leave their homes and venture out into the world. The community was geared towards support; a gentle weaning of the dependence placed upon the family and a redirection of that energy onto the establishment of one's self. 

Within one such building, in a small and modestly decorated room, Anzu and Yuugi were curled on a loveseat sound asleep. After having dinner, the couple had returned to Anzu's apartment, succumbing to the fatigue of their flight. Light from the muted television played across their features, creating intricate patterns of shadows that highlighted the pair.

Shifting in his sleep, Yuugi woke himself when his leg fell with a 'thud' off the couch and onto the floor. Blinking slowly, he looked around the room trying to identify his surroundings. His eyes froze on the TV as confusion enveloped his fogged mind for a moment. Tilting his head to the side, Yuugi tried to comprehend the meaning of the small, square, and yellow cartoon sponge on the screen, wearing a pair of underpants on its head.

Shaking his head slightly, Yuugi decided that he did not want to understand the imagery before him. Looking down at Anzu, whose head was resting against his chest as his arm was draped lightly around her waist, Yuugi's eyes caught sight of the clock that rested on the coffee table. A loud groan emanated from his throat, effectively waking the woman sleeping against him.

"Hmm... What is it, Yuugi?" Anzu asked through her yawn.

Yuugi brought a hand to his face, rubbing his eyes before pulling his hand back through his hair. Motioning he wanted to stand, he removed his arm from Anzu and brought his weight onto his feet. Apparently, his feet had not received the message.

"Yuugi! Are you okay?" Anzu asked.

An embarrassed mumble from the sprawled form on the floor was her reply. "Hai... guess my foot fell asleep." Yuugi again tried to stand and this time, with a bit of luck (and numerous stompings of his foot), he was able to make his way to a fully erect position. He then proceeded to gather his coat and keys. A tired query caught his attention.

"It's late, Anzu," Yuugi said as he gestured towards the clock. In bright, red numbers, the time of 1:30 in the morning was proudly displayed. "I need to get home. Ji-chan's probably worried."

Anzu suppressed a sigh as she straightened herself on the couch. All the years she had known Yuugi, his life had always revolved around his grandfather. Sugoroku never demanded such attention from his grandson. He tried to encourage Yuugi to enjoy himself and not spend so much of his time worrying about 'the old man at home' with little success. Yuugi's devotion could not be shaken.

Anzu stood and made her way over to Yuugi, who in his sleepy haze was attempting to put his right foot into his left shoe. As fond as she was of him, Anzu was becoming increasingly irritated with Yuugi's insistence that Sugoroku came first. Granted, she cared deeply for the older man who had shown her such kindness. But she was Yuugi's girlfriend... shouldn't she come first once in a while?

Sighing, Anzu knelt before Yuugi and removed the wrongly placed shoe. "Must you go? You're so tired you can't see straight."

Yuugi nodded his slightly, straightening his jacket after correctly placing his shoes on his feet. "I've been looking forward to sleeping in my own bed for two weeks now," he said quietly.

Holding back her disappointment, Anzu went to the kitchen to retrieve her cordless phone. She wasn't surprised by Yuugi's choice. It was the same choice he had always made. At first, she had agreed whole heartily. She knew the bond that Yuugi shared with his grandfather. But now, as her feelings for Yuugi had grown, Anzu was no longer as eager to support her boyfriend's choices. 

Walking back to Yuugi, she handed him the phone. "Here, Yuugi. At least call a cab to take you home. You can pick up your car tomorrow." Anzu looked at him pleadingly.

Looking at the phone for a minute, Yuugi raised his head and smiled softly. If that was what Anzu wanted, then he would do it for her. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

After calling the cab company and kissing Anzu goodnight, Yuugi now found himself standing on the sidewalk next to a street light. A cold breeze sauntered by, encouraging Yuugi to pull his jacket tighter around himself. Underneath the light, he was unable to gaze at the stars above him. The stars had always been a source of comfort for Yuugi. He was never quite sure why. Perhaps the knowledge that they would always be there, or the crystal clear light that they offered... 

Yuugi was stirred from his thoughts as he heard a car rounding a corner. Raising his head to see if it was the taxi that he had called for, he was greeted instead by a exceedingly bright pair of headlights. Clamping his eyes shut and groaning lightly, he shook his head to clear the spots from his vision as the car pulled to a stop in front of him. Reaching out his hand and grabbing the cold metal of the door handle, Yuugi quickly pulled himself into the cab.

Closing his eyes, Yuugi allowed himself to sink into the seat as the warmth of the cab surrounded him. Without meaning to, he began to fall asleep before telling the driver his destination.

"I hope you are headed home at this hour, Yuugi."

Yuugi jumped at the sound of his name. Casting a weary eye towards the front of the car, he hesitantly answered the driver with a nod of his head. He rose an eyebrow as the driver chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised, son. I never forget the face of someone who gives me that big of a tip."

Releasing a large sigh of relief, Yuugi again fell back against his seat. Now he recognized the driver. It was the same man that had driven him and Anzu home from the airport. Realizing how long ago that had been, he turned a questioning gaze to the gentleman.

"Double shift," Kenta replied as he pulled his car away from the curb and headed towards the game shop. He laughed at the irony that he was driving the same boy as earlier that afternoon. He hadn't been able to get the young man out of his mind since their meeting; a feeling of familiarity haunted him as violet eyes encompassed his thoughts. And now he knew why.

"Your Motou Yuugi, aren't ya? That local painter of ours," he said. Yuugi nodded his head, his eyes closed and his head propped against the window. "You've got real talent."

"Arigato," Yuugi breathed. He was not having much success keeping himself awake. It would be rude to fall asleep while the driver spoke to him, but the warmth of the cab was coaxing him to forget his manners. Making one last grab at social grace, he asked, "You are interested in Duel Monsters?"

Kenta shrugged. "Not really. But my grandkids are. Real fans of yours, by the way." He was quite a moment as he continued to drive down the deserted streets. "Can I ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure," Yuugi replied.

"Why do all your paintings occur at night? Seems kinda dark to me."

Yuugi shifted himself into a sitting position, eyes half open and directed towards Kenta. "Not at all. I mean, that isn't what I intend." He shifted his gaze to look out his window. "I've always loved the night. It's too bright during the day. Nothing can be hidden. There is no mystery because everything can be seen. At night, there's an illusion of privacy. Shadows are present to hide whatever it is you might not want someone to see." 

He lowered his eyes sheepishly, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I know it sounds silly, but I've always felt protected at night. Like the stars are watching over me, and the darkness is there to surround me and keep me safe." He let out a soft sigh as he looked towards Kenta again. "We all need our havens. I have found that mine exists after the sun goes down."

Kenta looked away from Yuugi and out onto the road in front of him. The child's words were haunting, tainted with wisdom unbecoming of his age. A young man such as he should not be spending his time looking for a place to hide. He should be eager to great the day and go in search of life. The feeling in the cab took on a chill that rivaled the outside air.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, Kenta musing in the front seat as Yuugi slept lightly in the back. As the cab approached the Kame Game Shop, Kenta discovered that the entrance to the shop was blocked by a large and white news van. He turned off his headlights and pulled the cab behind the van, turning to give his passenger a nudge. Waking slowly, Yuugi's eyes widened at the sight of the local news crew that stood before his home's door. He hesitantly reached for the handle of his door.

The moment Yuugi exited the cab a woman rushed to stand in front of him. An aura of giddiness surrounded her and her mint colored suit, and Yuugi instinctively took a step back at her predatory smile. A tall and slender man stood behind her, precariously balancing a camera on his shoulder.

"Hi! I'm Leiko. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" At Yuugi's lack of response, other than the look of utter confusion on his face, Leiko continued. "I told you we would get to him first, Jiro," she called over her shoulder. Jiro merely shrugged.

"First?" Yuugi was able to force out of his dry mouth. This woman had completely overridden his already tired mind.

"I'm so excited," Leiko continued, not hearing Yuugi's meek question. "This is going to be our big break! Finally, no more reports on the monthly sock fair. I swear, if I have to fold one more pair-"

"He's leaving," Jiro interrupted.

Turning sharply, Leiko watched as her prized interview was walking towards the front door of the game shop. Yuugi had just placed his key in the lock when Leiko grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Wait! Please, just a few moments of your time, Yuugi-san. I just want to get your reaction on being chosen to host the art fair for the children's wing of the hospital." A microphone was placed in front of Yuugi's face, expectantly awaiting his remarks.

Frankly, Yuugi didn't have any remarks to give at the moment. Any that Leiko would care to hear. This was the first he had heard of being chosen for anything. The honor was lost on him as the weight of the hour pressed on his shoulders and his eyelids. He closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, trying to compose himself so he could make a graceful exit. He was allowed no such luxury as the bright light of the camera was focused on his face.

"Look, it's late. I just want to go to bed. I'd be happy to talk to you tomorrow," Yuugi said as he looked at Leiko pointedly.

"Just a few questions, it won't take long. It wouldn't make much difference anyway, as you said, it's already late." Leiko emphasized her statement as she eagerly pushed her microphone closer to Yuugi.

The woman was beginning to try Yuugi's already fleeting patience. He gave a firm shake of his head. "No."

Leiko was about to press further when Kenta came and stood between her and Yuugi. He gave Yuugi a gentle shove towards the door, then turned and gave Leiko a stern gaze. "The boy said 'no.' Now leave him be." 

With a grateful nod, Yuugi flashed Kenta a smile before ducking into the store. Turning a triumphant grin to the duo in front of him, Kenta stood with his arms crossed, daring either of them to pester Yuugi further. When it was obvious that they would comply, Kenta walked to his cab and opened the door. Before entering the cab, he addressed the news crew one last time.

"Now, about my faire..."


	2. The Meaning of Words

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yugioh.

A/N: Wow. My most humble of thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story! Thank you so much. After a full five minutes of deliberation, I decided to respond to my reviewers before each chapter, just so you know what you are getting yourself into.

Questions and comments are always welcomed. Feel free to email me. And most of all, enjoy!

post_it_already@hotmail.com

DracownyGirl: Thank you. I've read so many Yugioh fics that I was sure I'd developed some sort of complex. I'm trying to implement new ideas that I haven't seen before, and with the shear volume of stories out there it is difficult to do. But I'll try not to disappoint!

luisa: LOL, I share your sentiment. I can't stand Yuugi and Anzu together either. I thought it would make the story more complete if they where together at some point. No worries. They break up this chapter. It's the first thing you'll read, actually. I never intended to keep them together any longer than this. And as for Yami, well he and Yuugi do 'meet' this chapter, but I already know it's not what you where looking for. They will meet next chapter for sure. Promise.

Yamis Girlfriend: trying to ignore jealousy Ahem. Yes. You think this was long? I don't look at the length of my chapters. How many words or pages there are does not concern me. I basically know what I want to happen and write until it does. that sounded horrible. I wrote better than that in the story You'll see a bit of Yami here, but he'll fully be in the story next chapter. He and Yuugi are my main characters, after all. The story revolves around them.

Twilight Dreams: My new best friend. Your review completely blew me away. I sat with this silly grin on my face for hours after reading it. You have the fine gift of flattery. I have considered majoring in literature off and on since grade school, but my ex keeps coming back into the picture. If you're curious, his name is biology. There is a real tug-of-war going on here. I must admit, however, that literature is in the lead at the moment. He did buy me chocolate, after all. And thanks for the welcome! I'm glad I finally got off my lazy butt and posted something.

Princess Strawberry: Heehee. Got your review twice. You must be special. I'm sure you are. Anyway, you can now divert your energy into celebrating the break-up of Yuugi and Anzu! Party streamers for all! You will get all your Yami and Yuugi goodness soon. I can't wait much longer myself!

And a very special thank you to Nicole Silverwolf, the first person to put me on their 'Favorite Authors' list. 

Well, that only took up an entire page. Oh well. My reviewers are worth it. I'll try to get my chapters out sooner. It's not like the story isn't already written in my head. I had a difficult week, had to attend the memorial of a dear friend who we lost suddenly, but I am on the mend. My energy will be focused on this story! And baseball. Can't live life without baseball.

Fly Away Home

__

By Ocean

Chapter Two: The Meaning of Words

It was a long and tedious assignment, one that Yuugi hated with a passion. He would find any excuse not to do it, on occasion causing his grandfather great concern. This time Yuugi had volunteered to stock the latest shipment of cards to the Kame Game Shop alphabetically: by date, by level, by type, and by color. It was the final act of procrastination that Sugoroku was willing to tolerate.

"This is ridiculous, Yuugi! Just go and unpack and be done with it!"

Yuugi had immediately scampered into his room at his grandfather's rather persuasive suggestion. He now found himself sitting in the middle of his floor on a particularly bland gray carpet that did not extend to the boundaries of his room. To his left was a walk-in closet that currently overflowed onto the floor, much to Sugoroku's disdain. He believed highly in the principles of feng-shuy, and had arranged the furniture in his home accordingly. 

It was a practice that had escaped Yuugi. Where Sugoroku believed that neatness and simplicity in the home was able to implement peacefulness and tranquility in life, Yuugi believed in keeping his life and his mess separate. Hopefully one did not reflect the other. Otherwise, Yuugi would forever trip and stumble and search his way through life.

There was one place that Yuugi kept in crisp, pristine order. His bedroom housed a skylight. The one square patch of sunlight that this opening allowed into his room was Yuugi's favorite place in the entire house. He had placed his easel on the edge of the sacred patch, allowing him to set his chair directly underneath the skylight. The reflection of the glass produced an almost ethereal glow to any object touched by the light of the sun and stars that dared to pass through.

Sugoroku had spotted Yuugi once, late at night, in such a scene. Another letter from his parents had arrived that day. There was no mention of the boy's birthday that had passed a week before. It was not uncommon, but this particular lack of acknowledgement had deeply hurt Yuugi. The birthday had been his eighteenth, and Yuugi had held some small hope that his parents would at the very least make a gesture on the special day. But it was simply not in his parents' nature to do so.

Having woken earlier to a bout of indigestion, Sugoroku was making his way down the hall towards the kitchen when he passed Yuugi's room. He had peered through the half open door, expecting to find his grandson asleep in his bed. Instead, Yuugi had been sitting at his easel, back to the door, paintbrush in hand and starring up at the stars through his skylight. The moon had been full that night and, in combination with the cloudless sky, had been able to shine its otherworldly light onto Sugoroku's grandson, bathing him in a silver shroud.

The next morning Yuugi had shown his composition to his grandfather. His painting had developed a new meaning that night, becoming a facet for releasing the pent up emotions that Yuugi was unwilling to express. The artwork of Motou Yuugi had forever changed, taking on a more somber and macabre feeling than his earlier and more cheerful works. 

Having finished the unimpressive task of putting his dirty clothes in the laundry, Yuugi was now going through his art supplies. A handful of paint tubes, a few brushes... a few brushes that would never be used again. He really should have packed them better. Some charcoal he would use when it simply was not possible to break out his paints and set up shop. His dog-eared notebook...

Yuugi paused as he brought the notebook into his lap, leaning back against his bed and flipping through the pages fondly. Here contained his ideas, his dreams, and every thought that was eventually transferred onto his canvas. A dairy, of sorts. Only with pictures, not words. 

He paused as he came across a particular drawing. The shading was horrible, the lines rough and uneven. Finger smudges surrounded the image on the page. The picture was nothing special, just an outline, really. A teenager, perhaps, with hair reminiscent to Yuugi's own, sitting in a window, his arms crossed gently over his knees, his head bowed. Though there was no detail of the face, it was easy to recognize the strong and sharp features it held. Through the window a vast expansive desert dominated the view.

Yuugi wasn't sure what had possessed him to draw the picture. One afternoon while sitting at his desk reviewing the game shop's monthly finances, his hand had dropped his pencil, picked up the charcoal, and twenty minutes later the picture was finished. He had never shown the image to anyone. For some reason, the thought made him sick, as though he would be exposing his deepest secrete. Exposing himself, as it were. He couldn't explain the feeling, only that is was there.

A small smile found his lips as Yuugi traced his finger lightly over the man's face, his mind trying to imagine its details. He wondered why he hadn't added anymore detail. Yet every time he tried, something from within would scream at him to stop, not to ruin the image he already had. And so, Yuugi would lay down his charcoal and let the picture rest.

"So, what puts the smile on your face? I haven't seen it there in awhile."

Yuugi hastily covered his drawing with an arm, looking up at his grandfather with wide eyes. "Ji-chan!" he scolded. And then, after a moment's thought, "Is it too late to put that lock on my door that you offered?"

"I made that offer when you were twelve, Yuugi," Sugoroku chuckled.

Yuugi discreetly folded the cover of his notebook and placed it under his bed. "Is that a 'yes'?" he asked as he turned back to his grandfather.

Sugoroku didn't respond, shaking his head as he turned into the hallway. "Anzu's here. She's old enough, maybe you can get her to do it for you."

Yuugi stuck is tongue out at Sugoroku's retreating form, satisfying his urge to get in the last word. Standing, he gathered the art supplies he had been rummaging through and continued putting them in their place. After the surprise attack by that reporter two days prior, Yuugi had received an invitation from Domino Hospital, inviting him to come and talk with the terminally ill children that resided within its walls. Although unsure what he could offer, Yuugi had immediately agreed. He was scheduled to arrive later that afternoon.

Hearing the rapid sounds of feet hitting the floor, Yuugi turned to his door to greet his newest visitor. Anzu bounded into the room, the fact that she was excited quite evident. She smiled brightly and embraced Yuugi. Laughing slightly, he returned the hug and asked what all the excitement was about.

"I've got the most wonderful news!" Anzu exclaimed as she pulled Yuugi down with her to sit on the floor. "I just got off the phone with Michi, well, not 'just,' really this morning, but it feels like-"

"Anzu, just tell me already!" Yuugi sniggered.

"Oh right. Gomen." Anzu took a deep breath to calm herself before continuing. "As you know, these flights between New York and Domino have been trying for both of us. And you remember how a few months ago I had asked Michi-kun to keep her eye out for apartments for us? So we wouldn't have to burden her every time we were in town?"

Yuugi felt a knot begin to slowly form itself in his stomach as he listened to Anzu's hopeful tone of voice. He remembered the incident well. He had been uneasy the first time Anzu had mentioned renting an apartment permanently in New York. She had said that she was tired of imposing on her friend, and wouldn't it be great if they could have a little place of their own? A home away from home.

A home. In both New York and Domino. Yuugi hadn't wanted to be suspicious of the possible hidden intent behind the thought. That perhaps Anzu was trying to get him accustomed to thinking of New York as home, a permanent place of residence. So he had agreed to have Michi look around for them, hoping, perhaps childishly, that she would be unlucky in her search and the subject would fade away into blissful oblivion.

"Well," Anzu nearly purred, "she has done much better than finding some stinky old apartment. She's found us a house!" Anzu squealed at her news, as she no doubt had when she had first heard it that morning. Turning bright and expectant eyes onto Yuugi, Anzu's smile faltered for the first time that day. "Yuugi... are you alright?"

"House?" A house? Michi had actually found a house? The knot in Yuugi's stomach had been replaced with a feeling of queasiness that nearly sent him racing towards the bathroom. He tried to swallow, but it felt as though his tongue had swollen to the size of a melon. "She found a h-house?"

Anzu's smile vanished completely at Yuugi's stutter. It was something he did only in moments of great stress, a habit from childhood. She had not anticipated this to be one of those moments. "You're not happy about this." It was not a question. Anzu sat back against Yuugi's bed and clamped a hand over her eyes. Her body went rigid as she fought with her emotions, and before Yuugi had a chance to respond, she exploded.

"Don't you realize what an opportunity this is?! You can't expect to get anywhere if you're unwilling to move! Do you expect me to stay here my whole life?!" Anzu was breathing hard, relief and guilt flowing through her. She herself had not expected such an outburst, but now that it had come, she was glad it had. This was an issue that she and Yuugi needed to settle. 

Yuugi stared at her for a moment, his jaw hanging slightly ajar. Once the initial shock faded, he closed his mouth and straightened his shoulders. Looking Anzu straight in the eye, he responded to her question.

"Of course not, Anzu. I don't want you to do anything that would make you unhappy. And I agree this is a wonderful opportunity for you. You're chances at a career would improve greatly if you lived in New York year round." Yuugi sighed at Anzu's hopeful expression. "But I don't know how many times I can tell you that New York isn't for me."

"But couldn't you just try it? Just for a little while?" Anzu pleaded. She brought herself to her knees in front of Yuugi, grasping his hands in her own. "I'm so happy there. And I know you can be too."

Yuugi leaned forward, resting his forehead against their clasped hands. "You're not listening to me," he said quietly. Sighing, he brought himself to a sitting position, and then untangled his hands from hers. He had finally come to a conclusion, the only one that would result with both of them being happy. Not at first, perhaps, but happiness would find them.

"Anzu, you know I care deeply for you." Yuugi waited for her to acknowledge the sentiment. "I want you to go."

Anzu watched him imploringly, willing him to continue. But the words never came. It didn't matter how much she wanted to hear Yuugi say that he would come with her. Deep down, she knew she would never hear those words. Anzu was really beginning to loathe words altogether. Trying to fight the tears that threatened to fall, she nodded her head minutely.

"I'm sorry," Anzu whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Yuugi on his cheek. She stood and made her way to the door before pausing and turning back to Yuugi. "You know, it's funny. As sorry as I am that this happened, I always expected this to hurt more than it does."

"Yeah, me too," Yuugi said with a soft smile. "So what does that mean?" With a final look, he watched as Anzu walked out of his room and towards her new life in New York. She would be happy there, of this he had no doubt. The strain put on their relationship had simply been too great. This really was for the best, for both of them.

Lifting his head, Yuugi looked at his grandfather who now stood in his doorway, not bothering to wipe away the tear that trailed down his face. That doorway of his had been a busy place that afternoon. 

"Are you going to be okay, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked quietly as he made his way over to sit above Yuugi on his bed.

Yuugi gave the question some serious thought, lowering his eyes to the floor. His eyes found his notebook, still hiding under his bed where he had placed it earlier. At some point during Anzu's visit, the cover had been turned, as well as many pages. The image of his mysterious stranger lay partially hidden by the shadows of his bed. Smiling at the sight, he turned to his grandfather.

"Hai, Ji-chan. I think will." With that said, he joined his grandfather on his bed and the two shared a long embrace.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Her name had been the punch line of many jokes throughout her life. It had proven to be quite the icebreaker at many of her parents' royal parties. Trying to impress the most recently appointed director of the most acclaimed hospital in the most favorable district, Miss Takenouchi would be dressed as a doll and presented to the room with the admirable introduction of:

"Here she is! Here is our little Umeko!"

At which point the room would be filled with amused laughter because wasn't it cute that a family engrossed in the medical profession had named their daughter 'patient.' How charming. How clever. How creative.

Umeko failed to see the humor. No one had considered that perhaps her name was descriptive of her personality instead of a not so cleverly disguised pun created by her parents. So Umeko decided that she would prove to the world the true meaning of her name.

Takenouchi Umeko became the head of the children's nursing department at Domino Hospital. So there.

Umeko had spent the day decorating the east wing of the hospital in preparation for the arrival of Motou Yuugi, the local artist whose artwork highly appealed to the terminally ill children. His renditions of the popular card game created a momentary flight into fancy for the children that their families and the hospital staff were unable to provide. It had been her idea to invite the painter, and although initially she had been unnerved by his late arrival and slightly disheveled appearance, the event was turning out to be a complete success.

On her last inspection, Umeko had found Yuugi in the center of a pile of children, patiently trying to draw charicatures as young hands pulled at his bangs and grasped at his hands. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the young man with the kids. His presence brightened the usually dull and unemotional room, and his kindness was evident as he calmly tolerated the pokes and prods and questions of those who sought his attention.

Stopping by the reception desk to retrieve a file she had forgotten Umeko slowly made her way to her next patient. Flipping through the file, she sighed as she let her thoughts wonder. This particular patient had been in the hospital for the past five years in a comatose state. Though he had initially been a child when he was admitted at the age of sixteen, at twenty-one he no longer qualified and should have been moved to the intensive care ward on the fourth floor.

Only he hadn't been. He had remained in the same room for the past three years. That was an oddity in itself, and after a little investigation, Umeko had discovered that the boy was an orphan. Or had been, until he had rather unexpectedly been adopted by one of the most renowned men in Japan. 

Pegasus J. Crawford. Creator of Duel Monsters. Rich beyond imagination. Unwed and childless, and having a somewhat peculiar fascination with cartoons. Often he would stop by the hospital, hosting promotional events to raise funds for various sentimental causes. At one such event Pegasus had spotted the orphaned boy, lying still as he had since his arrival at the hospital. After a small inquiry as to the boy's condition and history, Pegasus had immediately arranged to adopt him.

Turning a corner, Umeko soundlessly entered the small room that housed the former orphan. Walking over to her patient, she had failed to notice the man sitting in the shadows.

"Miss Umeko, is it not?" The voice was exceptionally smooth, sending shivers over Umeko's skin. She nodded her head, turning her eyes from her patient. "You are looking lovely today, my dear."

Against her wishes, a small blush colored Umeko's cheeks. She mumbled a 'thank you' and turned her attention back to the young man in the bed beside her. Upset with herself that she had not noticed Pegasus earlier, she focused on taking the vital readings of her patient. Pegasus spent much of his spare time sitting in the darkened room. He kept a tight vigil on his adopted son. She should have expected him to be there.

"Tell me, are you the one who arranged that little gathering for the children?" Pegasus asked. Again Umeko nodded. "I see. Very well done. I am quite pleased to see someone who is willing to go beyond the boundaries of their job and actually do something worthwhile. One grows tired of observing the endless droll of those who do not appreciate their work."

Umeko did not miss the condescending tone. Pegasus was a man known for his ability to dress his insults in a silk finer than that used in the garments he wore. He was not shy to comment on any aspect of society, but after he stopped talking one was left wondering exactly what it was he had said.

"Still, it is quite a shame that my little boy is unable to attend such a joyous occasion," Pegasus continued in a voice that sounded over rehearsed for sincerity. "If only there was something that could be done about it..."

The silence that followed grated on Umeko's nerves. There was expectancy in the air, and as she risked a glance at Pegasus she felt an urgent need to offer a solution to his dilemma. That was another talent of his. He was able to imply what it was he was after and have others willingly get it for him without ever asking them to, absolving himself of all future culpability.

"Maybe I... Maybe I could ask Motou-san if he would be willing to come by after the party is over?" Umeko offered.

A hopeful expression flitted over Pegasus' face at the suggestion, as though such a thought would never have occurred to him. "Do you really think he would? Oh, I so hope he will. It would be so nice if he would. Would you ask him for me? It would be so kind of you to ask him for me."

"I'll ask him," Umeko hastily said as she gathered her file and hurried out of the room. She didn't want to spend another moment alone with that man. He was... creepy.

Pegasus watched her sudden departure with amusement. He found it interesting how easy it was to make people uncomfortable. A change in tone of voice, a carelessly spoken word, even a slight gesture of the hand had the ability to signal the alarms in a person's mind and cause them to be on guard. His perception of this unease was one of the reasons Pegasus was a successful businessman. When someone was apprehensive, fidgety, they where distracted and vulnerable to attack. They relinquished their power.

Pegasus smirked at the thought. He was always willing to absorb the power others so easily abandoned. To subtly bend it to his will, all the while able to maintain the illusion of passivity. He wondered how passive Motou Yuugi would be. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

There was a bounce in Yuugi's step as he made his way down the corridor. The afternoon he had spent with the children had really brightened his spirits. Each of those children had a joy of life that would put anyone to shame. And they had been kind enough to share that joy with the artist who was willing to treat them with the respect they deserved.

Yuugi had spent a good two hours in his grandfather's arms, coming to terms with the breakup between himself and Anzu. The decision to end the relationship had been difficult, but the reality of the effects of that decision was difficult for Yuugi to accept. The sense of loneliness that had been plaguing Yuugi while he was with Anzu was threatening to consume him now that she was gone. It wasn't so much that it was her that he missed as it was that she was there. She represented an anchor to which Yuugi could secure himself and keep himself grounded.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts that had taken an afternoon to subdue, Yuugi made a final turn down the corridor that would lead him to his destination. He had been surprised, to say the least, to hear that it had been requested that he make a personal appearance to the room of Pegasus Crawford's son. Though honored for the second time that week to have someone request his presence, he was unsure of what he should expect from the businessman.

Belying his nervousness, Yuugi walked confidently to the door of the designated room, tapping it lightly with his knuckles. After a quiet greeting reached his ears, he entered the room and bowed before the man sitting beside the only window in the room.

"I am Motou Yuugi," Yuugi introduced himself. "I am honored by your request to see me."

"Welcome Yuugi. I am so glad you accepted my invitation. I am Pegasus Crawford. Please," Pegasus said as he gestured towards the empty chair across from him. 

Straightening his stance, Yuugi noticed the room for the first time as he made his way to the pro-offered chair. His first reaction was surprise at the darkness of the room. True, hospital rooms where not known for their excessive brightness, but this room was borderline cryptic in nature. Shadows dominated the room, molding it to suit their needs. The blinds to the window were drawn, preventing the passage of any sunlight. The only light in the room was the little that filtered in through the crack in the door from the hallway and the three large pillar candles triangulated in the room. 

Taking a seat, Yuugi was able to observe his host more closely. A thin and tall frame supported a sharply featured face. Long, straight hair framed the face, falling past his shoulders in tailored lines. The hair was so light in color that it could only be described as being silver, or perhaps a bleached shade of blonde. A single, brown eye with golden flecks was visible as it peered from behind a curtain of hair.

"I hear you are becoming quite popular, Yuugi," Pegasus said after he spent a moment watching the young artist. "There has been some talk that I should host a viewing of your artwork, as a way of thanking you for promoting my game."

Yuugi shifted in his seat, setting his art supplies on the floor beneath his chair. "I am flattered," he began quietly. "But I don't paint to promote the game. I paint because I enjoy painting. Duel Monsters is my subject because I enjoy the game. One just sort of followed the other."

Pegasus was intrigued by Yuugi's response. "Surely you realize the promotional value of your work. Your paintings appeal to an audience that my marketing team has yet to target."

"Every artist advertises. But the subject that is chosen comes from the heart, not the wallet. If my paintings promote your game, then I take satisfaction that I am accomplishing my goal," Yuugi explained.

"And what is this goal of yours, Yuugi?" Pegasus asked, his voice curious.

Yuugi turned his head slightly to look out the window. Pegasus' probing was beginning to annoy him. He suspected that because he had been flattered, he was obliged to answer any question posed to him. If he didn't, Yuugi was certain the generous offer of hosting a gallery in his honor would no longer be a tangible affair. Luckily, Yuugi held no such desire. Especially if the man he would be indebted to was Pegasus Crawford.

"Why did you wish to see me?" Yuugi asked, redirecting his attention to Pegasus. As he watched Pegasus' features harden at his refusal to answer the personal question, he decided he needed a credible reason for pressing the issue. "I told my grandfather I would stop by the video store on my way home. They'll be closing soon, and I want to make sure I get there in time."

Whether or not Pegasus believed him, Yuugi couldn't tell. But Pegasus let the evasion slide and decided to humor his guest. After looking down at Yuugi's art supplies and noticing the charcoal in his bag, he turned his gaze over to the still form of his son.

"I have never seen him out of this hospital, you know," Pegasus said with a sigh. "I didn't even know he existed until three years ago. I have spent every day since that time waiting for him."

"I'm sorry," Yuugi whispered.

"I know the chances of him waking are minimal at best, but I long to know what he would look like, alive and breathing just as we are." Pegasus turned back to Yuugi, the emotion in his voice absent in his eyes. "Would you draw him for me? Make him look alive the same way you are able to bring the cards to life?"

The boy looked moved by his words, though a bit skeptical at the sincerity behind them. That distrust was inconsequential. Pegasus had a feeling that Yuugi would honor his request out of the goodness of his heart. After all, the artist had spent the afternoon attending to nine terminally ill children. There had to be some goodness in him.

Yuugi was very uneasy now. A man who had tried to coerce him earlier was now asking for his help. Asking him to bring his comatose son to life. The task seemed overwhelming to Yuugi. But how could he deny the hapless plea of a father, wanting to recapture the memory of a long lost son? An adopted son, true... Actually, from what he had read in the papers and from Pegasus' earlier admission, Pegasus didn't know this young man before he fell into a coma.

Suppressing the groan that was fighting to escape from his throat, Yuugi tried to refocus his thoughts. He stood and walked over to the side of the bed. Glancing at the strongly featured face, Yuugi found himself warming to the idea of making this man come alive.

"Tell me about him," Yuugi said as his eyes continued to take in the image before him.

"There isn't much I can tell you. The orphanage had very little information on him. Apparently they were more concerned with using the children to gather funds than in the children themselves," Pegasus replied bitterly. "He is twenty-one, if that helps any."

"What's his name?" Yuugi asked absently as he leaned forward to brush a loose strand of hair away from the man's face. He was amazed at the softness of the hair that hung limp and lifeless past the man's shoulders. The darkness of the room only served to enhance the black sheen of hair that Yuugi ran his fingers through. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile as he noticed the reddish tint on the ends of the hair.

"I don't know. No one seems to know. It's another one of my son's intriguing mysteries," Pegasus muttered. He watched with interest Yuugi's gentle perusal of his son. The light touches and the softened eyes... very interesting.

His decision made, Yuugi walked back over to his chair and moved it next to the bed... opposite from Pegasus. He had not looked at the businessman since laying eyes on his son, and had no intention of doing so again until absolutely necessary. Removing his clipboard and a fresh piece of charcoal from his bag, Yuugi settled himself into the chair.

"Any particular scene you want me to draw?" Yuugi asked as he sharpened the end of his charcoal.

"Actually, there is." His pause earned Pegasus a side-glance from Yuugi. "I've always held a certain fascination with ancient Egypt. I would be forever grateful if you would be so kind as to use that for your motivation."

Nodding his head, Yuugi placed his charcoal onto the blank paper before him and let his talent take control. Quick, graceful movements where interrupted only occasionally, when he would raise his eyes to retrieve a specific feature from the body in front of him. He paid little attention to his drawing as a whole. Instead he focused on one area at a time, giving each detail the same undivided attention. 

Pegasus watched in fascination as the young artist worked, his attention fully on his drawing. His brow would furrow when faced with a particularly challenging line. His hair fell softly about his bowed head, creating an alluring affect by only exposing small glimpses of his face. Pegasus observed as Yuugi used his finger to smooth some of the lines he had drawn, shading his drawing. Adding depth and realism to an otherwise stagnant image.

Pushing his bangs behind his ear, Yuugi paused as he took a long look at the man in his drawing. He hadn't noticed before, but the scene was remarkably similar to the drawing he kept hidden in his notebook. In this piece, Yuugi's main focus was leaning with his back against a tall and elegantly decorated column that framed a large window. He was holding his left arm that hung at his side, his right arm draped loosely across his stomach. Yuugi had dressed him lavishly. Intricately decorated jewels adorned the man, woven in his hair and encircled around his arms. 

Yuugi gasped as the realization hit him. This was _his_ mysterious stranger that he had drawn. Only with far more detail... the detail he had longed to see. He looked up at the man lying on the bed. He looked nothing like what he had drawn. Well, perhaps there was some similarity. The sharpness of his features, the color of his hair. Only Yuugi had once again adapted his own hairstyle to the image. He still wasn't sure why he did that. Gaping a bit at his drawing, he missed when Pegasus asked him if anything was wrong.

"... Eyes," Yuugi said, too quietly to hear. He swallowed when Pegasus asked him to repeat himself. "What color are his eyes?"

"They're brown," Pegasus replied, unnerved by the randomness of Yuugi's question.

Yuugi shook his head slightly. Pegasus was wrong. Yuugi's stranger would not have so ordinary and dull a color for his eyes. They would be far more dramatic. Exotic. Unique. Commanding. Just like their owner. No. He didn't know what color they would be, but they certainly would not be brown.

Pulling himself together, Yuugi stood and made his way over to Pegasus with his drawing. Reluctantly, he handed over the paper and watched expectantly for Pegasus' reaction.

Pegasus studied the drawing intently, as though he where searching for some hidden treasure. It was not the slow perusal of a parent, remembering with fondness a child they have not seen for many years. The examination was cold and precise.

"You made him a pharaoh," Pegasus remarked off hand, raising his visible eye to Yuugi. "Why?"

Yuugi shrugged. "I don't know. I just did."

Looking back at the paper in his hands, Pegasus waited a moment before standing. He faced Yuugi and offered him the drawing. "Here. I think you want this." At Yuugi's surprised expression and lack of effort to retrieve the offered drawing, he continued. "I saw what I needed to see. I have the memory now; therefor I have no further use for the picture. Allow me to thank you for your efforts by returning the drawing. It obviously holds a great deal of significance for you."

Yuugi slowly extended his hand and took the drawing. "Arigato," he forced through a mouth that had suddenly gone dry. Numbly, he gathered his art bag and placed the drawing gently on his clipboard. He bowed to Pegasus, and giving a final look towards the bed, left the room.

Pegasus closed the door behind him before making his way to the bed. Smirking down at the prone figure, he reached into his pocket and produced a cell phone. Entering a number he had memorized long ago, Pegasus placed the phone to his ear and waited for the connection to be made. 


	3. Rhythm of the Reign

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yugioh.

A/N: Howdy all. For some reason unbeknownst to me, this chapter was exceedingly difficult to write. I've been looking forward to writing it, and when I got here I just stared at the computer screen with this blank look on my face. Blah. Anyway, I hope it turned out to your guys liking. 

maladyrancor: I don't even know where to begin! I am so flattered by your review. I'm glad that I am projecting Yuugi's talent. Seeing it in my head, I was afraid writing it down would make it loose some of its appeal. As for when Yuugi and Yami finally meet, you are in luck! Scroll down and enjoy! Hope I didn't make you wait too long. And favorite authors list? Yay thank you Yay thank you Yay thank you Yay thank you!

randomasdf: Yes, I agree. Y/Y rock to no end. I'm glad I am conveying the emotions of the characters to your liking. I read so many fics, and all of them are good, but I rarely know what the characters are feeling other than 'happy' or 'sad.' I was trying not to do that. I'm glad you find the plot to be original, I'm trying my best to make it so. Another trip to favorite authors list for me? My goodness, you guys are going to turn me permanently red. Thank you!

Yamis Girlfriend: Pegasus gives me the creeps in some stories, and in others I think his character is fascinating. Guess it all depends on how he is written. I'll try not to make him too creepy for you. Heehee. Now I'm going to have to make him a little creepy because I just got an idea in my head. Thanks a lot. Yami wakes up in this chapter, so to speak. You'll see. Thanks for the review!

Lonely Vigil: Reviewing for the second chapter before reading it? Lol, I'm flattered. You've got guts. You want your chapters to be as long as mine? Easy, just be obsessed with perfection and detail. J/K. You shouldn't judge your writing based on chapter length. All that matters is if you are able to convey the idea of each chapter to your liking. Length is unimportant. I haven't had a chance to stop by yet, but I will later today. Promise. You honor me with your compliment on the reviews. I humbly thank you. And favorite stories list? Woohoo! I'm branching out! That's how I have found my favorite stories. Thank you!

Cyberkat: I'm not sure how long a response I am supposed to give for a one-word review. So... Thanks, I try.

mistykasumi: Wow, I'm glad you like my verbiage so much! I must take this opportunity to pay homage to my computer's thesaurus. (moment of silence) Okay. Yes, Yami wakes. Yes, Pegasus is using Yami, but hopefully not for the reason you think he is. And yes yes yes, I know Yami does not have brown eyes and is a pharaoh. Silly, of course I know that. But there was a reason for all that and it is explained here. Don't worry, Yami's wonderful eyes will appear in this chapter. The Sennen items will come into play, but I'm not sure how prominent they will be yet. Depends on where I take the story. I'll have to get back to you on that. As for Seto, Mokuba, Jou, and Mai – I was planning on maybe having Jou and Seto in this story, but they will not be major characters. Jou/Mai I can do if that is what people want. As for the other... I don't think so. That's creepier to me than Pegasus. Sorry. Thank you for the beautiful review. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you.

Princess Strawberry: Lol, glad I could make you so happy! So you're a music lover, huh? Me too, but I thought art fit Yuugi a little better in this story. I also know more about it, so it makes me sound smarter. Yeah, okay. I'm glad I confused you. Means I did my job well. I hope this chapter sort of answers your question on what Pegasus wanted from Yuugi. If you are still confused after reading this, let me know. And of course, Pegasus is always evil. He's fun that way. And of course you are special. All my friends are!

Mirror Image: Whoa there! I admit I was surprised that a couple people made comments on Yami's eyes. You guys are assuming things... it will be explained in this chapter. Yes, as I mentioned above, I will be using the Sennen items, but I'm not sure to what extent yet. Thank you for the review!

Moonlitspire: After seeing the length of my chapters, you think I might be offended by long reviews? Silly. I loved your review! The detail of your review blew me away. Thank you for taking the time to comment on so many aspects of my story. I really appreciate it. I'm glad you like my description of Yuugi. I was afraid I might be making him a bit out of character, but personally I cannot stand an excessively weak Yuugi. I like him strong, but that doesn't mean he has to be abrasive or confrontational. That's my opinion at least. Thank you kindly for the review. And formality never hurts, but feel free to be frank with me.

Twilight Dreams: My buddy! My friend! My pal! So good to hear from you again! You continue to flatter me to no end. I almost don't know what to do with myself after I read your reviews. Gosh. I described drawing that well to you? I'm surprised. I know absolutely nothing about it, other than I took a couple of classes and still can't draw anything recognizable. I hope this doesn't sound to forward, but if you had some extra time on your hands, I would be honored if you would sketch out Yuugi's second drawing of Yami for me. That would be awesome! If not, I completely understand and forget I ever asked. You have me shaking my head with the rest of your review. I've said this a lot, but I am truly flattered you think so highly of my writing skills. I love ffn.net too and the variety of styles one can find here. You have helped to make my experience absolutely wonderful. Thank you TD-sama. My most sincere thank you. Until next time, remember to be silly at least once a day. That's my motto. It works for me!

DracownyGirl: I'm not speaking to you. You scared the shit out of me! But I laugh now, so no worries! I had reservations about the last chapter and I thought someone was going to confirm those fears. Gah, one can always count on their friends, ne? Sheesh. And yes, of course, there is going to be plenty of Yami-goodness, starting with this chapter. He's essential to any good story. As is Yuugi. Uh oh, I think my brain just shut down. Must not think of them when trying to sound intelligent. Thanks for the review and the laugh! It was great.

anonymous reviewer: 'Good' works well. Very well. It just works well. Well. Yes. Bad attempt at humor. Sorry. I wrote more, hope you are happy. Thanks for the review!

I can't even keep my responses to a moderate length. Oh well. Enjoy the chapter!

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Three: Rhythm of the Reign

Sugoroku sighed has he made his way over to the hallway closet. He glanced at Yuugi's bedroom door as he reached into the closet, searching for a particular box. After his return from the hospital the night before, Yuugi had eaten a quick dinner with his grandfather before retiring to his room. He had not emerged since.

Sugoroku grumbled as he pushed aside yet another box of pictures that he hadn't found the time to organize into albums. He had never seen Yuugi so unnerved before. His eyes had been distant, glazed over with thoughts that he kept to himself. He wasn't upset... at least Sugoroku didn't think he was. Preoccupied? Perhaps.

Whatever was bothering his grandson, Sugoroku was determined to figure out the problem. There was one guaranteed action that would make Yuugi talk. Sugoroku had been surprised how open the usually reserved boy could be, and he figured that now was a time that Yuugi needed to talk.

With a small exclamation of triumph, Sugoroku pulled the elusive box out from behind an old easel that had been placed unceremoniously in the closet to spend the rest of its retirement. The box contained no miracle ointment or truth telling agent. Just small, interlocking pieces that, when placed together correctly, formed a larger image.

A puzzle. The key to Yuugi's heart.

Walking over to Yuugi's door, Sugoroku knocked gently, shuffling the box in his hands. When he recieved no reply he knocked again, this time opening the door and entering the room. Yuugi was sitting under his skylight, engrossed with the two pieces of paper set in front of him. Sugoroku came and stood behind him, looking over the top of his hair at the drawings. The two were very similar, both with the same subject and carrying an Egyptian theme. One was more detailed than the other. Possibly a second draft.

"When did you draw those?" Sugoroku asked quietly, so not to startle Yuugi.

Yuugi did not turn to address his grandfather, though he did straighten his posture. His eyes stayed glued on his drawings. He betrayed no surprise at having Sugoroku in his room, even though he had yet to acknowledge him. 

"I was wondering if you would care to join me in the attempt of this puzzle?" Sugoroku tried again. He was not offended by Yuugi's silence. Not yet, anyway. He understood that Yuugi needed his privacy, perhaps more than the ordinary person did. But Sugoroku was unwilling to allow that need to overshadow Yuugi's welfare.

"Puzzle?" Yuugi asked as he finally looked at his grandfather. He admitted, being hopelessly addicted to puzzles wasn't his most mature of character traits. But he loved them nonetheless. 

Puzzles were a representation of simplicity. True, the complexity of the many small and various sized pieces could appear overwhelming at first glance. Yet each piece had a single purpose, a solitary statement to make. There was no question as to its purpose. One goal, one expectation, one placement... Simple.

The one thing Yuugi's life had never been.

Seeing that Yuugi was successfully hooked, Sugoroku turned and made his way into the kitchen. Placing the box on the table, he could hear the 'pitter-pat' of bare feet as Yuugi exited his room and took a direct path to the table. He flipped the box unceremoniously and went to work arranging the loose pieces. Straight edges were separated from uneven pieces, and then further isolated into similar colors and patterns.

The grandfather – grandson pair attacked the puzzle without mercy. War had been declared, and it was not one the Motou family intended to lose. Of course, Sugoroku had not anticipated the battle to be conducted in silence. In twenty minutes of intense puzzle-ing Yuugi had not uttered a word.

"Yuugi?" Sugoroku ventured.

"Hmm?" Yuugi responded, though there was not much conviction in his reply. He was currently engaged in finding a rather elusive puzzle piece that would complete a fluffy white cloud.

Sugoroku nudged his otherwise occupied grandson under the table with his foot. Yuugi lifted his head, confusion melting away into a sheepish smile. "Yes, Ji-chan?" 

Nodding his head in approval, Sugoroku took the puzzle piece in Yuugi's hand and placed it in its proper place. Stifling the chuckle that threatened to escape at Yuugi's awed expression, he decided that now was a safe time to venture into the thoughts of his grandson.

"How are you, Yuugi? Are you feeling alright?" Sugoroku asked.

Yuugi nodded as he shifted in his chair to better reach a targeted puzzle piece. "I'm okay. Doing better," he answered as he grinned in triumph. The piece fit perfectly, so instead of a large group of red pieces with a hole in the middle, he now had a large group of red pieces with a blue spot in the middle. Wait a minute...

Sugoroku leaned back in his chair and watched as Yuugi again submerged himself in the puzzle. Several times he had given Yuugi the opportunity to open up to him. To talk about whatever it was that was bothering him. And there was no doubt in his mind that something was troubling Yuugi. Every time Sugoroku tried to raise the topic Yuugi diverted the conversation elsewhere. Sugoroku had had enough.

"Yuugi," he began. Yuugi immediately lifted his head at the unusual sternness in Sugoroku's voice. "If I am prying into something personal, then so be it. But it's tearing me apart knowing that something is bothering you and you're unwilling to tell me what it is so I can help you."

The joyfulness that had encompassed Yuugi faded as he listened to his grandfather. In an attempt to deal with his problem himself, he had unwittingly caused the person he loved most unnecessary agitation and worry. He lowered his eyes to the table, lazily placing another puzzle piece in its designated place. 

Sugoroku kept a weary eye on his grandson as Yuugi slumped in his chair. Perhaps he had been too harsh with his tone. Maybe he was worrying over nothing, and had merely rushed into a situation that would have resolved itself by tomorrow. Yuugi did not respond well to forcefulness. As a child, he had been forced to do many things he did not want to by the other kids in school. His small stature and quite personality had made him a prime target for some of his more aggressive peers.

A large sigh broke him from his thoughts. Refocusing on the squirming body in front of him, Sugoroku rose an eyebrow in silent question, encouraging Yuugi to speak his mind. Yuugi rubbed his forehead before leaning forward in his chair, resting his arms on the table. After a false start, he finally spoke.

"You know how sometimes you can't find your lucky pencil?" Yuugi asked quietly, looking his grandfather in the eye. He continued at Sugoroku's confirmation. "You know it's silly, but you don't feel right without it. Heh, you once went two weeks without finishing a crossword puzzle because you couldn't find it." He chuckled at the memory. 

"I never quite understood how one thing could hold such value. Why you feel empty without it. But you do. So you and I search the shop and the house for hours on end until we find it. And you have such a smile on your face when we find it. You're happy. Like you are complete again..." Yuugi trailed off as he lowered his eyes to the table.

Sugoroku sat stiffly in his chair. He didn't understand why Yuugi was talking about his pencil. It _was_ silly. The mechanical pencil had been the first writing utensil used in regards to the shop. It had been with him a long time, each year gaining in sentimental value. Yuugi was perceptive; Sugoroku did feel empty, even a little lost without his pencil in his pocket. The pencil filled an emptiness within him. But what relevance this had to Yuugi's problem he could not discern. 

Of course, Yuugi was a very symbolic person. His paintings and drawings all held their own symbolism, their own perspective meanings. Perhaps that was what Yuugi was alluding to, what the pencil represented to Sugoroku. His eyes meet Yuugi's again, a crisp clarity inherent within. He was both relieved and troubled by Yuugi's next words.

"I think I have found my pencil."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Pegasus closed the door to his son's room and discretely turned the locking mechanism, sealing the room from outside influence. The candles burned with a fiery passion in attempt to illuminate the shadows that lurked in every corner. The heart monitor was silenced as Pegasus made his way to the bed. He had tied his hair in a low ponytail, revealing a large and golden eyepiece in place of his left eye.

"Are you certain about this?"

Pegasus glared at the man standing by the shaded window. He was tall with broad shoulders, a mass of gray hair that matched the color of his mustache perfectly on top of his head. He was plagued by a permanent infliction that forced him to wear sunglasses at all times, though Pegasus believed the man simply enjoyed the tough-guy image his shades represented. At any rate, he all but growled at his assistant for questioning him. 

"How do you know he is the one?" Pegasus' assistant continued, unperturbed by his boss' intimidating manner. It was not as though he was acting out of character.

"He's the one, Croquet. I have seen it," Pegasus answered. A smirk marred his face as he turned to the side table beside the bed. That picture the artist Motou Yuugi had drawn had erased what little doubt had been in Pegasus' mind. He had done well in choosing to protect this boy. In doing so, he had presented himself with this opportunity to fulfill his most prominent desire. 

Pegasus extended a hand to the bedside table, brushing his fingers against a golden Tetris shaped piece. It was just one of many such pieces that surrounded a partially completed three-dimensional puzzle. Upon completion, the puzzle would resemble an inverted pyramid. Or so he thought. The base of the pyramid had already been completed, but in five years of trying that was as much as Pegasus' had been able to accomplish. About six pieces in all. 

Not very impressive.

"How fortunate it was for me to find him," Pegasus thought aloud as he turned the sheets down, exposing the young man in the bed. "What where the chances?"

Croquet stepped forward and lit the red candle in his hands with his cigarette lighter. "Fortunate," he replied. "I did not expect we would find the vessel so soon." He lowered the hospital gown from the shoulders of the body before him to expose a smooth chest. With a nod from Pegasus, he began to pour the melted wax of the candle in an intricate pattern onto the chest. There was no reaction from the young man.

"I would hardly consider five years of searching as soon," Pegasus drawled. He waited for Croquet to finish his design, then placed his open hands inches above the image. Croquet had drawn a replicate of the Eye of Horus with the melted wax. The icon was crucial in performing the ceremony correctly.

"Everything is in order, sir. Except for the puzzle," Croquet said as he stepped back towards the window. "The scrolls specifically mentioned the importance of its completion."

"They also said that the pharaoh's body would never again appear. Yet here it is. All it is lacking is the soul." Pegasus closed his eyes and held his body still. "Now, be silent until it is over."

The room was absolutely still. The only movement came from the several flames of candles that shook with growing anticipation. Orange and red flickered across the metallic surface of the medical equipment, casting an angry sheen across the room. Pegasus' lips parted as he spoke a single word too quietly to hear. 

A gust of wind burst into the room, swirling around its occupants. The candles fought violently against the sudden intrusion that threatened to end their existence. Pegasus did not acknowledge the change as he tilted his head, straining against an invisible force. A bead of sweat forged a path down the side of his face.

Though unnerved, Croquet showed no outward emotion. The details of the ceremony had been omitted from the scrolls. All he and Pegasus knew for certain was that upon completion of the ceremony, the soul of a pharaoh was supposed to return to its body. Why the two had been separated was never mentioned. Why Pegasus wished to reunite the two was also a mystery.

A few moments after the appearance of the wind, Pegasus' golden eye began to shine in a soft haze. The pieces of the puzzle began to radiate in a similar fashion, its golden light edged with a silver luster. The light quickly intensified, forcing Croquet to shield his eyes even though he was wearing sunglasses. 

The formerly prone body lying in the bed began to twitch. The head rolled on the pillow as though trying to turn away from an unavoidable enemy. Brows were furrowed while lips where pulled tight in a grimace. The heart monitor flashed fervently, indicating a sudden and rapid increase in heart rate.

The image of the Eye of Horus darkened in color, turning from the bright red of the candle to the deep hue of rust. The room was growing hot, the harsh wind circulating the heat of the candles and the bodies within. The heat caused the wax to begin melting, running in rivulets down skin glistening with sweat.

The brilliant light that surrounded the golden items of Pegasus' eye and the incomplete puzzle unexpectedly jumped with the ferocity of a lightening bolt from their respective objects, plunging into the image of Horus' Eye. The eye erupted into flames, becoming a burning effigy on the chest it adorned.

The body arched at the force of impact the light created as it continued to feed the flames. Slender fingers clenched against the bed sheets and muscles strained at the intensity of the action. Eyes snapped open as the flames reversed themselves and burned inward into the body beneath them, leaving a darkly glowing image of the Eye of Horus in their place. Numerous vines of crimson penetrated the brown eyes, as though the fire itself was claiming them for its own, burning away the evidence of their previous color. In one blink, all hints of the original brown color were gone. Only brilliant crimson remained.

And then it was over. The wind disappeared as mysteriously as it had arrived. The golden light faded and the pieces of their origin returned to their dull and muted hue. The body fell back onto the bed, muscles lax and eyes closed. 

Pegasus slumped forward, bracing himself on the bed with his forearms. He was panting heavily; he expected the ceremony to consume a great deal of his energy, but had underestimated the shear force of exhaustion that now plagued him.

After a few moments of panting, Pegasus straightened himself. He removed his hair from its ponytail as he gazed down at the once again still body lying in the bed. Pegasus smiled to himself as he noticed the visual changes in his adopted son's body. The form was longer, slimmer... more athletic in appearance. There was more muscle tone in the chest and arms, and no doubt in the legs as well. The strands of hair that framed the face were now blonde, as were many highlights that penetrated the black mass. The style had changed slightly, a bit more erratic and angled than before.

Pegasus turned his triumphant smile to his assistant, who was just now lowering his arm from his face. Composing himself, Croquet nodded in agreement. It appeared that the ceremony had been successful even without the completion of the puzzle. The two were so engrossed in their accomplishment that neither was watching the object of their efforts.

With a sudden crash, Pegasus was thrown off his feet as his neglected son leapt from the bed. The man crashed to the floor, his body weak and unable to support his weight after so many years of stasis. Agonizingly he crawled towards the locked door on his hands and knees, jerking his head in irregular intervals. 

Recovering from his shock, Croquet rushed over to Pegasus who was still lying on the floor. Kneeling down, he placed a hand behind his boss' shoulders and eased him to a sitting position, all the while casting glances towards the door.

"Not me, you fool!" Pegasus hissed. "Him!"

"But sir, the door is locked. He cannot leave the room," Croquet stated. He helped Pegasus to a standing position, bracing him as he tried to regain his balance.

"Imbecile!" Pegasus cried as he shoved Croquet and hastily turned to the door. He watched as the young man stared at the door handle, his head cocked to the side in contemplation. He muttered something in a language Pegasus could not understand and raised a hand in front of his face. A blue spark formed around the closed fist, crackling into life and disappearing just as quickly.

Realization dawning on him, Pegasus lunged towards the boy with the intent of pulling him away from the door. In a rare momentary lapse of judgement, Croquet reached out and grabbed his boss' arm. 

The extra time this action allotted the young man at the door proved to be invaluable. Energy crackled around his hand again, black wisps of smoke encircling the closed fist until only the outline of the hand could be seen. Looking back at the metallic doorknob, he shot his hand forward and grabbed it in one swift motion. Twisting his wrist sharply, he tried to force the knob to relinquish its hold to no avail. Anger replaced confusion as he tried again. The energy surrounding his hand and the doorknob intensified with the change of emotion, the blue lightening returning in enraged sparks.

With a growl, the doorknob was ripped off the door and flung across the room. Pushing himself onto trembling legs, the man pushed his way through the door and into the brightly-lit hallway. A noise between a scream and a snarl erupted from his throat as he hastily raised his arms to cover his eyes, which had not had a chance to adapt from the dimly lit room from which he had emerged. Stumbling backwards, he collided with a crash cart that had been momentarily stashed in the hall. The resulting noise attracted the attention of the hospital staff.

Lowering his arms, narrowed eyes searched the hallway quickly as he contemplated his next move. A nervous tick caused his head to snap to the side every so often, distracting his thoughts. Shouts could be heard as nurses and orderlies rushed towards the disturbance.

A security guard that had stopped at the reception desk to flirt with the newest nurse made his way towards the young man crouched in front of a crash cart. Though anxious to prove himself in front of his latest romantic interest, the guard was hesitant to approach the man. There was a wild look in his... where his eyes red? His motions were erratic, jerky, almost as if he were having troubling controlling his body.

He looked outright insane.

"Hey buddy, you a'right?" the guard asked hesitantly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. He tensed as the man turned his red eyes onto him, narrowed in suspicion and annoyance. Panic made itself known as his own wrist was grabbed, a searing heat racing through his body at the contact. A momentary clarity flashed over the red eyes fixed on the guard. Moments later, the guard dropped to the floor. Dead or unconscious, it was difficult to tell.

Pegasus, having witnessed the guard's collapse, was unable to keep the smirk from his face. It vanished quickly as crimson eyes noticed him, widened, and the body they were attached to attempted to stand. Forgetting his surroundings, Pegasus shouted at the boy.

"Damn it, Yami! Where do you think you are going?!"

The addressed paused, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Yam... ee?" he whispered. He didn't understand the word. Didn't understand anything that was happening. All the lights, the sounds... everything was so foreign. And he was unbelievably weak. His legs could barely support his weight as he was forced to hold on to the strange cart behind him. He needed to...

"Crawford-san! Your son, he's awake!" a woman's voice shouted.

"Excellent observation, Miss Umeko. Now, would you care to be useful, or to continue stating the obvious?" Pegasus sneered. Umeko held her ground, though she did lower her eyes at Pegasus' scolding. "My son is having difficulty... We need to get him back to his bed."

Pegasus was interrupted as his son took off down the hall, running as fast as he was able. He bumped into everyone he passed, knocking both himself and his victims off balance. Pegasus shouted after him again. 

"You've decided to call him 'Yami'?" Umeko asked as she followed Pegasus, who was currently pursuing his escaping son. It seemed like an inappropriate name for such a handsome young man. Blushing slightly at the thought, Umeko decided that perhaps 'darkness' was not wholly unsuited to the man. He was darkly colored, elegant, attractive, mysterious... The more she thought on it, the more she agreed that 'Yami' was a befitting name. Yes, indeed it was.

A gasp escaped from Umeko's throat. Realizing that his exits had been blocked, Yami had collapsed against the far wall of a T-junction intersection. An unfortunate orderly had walked by him as he fell, and now found himself pulled against the smaller frame in a strangle hold.

Yami's eyes were clenched shut as he tried to control the unpredictable shaking of his head. He was only slightly aware of the body he was clenching to himself. Jumbled words poured from his lips as he struggled to get his thoughts in some semblance of order. He was unable to focus... unable to think... Suddenly his world had become loud and bright and unbearable. And he didn't have a clue what to do to stop it all.

The whirlwind of Yami's emotions triggered the emergence of the blue electricity and black smoke that had surrounded his hand earlier. Their sudden appearance effectively caused the orderly to panic, screaming for someone to help him. He struggled in Yami's grasp, which was remarkably strong for someone who had been in a coma for so many years. The electricity shocked him severely.

All those who had come to surround the two bodies on the floor watched in fear as the black smoke expanded in tendrils that began to encircle both Yami and his prisoner. Like a snake the smoke coiled around arms and legs before clasping itself to the orderly's chest. The man let out a yelp at the contact, the tangibility and coldness of the smoke surprising him. He found himself unable to move.

Yami's body relaxed slightly. A miniscule calmness began to settle in his mind and he took the opportunity to rest from the onslaught of emotions that bombarded him. He was unaware of the sudden stillness of the body leaning against him. But he was aware of the energy that was flowing into his body. The much needed energy his body so desperately required. Yami wasn't about to question its source.

"What's going on?"

Pegasus turned towards the sound, recognizing the quiet voice immediately. He stepped aside so the young man could see what had drawn such a crowd. 

"My son woke up, Yuugi." 

Yuugi's eyes doubled in size as his jaw hung open loosely. Pegasus almost chuckled at the gaping fish in front of him. Yuugi appeared to be more surprised than the hospital staff. It was really quite amusing. Or would have been if Pegasus was not in such a foul mood. 

Yuugi continued to stare at Pegasus. It was irrational, he knew, but he was afraid to turn his head. He had woken up? His mystery stranger was awake? If he was, he was no longer a dream and would not remain a mystery. He was really real. 

Reality had come and punched Yuugi straight in the face.

Closing his mouth and swallowing his fear, Yuugi finally turned his head to look at his stranger. Instantly he recognized the changes in appearance. He could not deny that the added features appealed to him greatly. The highlights in his stranger's hair accentuated the chiseled face perfectly, creating depth and definition that added to his mysterious allure. 

Pegasus remained still as Yuugi made his way forward, slowly approaching Yami, who had not yet noticed him. He blocked Croquet's path as his assistant made to stop Yuugi. Pegasus had not overlooked the interest Yuugi had shown in his son the previous day. Or the look that was in his violet eyes now. He was interested to see what the young painter would do. 

Yuugi came to a halt in front of Yami, kneeling before him and his captive. He wasn't sure what it was he was doing, or what he _wanted_ to do for that matter. A jerk of the orderly's body caught Yuugi's attention. It was only then that he noticed the black chains of smoke that encircled both men. A wave of nervousness passed through his body at the sight.

But he did not back away.

He found himself leaning forward instead, his hands braced on his knees, willing his stranger to open his eyes. His sharply angled eyes that were different from any Yuugi had ever seen. After returning home from the hospital the night before, he had longed to know what color the man's eyes were. Even though Pegasus had told him that his eyes were brown, Yuugi held the firm belief that he was wrong. His stranger's eyes simply had to be an exotic color... unusual like his own.

"Hey," Yuugi said quietly before realizing he was going to say anything. The word had just popped out of his mouth. His stranger's head snapped up at the sound of his voice, having not known that someone was so close to him. A soft smile painted Yuugi's face as he was finally rewarded with the knowledge he so desperately wanted.

"Beautiful," he whispered. Yuugi shook his head slightly to break himself from his trance. "I-I mean, uh... My name's Yuugi." His smile faltered a moment as his stranger eyed him suspiciously.

Yami's breathing was shallow as he starred at the man in front of him. The sudden interruption of his calm state had left him feeling anxious and empty. The smoke that entangled him and his captive slowly dispersed. Yami's thoughts were rapidly tangling themselves again despite his best efforts to keep them straight. And this guy kept talking to him in a language he didn't understand and frankly didn't want to. He snorted in disdain.

Yuugi was at a loss at what to do next. His beautiful stranger showed little interest in him. Showed little interest in his surroundings. Of course, he had awoken only moments before. He sighed as he tried to keep his disappointment at bay. He didn't know what he had expected... well, that wasn't entirely true. He had expected his stranger to be as excited to see him as he had been. As eager to look into the other's eyes and find that missing piece of his soul.

Yami watched him from the corner of his eye, his interest having been peaked at Yuugi's sigh. It was yet another thing he did not understand. Why did this man look so disturbed by his dismissal? They did not know each other, so such an action should have had no affect on him. So why did he run his hand through his hair and look at him with such sad eyes? Why did he look so... despondent? Yami's head twitched violently to the side. Too many questions. Far too many questions. No answers. None. Damn it all.

The orderly, who had remained quite after being freed from the smoke's binding affect, tried to seize the opportunity of his captor's distraction and lunged forward out of his grip. The movement startled both Yuugi and Yami as the orderly crashed into Yuugi, sending both of them to the floor. Enraged by the action, Yami's hand shot forward, for the third time that day covered in the mysterious black smoke and electricity. His eyes were hard, cold, and an even deeper shade of red than before.

Whoever his intended target had been was unimportant as Yami's hand grasped firmly onto Yuugi's wrist. Yuugi froze at the contact, gaping wide-eyed at Yami around the body that lay on top of him. There was nothing at all pleasant about the sensation. The smoke and electricity shot up his arm with the speed of a leopard and wrapped around his head. Yuugi immediately began to feel drowsy, his thoughts slowing until they were no longer capable of moving. 

Yami remained motionless as he watched Yuugi's body slump to the floor. He ignored the ungraceful departure of the orderly as he stumbled into the crowd. Yami did not relinquish his grip. In fact, he found himself unable to do so. The energy that was pouring into his body was unbelievable. It filled him far more profoundly than the orderly's had.

Yami was unable to think more on the subject as he felt a sharp pain in his upper arm. Releasing Yuugi's wrist he turned toward the woman who was quickly backing away from him. He tried to stand, to reach out and attack the one that had attacked him. He was unable to as he felt his body relax against his wishes and his eyelids begin to close. The smoke and electricity dissipated into the air as he fought the unconsciousness until the very end, finally giving in to the sedative that had been injected into his system.

"Good work, Miss Umeko," Pegasus congratulated as he walked over to his son and knelt beside him. "I thank you. I knew that Yami was in the best of hands here."

Umeko passed the syringe in her hand to the nurse behind her before walking over to check on Yuugi. She nodded her head to Pegasus' gratitude as she placed her fingers on the underside of Yuugi's wrist. His pulse was slower than she would have liked, but it was strong and rhythmic as it should be. She smiled as soft eyes blinked at her.

"Be still now, Yuugi. Everything will be fine," Umeko told Yuugi in a reassuring voice. Yuugi weakly nodded his head before looking over at Yami, concern written on his face as he noticed the motionless body. "He's alright. Just asleep. Now conserve your strength," Umeko commanded gently.

Not having the energy to protest, Yuugi rested his head back on the floor. He watched as Pegasus lifted his son into his arms, shooing away the nurses who tried to aid him. His eyes didn't leave the still form of his stranger until Pegasus turned into the room that had been his prison for five years.

No. 

Not a stranger. 

Not anymore.

His mysterious stranger now had a name.

And his eyes certainly were not brown.


	4. Puzzling Exodus

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yugioh. 

A/N: Aaack. I hope I didn't make you guys wait too long. I have had an awesome and distracting week. My parents and I bought this fabulous house last week! I've been so giddy with excitement that I forgot to work on my chapter. Sorry about that. Looks like Sunday will be my new posting date. When I'm not working on the story I will be packing. Oh joy. I think I will be working on my story a lot then. 

Hope you are all doing well. There will be a lot of Yami/Yuugi from this point out. I think it will be fun if I do it right. Let me know either way. Until then, enjoy!

Oh, before I forget. Anyone want me to do a mailing list for updates? I've been asked by one person and now naturally assume that everybody wants me to. If you do just let me know in your review.

MMW: Thanks for stopping by! Glad you are enjoying the story.

Shinimegami Seth: I'm glad I caught somebody with my lure. Fishing is no fun if you don't catch anything. Thank you for the compliment. I hope this is a soon enough update for you.

Yamis Girlfriend: Nothing more needs to be said. Thanks! Maybe that action/adventure category I placed this story under will finally have some relevance.

mistykasumi: Lol, you certainly are passionate about your characters. I must admit that Pegasus has grown on me, though I am certain it is only because I am writing him my way. You know, author's ego and all. I am so happy you remembered one of my original characters' names! That's great. Am I being verbose enough for you in my review? I love that word. I'm going to have to use it in my story. You know, I've been thinking... ha ha, you can stop laughing now. Anyway, why exactly does Seto/Mokuba squick me out? I mean, Yami/Yuugi really isn't that far from it, though it is more narcissistic than incest. Oh, I don't know. I'm going to stop before I hurt myself. Thanks for the attention! 

Moonlitspire: Listen everyone! I officially made someone's day! I am beyond thrilled that my writing as brought you some joy. It is the venue to which I turn to brighten my own cloudy days. I'm glad I can help someone else as well. I didn't mean to make the last chapter end unhappily... there has to be a little effort on Yuugi's part to reach Yami or else it wouldn't be any fun. I think this chapter will make up for it though. Thank you for validating the time I spent on the last chapter too. This one wasn't nearly as difficult to write. Yami traumatizing others. I like that a lot. It's part of his allure, I think. And his energy has to come from somewhere considering he hasn't really been... here... for awhile. Yeah. Yuugi will get through to him soon, though not in the manner you expect. At least, I hope you are not expecting it. Anyway, I always look forward to your reviews. Thanks!

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: Imposing name for the angel of darkest dreams. Heh, just kidding. Thank you for reading my story, glad you enjoy it.

Princess Strawberry: She gets it, she gets it! Then I wasn't totally confusing in the last chapter! I am complete now. Why did Pegasus choose Yuugi? Uh... he was there? Shoot, now I am going to have to think up a reason and implement it into the story. Thanks a lot. As if my chapters weren't long enough already. You know, I have been kicking myself everyday since your review. I have read your stories, and you have given me a simple request, and I have yet to respond to it. Gomen! I will be stopping by really really soon. Though with the number of reviews you have, you think you need my opinion? I think it's more I need yours. But I'm flattered! Thanks for reviewing as always. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Wolfspeaker: 'Wolfspeaker.' Perhaps you can be a translator for me in one of my other stories that I will eventually get around to writing. I'm glad you enjoy the detail! I try to put in enough to convey what the characters are feeling, but not so much as to confuse the reader and leave no room for their own imagination. It's a good thing I edit my chapters, otherwise my readers would never understand what was going on. As you can probably tell, I can get pretty wordy. Thanks for the review!

crimson amnesia: Intrigued. Flattered. Inspired. Surprised. Complying. Right now. Oops, broke the pattern. Thanks for the unique review. Loved it!

Twilight Dreams: TD-san! Always good to hear from you! Glad you liked the ritual. It just wrote itself, I put no thought into it before hand. That's how things seem to work with me. I do better if I don't think. Odd, ne? Feel free to toy with the idea of Yami being in a coma. I think it's an interesting way to bring him into the story if you don't want him to be a contemporary of Yuugi's. Poor Yuugi. I'll make it up to him! In fact, I have already started. Wai!!!! You'll draw the picture for me!? That is awesome! Don't sell yourself short. I'm certain the drawing will be fantastic. I tried drawing a window frame, and even I couldn't tell what it was. Your picture will rock. No doubt. And take your time. There is no deadline. I'm just thrilled that you are willing to work on it. Have I made that clear yet? Are you sure? Oh, alright then. I'm happy to hear I hooked another one! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. It was more enjoyable for me to write, due to the fact we get to see a glaring and protective and cutely confused Yuugi. I'm going to give it away... go read! 

RyuArashi: I am so happy to hear that there is someone else out there that doesn't think Yuugi is a spineless naive wimp. He has far more personality than many authors write for him. I like the idea of him being strong. He would have to be to catch Yami's attention. You make several good points. Though I have hostility towards Anzu when I watch the show, I agree she is not as awful as some make her. I don't think she could ever see Yuugi as more than the scared little boy he was when they first met, and Yuugi seems to be increasingly annoyed and less impressed with her as he gets older. I'm with you... the two simply do not click personality wise. And I think Yami is only polite to her for Yuugi's sake. Thank you for the information on your friend. I send my best wishes for a quick recovery for her, and hopefully some influential mental vibes for her to continue her wonderful stories. And you were smart to copy her stories down. I should have done that. I'm on your favorite author's list!? Oh thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou. Enjoy the chapter!

DracownyGirl: Lol, who ever knew that yelling at your reviewers would result in you getting plushies?? I'm sorry for getting after you, even if I did get a really cool gift for my efforts. (Huggles Yami and Yuugi plushies) I will place them next to my computer so they can be a constant source of inspiration. Friends? Are you kidding?? Of course we are! No comment on when/if Yami will speak Japanese. I haven't decided yet. Too many possibilities are swirling in my head about that one. I hope you like whichever one I go with. Until then, enjoy this chapter! I wrote more like you told me too!

Yami Trekkie: Okay, I'm going to have to laugh about your name for a moment. In a good way. I'm a trekkie too, and it was such a relief to know there was another one out there who likes Yu-Gi-Oh as well. This is great. Your review stood out with its simplicity and sincerity. Yes, it was good enough. Thank you for taking the time to write it. I hope to hear from you again. Lol, I just pictured Yami as a trekkie. Now I won't be able to stop laughing all day. Thanks!

I think that took longer to write than the chapter. I'll just say I was being verbose. Hey now, used the word already. Have fun everyone, the chapter may finally begin!

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Four: Puzzling Exodus

"Are you okay, Yuugi?"

Umeko helped Yuugi to a sitting position and braced him against the wall. She placed a cool cloth on the back of his neck, offering him a small cup of water once she had his attention. Yuugi's shoulders drooped as he rested his head in his hand. He was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. His breathing was a little slow too. He was going to fall asleep at any moment.

Yuugi took the cup of water with his free hand, nodding softly in response to Umeko's question. "Nothing a nap won't cure," he muttered. He threw his head back and emptied the cup, crushing it in his hand afterwards. The coldness of the water as it hit the back of his throat caused a sharp pain in the side of Yuugi's head. At least now he was awake.

The harsh, rhythmic beat of boots on linoleum echoed throughout the hall. Yuugi and Umeko lifted their heads towards the sound, watching as the two security guards made their way to Yami's room. Yuugi turned to Umeko after the guards disappeared through the doorway. Apprehension filled his eyes as he saw the worried look on Umeko's face.

"What are they going to do?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Umeko didn't turn her head... didn't want to look into the soulful eyes she knew were starring at her. Yuugi's deflated voice had chilled her. She knew her answer was not going to bring back the cheerfulness that so rightfully belonged to the young man.

"I'm not entirely sure... I mean, nothing like this has happened before. I..." Umeko tried to stall, to give herself more time to choose words that would not shatter Yuugi further. "He attacked three people, Yuugi, including yourself. Almost killed a security guard-"

"But he didn't," Yuugi interrupted. "Nor did he kill me or that other man."

"What exactly did he do to you?" Umeko asked, finding her courage and facing Yuugi's stern gaze. She held her ground, surprised that the quiet and seemingly gentle man could hold such strong conviction in his eyes and strength in his voice. She tilted her head slightly, trying to prompt Yuugi with her open body language.

Yuugi sighed as he looked past Umeko at Yami's door. What _had_ happened when Yami grabbed his wrist? A multitude of sensations had followed. Hot and cold, rough and soft, black and white. He wasn't making any sense to himself and was certain he would be unable to convey the sensation to Umeko. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to, either.

The only thing Yuugi knew for sure was that whatever Yami had done had not been voluntary. At least, he didn't think it had been. Before slumping to the floor he had glanced at his stranger's eyes and had seen the confusion hidden within. 

Yuugi didn't want to wait any longer. Initially he had been disappointed with Yami's lack of response to their meeting. He was still harboring some pain, but Yuugi decided that he was not going to be deterred. The confusion he had seen in Yami's eyes convinced him that Yami's reaction had not been his true feelings. Something else was distracting him. Something more than waking from a coma.

Yuugi braced his hands against the wall, using the support to help himself stand. Umeko rose quickly to his side, a little confused by Yuugi's action. She scolded him for standing so soon after his ordeal, earning a sheepish smile from Yuugi. Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness, Yuugi straightened his shoulders and made his way towards Yami's room. Umeko took the cloth from Yuugi's neck and followed closely behind, taking a detour to the downed security guard that had had the misfortune of running into Yami earlier.

The two guards that had entered the room only minutes before now stood on either side of the door in defensive positions. Yuugi was a bit intimidated by the aggressive posture the two men portrayed, but the man that lay beyond them was a large enough incentive to push him past his fear. His progress was halted as two arms shot out to block his path.

"No one is allowed to enter," one of the guards stated. "This room is off limits."

"Doshiite?" Yuugi asked.

Both guards looked at Yuugi with surprised expressions. "Didn't you see what that kid did? He's dangerous!"

"Anyone can be dangerous," Yuugi replied. He held back a groan at the confused expressions he recieved. "He's unconscious," Yuugi tried to reason. "What's he going to do? Attack me with his snore?"

"That's ridiculous," one of the guards snorted. It took a moment for Yuugi to realize the guard was serious. At that point he wanted to scream. Very loudly. Pulling at his hair, Yuugi regained his composure and decided to try a different line of reasoning.

"I was one of the ones that he attacked." Yuugi paused to let the information sink into the thick skulls of the guards. "Do I not have the right to confront my attacker?"

Well, at least the guards were taking him seriously now. They looked at each other, agreeing with Yuugi's words but uncertain on how to proceed. Crawford-san had made it perfectly clear that no one was allowed to enter the room save himself and his assistant. Yuugi made things even more difficult as he gave the guards the most imploring look he could manage. It was low, he knew, but he wanted to see Yami and was willing to stoop to such levels as guilt to do so.

Yuugi took a step forward as he noticed the resolve of the guards wavering, ready to bolt into the room at his first opportunity until a tall man with sunglasses starred him down. 

"Mr. Crawford wishes to be alone with his son," Croquet said bluntly. 

Yuugi was not going to be deterred by yet another obstacle, though he was going to allow himself to be slightly miffed by all the stones placed in his path. Straightening himself to his full height, Yuugi gave Croquet his strongest gaze. "I just want to make sure he's alright."

"He's fine," Croquet replied stiffly. "Now leave before I-"

"You really must work on your manners, Croquet. The boy does not have an unreasonable request. Let him come in if that is his desire."

Failing to hide his contempt, Croquet begrudgingly ordered the guards to allow Yuugi entrance before turning back to the shadows of the room. Yuugi glanced at each of the guards before walking past them, a slightly stressed look on his face. He had not had the best of days and had no intention of being polite unless it was absolutely necessary.

He was going to feel guilty about it all later anyway. Might as well add one more incident to the list. 

Yuugi entered the scarcely lit room, unaffected by the darkness as he had been the day before. He walked straight to Yami's bedside, ignoring the watchful gazes of the two other men in the room. His features softened as he noticed that both of Yami's wrists were in tight restraints, preventing any movement of his arms.

"Is that really necessary?" Yuugi asked the room softly.

Pegasus stood from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way to the other side of Yami's bed. "Hospital rules, my boy." He watched as Yuugi pursed his lips at his reply. 

Even in his sedated state Yami was restless. His head continued to jerk from side to side as his brows furrowed and his lips parted. He strained against his bindings, the effort flexing the muscles in his arms. Yuugi was anxious as he watched his stranger struggling so. He looked up at Pegasus, pleading with his eyes for him to do something to help calm him. Pegasus simply returned the gaze as he made no effort to help either man, curious to see what Yuugi would do.

Yuugi looked back down at Yami, arguing with himself over what he could do to help ease his discomfort. He was upset that no effort was being made on anyone's part to soothe him. Even a simple touch on the arm would have been something. Unable to watch the erratic movements any longer, Yuugi reached forward and unclasped the restraint around the wrist closest to him before leaning over the bed to repeat the action. Hospital rules be damned.

The removal of the restraints appeared to calm Yami to some degree, but he was still restless and unable to settle. Random words spilled from his lips as he continued to struggle in his bed. Dismissing the fact that he could not understand him, Yuugi leaned forward and placed his hand on Yami's forehead. Yami jumped a bit at the contact, but soon settled and ceased his incessant movement. 

Pegasus watched in fascination as Yuugi calmed his son with the simple gesture. A small smile had pasted itself on Yuugi's face as he proceeded to stroke Yami's forehead lightly with his thumb. Hushed whispers were spoken in a soothing manner, and Yami responded by resting calmly in his bed. He spoke only an occasional word at this point. 

It almost appeared as though Yami and Yuugi were speaking to each other, even though one was unconscious and each was speaking a different language. 

Pegasus turned and made his way back to his chair. He chanced a glance at Croquet, a smirk forming on his face as he watched his assistant's unease. His amusement faded quickly however as his thoughts brought him to more dire matters. The ritual had proceeded exactly as he had expected. The results, unfortunately, were less than favorable. Pegasus highly doubted that a mentally unstable pharaoh was the intended result of the ceremony.

And Pegasus was certain all his misfortune could be blamed solely on that blasted puzzle. That blasted puzzle that absolutely refused to be solved.

He was prepared to spend his next few moments glaring at the offensive object until a small movement interrupted his gaze. Someone else was eyeing the puzzle, though not in such a harsh manner as Pegasus had intended. An eyebrow was raised in question as Pegasus watched Yuugi finger the pieces lightly, his hand having moved from Yami's head to rest on his arm. 

Always touching. That was interesting.

The soft 'clink' of metal on metal penetrated the silent room. Pegasus jumped from his chair and turned toward Yuugi. "What are you doing!?" he all but shouted.

"G-gomen," Yuugi stuttered as he sheepishly laid the puzzle piece in his hand back on the bedside table. "I sort of have a weakness when it comes to puzzles." 

Once Yami had calmed, Yuugi had caught the glint of fire from the candles reflected off the golden surface of the puzzle pieces. After studying the oddly shaped pieces for a moment his hand had reached out of its own accord and inserted a piece properly into place. Excited by his success, Yuugi had continued to slowly piece the puzzle together until he accidentally bumped the table and rattled the pieces. 

Walking over to his side, Pegasus stood in awe as he looked at the puzzle. Yuugi had managed to complete an entire level of the pyramid in a matter of minutes. Pegasus composed himself and hid his astonishment as he looked at the slightly blushing Yuugi beside him. 

"Do you always try to solve other people's puzzles without invitation?" he drawled, attempting to taunt Yuugi into a verbal spar.

"You looked like you needed the help, unless of course you were in no hurry to solve the puzzle. If that was the case, I apologize," Yuugi replied, barely hiding the smug grin that tried to jeopardize the innocence of his statement. 

Pegasus exercised a great deal of control to suppress the growl that formed in his throat. The runt was beginning to try his patience. Though he respected the boy for his strength and the obvious fact that he was unimpressed with Pegasus' notoriety, he did not appreciate his insulting and complacent attitude towards him. He was about to retort when Croquet caught his attention.

Yuugi watched out of the corner of his eye as Pegasus made his way over to his assistant, engaging him in a private conversation. He sighed lightly, continuing to rub his fingers over Yami's arm. The skin had warmed significantly in the heat of the room, loosing its cold and clammy feel. Yami appeared to gain as much comfort as Yuugi from the intimate gesture.

Yuugi grew nervous as Pegasus and Croquet continued their conversation. He really shouldn't have mouthed off to Pegasus as he had. As much as he disliked the man, he could not forget the power he held. It was foolish of him to act so cocky, not so much for the affect Pegasus could have on his own career as for the influence he could have over his grandfather's store.

And yet, for some reason unknown to him, Yuugi felt obligated to protect his stranger. His aggressive side had reared its head the past two days he had been in Pegasus' presence. It wasn't a part of himself that Yuugi was used to seeing. The most frightening thing about it was the fact that Yuugi found himself welcoming its emergence. He hadn't tried to suppress it as he had in the past. 

Yuugi was interrupted from his thoughts as Pegasus cleared his throat to get his attention. Pegasus walked back over to the bed, opposite from Yuugi, a small grin on his face.

"It was awfully nice of you to see to my son's welfare, and I apologize for any inconvenience he may have caused. I must ask you to leave now, however. There are a few personal matters I must attend to." Pegasus's grin broadened as he saw the hesitation in Yuugi's eyes. "Do not worry, my boy. I am certain you two will be seeing each other again."

The hair on the back of Yuugi's neck stood on end at the thought of leaving Yami alone with Pegasus in his vulnerable condition. His eyes shot nervously between the two men as his mind tried to invent a plausible excuse for him to stay. Yuugi closed his eyes, knowing there was nothing he could say that would change the situation to his liking. 

"There there now, Yuugi-boy. Don't look so disappointed," Pegasus chortled. He was thoroughly enjoying the glare Yuugi was giving him from under his bangs. He looked absolutely pissed. "I wouldn't send you home empty handed. As you mentioned before, I do need help solving that puzzle. And since you are such a kind boy and have 'a weakness for puzzles,' I thought that perhaps you could take it home and solve it for me? I would compensate you for your time, of course."

Of all the words Yuugi was prepared to hear, those were not on his list. He blinked in surprise, responding to Pegasus' request with the very intelligent and well thought out, "Huh?"

Pegasus grinned as he walked around the bed and gathered the completed portion of the puzzle and its remaining pieces in his hands. "Thank you so much," he said as he pushed the pieces into Yuugi's surprised hands. 

"Demo-"

"Do not worry, Yuugi. I know how to reach you," Pegasus reassured as he guided Yuugi to the door. With a gentle shove Yuugi was pushed into the hall. He stood speechless as he heard the door close behind him and the latch turn into place.

For the second time in as many days Yuugi had exited Yami's room dazed and confused and utterly lost.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The soft ring of a bell filtered its way through the shop and into the living portion of the building, interrupting the stillness that had peacefully settled into the area. Sugoroku's ears perked at the sound, and he stood wearily from the couch he had inhabited for the past two hours. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he watched as Yuugi made a good impression of a zombie as he walked right past his grandfather and straight into the kitchen.

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Sugoroku followed the zombie, who was now sitting and starring blankly at the kitchen table. He walked cautiously to the other side of the table, pulling out a chair and sitting himself down. Having still not captured his grandson's attention, Sugoroku shifted his gaze to the object in Yuugi's hands.

Correction. The many objects.

Without a sound Yuugi placed the puzzle and its complimentary pieces onto the table in front of him. He rested his elbows on the cool surface and laid his head on the pillow he formed with his hands.

"Uh... Yuugi?"

Yuugi jumped at the sound of his grandfather's voice, banging his knee against the underside of the table and scattering the pieces of the puzzle along its surface. Hastily rubbing his protesting knee, Yuugi raised apologetic eyes to his grandfather.

"Gomen, Ji-chan. I didn't realize you were sitting there," Yuugi atoned as he continued to tend his knee.

"I noticed," Sugoroku replied quietly. His eyes focused on the golden pieces that were now scattered along the tabletop. Sugoroku mentally completed the shape of the puzzle, realizing that upon completion a pyramid would be formed. "You were gone for quite a while."

Yuugi shifted in his seat. "I fell asleep," he mumbled, embarrassed by his admission.

Sugoroku raised a brow. "Not behind the wheel, I hope."

"No," Yuugi grunted, glaring at his grandfather from beneath his long lashes. "I fell asleep before I ever raised my key to the ignition. Didn't wake up until an hour and a half later. Only _then_ did I drive home."

"Hn. Were you able to see him?" Sugoroku asked distractedly as he stared at the puzzle, content and slightly amused with Yuugi's answer.

"Oh yeah... yeah, I did," Yuugi responded. "I saw him. He... he woke up today," he continued, the disbelief still evident in his voice. Yuugi reached out an arm and began to gather the scattered pieces from across the table.

"Really? That must have been a surprise to everyone," Sugoroku said as he handed Yuugi a puzzle piece that was beyond his reach. Yuugi gave a small smile in thanks and nodded his head in agreement to his grandfather's statement. It was obvious to Sugoroku that Yuugi was trying to distract himself from something unpleasant by focusing on the puzzle he had brought home. He asked his grandson about its acquisition.

"Pegasus gave it to me," Yuugi said, his voice filled with confusion. "I'm... I'm not sure why. It was in Yami's... that's his name... it was in Yami's room. And you know me, I can't keep my fingers off of any puzzle, and I sort of started to kind of put it together. Well, Pegasus wasn't too happy with me at first, but once he saw that I was able to put part of it together, he gave it to me and asked me to leave." 

Sugoroku absorbed the information as he quietly listened to his grandson. Yuugi had not mentioned the puzzle yesterday, so the item must have only been introduced to him today. Yuugi would have immediately told him if he had seen such a unique and exquisite puzzle. By the weight of the piece he had handed Yuugi, Sugoroku assumed that the puzzle was made of pure gold. Even though he was a wealthy man, it was difficult to fathom why Pegasus would willingly hand over such a valuable commodity.

Another thing that disturbed Sugoroku was this stranger that Yuugi had told him about. Apparently Yuugi had been thinking about this man for some time, only seeing fit to mention him to his grandfather the day before. The way in which Yuugi referred to him... always as 'my' or 'mine.' It was a possessiveness that was not indicative of Yuugi's nature. Of course he used the term to describe other aspects in his life, such as his grandfather or his girlfriend when he was dating Anzu. But when he spoke the words now, there was no mistaking the ownership implied by them.

Sugoroku shook his head. His grandson was exhibiting signs of being obsessed with a man he had been drawing for a year and had only meet yesterday.

Not to mention the un-encouraging fact that his name was 'darkness.'

Sighing, Sugoroku stood and made his way to the refrigerator, intent on getting himself a drink. After pouring himself a glass of water and Yuugi's decline of the offered refreshment, he sat back down at the table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sugoroku attempted to steer his thoughts down a more pleasant path. He watched as his grandson began arranging pieces of the puzzle, brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure out the right configuration.

"Yuugi, may I see that piece?" Yuugi scrunched his nose at the question, having no idea which piece his grandfather wanted. "That one by your elbow." Blinking, Yuugi handed the piece to Sugoroku before returning his attention to his own project.

Sugoroku rotated the piece in his hand, the movement reflecting the kitchen light off the luminescent surface in golden waves. This piece was shaped differently than the others, having an actual identifiable form. A form Sugoroku recognized. The proverbial light bulb brightened in his mind.

"Do you recognize this shape?" Sugoroku asked. He lightly kicked Yuugi's foot when he failed to answer. Shaking his head, Yuugi continued piecing together the puzzle, although this time keeping a suspicious eye on his grandfather.

"It's the Eye of Horus, from Egyptian mythology. A rather important symbol. Representative of the pharaoh himself, the living god on earth," Sugoroku explained.

"I guess those classes you took at the community college were worth your time after all," Yuugi chuckled.

"Hush you. Now, what do you think the puzzle will be once you complete it?"

"I dunno," Yuugi said as he lifted the completed portion of the puzzle in his hands. "Right now it looks like an upside down triangle. A pyramid, perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Sugoroku agreed. "Tell me something, Yuugi. This 'Yami' of yours, does he-"

Sugoroku was interrupted as the sound of someone banging on the shop's door penetrated the room. Looking at his grandfather with wide eyes, Yuugi asked him to hold that thought as he went to answer the door.

Yuugi hesitated as he placed his hand on the knob. A tingling sensation made its way up the back of his neck, intensifying as it reached his head. With a bit more apprehension, Yuugi turned the handle of the door to reveal the visitor on the other side.

Pegasus smirked at the stunned expression on Yuugi's face. He had anticipated such a reaction from the young man. "Hello there, Yuugi."

Yuugi's mouth fell open.

"I know you were not expecting to see me again so soon," Pegasus continued as Yuugi failed to form an appropriate greeting. "But I can assure you that you will not be disappointed by my visit. How are you coming with the puzzle?"

"... Fine," Yuugi managed to force from his dry throat. He was able to jump-start his manners after he realized that he had been starring at Pegasus for quite some time without uttering a word. "I haven't had much of a chance to work on it since this afternoon. Actually, I was working on it when you knocked-"

"I had a feeling you were anxious to get your little fingers on my puzzle. Again, I thank you for helping me." Pegasus had discovered the immense joy of interrupting Yuugi, the comical expression that would occur on his face reminiscent of Pegasus' favorite cartoons.

Yuugi's features harden as Pegasus once again tried to take control of the conversation. He did not appreciate this invasion. Yes, Yuugi considered Pegasus' arrival at his home a very personal invasion of both his and his grandfather's lives. Had he really thought it necessary to come to his home to inquire about the puzzle he had given him only hours before?

Yuugi didn't think so.

Yuugi narrowed his eyes as he glanced around Pegasus at his assistant standing behind him. Croquet's head was lowered as he was struggling to support a heavy burden in his arms. Whatever it was he was holding, its shape was hidden behind Pegasus' body. Returning his attention to the man in front of him, Yuugi fixed Pegasus with a glare.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Not even going to invite me in?" Pegasus asked in mock hurt. He dropped his façade when Yuugi refused to acknowledge the statement. "Oh very well. I thought we had progressed beyond a business relationship. But, if you insist." He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Croquet to bring his load forward. "Just in case you had decided that solving my puzzle was not the most important thing for you to be doing, I decided to bring you some motivation."

Before Yuugi had a chance to be insulted by Pegasus' remark Croquet appeared in front of him. Yuugi's shocked expression returned to his face as he starred at the unconscious form of Yami, whose body was barely being supported by Croquet. He didn't have time to think as Croquet pushed the body at him, glad to be rid of the burden.

Yuugi instinctively opened his arms to catch the falling body, cushioning him as best he could as the two fell to the floor. He winced as his shoulder hit the ground hard. He remained on the floor a few minutes after the fall, trying to catch his breath and straighten the thoughts in his mind. His arms were wrapped tightly around the form that lay on top of him, the surprise of the moment still influencing his actions. The warmth of the body surprised Yuugi, the sensation lulling his already tired mind to fall asleep right were he was.

Bracing Yami's body against himself, Yuugi pushed himself into a sitting position. Settling Yami in his lap, his head resting against Yuugi's throbbing shoulder, Yuugi looked back at Pegasus. The smirk on the man's face disgusted him.

"Why did you bring him here? Shouldn't he still be in the hospital?" Yuugi asked.

"I think he has spent far too much time in that place already, don't you?" Pegasus countered. "And I personally do not wish to spend any more of my time there. I think this to be the best solution."

Yuugi shifted Yami again, his larger body weighing down on Yuugi's smaller frame. "So why bring him here?" Yuugi repeated, his eyes and tone suspicious.

"As I said before, Yuugi. He is to be your motivation." A sly smirk made its way onto Pegasus' face. "I thought you might be pleased with this turn of events."

Yuugi was puzzled by Pegasus' last remark until he realized that his arm had snaked its way around Yami's waist, holding him close. Yuugi was unable to hide the blush as he realized his incriminating position. Trying to direct attention away from his embarrassment, Yuugi asked, "Why would he motivate me to complete your puzzle?"

"Because the two of them are connected, Yuugi-boy," Pegasus crooned. "The matter is far too complicated for you to understand. All you need to know is, the faster you complete my puzzle, the better off Yami will be."

With that said, Pegasus turned his back on Yuugi and walked to his waiting limousine.

"Good day," Croquet said as he followed his boss.

There were no words to describe the confusion that engulfed Yuugi's mind. Questions spun themselves in his head, weaving delicate and intricate webs that yielded more questions than answers. Unconsciously Yuugi pulled Yami closer, raising a hand to his face to help hold his head against his shoulder. 

Yami was connected to the puzzle? But how? He didn't understand. He didn't understand any of it. And yet...

Yuugi lowered his eyes to the mass of black hair under his chin. He inhaled lightly; breathing in the clean scent of newly washed hair. He curled his fingers as he brushed a golden bang behind Yami's ear, exposing a softly closed eye. Warmth was filling Yuugi as he held his mysterious stranger. Not just a physical warmth, though that was extremely noticeable through the thin garments Yami wore. The heat penetrated deeper than just his skin. So much deeper.

Yuugi was loosing himself to the allure of the man who rested peacefully in his arms. He would have slipped even further had he not heard the shuffle of feet behind him.

"Who was that at the door?" Sugoroku asked as he exited the hallway. "Yuugi, what are you-" He stopped abruptly as his breath caught in his throat. "What is going on here?"

"It was Pegasus," Yuugi said quietly, his voice gaining strength as he pulled himself from his pleasant haze. "He..." Yuugi's eyes widened as he looked at Yami. "Ji-chan! It's Yami! We've got to help him!"

"Yami?" Sugoroku asked as he made his way over to his grandson. "How did he get here?"

"Pegasus brought him over," Yuugi said as his grandfather helped him balance Yami's weight on his back so he could stand. "Said he would motivate me to finish the puzzle."

"Put him on your bed, Yuugi." Yuugi nodded as he stumbled towards his room. Even though Yami wasn't that much taller than him, the added weight was making it difficult for Yuugi to move with any semblance of grace. Sugoroku followed immediately, pausing only to grab an extra blanket from the hall closest.

Sugoroku tried to focus on the task at hand. Yuugi was nearly frantic with worry, retelling his encounter with Pegasus with scattered detail. He didn't understand everything that had occurred, but he got the main points. 

Yuugi turned his back to his bed and eased Yami down, guiding him to ensure he would not injure himself. Once Yami was down Yuugi pulled the sheets back, tucking them around Yami once his head rested on the pillow. Sugoroku then came forward and offered the blanket to Yuugi. Yuugi took the blanket, never averting his gaze from the man in his bed.

Sugoroku gave Yuugi a few moments to settle down before he pulled lightly on his shoulder, meaning to guide him out of the room. He jumped as Yuugi gasped in pain. With an apologetic look, he motioned for Yuugi to follow him. Yuugi complied after a final look over his shoulder.

There were many things for he and his grandfather to talk about.

And the main one was lying in his bed.


	5. The Falcon's Console

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yugioh. 

As far as I know, the song belongs to Eve 6 and is titled "Beautiful Oblivion." Thank you for the information Silver Dragon!

A/N: Howdy all! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I decided that the story was getting a little long, 'little' being relative, so I've decided to speed things up a bit. I hope you approve of the decision. I tried a couple of different things in this chapter, I hope they work out and make it more enjoyable for you to read. That's enough of my yapping, on to my responses.

Lonely Vigil: Your wish is my command. I will continue writting! And thanks for putting me on your favorite stories list! I appreicaite it greatly. Thanks for reviewing!

Opal Bean: Hey Bean! Kicks ass? My story? Cooooooooool. That was the affect I was going for! Thank you for the review!

KaTyA: Let's see. You say my story is awesome, then apologize. I'm confused. So I am going to go with my first response of 'ridiculously happy' and stop there. ~_^ Glad you like Yuugi's character. Thanks for stopping by!

Yamis Girlfriend: Yuugi and Yami 'actually' meet in this chapter. As for Pegasus, I think 'evil' is a relative term. One can do evil things for the right reasons. We shall see. Thanks for the review!

DracownyGirl: *recovering from glomp* Good to see you too D.Girl! Oooh! A lollypop! Gimme gimme gimme! I'm glad you like Yuugi's stronger character. I've been watching some of the older episodes (having been highly disappointed in the recent batch from WB) and I've noticed that Yuugi's one of if not the strongest character in the whole show. He should get more credit. Wait. A Pegasus voodoo doll. I just got a bunch of wicked ideas for that. Heehee, I'm going to go hide in my corner and play with my new toy now that I have written more. Looking forward to more gifts (I'm not greedy) and reviews from you. They always make my day! Until next time!

Death's Apprentice Seth: Glad I could make you happy, though I wasn't trying to write a cliff hanger! Honest! I don't think that much, I just write the story! I hope this chapter makes you feel better. Thanks for the review.

Sourcery: Ah, a new victum for me to respond to. Thanks for the review, glad you liked the chapter!

Wolfspeaker: I'm going to have to write a story that has a wolf in it just for you now. It'll be great! Thanks for the comment, I try to make my chapters flow. If they don't sound right to me I work on them until they do. Makes me happy to know people appreciate the effort. You flatter me. Do it again! J/K. Thanks for taking the time to review!

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: Penny! I see you made it. Whoa, you must be happy to be shouting your eagerness like that. I like! Plot twists make the world go 'round and stories interesting. Glad you're happy, and thanks for reviewing!

Yami Trekkie: I'm more into TOS ans STTNG myself, but I think Yami in any uniform would be fun. So how did your pool game go? Did you sink the cue ball again? Oh, and thanks for the review. The whole meaning of this response actually. Heehee

Moonlitspire: Evil, me? Why, thank you! How nice of you to say so! Let's see: Yami falling into arms, Yuugi falling into arms... wait, BOTH falling into arms at same time! Yeah, that's much better, wouldn't you say so Moon? Thanks for the good wishes on moving. Got any spare time on your hands? I didn't think so. Neither do I. LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

mistykasumi: My interesting friend who loves my verbage. It's always thought-provoking reading your reviews. I'm smiling now. Yes, a good thing. You want me to email you my chapters? You mean I have to think of the story, write the chapters, spell check, grammar check, flow check, and email you a copy?..... Okay! I appreciate your review!

crimson amnesia: Um, is 'never ending' a good thing or a bad thing? I love your reviews, they are so unique and clever! My last response was better, next time I will keep with the theme. Thanks for reviewing!

Princess Strawberry: LOL, Strawberry-san. It is always entertaining to hear from you and your yami. You two are nutty, in a good way. You read my story instead of studying? That is like the highest honor for me. Thank you! I won't ask how you did on your test, because you read my story! Yay yay yay! Thanks for stopping by, I WILL stop by and visit you. I just can't read other stories while I am writting my chapters. Gets me all confused in my head. It's sad, but it's true. See you around! 

Seventh Sage: Wow, four reviews in one day. That was awesome! Thank you for taking the time to review each chapter. I really appreciate it! To answer your question, no, I do not draw. I took a couple of classes, but I never really got into it. Though when I see other peoples drawing I think 'Hey! It would be so cool to do that!' Then I go home and try and fail and discourage myself and don't think about it until the next time I get an urge. I'm a better writer. It's annoying because I can literally see the image in my head, but I can't make my hand draw it. But apparently I can describe the image with words if artists like you like what you read! I keep getting odd reviews for chapter 3. I thought I ended the chapter with hope and everyone else thinks I ended it with angst. Readers discretion, I suppose. I'll have to watch that in the future. Thank you for the time you put into your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter equally as much. And there is nothing wrong with being crazy!

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Five: The Falcon's Console

'_The tick-tock of the clock is painful, all sane and logical. I'd love to tear it of the wall_.'

Yuugi's sentiment exactly.

The lyrics stumbled around in his head, slowly, teasingly, interrupting any and all possibility of other thoughts. He shot a glare at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. It chimed loudly, alerting the inhabitants of the small area that the time was now nine o'clock in the evening and yes, you have been sitting on that couch for the past three hours.

Hn. Well, he might not be able to tear the clock of the wall, but Yuugi was all for pushing it over and smashing it into little pieces. Anything to stop that incessant noise the old contraption insisted on making. 

Sugoroku had set Yuugi down on the small love seat in the living room after the two had left Yami to sleep off the sedative. Wrapping his distressed grandson in the thickest blanket they owned he then placed himself in his old, rickety recliner. Yuugi had spoken barely a word since the two settled into the room. He spent his time nervously watching the hallway, trying to keep his actions from his grandfather. 

"He's not going anywhere," Sugoroku offered, trying to soothe his grandson. Yuugi sighed as he lowered his eyes, fingering the edge of the blanket. He knew his grandfather was right. He was so focused on his room he was certain he would be able to hear Yami open his eyes the moment he woke. But he didn't like being away from his stranger. He could be taken away as suddenly as he had entered Yuugi's life. Yuugi didn't want that. Not at all.

"I'll be right back," he muttered as he rose from his seat. Sugoroku began to protest but stopped abruptly as Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Give me a little credit, Ji-chan." And then, more quietly, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Starring wide eyed for a moment, Sugoroku allowed himself a small chuckle as Yuugi scampered down the hall. Perhaps he was overreacting. Yuugi was a smart boy... he simply worried about the welfare of another. It was one of his most identifiable and endearing traits. He had an undying devotion to the well being of his fellow man. 

Sugoroku was still worried however. Yuugi had started to mention something odd that had happened at the hospital. Something to do with his stranger... this Yami. But he hesitated, either unable or unwilling to tell his grandfather the exact details. Sugoroku did not like it when Yuugi kept secrets from him. The occasions were rare and usually included information pertinent to Yuugi's health.

Fatigue made itself known as Sugoroku found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Conceding the battle he stood from his chair and stretched, deciding that he and Yuugi could continue their lack of discussion in the morning. Gathering and folding the blanket Yuugi had left on the couch, Sugoroku yawned as he approached the hallway.

Where he stopped suddenly in his tracks.

Large red eyes peered at him from the entrance of the hallway. They didn't blink, they didn't look away... they didn't even look surprised. Sugoroku took an involuntary step backwards as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Yami took an equal step forward, maintaining the distance between himself and Sugoroku. 

Yami had woken to find himself in an unlit and foreign room, a cumbersome weight pushing him down into a mattress. He had hastily thrown the covers from himself and stood, surprised to find his legs relatively sturdy beneath him. Though he did notice that the room he was in was different than the one he had first awoken to, he held little interest in the fact and quickly exited the confining space. He paused only momentarily when the door handle turned easily in his hand, puzzled that it had not been locked.

Wanting his presence to remain unknown Yami stalked through the hallway, wading through the shadows as a boat parts the water. His thoughts were more fluid now and as a result, so too were his movements. His head didn't twitch nearly as much as it had before. More confident with his prowess, Yami was intent on exploring his newfound surroundings.

He walked towards the bright light at the end of the hallway, the irony of the action not lost on him. Nor was it amusing. Yami had not seen the light in a very long time and he had no desire of seeking it out now. But he did sense a presence in the other room. Yami hid his shock well as he came face to face with the older man. His powers had obviously not fully regenerated. And that meant – 

The thought fled his mind as his head snapped to the side, confusion wrapping itself lovingly around his being like an old friend's embrace. His few moments of clarity were gone. Only emptiness remained. Empty and cold and cramped and alone and hunted and watched and hungry. He tilted his head to the side, spreading his thin senses outward through the fog of his consciousness. A single eye opened and starred out across the room, unseeing. 

Sugoroku remained perfectly still as he watched Yami's restless movements, unease creeping over him as he witnessed the sudden change in his behavior. The hard and confident stare that had greeted him was now replaced with an unpredictable and questioning blankness. He was certain that any sudden movement on his part would result in a violent reaction from Yami. He pursed his lips. This could not be the man that had caught his grandson's attention.

A small sigh escaped Sugoroku before he had a chance to stop its departure. Unfortunately, the other occupant in the room heard the expulsion of air, slowly turning his head toward the noise. Yami narrowed his eyes as he observed the uneasy stance of Sugoroku. The hunger within him exploded into a ravenous need to do... something. He tried to think, to reason out what it was his body craved. But the stronger his efforts the sharper the pain in his head. Unwilling to endure any unnecessary pain – as all pain felt by him was senseless – Yami resigned himself to the crazed musings in his head. At least they appeared to know what they were doing. 

Sugoroku felt a weight on his chest, slowly driving the air out of his lungs as apprehension consumed him. He dropped the blanket in his arms on the floor as he took a step back, trying to add to the distance between Yami and himself. He did not enjoy the fact that he was now the object of Yami's full and undivided attention.

Yami raised his arm, his fingers reaching for Sugoroku as he glided forward. Sugoroku inadvertently noticed the fluidity of Yami's movement, sardonically realizing that though Yami looked like a human, presumably talked like a human, so by all accounts _was_ a human – he certainly did not move like a human.

Warmth enveloped Sugoroku's neck as slender fingers circled and clenched around their objective. The vacant eyes that bore into his own dull orbs froze his feet to the floor. He didn't fight back as many others would have, fearing that any resistance on his part would invoke an unfavorable reaction from Yami. It was odd, though, how Yami's grip around his throat was not tight. Nor was it lax. Or uncomfortable. His hand was just... there.

"Yami!"

Yami lurched to the side as something barreled into his arm, flinging his hand from the old man's throat. The force of the impact spun his body away from the man, twisting him so that he was now facing the hallway. Growling deep in his throat Yami turned to meet his attacker, only to stop mid way through his attack.

"Yami," Yuugi repeated breathlessly, the adrenaline coursing through his veins stealing any energy he had to breathe. "It's okay... alright? You're okay Yami."

Yuugi had been elated to see that Yami was awake, though that elation soon turned to fear as he noticed that Yami had his grandfather in a strangle hold. He had panicked and thrust himself forward into Yami's arm, disengaging his hold and freeing Sugoroku from the imposing grip.

Yami was beyond annoyed. Not at anything in particular, just at everything in his sight and in his mind. No one could ever fault him for being prejudice – he hated everything equally at the moment. Yami did recognize the man with the large violet eyes from the hospital. He still held that same watchful and expectant gaze. Just what in the blazes did he want from him? Yami glared at the man for a moment before turning around.

"Ink nyd e hnqt," he grumbled as he pointedly left the room.

Two pairs of eyes watched the retreating form as Yami made his way to the kitchen. Yuugi's posture relaxed now that his grandfather was no longer in immediate danger. He himself was feeling immensely frustrated with the situation. His world had become completely disheveled since the discovery of his stranger as he found himself in a near constant state of confusion.

"Ah, Ji-chan?" Yuugi asked as he watched Yami examine the kitchen, opening drawers and slamming them shut when he did not find whatever it was he was seeking. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Yuugi." Sugoroku winced as the musical sound of glass splintering on tile reached his ears. He hoped that wasn't the swan song of the fine crystal he was hearing. 

"Good," Yuugi said as he continued to observe Yami's irritated exploration. Currently, Yami was giving his best impersonation of a Roman statue as he stood motionless, both of his hands entangled in his hair. Frustration was clearly evident on his features as his crimson eyes continued to search for the elusive object.

A harsh "ii en" filtered it's way to the two occupants of the living room.

"Don't ask," Sugoroku said as he anticipated Yuugi's next question. "I don't know what he is saying."

"Or what he is looking for..." Yuugi left the thought unfinished as Yami appeared to spot the item he sought.

A triumphant glint highlighted Yami's eyes as he deftly made his way over to the locked cabinet resting against the far wall of the kitchen. Contemplating how best to overcome the lock that kept him from his prize, his impatience took over and he punched his fist through the glass in the door. Grabbing one of the bottles within, Yami retracted his hand and his prize, wisps of black smoke evaporating into the air. A quick flick of his thumb removed the cap off the bottle and he proceeded to drink the liquid inside.

Yuugi had to restrain his grandfather from pouncing on Yami as he destroyed the crafted glass of Sugoroku's antique liquor cabinet. Glass could always be replaced. Sugoroku could not. Yuugi pointedly looked at his grandfather, silently ordering him to calm himself. After Sugoroku took a deep breath and complied, Yuugi quietly walked over to the key hanging on the wall beside the cabinet.

Yami continued to guzzle the alcohol as it burned its way down his throat. Finally needing to breathe, he lowered the bottle and watched as Yuugi calmly placed the key in the lock on the door. With a small 'click' the lock was disengaged and Yuugi gently opened the door that no longer resembled its partner. Turning to Yami he rose a single eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement.

Yami snorted at the gesture and downed the rest of his drink.

Though alcohol was not foreign to Yami's body, it had been many many years since his system had had to cope with the influential substance. His stomach eagerly absorbed the warm liquid, distributing the heat throughout his veins. A dull buzz caressed his troubled mind, soothing some of the chaotic thoughts shuffling within.

Shoving the empty bottle into Yuugi's hands, Yami took a deep breath and released it slowly, relishing in the calm sensation the alcohol inflicted on him. He scarcely noticed that the old man had entered the room and was now standing behind the man from the hospital. Turning his back on him, declaring his disinterest and Sugoroku's unimportance, his eyes caught sight of a very familiar and disturbing object.

Yuugi's smile faded when Yami's body stiffened unexpectedly next to him. He cast a worried look at his grandfather. The puzzle hadn't even registered on Yuugi's radar since Yami's sudden arrival, the exquisite man having stolen his complete attention. He was greatly unnerved by Yami's reaction to it, the expression on his face turning cold and distant. 

Yami slowly made his way over to the table, each step agile and hushed. The golden pieces of the puzzle glistened dimly from the low wattage light that hung close to the table's surface. It shouldn't have surprised him... shouldn't have bothered him... he was walking evidence of its existence. But Yami hated the puzzle with a passion unrivaled. 

He could hear the hum, feel the power the puzzle radiated. Its hypnotic purring dulling his senses to the point that the puzzle was all he knew. With his eyes half lidded in trance, Yami reached his hand forward, brushing his fingers against the softly resonating pieces.

Yuugi came and stood next to Yami, leaning over in front of him in an attempt to gain his attention. He didn't realize just how close he was until his chest brushed against Yami's arm, the contact sending pulses of warmth and surprise over his skin. There was a hitch in his breath as a slight blush traced its way across his cheeks. He raised shy eyes to Yami, not sure what reaction to expect. Yuugi's forehead crinkled as he realized that Yami had not registered the contact at all.

Yami continued reaching towards the puzzle, oblivious to the fact that Yuugi was nearly standing on top of him. The moment his skin came in contact with the pieces Yami recoiled from the table, pushing Yuugi to the side and falling to the floor. A strangled cry escaped him as he crashed against the cabinets that lined the kitchen. Yami folded his arms over his chest, each hand gripping his shoulders tightly. His entire form was shaking as he rocked himself.

By the gods did it hurt. Like one of Homer's sirens, the puzzle had lured him over and upon touching its surface had sent a tremendous jolt of electricity through him, overloading his system. It was a punishment, Yami knew. Retribution for a decision long ago made and not highly accepted. The inherent power residing in the puzzle was incapable of forgiveness, unwilling to make amends with the child that had abused its power and negated its essence.

Sugoroku jumped at Yami's sudden and violent action, avoiding the falling man as he ran to his grandson. Yuugi had managed to grab onto the table as he fell, saving himself from a rather nasty bruise. His eyes fixed on Yami as he watched him collapse on the floor. He started to make his way over to the prone figure when he felt a strong grip on his arm.

"No!" Sugoroku said sternly. "Don't go near him, Yuugi. He's unpredictable." To emphasize his point he nodded at the man in question, who was now muttering to himself along with his rocking.

"He needs help, Ji-chan," Yuugi argued as he was able to drag himself forward by a single step. His grandfather was far stronger than he realized. "He won't hurt me!" Yuugi looked at Sugoroku, the hardness of his gaze causing his grandfather to loosen his hold. 

Seizing the opportunity Yuugi pulled himself out of Sugoroku's grasp and hastily knelt beside Yami. His position reminded him greatly of their first encounter in the hospital, the difference being that Yuugi now had some expectation of what Yami could do. Prepared with this knowledge, Yuugi extended his hand and cupped Yami's cheek. He tried to ignore the pleasant sensation of the contact and keep his fingers still, reminding himself that Yami needed to be comforted. He could deal with his emotions later.

Yami's rocking stilled as he felt a warmth envelope the side of his face. He furrowed his brows as he also felt a soft, moist breath on his neck. The feeling was drastically different from the pain that flowed hot as molten fire through his veins. He focused his scattered thoughts on this new heat, slowing his breathing and bringing himself back under control. His grip on his shoulders loosened, though he made no attempt to move his hands. 

Even though it was his intent to comfort Yami and help him relax, Yuugi was taken aback at how easily he had done so. By placing his hand on Yami's face he had sought nothing more than to gain his attention, from which point he could offer further solace. But it appeared as though this simple touch was all that Yami required. In fact, he was leaning into the caress. 

Yuugi restrained the gasp that welled in his throat as he felt the familiar sensation of his energy being drained. He tensed for a moment, expecting the immediate feeling of discomfort and sleepiness he had experienced the first time this had happened. However, a gentle tug through his fingertips was all he felt. It tingled, like a static shock one receives after shuffling along a carpet and touching anything or anyone. Yuugi relaxed at the feeling, no longer nervous or apprehensive. 

Because the donor was willing and the recipient not forcing, the experience of the energy transfer was not traumatic for either participant. Yami's mind slowly pulled itself together with the added sustenance, clarity reestablishing itself in smooth and soothing waves. A small sigh escaped his lips, a release of the anxiety of his troubled mind. "Set srf..." he breathed, turning his face into the hand on his cheek. His lips brushed whisper soft against Yuugi's palm, again sending pleasant tingles through Yuugi's skin.

Yuugi was enjoying the moment immensely. He was completely immersed in his stranger. He was close enough to feel his body heat, smell his scent, notice the fine craftsmanship of his body. It was as though he were observing a rare piece of art. Yuugi exerted a great deal of self-control when Yami's lips brushed his palm, a small indiscernible sound escaping him rather than a loud and embarrassing moan. 

Yami opened his eyes and looked at Yuugi casually. This man was a fountain of confusion for him. He had no idea who he was, why he was interested in him, or why he cared so much. He had been there since the moment he woke and if fate continued its course would be involved with the remainder of his life. Yami considered this last thought, deciding that perhaps it wouldn't be a horrible experience to know this man.

Circling his fingers around Yuugi's hand, Yami pressed his lips into the palm before standing. Yuugi numbly followed suite, his head a swirl of color at the knowledge that his beautiful stranger had kissed his palm and was still holding his hand. He watched wide eyed as Yami lead him back over to the table, pulling out a chair and motioning for Yuugi to take a seat. Yuugi did as he was told, anticipation swelling in him as he waited for further instruction.

Yami guided Yuugi's hand to the puzzle, gently resting it on top of the completed portion before releasing his hold. He nodded once at Yuugi's questioning gaze before walking out of the kitchen and back to Yuugi's bedroom.

Yuugi sat with his hand on the puzzle for several minutes, a silly grin spreading across his face. He felt warm all over, from his head to his fingers to his toes. This was the acknowledgment he had longed for. To be recognized by the object of his... affection? The thought that he was reacting like a schoolgirl with her crush flashed through his mind, but it was unable to suppress the soft sound that bubbled through him. Wait a minute. 

Did he just giggle?

"You staying up?" Sugoroku asked tersely. He did not like his grandson's reaction to Yami. At all. His infatuation with the handsome man was obvious. And considering he had only meet him yesterday and had broken up with his girlfriend a sparse four days before... Sugoroku was suspicious of the entire situation. Especially of Yami.

Yuugi cringed at his grandfather's harsh tone. He hadn't realized the extent of Sugoroku's disapproval until this moment. Replaying the events of the evening in his mind, Yuugi thought he understood. He had chosen Yami over his grandfather twice; once over the liquor cabinet, and again when Yami collapsed to the floor. The realization was difficult for Yuugi to swallow. He had never chosen anyone over his grandfather before, not even Anzu. That fact had been one of the main instigators of their break up. 

"Yeah... for a little while," Yuugi answered, his voice distant as he continued to mull over his latest revelation. "I don't think I could sleep right now."

"Hn." Sugoroku walked over to his grandson, gripping his shoulder firmly before walking out of the kitchen. "Better grab an extra blanket. There's a bit of a chill tonight."

Yuugi looked at his grandfather, tilting his head at the appeared randomness of the comment. He groaned as comprehension dawned on him. Since Yami had taken residence in his room, he had been moved to the living room. He had to sleep on the couch so long as Yami stayed with them.

Yuugi would have frowned at his grandfather had he not already gone to bed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Cloudy day."

"Mmhmm."

"Shures been overcast a lot lately, like the sun can' poke through or somethin'."

"Yep."

"Your popsicle's meltin'."

Yuugi looked at his hand to witness the orange rivulets trailing over his skin. He hastily licked the sugary water, scowling at his laughing friend sitting across the table. "I fail to see the humor Jou," he grumbled.

"I jus' dun see how you can eat that popsicle _and_ work on tha' puzzle at the same time without getting it all sticky."

"Talent," Yuugi said with a smirk, winking at the blonde.

Jounochi Katsuya restrained his chuckles as his immaculate friend continued lapping at his hand, the napkin by his arm forgotten in his haste to save his treat. He brushed his fingers through his shag of dirty blonde hair, pulling it from his amber eyes and allowing it to fall as it pleased.

He and Yuugi had been best friends since their freshman year of high school after a rather unusual encounter that included a water gun, bubble gum, and one very pissed off bully. Their relationship flourished after the meeting and rapidly the two came to regard each other as brothers.

Jou had accompanied Yuugi and Anzu on one of their many visits to New York. On one such visit Jou had meet the very attractive and highly assertive Mai Valentine, an upcoming record producer who was destined for greatness. At first Jou was more enraptured with her voluptuous beauty than with her posh personality, but after a persistent and bumpy road had been able to win over the woman's heart. She made him pay for it dearly ever since.

Jou had remained in New York, encouraging Mai to follow her dream of owning a record studio. Jou had even gone so far as to invite his mother and sister to move to America with him. His sister had happily agreed, eager to be with her older brother again after their parents' separation that tore them apart. 

Jou's sister and Anzu were good friends and diligently kept in contact with each other. It was through this manner that Jou heard about the break up between Anzu and Yuugi. It had been seven days since the event, and Jou was a bit irritated that Yuugi had not called him to tell him the news. Not that such a thing needed to be talked about, but he was a best friend and therefor it was his duty to help his buddy out whenever he needed him. Of course, he couldn't do that if no one _told _him he was needed.

Women. They talked about everything except the important stuff.

Mai had finally put Jou on the plane yesterday, complaining that his moping was ruining her carefully crafted image. A snide remark from Jou on the subject was the reason for the headache he had for the duration of his flight. Mai might be a girl, be she certainly didn't punch like one.

Yuugi happily welcomed his long time friend into his home, delighted to see him again after their many months of separation. Jou had approached his and Anzu's break up lightly, offering his support in the typical Jou manner. He offered to take Yuugi out for a night of pizza and beer. The Katsuya Cure All. Yuugi politely declined. 

But he did take a rain check.

"So... where is he?" Jou asked, leaning his chair back and glancing around the corner into the living room.

"Ji-chan had to go down to the distributor's office today. Some mix up in the shipping order," Yuugi said as he took a small bite of his popsicle. He didn't much care for the orange flavor, but it was the only one left in the variety pack and the only form of sugar Sugoroku would allow in the house.

"Naw, not him. Yami, or wha'ever his name is," Jou pestered. His curiosity held no bounds, and it was an attribute that often led him into trouble. The fact that Yuugi had described his mystery stranger as, quote, 'a man who held the beauty and power of the sun in the palm of his hands,' did nothing to discourage the incorrigible Jou.

"Aren't you already involved, Jou?" Yuugi asked as he snickered at his friend. Jou had never been particular when it came to his romantic interests. Physical appearance was what first attracted Jou to any interest, and there were many attractive men and women to be pursued. This didn't mean that Jou was shallow, just that his libido had a slightly larger say than his brain when it came to first impressions.

"Hey, jus' 'cause a guy owns a beautiful car dun mean he goes 'round wit' his eyes closed," Jou explained.

"Since when did you own a car?" Yuugi laughed as Jou stuck his tongue out at him. "He's probably in my room, and stop that." Jou's insane grin diminished, but not by much. "He spends most of his time sitting under my skylight."

Jou's eyebrows rose to his hairline in genuine surprise. "You let him sit d'ere?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to do? I can't just walk up to him and say 'You can't sit there. It's off limits.' There is a language barrier here, Jou," Yuugi said. Though this was a valid reason, the truth of the matter was he didn't mind Yami sitting under his skylight. The light cascading down from the ceiling made him look ethereal at all times of day and night.

"I tell ya what ya do. When he's in your spot you walk over, take his hand, slap it, say 'No! Bad Yami!' He'll get the message," Jou said matter-of-factly.

"He's not a dog, Jou," Yuugi groaned. "I'm not going to train him." Jou shrugged his shoulders.

The object of discussion chose this moment to stroll into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with one hand as he braced his weight against the wall. Jou's mouth fell open as his honey-kissed eyes drunk in the form of the man. He was beginning to believe Yuugi's otherworldly description. Yami's clothes hung from his frame like loosely flowing drapes, obvious hand-me-downs that were not intended for their current owner. But the laxity of the material did nothing to hide the finely toned and bronzed skin that lay beneath as the gray sweater jacket hung open to reveal Yami's chest.

He was dreaming. Yup, that had to be what it was. Ol' Jou was dreaming after having one too many pizzas. He shot a quick glance at Yuugi, not wanting to take his eyes of the vision in the room for too long. Yuugi was in a similar state of awe, though he was more accustomed to hiding his admiration as he tried to focus his eyes on the puzzle in front of him. His mouth was only slightly ajar as he drew in a shuddering breath.

Yami started to make his way over to the refrigerator, the contraption that seemed to continuously house cold items to drink. Groggily he reached the table, only then noticing that there were two men sitting at the table. During the past couple of days Yami had realized he had the uncanny ability to know where the man with the large violet eyes was at all times. He attributed this new found talent to the fact that the man was the one solving his puzzle, and so the two had a similar feel to them being in such close proximity during the better part of the day. 

This new person, however, felt entirely different. Fixing the blonde with his intent stare, Yami came and stood impossibly close next to him. He sniffed once before circling Jou slowly, not stopping until he was on the other side of Jou and between him and Yuugi.

Jou's eyes doubled in size at the advert gesture made by Yami. He nearly melted at the intensity of the gaze Yami fixed on him, finding himself unable to look away from those ruby eyes. A soft tingle fluttered its way across his neck as Jou felt Yami's warm breath brush over his skin for the duration of his predacious circle around him. Jou felt the sudden need to shift in his seat, his imagination beginning to run in unfavorable directions.

Finishing his perusal, Yami lightly snorted in dismissal and turned his back on Jou. He walked over to Yuugi, minutely cocking his head to the side. Yuugi, sensing Yami's piercing gaze, slowly lifted his eyes from the puzzle. He shyly looked at Yami from beneath his lashes, the sensation of butterflies strengthening in his stomach. He didn't understand why Yami had such an affect on him. It was strong, immediate, and had the annoying ability to shut down Yuugi's brain with a single glance. They had never spoken, hardly ever interacted beyond being in the same room. And yet Yuugi felt more comfortable around his stranger than around anyone he had ever met.

Yami's thoughts, on the other hand, did not travel nearly as deep as Yuugi's. His attention was focused on the object in Yuugi's hand. It was orange, and appeared to be edible as evidence of teeth marks could be seen on its malleable surface. The entire reason for Yami's venture from the haven of Yuugi's bedroom had been his stomach. He found the food of this dwelling to be highly intriguing, and he never shied away from sampling a new delicacy. So long as Yuugi tried it first.

Yami reached forward and wrapped his long fingers around Yuugi's wrist, guiding his hand towards his mouth as he leaned forward. He maneuvered his lips around the remaining piece of popsicle, tickling Yuugi's fingers in the process. Yami circled his tongue around the cold confection, considering its sweetness and tendency to melt in his mouth. 

Yuugi was valiantly fighting the urge to faint. Yami was actually eating from his hand! A whole list of possibilities arose at the thought and Yuugi immediately squashed them back into his secrete box of ideas best left unexplored. His breathing quickened as he gripped the tabletop with his free hand hard enough to turn his knuckles white. But even this precaution did not prepare him for Yami's next action.

Deciding that he liked the flavor of the watery substance, Yami had leaned forward and begun to trail his tongue along Yuugi's hand, following the path the melted portion of the popsicle had forged. Cleaning the hand of the sugary flavor with long and slow strokes, Yami then moved on to Yuugi's finger, deftly taking the first one into his mouth.

All coherent thought left Yuugi's mind as his finger was enveloped in a warm, moist heat, Yami's soft tongue entwining itself around the digit. A small endearing noise escaped Yuugi's lips as he jerked involuntarily at the sensation, his hand held still by Yami's firm grip. He watched spellbound as Yami thoroughly cleaned his finger, pulling his head back slowly and letting the digit slip from his lips before moving on to the next one. 

Yuugi looked like a deer caught in headlights as Yami continued his assault, methodically swirling his tongue over every inch of Yuugi's hand. Jou was surprised Yuugi hadn't broken off a piece of the table by now. His friend was wound as tightly as a ball of twine; a redness spreading over his cheeks as he starred wide eyed at the sensual man who was bathing his hand in pleasurable sensations.

Allowing the last finger to slide from lips, adding a final nip for good measure, Yami released Yuugi's hand and opened the refrigerator door. As nice as his distraction had been he was still thirsty. His lips twitched in a smirk as he grabbed a now familiar bottle, closing the door and walking out of the kitchen. A silence followed his departure.

"Fuck me," Jou breathed.

"... Not my job," Yuugi distantly replied, his focus on his suddenly cold and tingling hand. By Kami he was never going to wash that hand again.

"Is he... is he always like that?" Jou asked around the lump in his throat. He was never going to be able to get that image out of his head. It had been one of the most sensual things he had ever seen. And yet Yami had been so casual about it, as though sucking on someone else's hand was something he did as a hobby.

"Uh, well," Yuugi gulped a mouthful of air, trying to calm himself. "He's not modest, if that's what you mean. Does just about anything he wants to."

"If that's the result, then le' him." Jou took a deep breath, straightening himself in his chair. He cleared his throat, a thought occurring to him. "Was tha' wha' I thought it was?" At Yuugi's nod he continued. "Since when does your grandpa keep beer in the refrigerator?"

"Since Yami broke into the liquor cabinet. Ji-chan figured it would be cheaper if he just kept the bottles within easy reach. _I_ certainly know never to go near them." Yuugi shook his head softly, clearing his thoughts as the puzzle caught his attention. "Oh hey, look, I'm almost done."

"Yeah. Way to go Yug," Jou congratulated as he took position to watch Yuugi complete the captivating puzzle.

ß ----------------------------------------à 

For those of you who are interested, yes, that was ancient Egyptian that Yami was speaking. I've always been fascinated by the culture, at one point seriously considering becoming an Egyptologist, so I thought adding in a little of the lingo would be fun. I'm pretty certain my translations are correct, though I'm not sure. They are educated guesses, really. Literal translations as I possess no understaning of Egyptian grammer. I'll post the websites I used on my bio in case anyone has any interest in the subject. They were a pain in the butt to find, I tell you.

"Ink nyd e hnqt." - I need a beer.

"Ii en" - Come on

"Set srf..." - Such warmth


	6. Pyramid Scheme

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Howdy all. I have come to the decision that once I post a chapter I will never look at it again. With all the wonderful reviews I recieved for chapter five I went back and reread it to see just what people liked so much. I caught so many mistakes that my face turned red. Gah. I'll do better next time, especially with Jou's accent. Anyway, here is the next installment. It's about two pages shorter than the last chapter, I'm sorry! I had ideas but the chapter had ideas of its own and you can guess who won. Also, I am working on a one-shot that just won't leave me alone, so I've been a little distracted. It'll be posted within the next couple of days. After that my focus will be back on Fly Away Home.

Note of Interest: There is a new site out there that hosts fanfiction that all of you have to check out. It's hosted by mistykasumi and she has been kind enough to archive my story there. There are many other stories as well, and I recommend you go check them out. The site is easy to navigate and well laid out. You are sure to like it! I'll post the link in my bio. 

Enough of my ramblings. On to the responses to my reviewers. I'd like to take this moment to collectively thank you all. My head is now so big that I can't walk through doors without banging into them. Thank you!

Death's Apprentice Seth: Ha ha ha, my first victim. Looks like I have introduced a new depth to popsicles. Glad I could be of service. Thank you for letting me know that chapter five was a winner. I look forward to further reviews!

Wolfspeaker: I'm so happy you didn't think this chapter was rushed. I was a little worried that I had destroyed the flow, but I won't worry about it anymore if you liked it! I'm happy you found the chapter entertaining. Could you imagine being thrust three thousand years into the future and coming face to face with their technology? That would be intimidating, for anyone other than Yami, of course. Thanks for reviewing!

mistykasumi: Wow. What vivid imagery you provoke in my mind. Though I wouldn't normally associate a dirty diaper with something good... I think I'll leave it at that. Yes, I put Mai and Jou together for you. Ask and ye shall receive, especially if you are the only one who asks. Your reviews always make me think, so keep it up okay? I mean it. Thanks for stopping by, and I'll be seeing you around!

Lord R: 'Beautiful _and_ intriguing'? I'm blushing now, just to let you know. Thank you for the compliment. And for the review. Quick and to the point. Very nice.

Sourcery: Cool review! Thanks for taking the time to drop one by.

P.S. Speare: I thank you for taking the time to comment on aspects of my writing. It helps me determine if what I am doing is working or if I need to change it around. I'm reassured know that I've made my characters consistent throughout the story and have actually let them grow. Glad you like the chemistry between Yami and Yuugi. It is the backbone of the story even if it did take me awhile to get there. Thank you for reviewing. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: Lol, I love your reviews. I thought it could be funny to have Jou drooling over Yami. He's never one to miss a good thing. And even sweet little innocent ones would be affected by Yami walking into the room. You like the Ancient Egyptian? I'm so happy! I'll be teaching you some more in this chapter. It's both interesting and difficult to come up with Yami's lines working with a sparse vocabulary. I hope it works out again. Thank you sooooo much for the compliment! You are a _great_ reviewer Penny! 

Air dragon: You know, it's funny. I never thought the line 'I need a beer' would be so well recieved or the most memorable part of the chapter. Oh well, whatever works! Thank you for taking the time to read and review my story.

DracownyGirl: You better give me a popsicle! It was my idea! grabs popsicle and shoves in mouth so no one else can get it Mmph hhm umm phhm.... swallows I mean, heh, naughty and Yami go together so well. I think it's his nature. Fits him perfectly. I wrote more, as you requested, or ordered, and shall continue to write more until this story finally plays out. And don't be so harsh on poor old Sugoroku. Try and try as he might, he won't be able to keep Yuugi and Yami apart.

Banjodog: Someone who appreciates the value of spelling and grammar! Awesome! Again, I would like to take this moment to honor my spelling and grammar check. moment of silence Thank you so much for your flattering review. I'm glad you like the characters and the story and oh I'm just glad in general. I'll be emailing you soon. Looking forward to hearing from you again!

Princess Strawberry: Settle down now, settle down. I'm 21 and therefor have earned the right to use one swear word a chapter. Sigh, I spend all that time writing it and that is the point you focus on. Heehee. I'm just messing with you Strawberry! ^_^ As long as I provoke some reaction I am happy. It took me _forever_ to find the websites for the Ancient Egyptian language. My search results kept coming back with essays and analysis of the language, without any mention of individual words. But once I found the sites I've had nothing but fun. It's always a pleasure to hear from you and your yami. Until next time!

Yamis Girlfriend: It's great to hear that you want to be an Egyptologist! That would be an awesome title to throw around. I hope you succeed. As for Yami and Yuugi getting to know each other, I don't believe you fall in love with someone based on their words. Words are too easily crafted and can be said by anyone at any time. I think it's through actions that emotions are displayed. It is simple to fake a word, but a touch reveals exactly what a person is thinking and feeling. So that is how Yami and Yuugi are going to get to know each other. I hope that helps. Thank you for reviewing and your question. I look forward to hearing from you again.

Moonlitspire: Lol! It took me a moment to realize what you were implementing, I must have been tired as well, but once I got it I couldn't stop laughing. What an excellent idea! I might have to use that later on in a picnic scene. Glad you like Yami and Yuugi's daily situations. I'm trying to make them unique, but some ideas are just universal and have to be used. I don't think you will be disappointed by this chapter, as Yami and Yuugi draw even closer together. Enjoy, and thanks for reviewing!

Silver Dragon: Yes! Thanks for the song title and band name! I will stop banging my head against the wall trying to remember them. I'll update the chapter as soon as possible with the correct information. You doubt my knowledge of the Ancient Egyptian language? Hmmph. Fine then. No more popsicles for you. Heh. The word 'beer' was actually the easiest one to find. I was surprised too. I think you liked the so-called 'fluff.' I think. I'm not sure. But I had you laughing so I'm happy. Ugh, I've never been one who liked the word 'cute,' but since it was a compliment to my story it is starting to grow on me. Thanks for enriching my vocabulary. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

gamegirl28: Glad you like my story! Thanks for reviewing!

Kina: Have no fear, Yami will never become modest. If he did, he would be Yuugi, and then that just wouldn't work at all, now would it? No, I don't think so either. I hope you like what happens next. It's not what I planned, but I think it works. Thanks for stopping by!

Twilight Dreams: Ya know, Bean, I was beginning to wonder what happened to my most diligent reviewer! It's good to hear from you. Gosh, I don't think I can stand after all those flattering remarks you have thrown at me. I feel almost giddy inside. I don't think there is a word to describe just how sexy Yami can be. Of course, one can always try. And try I shall. There was a deeper meaning to Yuugi letting Yami sit under his skylight. I'm just not sure how to describe it yet. I'll get there though. What are you going to do with me? Silly, you are going to co-author a story with me, read this one and the next one I post, and review. Lol, you crack me up. Thank you so much for the flattery. One can never have enough of that. Until next time we speak, Bean!

Cyberkat: You read the chapter twice? Cool! Glad you liked it that much. I hope this one provokes the same response. Thanks for reviewing!

Nozomi: I don't even know where to begin. Your review was intelligent, direct, and flattering. There was so much poise and dignity in your words. Your review touched me deeply. I'm not sure how to repay you for your kind words other than writing this story and any others to the best of my ability. I will try not to disappoint you when I do write a Seto/Jounouchi story. You have been an inspiration to me. Thank you.

introspective-mortal: 'Introspective-mortal.' I think the yamis would have a good laugh at that. I love the name! And there is that 'cute' word again. I think I might grow to like it, though I had no idea that my story would be regarded as 'cute.' Thank you for reviewing!

crimson amnesia: [Request:] Enjoy. [Command:] Enjoy. Pick one.

Fuzzy Coconut: Yes, now people know why my story is rated R. Heehee. I've never envisioned Yami as anything other than a predator. The deer reference was... for lack of a better word, interesting. To each his own. I know what you meant though. It just came out funny. Thank you for reviewing!

Opal Bean: Hiya Opal. I don't think I'm being evil to Yuugi at all. I think he is having a really good time as of late. And there are more good times ahead! I'm glad you like Yami's character. Thank you for reviewing!

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Six: Pyramid Scheme

There it sat in all its mocking glory. Shimmering, glistening, laughing, smirking. It was completed now, and seemed to be quite pleased with itself for that fact. 

Sugoroku already hated that puzzle.

Yuugi had completed it two nights before after Jou's visit. He had enthusiastically called his grandfather into the room, triumph shining from his eyes as he presented the newly completed puzzle. Sugoroku had forced a smile, unwilling to erase the happiness from his grandson' s face. The emotion had long been absent and it was refreshing to see it sparkle in those remarkably luminescent violet eyes.

Sugoroku leaned against the table and sighed. He was worried now that the puzzle was complete. Yami had calmed immensely since then, the look of insanity once present in his eyes no longer visible. Instead a cool, disinterested and regal air wrapped around the young man a cloak of nobility.

He groaned. Yami appeared to be disinterested in everything _except_ beer and Yuugi. 

Once Yuugi had teased his grandfather for his interest in archaeology, specifically his almost fanatical intrigue in Ancient Egypt. Sugoroku took the taunt in stride, content that he was pursuing a life long dream of researching ancient cultures. His study had revealed many well-known facts and many secretes that fascinated him. It was one such secrete that worried him now.

They had been called the Shadow Games, though Sugoroku saw them as nothing more than black magics used to fight wars and amuse the aristocracy. Dark and powerful, the ancient magics were said to have unlimited potential, including the ability to bring forth hideous monstrosities previously unknown to the world. Powerful magicians supposedly controlled these monsters. They were wielders of the sinful art of shadow magics, capable of bending them to their wills for their own selfish purposes.

Darkness such as this never submitted amiably to the will of others. In rebellion against the foolish mortals that dared to wield its power the shadows intensified their presence in the real world, calling forth their monsters to wage war against their enemies. All enemies save one. A certain young pharaoh that had ascended the throne long before his time became the Shadow Magics' ally.

The magicians found themselves unable to control their magics, the added power of the incredibly skillful Pharaoh overwhelming them. The Shadows had always held major influence over the crown and found it easy to seduce the young child whose head it now adorned. Infusing within him their power, the Pharaoh handed himself over to the magic and allowed it to fuse with his soul.

Seven magical items. Forged in secrete by the strongest remaining mages in the last remaining temple that had resisted the effects of war. Their purpose, to create a barrier between the Shadow Realm and the real world. To banish the shadow magics influence and free those whom it had imprisoned. 

A consultation. 

An agreement.

The Shadows were willing to retreat into their realm for a price. They wanted their conduit, their son to return with them. They wanted the Pharaoh. And so the soul of the Pharaoh of Egypt had been torn from its body and sealed within the most potent of the items the mages had created. The Sennen Puzzle. The Shadows in turn were sealed within the remaining six items, releasing their hold on a terrified world. 

That was the legend anyway. Sugoroku had never really believed the stories, seeing them as nothing more than a romanticized interpretation of an enchanted culture that had long since passed into the flow of time. He had seen hieroglyphs of the items: a puzzle, an eye, a rod, scales, a taulk, a ring, an ankh. But he had thought them to be representations only, symbols that corresponded to actions or phrases. Not actual tangible pieces.

Curse the puzzle that sat on his kitchen table.

It wasn't glowing proof that the legends were true. Any skilled jeweler or metal smith could have crafted the pieces that embodied the puzzle. The shape was well known and could hardly be considered exceptional. But then there was Pegasus, with the mysterious eyepiece he had in place of his left eye. And his uncanny ability to anticipate the thoughts of his business partners. And then there was Ishizu Ishtar, curator of the Museum of Antiquity and her Egyptian-style necklace, with her incredible knowledge of the past and insights to the future.

And then, of course, there was Yami.

The strange and mysterious youth with the Egyptian eyes and desert tan and cryptic aura. Who spoke an unidentifiable language and did not understand Japanese even though it was assumed he had lived his entire life in Japan. Who seemed unfamiliar with modern day technology and unimpressed with the world in general. Yes. Then there was _him_.

Sugoroku raised his hand, letting it hover over the puzzle. If this were the puzzle of lore, should he expect to be able to feel some of its ancient magic? A hint of the awesome power that claimed the soul of a pharaoh and brought the world to its knees? He sighed as he brought his hand back to his side. Of course not. He was no magician. Only one in tune with the shadow magics would be able to sense their presence.

Someone like Yami. He had recoiled when his skin came in contact with the puzzle. Perhaps it was nothing; the man had been mentally unstable until the puzzle's recent completion. But since then all hints of mental illness had vanished.

Maybe the legends weren't merely legends after all.

Turning towards the hallway, Sugoroku listened as he heard the sound of water splashing. He had suggested to Yuugi that perhaps he should introduce their houseguest to their bathtub. Yami was beginning to show... signs of not having bathed for three days. And from his reaction to the television set, Sugoroku had thought it prudent that Yuugi guide Yami through the process of turning the knobs that controlled the water's temperature.

Sugoroku was beginning to think this wasn't one of his wisest parental decisions. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yuugi knelt beside the white porcelain tub as he dipped his hand under the spigot. Adjusting the temperature to his liking he then reached for a small bottle, pouring the contents into the stream of warm water that fell from the spigot's nozzle. The aroma of vanilla slowly filled the room and softened the water it was poured into. 

Placing a washcloth on the side of the tub, Yuugi stood and turned to face Yami, who had yet to proceed further than the doorframe. Yami watched him coolly, tilting his head minutely to the side as Yuugi came towards him. Placing his hand gently on Yami's arm, Yuugi pulled gently.

"Yami-"

A large sigh interrupted Yuugi, Yami rolling his eyes and shaking his head. He had tried to be patient, but he simply couldn't stand it anymore. _Why_ did everyone keep calling him 'Yami'? What did it even mean? And where the hell was he so that he didn't understand what anyone was saying? It was all so utterly frustrating. If it was insisted that he be called 'Yami,' he at least wanted to know what the title stood for.

Yuugi cocked his head to the side as he watched Yami's agitation cross over his face. He didn't like to see Yami like this. Not that he ever smiled, but the scowl that now adorned his features just didn't belong there. Yuugi longed to see his smile. He wanted to see happiness brighten the already handsome face. But right now his Yami wasn't happy, and he didn't understand why until he spoke.

"Yami?" Yami asked as he looked distinctly at Yuugi.

Slight confusion clouded Yuugi's eyes for a moment before he understood. Ah, so that was it. Yami wanted to know what his name meant. Biting his lower lip in thought, Yuugi let his eyes wander around the room as he tried to figure out how to explain to Yami the meaning of his name without words.

Yuugi smiled as he eyed the light switch by the door. Making sure that Yami was paying attention to him, Yuugi reached over to the switch and pushed it down. "Yami," he explained as the room was plunged into darkness. And then, turning the light on, "Hikari." Yuugi repeated the action a few more times, associating the words with the absence and presence of light. 

Yami nodded in understanding, though he wasn't exactly pleased with the explanation. It figured. What better title would befit the soul that had been trapped within an endless void of obscurity for only the gods knew how long. What he was called in this time was trivial, he knew, but he really resented the fact that fate was making a joke at his expense.

His mood changed, however, as a thought occurred to him. If he was to be called 'darkness,' then it was only fitting that there should be a light to balance him. He wasn't going to be the only subject of jocular interest. A smirk formed on his lips as he looked straight into Yuugi's eyes.

"Hikari," Yami purred, raising an eyebrow slightly to emphasize the meaning behind the word.

Yuugi's eyes widened at the word, though he wasn't sure if it was the smooth sound of Yami's voice or the fact that he was being designated the light that affected him. He swallowed, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat before nodding in acceptance of the name. Gathering himself Yuugi pointed towards the bathtub. Yami followed the path of the finger, looking at the tub and then back at Yuugi. His smirked faded, replaced by the customary lack of expression he usually wore.

Yuugi's jaw dropped as Yami walked over to the tub and removed his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He had to brace himself against the wall as Yami removed his pants and boxers, unconcerned that someone else was in the room with him. Yami had demonstrated several times that modesty was not one of his strongest character traits. But right now it seemed he didn't even acknowledge the word's existence.

Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut, but not before he had seen Yami's unadorned profile. He tried not to remember the smoothness of his bronzed skin, or the tightness of it as it encircled Yami's body. He tried not to focus on the smooth chest or the taught stomach. The slim, athletic waist that curved into long toned legs... There were so many things he tried not to think about. 

Yuugi was surprised by his reactions to Yami. He had never been attracted to another guy before, though he was not beyond looking when a fine specimen crossed his path. By all accounts his best friend Jou could be a model, but Yuugi had never been attracted to him in any way beyond friendship. But Yami was different. So very different...

A washcloth hit Yuugi in the face, startling him out of his wandering thoughts. He grabbed at it before it could fall on the floor and starred wide-eyed at Yami. Yami was sitting in the tub, his body hidden from the chest down. His back was straight and his eyes were closed as he sat regally, giving no indication to having thrown the cloth. Yuugi starred at him for a moment, then down to the washcloth in his hands. 

This didn't mean... Yami didn't want him... to... Yuugi gulped. Well, this should prove an interesting test for him. Steeling himself against the task ahead Yuugi walked over to the tub and sat on its edge. He set the washcloth down and cupping his hands dipped them in the warm water. Bringing his hands above Yami's head, Yuugi opened his hands and let the water wet Yami's hair.

Suppressing a small sigh of relief, Yuugi proceeded to wash Yami's hair. His fingers trailed through the soft raven strands and massaged the scalp as he worked the shampoo into a rich lather. Yami's body relaxed with the gentle ministrations, a shiver crawling down his spine as Yuugi's fingers worked their magic. He allowed Yuugi to guide his head forward so that it was under the spigot, where Yuugi then coaxed the shampoo out of his hair.

With that task done, much to Yuugi's disappointment, he grabbed the washcloth and started trailing it across Yami's shoulders. He tried not to let his fingers touch Yami's skin, not trusting his own reaction if he did so. Inevitably the cloth slipped, and the warmth of Yami's skin heated by the bath water shot straight through Yuugi's fingers and to his brain. There was a hitch in his breath as the sensation sent pleasant tingles throughout his body, his eyelids growing heavy as the combination of warmth, vanilla, and Yami seduced his senses.

Yami, too, was enjoying the moment. He was unaccustomed to the soft and gentle touches Yuugi was giving him. He had spent so long avoiding all possibility of contact; his memory telling him that touch was nothing more than a cold, harsh, painful experience that was best to be eluded. And yet he found himself liking Yuugi's caress.

One can tell much about another from the way they use their hands. Those who are aggressive grab at objects, giving little care to how their actions are recieved so long as they acquired their goal. Personalities plagued with lying tease with their hands as they tremble and sweat with nervous anticipation. There are those like Yami himself, bold confidence interlaced with a mysterious air. Their movements are truthful and to the point, sometimes harsh or abrasive when the situation requires such action.

Then there are those like Yuugi. Gentle, shy, pleading. Unbelievable strength hidden under soft caresses that never deceive. It is said that some people wear their hearts on their sleeves. People like Yuugi wore their hearts on their hands. It was one of the reasons Yuugi's paintings held so much emotion. He truly was painting with his heart.

Yami opened his eyes, watching Yuugi discreetly as he continued to wash down his back. He noted the content look on his face... the sleepy eyes that followed the motion of the cloth. Curious how easily he could be affected by the simplest of tasks. It was quite amusing, really. Yami closed his eyes again, an inaudible sigh escaping his lips. The young one certainly was endearing.

Yuugi yelped as he suddenly found himself sprawled in the bathtub, the warm water lapping at his clothes in agitated waves. He blinked several times, trying to clear the confusion and discern exactly what had happened. He heard a snicker and raised his eyes to the tall form standing above him. Crimson eyes ablaze with fire looked mockingly at him, amusement dancing across their surface. Yuugi gaped like a fish out of water, disbelief racing through him as Yami casually took the towel Yuugi had placed on the sink and wrapped it around his hips. 

The two starred at each other for a long moment; Yuugi soaking in a tub of water as Yami dripped onto the tile beneath him. Yami turned towards the door, leaving his eyes on Yuugi until the last possible moment before bolting out the door and down the hallway. Yuugi gaped for another moment.

Yami was _playing_ with him? Yami was playing with him!

Yuugi quickly pulled himself out of the tub, disregarding the fact that his clothes carried half the water with them and gave chase. Sloshing footfalls could be heard as his soaked sneakers pounded against the carpet of the hallway, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind him. He caught up to Yami quickly as the two dashed into the living room, Yami leaving his own trail of water behind him. After knocking over the coffee table and bounding over the back of the couch, the two made their way into the kitchen.

Sugoroku nearly choked on his dinner as a scantly clad Yami ran into the kitchen, a large grin plastered on his face. A moment later his drenched grandson followed, an equally silly smile on his face. The chase came to a stand still as Yami and Yuugi faced each other from opposite ends of the kitchen table. Both of them were breathing hard, slightly gasping for air after their boisterous play.

Yuugi held Yami's firm gaze, peering at him from under bangs that were plastered to his face. Yami's hair was in similar disarray, falling long and straight around his face and shoulders, shadowing his eyes in fetching ornamentation. Yuugi had to suppress a shudder at the image. Yami was sensual enough without the added affect of his seductively tousled hair. His smile fell softly into a smirk that mirrored Yami's own as the standoff continued.

Sugoroku was baffled to say the least. Two grown men acting like children, ruining his carpet as they spread water throughout the house. He looked at Yami, not at all surprised to see the man was dressed only in a towel. His eyes were smoldering as he starred at Yuugi, his breathing having calmed during the hiatus of the chase. He was clearly quite amused with the situation.

Looking over at Yuugi, Sugoroku found himself equally disturbed by his grandson's appearance. His clothes were soaked, his hair a mess, he was dripping water from every inch of him. Sugoroku's eyes narrowed as he noticed that Yuugi held an equally smoldering look in his eyes and suggestive smirk on his lips. He glared back at Yami, not pleased with the influence the man was having on his grandson.

Yuugi still hadn't noticed that his grandfather was in the room, his attention completely captivated by the man across the table. His shyness had left him when Yami initiated the chase, his adventurous and mischievous nature emerging in its place. He liked this new feeling of confidence. And he had Yami to thank for bringing it forth.

"Yami," he stated.

"Hikari," Yami replied.

Yuugi's smirk intensified, a decision being made. He definitely liked Yami's nickname for him. 

A grunt interrupted the starring contest as Yuugi was made suddenly aware of his grandfather's presence. He blinked in surprise, a look of innocence crossing his features as he tried to remember when his grandfather had entered the room. He visibly cringed at the disapproving glare he was recipient to. 

Both Yuugi and Sugoroku missed the low snarl directed at the older man that escaped Yami's throat.

Yuugi understood from his grandfather's look that he was to end the game immediately. Reluctantly, he thought of a way to communicate to Yami that they needed to end their play and settle down. Looking behind himself Yuugi noticed that he was in front of the refrigerator. Smiling a little, he opened the freezer and reached in to retrieve what had become a favorite treat of Yami's.

Yami cocked an eyebrow as Yuugi pulled the popsicle from its box, peeling the paper away to reveal the orange confection that was Yami's favored flavoring. Yuugi held his hand out, encouraging Yami to come and take the popsicle from him. 

Yami hesitated a moment before complying with Yuugi's wishes. Gracefully he approached the peace offering, wrapping his fingers around Yuugi's hand. He leaned forward and closed his eyes, pushing his head against Yuugi's in a gentle nuzzle. Sliding his fingers from Yuugi's hand, Yami took the popsicle and left the kitchen.

Yuugi remained still for several moments, lost in the feeling of the intimate gesture. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke him from his thoughts. He was only able to meet his grandfather's aggravated gaze for a moment before he turned his eyes to the floor. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Yuugi! Telephone!"

"Hai Ji-chan! I'm coming!"

Yuugi carefully placed his pallet on the stool he was sitting on, careful not to let the paint from his brush drip onto the carpet. That morning had been on of the few since Yami's arrival that he had not commandeered the entire space of Yuugi's skylight and the young painter had taken full advantage. Hastily setting his easel and stool in the vacated area, Yuugi had ensured himself a day full of painting.

Until he was called to the phone, of course. He had had a whole forty-five minutes of peace and quiet. Joy.

Steeling a glance at Yami, who was sitting by his closet and deeply immersed in a game of jacks – the rubber ball absolutely fascinated him – Yuugi scampered out of his room and down the hall into the kitchen. Taking the phone from his grandfather with an appreciative nod, he raised it to his ear.

"Moshi moshi, this is Yuugi," he greeted.

"Well hello, Yuugi. And how are you this fine day?"

Yuugi's good mood instantly faded as Pegasus' voice filtered through the phone. He had not forgotten about the creator of Duel Monsters, but he had secretly hoped that he had forgotten about him. His pulse increased in apprehension as he turned to look at his grandfather. Pegasus was most certainly calling about his puzzle and son.

"I'm good. And you?" Yuugi replied in a voice that feigned calmness.

"I couldn't be better," Pegasus said cheerily. "It is so kind of you to ask. Tell me Yuugi, how is my son doing? You are taking good care of him I hope?"

"Hai, of course. Yami's doing great," Yuugi answered. His apprehension intensified, gaining Sugoroku's concern as he came and stood by Yuugi. 

"Great, hmm?" Pegasus remarked. "I had a feeling he would prosper under your care. May I speak with him?"

"Uh, well," Yuugi hesitated. He mentally cursed himself. Pegasus appeared to find it very amusing that Yuugi was attracted to Yami, and Yuugi was insecure with Pegasus' knowledge of that fact. "I don't think that's really possible," he continued, mouthing to his grandfather that Pegasus wanted to speak with Yami.

"I see," Pegasus crooned knowingly. There was a slight pause in which silence prevailed, the tenseness of the situation causing Yuugi to shift his weight between his feet. Sugoroku watched him, concern mixed with confusion written on his features.

Yami sauntered into the kitchen, intent on showing Yuugi the prize in his hand. He had managed to master the game of jacks in half an hour and was eager for Yuugi to introduce him to another of his games. His intentions were short lived as he noticed the stiff posture of Yuugi and Sugoroku. 

Both were gathered around that strange device that occasionally made the most bothersome of shrill noises, apparently used for calling forth to Yuugi or the old man to come and speak to it. He didn't understand the seeming importance of the device and frankly didn't care. So long as Yuugi came to him every time he was summoned, Yami did not feel threatened by this other thing's presence.

"That was to be expected, I suppose," Pegasus grumbled, continuing his previous thought. Presumably he was unhappy with the news. "May I ask how much progress you have made on my puzzle then?" His tone was light and airy again, with no hint of his prior disappointment.

"The puzzle?" Yuugi asked distractedly as he spotted Yami. "Oh, the puzzle! Of course!" he said as Yami came and stood directly behind him, leaning forward so his chest brushed against Yuugi's back. Warm breath tickled Yuugi's ear as Yami pushed his head against the side of his face, closing his eyes and focusing his attention on the phone in Yuugi's hand. "I – I completed it two nights ago." Yuugi tried desperately to suppress the shivers that pleaded to run down his spine at Yami's closeness.

Sugoroku narrowed his eyes as Yami pushed himself against Yuugi, and was aggravated by the fact that his grandson had closed his eyes at the contact and was not moving away. He and Yuugi had yet to discuss the previous evening when Yuugi and Yami had decided to chase each other around the house. Sugoroku was certain that Yuugi knew full well his disapproval for his and Yami's actions. The troubling thing was that for the first time Yuugi had not ceased his conduct on account of his grandfather's discomfort, but instead embraced the very actions that caused the current rift between the two of them.

But there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, and he and Yuugi had more pressing matters at hand.

"Excellent! Why, you have even exceeded _my_ expectations Yuugi-boy. Allow me to congratulate you on your astounding achievement!" Pegasus' mocking tone caused Yuugi to furrow his brow and bite back the retort that threatened to spill from his lips. 

Pegasus' snub had another unforeseeable effect as well.

Yami's crimson eyes had snapped open at the sound of Pegasus' voice, his heated gaze threatening to melt the phone in Yuugi's hand. That voice... it had been the same as that from the hospital. The same smoothly silken vibration that had penetrated the void of emptiness, clawed its way through the darkness and franticly attached itself to the lone soul which it sought, forcefully pulling it into a world of light and sound and feeling and thought. 

Yami hissed, his hatred for that voice pulsing within him. It was dangerous. More so than the encroaching shadows, than the monsters birthed writhing into the darkness. It was a threat. To him. To his Hikari. And this enraged him most of all.

"K myy nn mdw n sw, Xrw ny Grh!" Yami shouted as he grabbed the phone from Yuugi, slamming it back onto its base. A violent storm of black and purple smoke enveloped his hand and with a feral snarl Yami pulled the phone off the wall and threw it across the room, shattering it against the hard tile of the kitchen's counter tops.

Yuugi and Sugoroku both jumped at Yami's sudden outburst, Sugoroku out of fear and Yuugi out of surprise. They looked at each other with uncertain gazes, neither comprehending what had so drastically enraged Yami. He rarely spoke a word, so this outburst was a clear signal that the man was fiercely incensed. 

Yuugi turned his violet eyes to Yami, his body relaxing a bit as he watched Yami trembling in anger. Harsh murmurs of "ntf iw biaw" spilled continuously from his lips as Yami continued to stare at the remains of the phone, unable to pull himself from the hatred and darkness swarming in his mind.

Yuugi slowly took a step forward, reaching out his hand and gently placing it on Yami's arm. He was unprepared when Yami immediately turned and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling them close enough together that not even light dared to pass between them. Yuugi stiffened at first out of reflex, but quickly melted into the embrace, allowing Yami to nuzzle his face in his hair, one hand on the side of his head, holding them close.

"Biaw," Yami repeated, over and over as his trembling slowly subsided, the warm and soft body pressed against him penetrating the fog that was his mind. Allowing him to see, to think again. He drew in a shaky breath, releasing it slowly as he lowered his head and buried his face in the soft place known as Yuugi's neck. "Biaw," he said more forcefully, tightening his embrace.

"Shh," Yuugi soothed as he raised a hand to the back of Yami's neck, tickling his fingers along his sensitive hairline and tracing small patterns through his long obsidian hair. Yami's body relaxed with the gentle touches, and he settled himself more securely around Yuugi's smaller frame. Yuugi felt the whisper of a touch against the pulse in his neck, the sensation radiating heat over his skin and over his senses. He didn't know if the gesture was intentional or not, but he welcomed it just the same.

Sugoroku nearly growled as he watched his grandson as he was smothered by the other man and welcoming the attention. Part of his reaction was out of fear. Yuugi was slipping away from him, paying less attention to his grandfather and more to this stranger of his. Perhaps it was a selfish reaction, born of the fear of losing the love of a child one has raised and come to depend upon. 

Only he didn't think so. 

If that were the case he would deal with the separation anxiety and move on. This was so much deeper. This was so much more dangerous than any simple emergence into the world of adulthood.

Yuugi felt his grandfather's glare and turned his eyes to look at him, careful not to disturb the now peaceful Yami. He recognized the look; it was the same one Sugoroku had given him the other night. Disapproving, judging, aggravated, demanding, pleading, questioning, wondering. He knew what his grandfather wanted. For him to pull back and distance himself from Yami. To stay as far away from him as possible.

Yuugi understood that he was at a crossroads. Obey his grandfather's wishes and remove Yami's importance in his life, or turn his back on the only family who had truly cared for him and embrace the man who held him so tightly now. Either decision would result in pain for Yuugi... either decision would result in him losing a part of himself as a result of his decision. He had to make a choice. But as Yami snuggled against him again, silently protesting that Yuugi's fingers had stopped moving through his hair, he knew where his heart lay.

With a final apologetic look, Yuugi closed his eyes and buried his face in Yami's hair. Yami welcomed the action with a quiet "biaw" as he sighed in contentment.

Sugoroku looked at his grandson for a long moment before lowering his eyes to the floor. It had finally happened. The day had come when someone else took Sugoroku's place in Yuugi's heart. Yuugi would always love his grandfather, of course. But he would never again be the most important person in Yuugi's life.

Someone else held that title now.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Okie dokie, some of you may wish to know what Yami was saying. Here are the translations. I have no idea if 'may' is correct. There are no 'a' sounds in the Ancient Egyptian language that I can find, so I guessed.

"K myy nn mdw n sw, Xrw ny Grh!" - You may(?) not speak to him, Voice of Night!"

"Ntf iw biaw" - He is mine

"Biaw" - Mine


	7. A Serpent's Charm

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Sorry I'm late with this! I'll try not to make it a habit. Not much to say this time, except there is some more Sprite-y goodness for Banjodog and for everyone else who like Yami/Yuugi fluff. I've tried to make the fluff serve some purpose to the story other than entertainment, but the more I think on it, the more I don't think it matters. Ignore my ramblings. They don't even make any sense to me. I hope you enjoy the chapter! It was a lot of fun to write!

Responses will take awhile. I got so many, and I broke the 100 review mark! *bows deeply* I thank you all for your continued encouragement and support.

MMW: Alright alright. More fluff for you. Just put those chibi-eyes of yours away. I swear people should have to have a permit to carry those things.

introspective-mortal: You are so sweet. And no, I do not see the cuteness. I refuse to see the cuteness of my story! I plan to stand firm on this. Hee, but I'm glad you are enjoying this! Here is chapter seven for you.

Death's Apprentice Seth: Yes, a wet dripping Yami was a nice distraction from my finals as well. I'm glad I could help. Yami has to be possessive, otherwise he just wouldn't be Yami. Don't you agree? Right, I knew you did.

Wolfspeaker: You have my permission to use the word 'incredible' as often as you like. I'm happy you liked Yami's little tantrum. I had written six chapters by then, it was time Yami destroyed something! I think Yuugi should just walk around with a sign that says 'I belong to Yami' so people would stop getting confused. It would just make life simpler.

Lord R: Happy to hear you are enjoying my story! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter!

gamegirl28: Is this soon enough for you? I'm never satisfied with the rate authors review. Even if you post a chapter everyday I'm not happy. I want the whole story now! Eh, yeah. You wanted to know that. Sorry, just trying to be silly. Thanks for reading!

Banjodog: Ah, Banjodog. I bet you are expecting something really clever, aren't you? Well, it is 1:44 in the morning, so that is what you are going to get. Let's see now... you have to be one of my most introspective reviewers. You add detail and depth that even I didn't think of, and I don't mean that in an obnoxious way. I simply cannot wait for you to read this chapter (or the portions you haven't yet, anyway)! I think you'll like it. Our story is going to be so awesome... I'm going to go before the insane laughter I feel inside me forces it way out. See you around! I just remembered something. If a mysterious virus suddenly appears on your computer and erases a particular conversation you have saved... it wasn't me. 

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: I thank you for taking the time to review now. It doesn't matter if you have in the past or not. It takes me awhile to work up the courage too. I taught you Ancient Egyptian! Yay! Now you will be able to understand Yami's mutterings! Glad I could help.

Shadow-Specter: Yami is odd? Hmmm... yeah, I guess he is. But it's a good kind of odd. Plenty more Yami/Yuugi action for you. I think you will be happy with this chapter!

Dragon Slayer: I want to know what happens next too. So go read and I'll try to figure it all out. ^_^

Yami Trekkie: There you are! Took me awhile to find your review. LOL, sorry about that. I meant to wish you luck with your interview, not distract from it. But at least I know you were thinking of me! Try not to read this three hours before you have to think. Otherwise, I am sure you are going to double your revenge on me. Catch you online!

Moonlitspire: Yes. Many many possibilities abound with a language barrier. Their is more interaction in this chapter to that regard. I hope you like it! And you think the language is tedious for you and Yuugi? Blah, I can tell you it is tedious for me as well. But it's fun too. Now, if only I could find the translation for 'watermelon'...

moonnymph: You found me! I'm so happy! Glad you are enjoying the story so far. I'll try to keep it interesting for you!

mistykasumi: You are going to make me blush! I love the idea of Yami purring... it just fits in with him and the whole Egyptian affair with cats. I'm so happy that you are happy that I am just so happy! Don't worry, I wrote better than that in the actual story. ^_~ I hope you find just as much pleasure in this chapter!

RyuArashi: I'm glad you like my portrayal of Sugoroku. I think it would be difficult for him to let Yuugi go, especially into the arms of someone as mysterious and dangerous as Yami. His character is actually pretty easy to write. Happiness will find Yuugi and Yami. But there are many forms of happiness, so we shall see... Thank you for your praise!

DracownyGirl: Heehee, you and your voodoo dolls. Yami is naughty again in the chapter, so I don't think you will be disappointed!

Nozomi: I'm glad you enjoyed the bath tub scene. I thought it would be an interesting insight into both Yami and Yuugi's characters. I'm also happy to hear that my attempts at foreshadowing are not completely unsuccessful. I always appreciate your reviews. Thank you for taking the time away from your wonderful story to write them.

Cyberkat: Well, I hope you have a lot of paper about if you want to print this story. But I'm honored you like it that much!

Princess Strawberry: I hope you are feeling better! I was so sorry to hear how sick you were, but happy that you read my story anyway! I hope this chapter welcomes you back the world of the well!

Silver Dragon: ... just how many times did you bang your head against the wall before writing that review? LOL, funny just the same! Darth Vader isn't around, is he?? I mean, I know I'm late in posting this, but I don't wish to encounter him at this time. I... uh, have more chapters to write! Yes, that's it.

Anneirda Nikaru: I'm glad that the way I have portrayed Yami speaking doesn't sound forced to you. I must be doing something right! Thank you for taking the time to tell me that.

Fuzzy Coconut: Yes, I have no life, therefor I update quickly. Glad you enjoy that fact. LOL. Keep those interesting analogies coming!

Yamis Girlfriend: I found the Egyptian words after a very long and tedious battle with my search engine. I have the websites listed in my bio. Babble away, it doesn't bother me!

;_;/-_-*: Interesting. But okay. Wow, I'm glad you like my story so much! And yes, I can relate to reading something over and over and over again... In fact, I read each of my chapters many times before I post them. Even to the point I get sick of them. I'm weird.

^-^: Another interesting one. Anywho. Uh, no, sorry, that is not how Yami and Yuugi will get together. Even though it is a fun idea, too many people of done it and I want to try something different. And... well, yeah, I think about yaoi, but I wouldn't say it was the only thing I thought about. I think about food a lot too.

Unica: Wow! Thank you! The websites I use for the Egyptian language are listed in my bio. I don't know of any books at the moment, other than the fact that there are many out there. I wish you luck in learning this beautiful language!

Penny: Angel of Darkest Dreams: I'm glad you don't mind the plot twists too much. Yuugi was going to have to make the decision sooner or later, so I thought I would get it out of the way. It should be more fun from now on!

crimson amnesia: Oh. My. Goodness. You actually put three words together! Did you see that people! I must have done something right! I'll try not to faint from my happiness!

Twilight Dreams: Hey TD-san! I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much. I think it was one of my better ones too, but mostly because all the prep work is done and now I can actually start some action. This chapter is my favorite up to now, and I think you will understand why as you read. It's always great to hear from you! And I don't care what you say, you have flattered me to no end. I'm so thrilled you like Yami's character so much!

newmoon: I update as often as I can, usually once a week. I'm glad you like my story!

fluffy-kins: A lemon? You are the first person to ask me that! I have no idea. Maybe. We shall see. I don't think I answered any of your questions in this chapter, but I am certain that I have given you a few more.

gothatheart/holo: Wow, thank you! I'm happy to hear you like my writing so much!

Hana: Thank you so much for putting me on your favorite stories list. I'm glad I have brought you into the YGO fandom. There are many good stories and authors out there. I hope I can continue to meet your expectations. Thank you for giving my story a chance.

Promise: I updated! I updated! Happy now?

Kumiho: I was always planning on making Yami possessive and jealous. It's just a part of his character. I don't mind the suggestion. Thanks for sharing it with me!

Seventh Sage: Sigh, I haven't found my mysterious, gorgeous stranger in a coma yet either. But I shall keep looking! Glad you had fun with the last chapter, you certainly will with this one.

Shenya: You sat and read the whole thing at once?! Awesome! And considering that you read a lot, that makes your compliments even more special. Thank you!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Seven: A Serpent's Charm

The two occupants of the store observed their cards carefully, years of experience alerting them to combinations and possible counterattacks as their eyes perused the gingerly crafted images. It was nearing the end of lunch hour, and the many patrons of the Kame Game Shop slowly trickled out through the welcoming doors and back to their jobs. Only Yuugi and Sugoroku remained, the older of the two by the cash register and his grandson leaning over the counter, facing him. Yuugi's easel sat forgotten by the window as its artist immersed himself in the game before him.

"I play Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, in defense mode," Sugoroku said as he laid his elaborately decorated card on the counter. The tension between him and Yuugi had been staggering since the night Yuugi had chosen to place Yami's welfare above all others. The decision had pierced Sugoroku more deeply than any blade could ever hope to, causing him to bleed slowly from the inside.

Yuugi clucked his tongue as he lazily analyzed his cards, his mind attempting to discern his grandfather's strategy. It was funny how something as simple as a game could bridge any gap between them. Yuugi agreed that things had been... tense... around the house for awhile, but he was grateful for the distraction Duel Monsters offered.

"Armored Lizard in attack mode, attacks Winged Dragon, he wins," Yuugi said absently as he placed his card on the counter. Yuugi had found it increasingly difficult to focus on his daily tasks. After the night of Pegasus' phone call Yami had been far more affectionate towards him. Touching him, petting him, holding him, smelling his hair... Yuugi couldn't say he disliked the attention, though it was rather embarrassing to have another man nuzzling him in front of his grandfather. It was difficult to enjoy the touches when Sugoroku would glare disappointedly and leave the room with an irritated grunt. 

Sugoroku removed the defeated card and placed it in his discard pile. He tapped his finger against the glass of the counter, each tap representing a thought that passed through his mind.

"You always told me not to do that, Ji-chan," Yuugi reprimanded without taking his eyes from his cards. "You don't want to develop any habits that may alert an observant opponent to what is in your hand."

"The operative word being 'observant,' Yuugi," Sugoroku replied as he placed two cards face down on the table. "It is something you have hardly been as of late."

Yuugi frowned slightly at the verbal dig, not pleased with his grandfather's words. Apparently Sugoroku was more upset with his recent behavior than Yuugi had originally been led to believe. He would prefer for his grandfather to simply _tell_ him how he felt rather than attacking him at random intervals.

Yuugi heard a slight growl come from his grandfather. Before he was able to raise his eyes to see what had drawn the sound something long, cold and orange was placed in front of his face as an arm was draped heavily around his shoulders. Yuugi gaped at the popsicle. Yami had never followed him into the shop before, always being side tracked by the refrigerator and its hidden wonders. Yuugi looked at him out of the corner of his eye, cheeks growing warm at the smirk that adorned Yami's lips.

Yami placed the tip of the popsicle against Yuugi's mouth, leaving it still a moment so that its chill could penetrate the warm flesh. Yuugi's breathing quickened at the sensation, the duel sense of the warmth on his shoulders and the coldness against his lips sending pleasant shivers down his spine. His mouth parted slightly as he tried to force down a breath of air, and Yami took the opportunity to slowly guide the popsicle past Yuugi's moist lips and further into his mouth, resting the watery confection lightly on Yuugi's tongue.

Yuugi's eyes doubled in size at the action, the coldness of his once warm mouth shocking his previously occupied intellect. His lips closed instinctively around the popsicle, their warmth melting slightly into the treat. Yuugi's brain conveniently forgot to tell his body to breathe, his body frozen as rigid as the popsicle in his mouth.

Yami's smirk intensified as he watched Yuugi's reaction. He found such pleasure in catching the little one off guard. It was such a simple task that he found himself at no loss for ideas. He noticed with slight disappointment that Yuugi was not tasting his dessert. Well, Yami couldn't have that. The food that was kept in that cold place was his most favored of all the new delicacies he had tasted. Therefor, it was only proper that he share his find with his favorite person.

Yuugi blinked when he felt the popsicle twist slightly in his mouth, rotating over his tongue and coating it in its orange sugary goodness. He realized that Yami wanted him to taste the popsicle and decided that if he ever wanted it removed from his mouth he was going to have to comply. Flicking his tongue quickly over the frozen water, Yuugi's brow crinkled as he noticed that there was another flavor along with the orange. He tasted it again... It was a little salty, kind of like butter, and contrasted greatly against the sweetness of the popsicle. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to place the taste before realization dawned on him and he snapped his eyes open. 

Turning to stare at Yami, Yuugi found himself hypnotized by the knowing look in Yami's eyes. When he was certain that Yuugi had tasted everything he was supposed to, Yami gingerly removed the popsicle from Yuugi's mouth, slipping it past his lips before turning around and walking over to Yuugi's abandoned easel, running his tongue along his reclaimed treat.

Yuugi stared after him for a long moment, unconsciously licking his lips in an attempt to save the flavor that clung to them. So that was what Yami tasted like...

"It's your move, Yuugi," Sugoroku snapped. "I played while you where otherwise... occupied."

"Huh...?" Yuugi said, trying to refocus his thoughts by shaking his head. "Oh, right." Yuugi looked suspiciously at his hand, unable to figure out exactly _how_ he was still holding his cards.

Yami strolled casually through the store, ignoring the merchandise as he focused his attention on the popsicle in his hand. He was quite pleased with himself; the stunned expression on Yuugi's face when he noticed it was Yami's flavor he tasted embedding itself into his mind. A sly smile painted his lips... yes, things were progressing very smoothly.

With a final bite Yami finished his popsicle and snapped the wooden stick in two, fingering the pieces lightly as he came around and stood in front of Yuugi's easel. His little Hikari was certainly the talented artist. The ease and grace he would guide his brush through his paints and onto the paper was reminiscent of the lapping waves of a river against its banks on a calm summer's day.

Yami idly wondered what other movements of Yuugi's were as serene and rhythmic. 

Yami furrowed his brow slightly as he looked more closely at Yuugi's unfinished painting. His eyes fractionally widened as he continued to stare at the image, apprehension building in his chest. He turned sharply, looking at Yuugi and Sugoroku as his mind reeled with the force of memories he long thought dead. 

Yami strode hastily to Yuugi and took a hold of his hand, intently examining the cards he grasped. Yuugi startled at the touch, but allowed Yami to shift through his cards as he muttered a few choice words in exasperation. Concern creased his brows as he watched Yami's face tense in aggravation and frustration.

Yami half whispered, half snarled as he took a card from Yuugi's hand and flung it across the room. Yuugi dropped his remaining cards, the game forgotten as he slowly stood so he could comfort Yami. He didn't have a chance to though as the shrill sound of chimes announced the arrival of a new customer.

Yuugi's mind froze with the speed of Yami's movement. In a single blink of his eyes, Yami went from standing next to him at the counter to forcing the customer against the wall at the other side of the store. He had moved so fast that not even a blur of color could trace his actions. Yuugi turned to face his grandfather, confusion and shock and disbelief and curiosity and awe shinning brilliantly from his eyes. 

"I believe there are a few things I should tell you about him," Sugoroku sighed. He was certain that not even the legend of the Shadow Magics had the power to deter Yuugi from associating with his dark stranger. He saw the look of admiration in his grandson's eyes, not the fear or suspicion that should have been there. Whatever spell Yami had woven on Yuugi had completely blinded him to the dangerous situation he was putting himself into.

Yami's grip tightened around the throat of his captive as he shoved his other hand into his shoulder, forcing a small gasp to escape from the man's lips. His breathing was shaky, harsh, full of the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. He felt dizzy and lighted and hot and staggering and burning and intense - infusion - pain - anguish - power - fear - heat - passion - screaming-

"Eh, Yami?"

Yami blinked, his thoughts halting with the force of a train hitting a brick wall as he focused his vision on his hostage.

"Youz okay 'ere, pal?"

Yami blinked again. What... what was...? Slowly he pulled himself away from Yuugi's friend, the one he called 'Jou.' Yami swiveled his head, regarding his surroundings and bringing himself back under control. His eyes cleared of the confusion that had clouded their surface and with a deep breath he turned and dashed out of the shop and into the kitchen.

"Jou! Are you okay?" Yuugi asked as he ran up to his friend, placing his hands on Jou's face and turning it from side to side so he could better examine his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, Yug," Jou said with a chuckle as he shooed Yuugi's persistent hands away. "No 'arm dun. Wha' spooked him though?"

Yuugi sighed as he reluctantly stopped his perusal of Jou's non-existent injuries. He brought his hand to his face and covered his eyes before threading his fingers through his hair. "I don't know, Jou. One moment he's... uh, fine," Yuugi fought the blush that threatened to rise to his cheeks. "But the next he's scowling at my cards and he looked... angry, and almost scared."

"Him? Scarred? Dat dun make no sense. Wha' could poss'bly scare 'Mis'er I'm-suave-I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it' dat much?" Jou smirked at the momentary gleam of jealousy that flashed across his best friend's eyes. "Aww com'on, dun tell me ya haven' noticed? How could ya not when ya have someone who looks like _dat_ walking 'round yur house all day?"

"_Jou,_" Yuugi admonished as he returned his attention to his grandfather. "Tell me what?" Yuugi asked as he walked back to the counter, his tone slightly suspicious. "What do you know about him that you haven't told me?"

Jou trailed behind his friend, casting nervous looks between Yuugi and Sugoroku. He could feel the tension between the two. Heck, he could almost see it, reach out and grab hold of it. He didn't know about Yuugi's choice of Yami over Sugoroku, but he could certainly tell that Yuugi and Sugoroku were not on good terms at the moment. 

Yuugi listened quietly to his grandfather's retelling of the Shadow Magics and the sealing of an ancient pharaoh. His expression remained even as the tale was finished, giving no outward sign to signify if he believed or disbelieved Sugoroku's narrative. 

Sugoroku looked equally as even at his grandson. He was unnerved by his Yuugi's lack of reaction. Yuugi was usually a very easy person to read, but at the moment a carefully constructed and uniformly impenetrable wall hid his emotions completely.

"Wow," Jou breathed. That was one of the most incredible stories he had ever heard! Obviously Sugoroku was just pulling their chains. "Good one, Grampa," he chuckled. "Youz ha' me goin' 'ere fur a minute." His laughter died in his throat as he noticed that neither Sugoroku nor Yuugi were sharing in his amusement.

Yuugi shifted his attention to Yami, who had reentered the shop during Sugoroku's speech. He noticed the golden luster of the puzzle and was surprised to see it in Yami's hands, tilting his head to the side as Yami knelt before him. Yuugi made to kneel as well but Yami halted him with a gentle hand on his waist, looking at him imploringly. Yuugi nodded and remained standing.

During his absence Yami had gone into Yuugi's room, rummaging through his many drawers for the item he was looking for. Eventually he came across a long, thin, silver chain belt that was cool to the touch and reflected the light brilliantly. Grasping the chain in his hand he had then gone to the kitchen, approaching the puzzle with both caution and determination. Steeling himself against the inevitable sting he was about to receive, he placed his hand on the flaxen item, raising it and threading the silver chain he had found through the loop present at the top of the puzzle.

Kneeling before Yuugi now, Yami gingerly raised the puzzle to Yuugi's hip, holding it in place with one hand as he wrapped the attached chain around Yuugi's waist. Securing the puzzle in place, Yami took both of Yuugi's hands in his own before looking into his plum colored eyes.

"S-htp, n wi," Yami whispered, emphasizing his desire for Yuugi to wear the puzzle with the intensity of his gaze.

Yuugi squeezed Yami's hands in return, nodding his agreement. He was confused by Yami's sudden change in behavior, but if his wearing of the puzzle would help ease the mind of his desert beauty, then so be it.

Jou starred at the two unblinking for a moment before vigorously shaking his head. All of this was giving him a headache. "Wha'ever. Now com' on Yug," he said as he took hold of his sleeve and dragged both him and Yami – who had yet to release Yuugi's hands – towards the door. "We have places ta go and people ta see."

Yuugi freed one of his hands from Yami's grip and pointedly removed Jou's hand from his arm. He gave a curt wave to his grandfather before guiding both Jou and Yami out the shop's door. He hesitated a moment; this was the first time Yami had been outside that he was aware of. He glanced at him over his shoulder only to find Yami starring at the gray sky above them. He could feel the apprehension in him, the stiffness in his body tightening the grip on his hand. He shook his arm gently, offering a warm smile to Yami when he gained his attention.

"Alrigh', off we go," Jou said as he sauntered over to his beat-up car.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was dark out, so no one could see. The black cloud cover that had suddenly appeared did well in blocking out the penetrating light of the sun.

It was quiet out, but no one could hear. The woman's screams died with her as the wind carried her voice briskly away from those who might be troubled by the sound.

She was no one, so no one would care. A life barely noticed except by those who occasionally sought her business would not be missed by the masses that chose to perpetually ignore her.

A pair of gloved hands reached down and took hold of the woman's shoulders, pulling her roughly into the intruding shadows of a forsaken alley. The ominous clouds withdrew as unexpectedly as they had arrived and the polished glory of the sun was able to shine on the world once again. The newly exposed crystal blue sky dominated the horizon, effectively erasing from the minds of the people the horrible action that had just taken place.

Stepping from the shadows, Croquet tediously removed the black gloves on his hands, sneering at them in disgust before placing them back in their packaging and in his suit pocket. He stood beside his boss, who for some reason unbeknownst to him had adorned himself in lavishly pink apparel with a white and frilly hem.

"So how many does that make?" Croquet asked as he brushed some lint off his shoulder.

"Not enough," Pegasus answered. He sighed as he straitened one of his cuffs. "Her soul was weak, not very much energy at all. I will never get anywhere at this rate."

Croquet didn't respond, frowning slightly at his boss's flippant attitude toward human life. He knew his disapproval was irrelevant, however, and so let his mind travel to other matters. "But I thought that the completion of the puzzle was all that you needed?" Croquet asked as he and Pegasus strolled down the sidewalk.

"Apparently not. I thought that by releasing the Shadow Magics I would have more than enough energy to complete my plans."

"Perhaps that boy knows something useful," Croquet offered.

"Hardly. Did you not see his reaction to the puzzle? Yuugi didn't even know it existed until he saw it in the hospital room," Pegasus sneered. 

"I wasn't talking about him, sir."

Pegasus stopped, glancing to his side at an unimpressive window display for women's swimwear. Maybe his assistant had a point. There was much he didn't know about the Shadows, what little knowledge he had coming from inadequate translations of incomplete texts interpreted by whoever would do the work for the least amount of money. 

So what exactly did Pegasus know? Ancient magics, black and dark and oily in nature. An ancient pharaoh, one who was bound to the magics and able to wield their power. Pegasus had freed him from his unholy prison and in doing so had introduced the Shadows to the modern world. Only he hadn't done it right... though the pharaoh had returned the bulk of the Shadow Magics had not. Only the magics contained within the pharaoh himself had returned to the world, but they were useless so long as the mind of the pharaoh was less than intact.

Then came the puzzle and Yuugi. From what Pegasus could gather from their last incomplete conversation, the puzzle had been solved and Yami... he smirked as he thought of the enraged voice that had drifted over the phone line before the connection was lost. Apparently Yami was back to his old and cheerful self of lore. 

Pegasus had nearly fainted from the pain as the Shadow Magics ripped and clawed and tore their way back into the world. They were tired of being imprisoned, tired of the black void that offered no freedom or comfort or dignity or respect or pleasure or space. Tired of not being able to use their power for anything other than playing with their son. And there was the main reason for their anger. Their son had been savagely taken from them, torn from their loving embrace screaming and kicking and strenuously with horrible violence. 

They wanted their son back.

But now that they had tasted the freedom of the living world once again, they were unwilling to return to their prison.

They wanted their son back, and they _were_ going to reclaim him, but they had another agenda now as well.

"Where are the other items?" Pegasus asked distractedly as he continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Safe, sir. I personally placed them in the vault, and only you and I know the combination."

Pegasus nodded his understanding, abruptly turning the next corner and reaching inside his pocket for his cell phone. He was looking at this the wrong way, making the situation far more complicated than need be. Croquet was wrong again, as he often was. The pharaoh had served his purpose. He had been the portal for which the Shadow Magics were able to reenter the world. Pegasus no longer needed him.

But he did need soul energy. And he knew a good place to continue his gathering.

"Have the chauffeur bring the car around, Croquet. We need to pay a visit to an old friend."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Everything was going by so fast! Streaks and blurs and hazes and color and wait! They were stopped? But how does a chariot stop so quickly while going so fast? And now they were moving _again_?

Jou chuckled as he watched Yami out of his rearview mirror, a smile plastered on his face as Yami's eyes widened in wonder and awe at the motion of the car. Surprisingly, it had taken little coaxing to get Yami into the vehicle. Yuugi was the one to put up the most protest.

"Are you serious? You couldn't have delivered those boxes _before_ you came to pick me up?"

Yuugi was referring to the two very large and very cumbersome boxes that inhabited the front passenger seat of Jou's car, meaning that he and Yami would have to somehow squash themselves into the less than spacious backseat. When Jou had politely reminded him that it was either the back seat or the city bus, Yuugi had promptly stopped his complaining and dragged Yami into the car.

"He ne'er been in'a car before?" Jou asked as Yami knelt on both his hands and knees as he starred out the window.

"It doesn't look like it, does it?" Yuugi answered as Jou came to a stop at a red light. Yami took the opportunity to quickly scramble to the other side of the car, effectively pinning Yuugi to his seat with his arms and legs on either side of his waist. Yuugi gasped at the suddenness of the action, pushing himself as far into the cushion as possible to keep from being crushed by the larger man.

Yuugi smiled lightly as he observed Yami, his face plastered against the window as he stared at a large fountain in front of an equally impressive building. Yami acted as though everything was new to him... as if he was seeing everything for the first time with the wonderment of a child. It was a refreshing outlook on life, and another of Yami's characteristics that Yuugi found irresistible. 

"I can' wai' 'ill we ge' 'ere!" Jou exclaimed from the front seat. 

Yuugi had to shift his position, bracing himself against Yami's body as it fell towards him from the motion of the now moving vehicle. "Why are we going to the zoo again?" he asked as he supported the still awe-struck Yami.

Jou released a long-suffering sigh. "'Cause, my naive li'l friend," he pointedly ignored the glare from the back seat, "the zoo iz magical an' mystical an' full a all 'ose li'l food carts filled wit candied apples an' soda an' frozen bananas an'..."

Yuugi chuckled as Jou rattled on about the many amenities the zoo afforded. He turned his attention back to Yami though, the warmth and closeness of his body slowly seeping into him. His vantage point allowed him an... unusual, if not welcomed view of Yami's athletic frame, the smooth lines of his body filling Yuugi's vision. He allowed himself another moment to admire Yami before turning his eyes so he too looked out the window.

Unexpectedly, the window that Yami had attached his face too opened, startling both him and Yuugi as a gust of wind hit them roughly in the face. Boisterous laughter could be heard from the front seat, and both Yami and Yuugi turned surprised faces to the back of Jou's head.

"Sorry guys, I jus' couldn' resis'!" Jou managed between laughs.

While Yuugi glared at his not-so-comical friend, Yami lowered his eyes and looked through the space created by the frame of the car and the driver's seat. He minutely tilted his head to the side, curious to see Jou's finger on a silver switch. Turning to look at his own door, he noticed that he too had access to a similar device. Deliberately he lifted his right hand and applied pressure to the mechanism.

Both Yuugi and Jou stopped their glaring contest and turned to Yami, who was currently lowering the window even further. He squinted his eyes at the sudden intrusion of air, but quickly opened them and leaned his head out the window.

"Di' you...?" Jou began.

A huge grin enveloped Yuugi's face as he shook his head, pride glowing on his features. "Nope. He did that all by himself. I told you he was smart," he announced triumphantly.

Yami was enjoying himself immensely. He loved the rugged feel of the wind in his face; his hair wiping wildly about him as the currents played with the long black strands. It was one of the most tremendous feelings he could remember. He felt invigorated, rejuvenated... he felt alive. And that was the most wonderful feeling of all.

Yuugi's smile faded as he noticed Yami wince, uncertain what had caused his beauty pain. He narrowed his eyes as he quickly looked over Yami's frame, trying to pinpoint the source of discomfort. His search stopped on Yami's left wrist. He was favoring it slightly, keeping his weight from fully falling on it. 

Yuugi gingerly placed his fingers on Yami's wrist, causing him to flinch in response to the touch. He cupped the wrist gently, applying pressure to different points to try to determine exactly where it hurt.

"Sumthin' wrong?" Jou asked as he pulled his car into the zoo's parking lot.

"I'm not sure, Jou. His wrist is bothering him," Yuugi answered, twisting Yami's hand slightly through its range of motion. Yami clenched his jaw and shut his eyes, but reacted in no other way to the pain that shot up his arm. He was hoping that nagging injury would have healed itself by now. The gods knew it certainly had had sufficient time.

"So, kiss it an' make it better," Jou stated as he waved an obscene gesture to someone who had taken the parking spot he had designated as 'his.'

"K-kiss?" Yuugi stuttered as his he snapped to attention, gapping at the back of Jou's head.

"Yeah. Kiss. It's no' dat foreign a concep'," Jou said as he finally settled on a parking spot close to the zoo's exit. He turned in his seat to face the occupants in the back of his car. "Ya know, kiss it an' make it better." And then, with a cheeky grin, "Dun ya wanna? Dun ya wanna kiss 'im?"

"... Kiss?" Yuugi repeated. He was feeling really dumb at the moment, knowing that there was no possible way Jou would ever let him live this moment down. Did he want to kiss Yami? Of course he did. Want was not a problem. But... in front of Jou? He didn't think he could take the humiliation.

And then there was the whole issue of Yami and if he wanted him to.

Yami turned his eyes to Yuugi, raising an eyebrow in question. His little one was flustered. His cheeks were turning a light shade of red and his eyes were wide and bright with uncertainty. It must have something to do with that word he and Jou kept repeating.

"Kiss?" he asked softly. Yuugi's eyes darted to his own, only heightening Yami's curiosity. "Kiss?"

"You see, Yug? Even he wan's ya to! So kiss 'im already!" Jou exclaimed, barely containing his excitement.

"He doesn't even know what the word means, Jou," Yuugi stalled, trying to breath as Yami continued to look at him with his curiously mesmerizing eyes. He knew Yami wanted him to demonstrate the meaning of the word, just as he had with the other words of Yami's sparse Japanese vocabulary. The power of association. Only this was far from the simplicity of 'open' and 'close' and 'light' and 'darkness.'

Yuugi released a small sigh and gathered his courage before raising Yami's hands to his lips and quickly kissing the back of his wrist. "Kiss," he explained.

Jou groaned his disappointment and bluntly exited his car. He was hoping Yuugi would provide him with something more dramatic than a simple kiss on the hand. He wanted full-blown lip action. He leaned against the side of his car with his arms crossed, sulking as he waited for his friends to hurry up and move their butts.

Yami blinked after Yuugi released his wrist, surprised by the quick yet gentle action. Yuugi's lips had been surprisingly soft, and with their brief moment of contact had managed to make Yami forget the pain that was throbbing in his wrist. 

Yuugi's eyes were lowered, starring intently at the folded hands in his lap, so he missed the smirk that crept its way onto Yami's face. He heard a hum come from Yami's throat and raised his head to see what he wanted...

... when his whole world was turned upside down.

Yuugi's eyes doubled in size as Yami leaned forward and pressed his lips against his own. He found himself unable to blink, unable to breathe, unable to move, unable to think. Yami's lips were immaculately soft, and all other observations were promptly ignored. What was it about Yami that his skin always seemed to be burning with some internal fire?

Yuugi suppressed a small whimper as he looked into Yami's intense eyes, amusement shining through them as Yami parted his lips and traced his tongue between Yuugi's lips. Both men closed their eyes in pleasure as Yami pushed his tongue into Yuugi's mouth, stroking his tongue fully along Yuugi's in one agonizingly slow motion. The thoroughness with which Yami moved allowed both him and Yuugi to thoroughly taste each other and catalogue the flavor in neatly wrapped boxes.

Yami pulled back slowly, not releasing Yuugi's bottom lip from his own lips until the last possible moment. Yami captivatingly opened his eyes and waited for Yuugi to recover from the encounter, smirking at the uneven breathing of his Hikari. Yuugi finally opened his eyes, and the smile in Yami's heart softened the corners of his mouth.

"Sn," Yami purred, brushing his fingers along the side of Yuugi's leg. He held Yuugi's gaze for a moment longer before moving away and exiting the vehicle.

Yuugi sat in stunned silence, moving only when Jou wrapped his knuckles against the window. Jerking to attention, Yuugi quickly unfastened his seat belt and opened the door, but hesitated before getting out of the car.

"Damn! Dat... dat was... oh wow," Jou said. "Hey Yug, are youz alrigh' 'ere, pal?"

"I..." 

Yuugi couldn't think. And he thought it was amazing when Yami had eaten that popsicle from his hand! This, this was just so much... _more_. He had been right before, Yami did taste like hot melted butter. 

"I..." 

Hot and sweet and salty and smooth and soft and intense and lingering and tempting and inviting and alluring... 

"I..."

"Wha' man? Spit it out!" Jou commanded, patience thrown to the wind as he waited for Yuugi to spill the details.

Yuugi turned to look at Jou, his eyes wide and his mouth open as the thought finally coalesced in his mind. His words sent Jou reeling and caused him to hang his head in his hands.

"I forgot to kiss him back!"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

This certainly was an... odd, place. Yami waited for his eyes to adjust to the sudden absence of light before following Yuugi into the darkened room. He could detect the faint outline of many children, those with their faces pressed against the various cages illuminated more clearly by the light. In the middle of the room a demonstration was being held, a zoo employee presenting an example of the inhabitants of the enclosure to eager little eyes, and a few excited adults as well.

Yami's mind froze at the sight. There were far too many people here. Other than the company of his Hikari, Yami did not appreciate the presence of others. 

Yuugi, on the other hand, was thrilled to be in the enclosure. Jou had gracefully made his exit after visiting all of the food stands, declaring that now that he was full he had the energy to deliver those boxes cluttering his car. After a stern lecture from Yuugi on the consequences should he not return to the zoo in a timely manner, Jou hastily made his way to his car, leaving Yami and Yuugi to battle the heat of the day and the crowd on their own.

Hence Yuugi's joy to be in the comparatively cool and darkened reptile enclosure. It offered a reprieve from the glaring influence of the sun and the oppressing mass of spectators who had come to observe the multitude of animals the zoo housed. Taking a deep breath of the cool air, Yuugi began to slowly peruse the specimens on display.

Several small screams of surprise drew Yuugi's attention from the gecko he was looking at and to the center of the room. Furrowing his brows in slight confusion, he made his way over to the group of children. Several of the them turned and clasped onto Yuugi's legs, burying their faces in an attempt to hide from the object that had scarred them. Yuugi looked at the man who had been giving the demonstration, a questioning look in his eyes.

"One of the snakes got loose," the man said quickly. "An Egyptian asp, very poisonous." The man quickly herded Yuugi and the children away from the table he had been using and left to get his snake handling equipment.

Yuugi lowered his eyes to the floor, his eyes searching for the brown snake that would be difficult to spot in the darkness. He had to admit that he was a little nervous to be standing in an open floor surrounded by kids with a potentially deadly snake lurking about unseen and unheard and he wasn't doing a very good job of acting like the adult in front of the children.

The lights were turned on without warning, effectively blinding all inhabitants of the enclosure. Blinking several times to rid his eyes of the spots that now clouded his vision, Yuugi couldn't help but shake his head in amusement when he caught sight of Yami.

Yami was kneeling on the floor, his arm extended towards the snake in a welcoming manner. There was the faintest hint of a smile on his lips as he starred at the snake whose attention he held. Slowly, the snake slithered forward and onto Yami's hand, flicking its forked tongue along his skin as it continued to climb up his arm.

Yami's smile remained on his face as he stood, the snake coiling around his wrist as it rose its head to look Yami in the eye. The snake appeared to be hypnotized by Yami's gaze, a feeling Yuugi could relate to. It remained perfectly still in Yami's firm grip, the only movement being the emergence and disappearance of its serpent tongue.

Yami turned his eyes from the snake to look at Yuugi, a playful smirk forming on his lips as he noticed that he had the little one's full attention. He looked back to the snake and with a silent command, the cobra uncoiled itself from Yami's wrist and glided gracefully up his arm and onto his shoulder. Yami extended both his arms to the side as the snake continued behind his neck and onto his other shoulder, extending its body along the length of Yami's reach.

Yuugi disentangled himself from the children wrapped around his legs and slid over to Yami, his head tilted in interest at Yami's mastery over the serpent. He came and stood directly in front of him, waiting for Yami to open his eyes and look at him. Yami had immersed himself in the serpent's movements, swaying from side to side as smoothly as the serpent slithered around his body.

Yami lazily opened his eyes and looked at Yuugi, his eyes appearing to be liquid fire as they swirled with brilliant shades of red. He stilled his movements and raised his hand in front of Yuugi, the snake obediently coiling itself around his arm. With a very slow and extremely alluring wink, Yami motioned for Yuugi to extend his hand and pet the serpent.

Yuugi's expression fell in line with Yami's, both of them smirking at each other and their eyes burning with an internal passion. When he looked into his eyes, Yuugi no longer doubted that he was in love with this man. The strength and passion that radiated from him seemed to penetrate straight into Yuugi, making him feel more alive and confident and assured than he ever had. He was a different person when around Yami... a better person in his opinion, regardless of what his grandfather thought. He trusted him completely, and trust was a very difficult thing to earn from Motou Yuugi.

Yuugi reached out his hand to pet the head of the snake. The snake, however, did not appreciate the action and flared its hood in preparation to strike. It hissed before launching itself forward, intent on sinking its fangs into Yuugi's soft hand and injecting its potent venom. 

Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement. Yami instantly grabbed the snake around its head with his free hand, halting it before it reached Yuugi's hand. His eyes had turned hard, anger making itself known as he roughly turned the snake to face him. He clucked his tongue at the serpent, releasing a sigh of frustration in an effort to calm himself.

"Ir(i) nn StA," Yami scolded the snake softly, tapping it on the end of its nose.

Yuugi blinked. His Yami certainly was full of surprises. And he had demonstrated his flexibility extremely well in Yuugi's opinion.

It was at this point the zoo employee returned, horrified to see Yami holding his snake and Yuugi standing mere inches from its striking range. He ran quickly over to the two, scolding them for doing something so foolish as toying with a dangerous animal. Yami merely raised a dignified eyebrow at the man, scowling as Yuugi became the benefactor of his lecture. 

Yuugi was barely able to suppress the laughter that bubbled in his throat as Yami held the snake in the zoo keeper's face, moving his finger so that the serpent's head came dangerously close to the man's nose. The man noticeably paled, frozen in place as the cobra extended its tongue and flicked his nose. Gulping, he slowly extended his hand and gripped the asp around its head, taking him from Yami.

Yuugi's laughter immediately filled the air as the employee took the snake back to its container, falling against Yami as he did so. Yami snorted lightly in amusement, wrapping his arm possessively around Yuugi's thin waist. Yuugi didn't respond as he continued laughing into Yami's chest, the extra warmth around his waist serving only to increase the pleasure he was feeling.

The lights suddenly went out, and though Yuugi wasn't bothered by the sudden darkness, he felt Yami's body go rigid. The arm around his waist gripped him tightly, almost to the point of being painful. Yuugi looked up into Yami's face, only to see his eyes wide and darting around the room in a state of heightened alertness.

They were there. He could feel them. Yami took a step backwards, making sure to bring Yuugi back with him. Yuugi started to question what was wrong but Yami silenced him with a quick and commanding "Hikari." 

Yuugi was worried now, his hands gripping Yami's shirt tightly as the two continued to back their way towards the exit. Yami was agitated, tense, alert, and with the grip around his middle, perhaps a little scared as well. What was going on?

He didn't have time to think any further on the matter as he was thrown to the ground, Yami's larger body landing roughly on top of him. He grunted at the force, the puzzle around his waist digging sharply into his hip. His instinct to raise his head and look around was thwarted as Yami pushed him down forcefully and covered his body with his own. Yuugi could feel the hot and ragged breath of Yami as their faces were crushed together with the force of Yami's grip.

It was darker than the blackest night. Screams were heard and the ground shook with the force of lightening and tables were knocked over as easily as flowers and light fixtures fell from the ceiling and sparks flew through the air...

... And then all was silent for Yuugi as his consciousness left him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Okay, time for translations. 

S-htp, n wi - "Please, for me"

Sn - "Kiss"

Ir(i) nn StA - "Do not be difficult"


	8. Tabula Rasa

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: My goodness, everyone! I am so sorry this took me so long to get out! For whatever reason, this chapter refused to be written! It wasn't writer's block, I just couldn't get it out. Thanks for being patient! I'll end this here so you can go read.

Oh, and 'Tabula Rossa' means 'blank slate' in Latin. I think. I'm too lazy to go check the Reader's Digest to make sure right now.

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: I'm with Yami on this one, I'm confused too. But that's fine! Keeps me on my toes. What's going to happen? I haven't figured that out yet, but this chapter will help get us there. Thanks for providing a moment of comic relief!

Shenya: I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be annoying. I was surprised myself I ended the chapter so abruptly. I'll try not to do that again. I'm glad I've brought you around to the wonderful character of Yami! I don't particularly care for him in the series either, that's why I changed him around a bit. I'm happy you approve!

Wolfspeaker: Thank you for your exuberant support! It makes the time I spend writing worth while to receive reviews like this, knowing that I have made people happy. Enough from me, here is chapter eight for you!

Sourcery: Wow, what a compliment! Thank you!

Shadow-Specter: I'm happy to hear you liked the popsicle scene. There is just so much fun to be had with desserts, don't you think?

Death's Apprentice Seth: insert evil laughter here Yes, I thought I might get someone with that popsicle scene. My plans are working perfectly. I'll try not to make another major cliffhanger in this chapter. Maybe I'll give you something else to think about at school...

DracownyGirl: LOL. 'How To Be Naughty' class. That sounds like the perfect title for a one-shot. I'm going to have to think about that one. Glad I've made learning a little more interesting for you. I wonder what you will learn this time?

Banjodog: Yes, Marik did have fun. I never knew a color like that existed before... And Yami, Yuugi and I ran out of popcorn before he was done, so I made Seto go get more. In the next county. He was gone for quite a while. Ahem. Anyway. Yami? Show off? Whatever gave you that idea? He doesn't need to show off, we all know how hot he is. Of course, I had a very nice mental image of Yami taming the snake. Yes, I think that image will help me write many more scenes of Sprite-y goodness. I actually saw a picture once that someone drew with the puzzle around Yami's waist, and I thought it looked so cool, much better than around the neck. So I thought, what the heck? And I haven't made Jou a stick either, like in Blue Ice. I actually prefer writing his character this way. And I better stop before my response to your review becomes the story itself. Toodles!

Promise: Whoa there! Glad you like it so much! And don't worry, I intend to finish this story. No matter what else is going on in my life. *grumbles about packing the entire contents of house* Uh, just ignore that.

Silver Dragon: 27 times, you say? Now that is impressive. Glad I could act as your psychiatrist. Anything for my reviewers! And yes, to answer your question, I am extremely annoyed with those who state the obvious, especially when they are stating something about me. It's like when you meet someone and they say 'Hey! You have blue eyes!' and I'm thinking, well yeah, only since the day I was born, but thanks for pointing it out 'cause otherwise I never would have known! Oh, and thanks for reviewing too!

MMW: Yay! Fluff! You're welcome!

Princess Strawberry: Would you get well already? Sheesh. I wasn't trying to scare you from the zoo... actually, I thought I might encourage a few people to go! Guess not, though. You think Yami is forward? Hmmm, I've never seen him that way. I just thought he was confident, and very perceptive. He knew what Yuugi wanted and that he was too shy to ask for it, so he unselfishly gave it to him. Yup. Good ol' Yami. Wait until you see him later on!

randomasdf: Oh boy! Congratulations for me! I'm so happy you like my story so much. And honored by your comments. Thank you thank you thank you! mysterious and unknowing is what I've been going for. I'm glad you approve.

Twilight Dreams: I know, I'm sorry! I didn't realize I just stopped until I posted the chapter! *hangs head in shame* I'll... I'll do better next time. You honor me yet again. How do you do that so well?! Sin, huh? I have no problem with that. I did sell my soul to the devil last year, so it makes sense. ^_~ Yes, Jou is kinky, but he also wants his best friend to be happy. So, he was really trying to make it a good day for everyone. It worked out. Stay cool!

rox: It wouldn't be a YGO story if there wasn't trouble for Yuugi and Yami. It just makes it so much fun! Glad you are enjoying this!

moonnymph: Yes, I thought that snake was very lucky too. Must not allow thoughts to roam there while responding to reviews... Interesting that I can make you laugh so easily. That's awesome! Means you are enjoying the chapter. Makes me happy!

gothatheart/holo: Cool! Thanks for adding me to your favorite authors list. I really appreciate it! 

Cherry Romancer: I don't know why you didn't read this sooner either, but I am thrilled you have read it now! Thank you for the kind words and compliments! I hope I can continue writing well enough to keep you interested!

Kumiho: *pats self on back, decides I like the feeling, so I do it again* Thank you for putting me on your favorites list! I'm glad my chapters have bombarded you enough that you have done so. I thought I had been giving hints of Yami showing his possessivenss and jealousy, but obviously not well enough. His personality will strengthen as the major conflict progresses, starting now. I hope I can do better by you.

Moonlitspire: Ha! Yami as a shaggy dog. That's funny. I'm glad you liked the car scene! It was a bit different from others I have read. I try to take advantage of daily activities in my stories. It's a lot of fun to imagine what our characters will do. Whose my favorite character? That's a tough one. I guess I would have to say Yuugi is my favorite, but not the whiney-crying-sniveling-coward some writers make him out to be. I think he is stronger than that, much stronger. He would have to be after hanging around Yami all day. After him would be Yami, Bakura, and then Mai. Girl power! Thanks for asking!

gamegirl28: Glad you approved of the chapter! Here is another one for you.

mistykasumi: I think you hit on something there. Yes, my mind is in the gutter quite frequently when I think of Yami and Yuugi, so to try to bring myself out I have the two of them flirt in a rather controlled manner. Yes. That sounds good enough for now. I shall continue with my verbose chapters. And try not to be too jealous of Yuugi... though I don't think I can succeed with that one.

Lord R: 'Fantastic'? Awesome. Thank you! I shall have to continuosly write if you are continuosly looking forward to the next chapter. Off I go! 

Cyberkat: Yes, I thought it was about time I added a plot to this marathon of a story. Perhaps that 'action/adventure' catagory I placed this story under will actually come into play! My goodness, can you imagine that? I think I have scared myself. I better not think on it any more and just write. Yup. That's what I'll do.

Seventh Sage: Heehee, glad I was able to induce giggles in you. When do I find time to write? Usually between the hours of 11pm to 1am, sometimes later. The creative juices don't flow until then for me, and since I am up anyway, I figure 'why not write?!' I also type really fast, so fast I get ahead of my brain sometimes and lose all train of thought and have to start over. Yes, that is a faux pau of mine. Basically I just sit and write until I get hungry or have to move because my chair is uncomfortable. I'm going to stop before it sounds like I am bragging, even though I think I have already crossed that line. See you around!

digi N tomi: And I would mind you adding me to your favorites list for what reason? Silly you. Yes, you may call me Umi-san! I love that name! Awesome. Makes me happy. I thank you for taking the time to review each chapter when it would have been simpler to review at the end of chapter seven. I just loved your reviews, and I look forward to hearing your comments on this chapter!

Hana: Thank you again for the nice compliments. But this time I am confused, I honestly don't know what typos you are referring to. I didn't use any Japanese characters in the last chapter, so I don't know what you mean. I only bring this up because if I did make a mistake, I want to correct it. Would you mind giving me an example of what you are referring to? Thanks, I appreciate it.

crimson amnesia: You never cease to put a smile on my face. I just love your creative reviews! I did _everything_ right? *blushes* My goodness. Flattery to the nth degree. Thank you! 

Fuzzy Coconut: Hmm. Well, I never know how to take a review that starts off with 'You cow!' Of course, I have never been called a 'cow' before, either. You had me laughing my head off with that one. Yes, a very interesting analogy. But I love it! Glad you liked their kiss, even if it was only one sided. There will be a better one later, promise!

Yamis Girlfriend: Alright, alright. I guess I can work in another kiss between Yami and Yuugi. ^_~ Many more if I do this right. Hope you approve!

Lonely Vigil: Ah, believe me. Gambling isn't all it is cracked up to be. Rather boring, actually, unless you win a lot, which you probably won't. The best thing about being 21 is that I can walk into any establishment I want and not have to worry about being thrown out. I'm glad you like this, though it may take you awhile to get here since you are only on chapter one. But oh well, review and I shall respond!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Eight: Tabula Rasa

It was... quiet here.

So very quiet. 

Yuugi groaned as he tried to open his eyes, surprised by the sheer effort the small action required. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision of the darkness before him with little success. As his mind reluctantly crawled into awareness, he noticed that there was a great weight on top of him. Yuugi shifted his eyes to the side to see long strands of golden hair framing Yami's face. He sighed as he realized that Yami was still unconscious.

Bracing his arms as best he could beneath him, Yuugi tried to push himself up but only succeeded in shifting himself over onto his back. Rolling his eyes in agitation, Yuugi placed an arm around Yami's waist and rolled to the side, easing the larger man onto the ground and off of him. Now free of Yami's weight, Yuugi was able to raise himself from the ground and sit beside Yami, unconsciously rubbing his hand in small circles on his stomach. 

Looking around, Yuugi was startled to notice that he couldn't discern the difference between the dark floor he was sitting on or the darkness in front of him or the darkness above him or the darkness on either side of him. Everything was just... black. There were no defining features of any sort to help distinguish any sense of dimension or orientation. It was like they were sitting in the middle of a vast ocean, completely submerged within depths that even the strongest of lights could not penetrate. It was very unnerving, and Yuugi found himself becoming dizzy without having any focal point on which to orient himself.

A ball of light shot past Yuugi's face, dancing on unseen air currents in intricate and delicate patterns. It was all colors and yet it was colorless, every pigment imaginable twisting and turning and colliding within the small confines of the sphere that dictated its shape. The ball of light circled Yuugi's head a couple of times before halting above Yami's face, just inches from his nose. Immediately a single color engulfed the small ball of light. Yellow.

Yuugi tilted his head to the side, his hand stilling on Yami's stomach as he observed the ball of yellow light. It was bouncing up and down in place, as much as a ball of light could, and seemed extremely excited to have found Yami. Yuugi reached out his hand toward the light, curious to see if it was as solid as it appeared to be. 

Upon reaching the light, however, the brilliant yellow bled into a vibrant green as it lurched away from Yuugi's touch. The light grew to a blinding intensity before vanishing from sight, leaving a confused and blinking Yuugi in its absence. A small groan brought his attention back to Yami, whose eyes were beginning to flutter as he woke.

Yami slowly rolled over onto his side, using every ounce of strength to do so. Pausing for a moment to regain his energy, he was then able to turn completely onto his stomach from where he was able to bring his knees under him and brace himself on all fours. His mind felt heavy, as though it was being wrenched beneath quicksand and slowly suffocated. His body ached profusely and protested against all attempts at movement, so Yami decided it best for him to remain perfectly still.

"Yami?" Yuugi ventured as he crawled over to his side. "Are you okay?"

Yami responded by reaching out and pulling Yuugi in front of him. Thoroughly he checked Yuugi for injury, starting with his head and working his fingers down his neck, shoulders, chest, arms and waist. Yuugi's face crinkled in concern. Yami's eyes were dull and listless, their luminous quality shrouded in a cloak of fatigue that seemed to bleed out over his body. Smiling gently, Yuugi took hold of Yami's hands and held them in his own. "I'm okay. Nothing's broken."

Yami studied Yuugi for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing. "If you are certain," he said quietly. He took a deep breath before standing, leaning heavily against Yuugi to support himself.

Yuugi's mouth fell open and he blinked in confusion as he stood with Yami, supporting his weight the best he could. He continued to stare at him even though Yami appeared to not be aware of the remarkable thing that had just occurred, instead focusing his attention on their lack of surroundings. Yami turned his tired eyes back to Yuugi.

"Language is inconsequential here," he explained. 

"I can understand you..." Yuugi whispered, still caught in the awe of being able to understand Yami's words. Yami raised a single eyebrow in contemplation before a small smile momentarily graced his lips. He nodded his head in affirmation, anticipating Yuugi's next question.

Now that he was able to communicate with this handsome man, Yuugi suddenly found himself at a loss for words. It was all so sudden. There was so much he wanted to say. So much to ask. So much he didn't know. So much he would never know if he didn't hurry and follow Yami who had started to walk away while Yuugi was caught up in his wonder.

Yuugi quickly jogged up to Yami, falling in step with him when Yami quickened his pace so that he was one step ahead of Yuugi. Yuugi tilted his head to the side in confusion, and was about to increase his pace when Yami's voice halted him.

"Stay behind me," Yami commanded, his tone soft but not without authority. He continued to walk in what Yuugi assumed was a straight path, his eyes unwaveringly focused in front of him. Yuugi was about to protest when Yami spoke again. "I cannot protect you unless you remain behind me."

Yuugi pursed his lips in both contemplation and annoyance. He wasn't sure if he should be impressed that Yami was able to predict his questions, or irked that he wasn't being allowed to speak. There was a very fine line that even Yuugi couldn't distinguish.

Lamenting, Yuugi decided that it would be best for him to follow Yami's suggestion and remain a step behind him. Having nothing else to look at, or to do for that matter, he let his eyes roam over the smoothly striding man beside him. Yami held his shoulders back; his posture tall and proud as each step was placed with confidence. His arms remained, for the most part, still against his sides, swaying only slightly to help with his balance. Yuugi shoved both his hands into his pants' pockets and sighed again, letting his chin fall to his chest.

The two men continued to walk in silence, time slipping past them as easily as oil over water. Yuugi couldn't stand the silence. It was dark and cold wherever the hell they were and his only companion was the gorgeous man of his dreams who had fallen into his arms, spoke an odd language he couldn't understand, played with him, teased him, and remarkably had kissed him. And neither of them was speaking to the other.

What was wrong with this picture?

"There is no need to be silent. You may speak your mind," Yami said as he stole a glance at Yuugi's irritated form. He fought the smirk that threatened to form as Yuugi snorted softly at his suggestion.

Yuugi raised his head to answer Yami when an arm was placed stiffly in front of him, halting his steps. The arm remained extended as Yuugi turned his eyes to Yami, questioning his sudden movement. Yami had his head tilted to the side, his brows furrowed as he intently listened to the deafening silence. Yuugi placed a hand on Yami's arm, momentarily forgetting that he could ask Yami what he was listening for.

A familiar ball of light appeared from the darkness, flying up to Yami's face and continuing its seemingly joyous bouncing as Yami turned to face it. He snarled at the intrusive light, waving his hand dismissively in its direction as he stepped to the side and continued walking, grabbing Yuugi's wrist and pulling him in tow. 

"What is that thing?" Yuugi asked as he stumbled forward from Yami's insistent tug. "It was here when I woke up," he added as the ball of light danced around both of them.

"That..." Yami began as he glared at the yellow light, "is nothing more than a vexation."

"Must be more than that if it has you this irritated," Yuugi observed. 

Yami didn't respond as the ball of light came in front of him again, dancing in place as it swirled its multitude of colors in an attempt to impress him. When Yami failed to respond the light increased its brightness to an almost blinding intensity, twin coils of light extending from the sphere and reaching out to tap Yami on the side of his head. 

Sighing in defeat, Yami stopped walking and lowered his head, his eyes closing slowly as his body stilled. He did not release his grip on Yuugi's wrist, instead tightening it as a slight wind appeared from nowhere to tousle his long hair about his face. The two offshoots of light that protruded from the parent sphere circled around Yami's body, incasing him in a wall of deeply shaded blue light. Smoke filled in the spaces left vacant by the light, shielding Yami's form completely from Yuugi's view.

And then it was gone. The smoke and the deep blue light disappeared with the suddenness of a summer storm. Yami took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes, raising his head as he once again continued walking.

Yuugi blindly obeyed the gentle tug on his wrist, his mind preoccupied with the sight before him. Where once Yami had been clothed in a tight fitting blue shirt and black jeans, he was now wearing... well, the clothing of an Egyptian pharaoh. A white headdress adorned his head, falling past his shoulders and halfway down his back. A golden headpiece rested on his forehead, matching the smooth gold necklace that lay on his bare chest. Two bands of gold encircled Yami's left arm, one on his bicep and the other encompassing his wrist. The jewelry concluded with golden ankle bands on his legs and sandals on his feet.

Around Yami's waist was an emerald sash, tied in such a manner that it hung neatly down his front. A white cloth was held in place by the sash, falling to his knees. Three blue pieces of fabric flowed down his side, adding a contrast of color against the stark white of the headdress and wrap.

Yami raised his free hand and removed the cumbersome headdress, holding it in front of him a moment before moving to throw it to the ground when Yuugi stopped him. Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, Yami handed Yuugi the headdress before returning his gaze forward. Yuugi held the piece delicately in his hand, surprised by its weight. After a short examination he tossed the headdress behind him, not noticing when it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well... This explains a lot," Yuugi stated casually. Yami snorted at the comment. Yuugi smirked at the expected reaction and lowered his eyes to his imprisoned wrist. "So, are you going to lead me around all day?"

Yami loosened his grip on Yuugi's wrist and slid his hand down, gently settling his hand around Yuugi's smaller one. Yuugi's eyes widened in surprise as his fingers instinctively curled around Yami's, holding his hand close. That certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting, though it wasn't unwelcome either. Yami's hand provided a comforting warmth against the surrounding cold.

"So, it's all true then," Yuugi said quietly to himself.

"Depends on what you have heard," Yami replied just as softly.

"It's funny, you know. All of this. Me finding you, everything that has happened since then, this place. I wasn't even surprised when Ji-chan told me the history of the puzzle. It just all seems to... fit. Make some sort of crazy sense." Yuugi paused, a small and embarrassed smile painting his lips. "I sound silly, don't I? I'm sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"Nervous for what reason?"

"Well, you have to admit, it's been an interesting day," Yuugi said shyly. Yami responded by lacing his fingers with Yuugi's, rubbing his thumb lightly along the back of his hand. A smile returned to Yuugi's face as his confidence was renewed by Yami's gentle action. 

"So that is what you wore all day?" Yuugi asked cheekily.

"For the most part," Yami confirmed.

There was a short pause as Yuugi trailed his eyes over the length of Yami's body. 

"Nice."

This comment did earn Yuugi a smirk from the pharaoh.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yami closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through Yuugi's hair. He didn't know how long they had been walking, but the time must have been significant. Yuugi's energetic talking had ceased all together and his grip on Yami's hand had fallen lax. By the time Yami had turned to look at him Yuugi was already asleep on his feet, eyes closed and head lowered as he blindly followed Yami's lead.

Yami had decided that perhaps it was a good idea for both of them to rest. Up until this point they had been safe, his acceptance of the Shadows' commands providing for their smooth travel. Pulling Yuugi over to him, Yami had set them both down onto the floor. He braced himself and pulled Yuugi part way into his lap where Yuugi immediately cuddled against him and fell asleep, their legs intertwined as they found comfort in each other's presence.

He himself was not fatigued. Yami had traveled these blank passages many times before. There was no end to the vastness of empty space, no corners or curves or forks to offer any sort of variety. Yami continued to string his fingers through Yuugi's petal-soft hair as he listened to the slow and rhythmic breathing of sleep. It was dangerous here for him. They couldn't remain in the Shadows much longer if he wanted his Hikari to survive. Yami had never been so grateful of an action as he was when Yuugi agreed to wear the puzzle around his waist.

A fleeting hum snapped Yami to attention as he opened his eyes to glare at the ball of light that had once again appeared in front of him. The swirling colors increased their speed when they realized they had Yami's attention, flashing intricate and complex patterns at the man.

Yami lowered his hand from Yuugi's hair to cover his eyes so that the flashes of light would not wake him. His eyes narrowed as he studied the patterns of light before him, in a sense listening to what the light had to say. The Shadows could not take physical form, so instead they manifested themselves in a ball of light that was capable of displaying every color ever known to the world. It had taken Yami many centuries to learn the obscure language of the Shadows, and he soon regretted the knowledge once he had. The Shadows, never being able to communicate directly before, found themselves at no loss for conversation.

'No,' Yami mouthed so he would not wake Yuugi. 'Just leave me be.'

The Shadows repeated their question, the colors brighter and more urgent than before.

'I will not. I have found my reason,' Yami gave as his reply.

The Shadows were not happy with this response. They had found their son just as they had sought out to do, but now that he had been rescued from the living world they found him to be tainted by it. He was being uncooperative as he never had been before. He must be under the influence of the poison of the mortal world. It was not safe for him to return there until they had purged all that could harm him.

Yuugi shifted in his sleep, his movements catching the attention of both Yami and the Shadows. The Shadows solidified their color, turning a red so deeply hued that it nearly matched the blackness that comprised their realm. _There_ was an example of the poison they needed to purge from their son. They rushed forward towards Yuugi, intent on killing him.

Yami instantly rolled both himself and Yuugi to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack. The Shadows were not affected as they altered their charge and proceeded to follow their target. Holding Yuugi tightly against his body Yami flipped himself backwards and out of reach of the light, landing on his feet as he fell into a defensive position.

"Cease this at once!" he shouted, and the Shadows momentarily halted. 

Yuugi squeaked with the sudden jarring of Yami's movements, grasping tightly onto Yami's arms once he stopped moving. He shook his head vigorously to wake himself up and clear his head of the dizziness that clouded his thoughts. He heard Yami shout, and only then did he realize how tense his body was. As though he was preparing for an attack...

Yuugi turned his head to look at the ball of light hovering dangerously close to both him and Yami. He watched Yami out of the corner of his eye, noticing the seriously irate expression his face held. The light caught his attention again as it began to cycle through its colors in an agitated manner. "Yami, what is-"

"Silence!" Yami ordered, and Yuugi quieted immediately. Yami could not afford to be distracted while the Shadows were talking to him. Even though he had centuries of experience, it was still difficult for him to comprehend their language. And right now the Shadows were not pleased.

Sensing Yami's momentary distraction the Shadows attacked again, flinging themselves directly at Yuugi's chest. Yuugi instinctively turned into Yami, in doing so bringing the puzzle tied around his waist into view. The Shadows stopped abruptly.

Yami pulled Yuugi closer and took a step backward, making sure that he kept the puzzle in full view of the Shadows. "He is the one who solved the puzzle. Therefor, you will not harm him," Yami said coldly.

The Shadows cycled through their colors again, giving Yami a final message before disappearing completely. Yami waited a good three minutes before releasing the breath he had been holding and loosening his grip on Yuugi so he could pull away.

Yuugi watched him as Yami fisted both hands into his hair before taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly. "What is going on?" Yuugi asked softly. When Yami did not answer he went and stood in front of him, arms crossed tightly over his chest. "Tell me," he demanded. Yami refused to meet Yuugi's stern gaze and turned away from him. 

"We must leave this place," Yami said evenly as he began to walk again. He stopped when he noticed that Yuugi wasn't following him.

"I have been beyond patient with all of this," Yuugi said as he stood his ground. "I know you are uncomfortable here, your behavior tells me as much. I don't want to pry into your business, but I think you owe me at least a little explanation. Like what is that light that keeps coming around?" He paused for a moment, then interrupted Yami when he was about to speak. "And don't tell me it is nothing more than a vexation."

Yami finally turned his eyes to Yuugi, his blank expression contrasting greatly with Yuugi's emotive features. Slowly he made his way over to Yuugi, standing close enough so that when he tilted his head to look at the shorter man his hair brushed along Yuugi's face. Yuugi had to steal himself against the sensation and not allow Yami to distract him with his overpowering sexual allure. He took a deep breath and released it quietly, keeping his eyes locked on Yami's.

Yami bent his head forward so that his and Yuugi's foreheads touched. "You will die here if I do not find a way to release you from this place," he whispered, keeping his intense gaze focused on Yuugi.

Yuugi searched Yami's eyes with his own, seeing the truth and emotion behind his words. He took one of Yami's hands in his own and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently before entwining their fingers together. He lowered their hands and nodded once, signaling to Yami that he was ready to follow him again. Yami turned and began to lead Yuugi through the darkness again.

It was some time before Yuugi spoke again. If Yami was certain that he would die if he did not leave this place, and he was weary of whatever magic had brought them here, "... Then what happened to the people back at the zoo?"

"And yet another thing I cannot protect you from," Yami said distractedly.

Yuugi didn't like the sound of that at all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Kanaye had to fight the urge to vomit as he forced his way into the devastated building. The pungent smell alone was enough to keep most of his fellow officers outside, choosing to section of the area and keep spectators at bay rather than loose their lunch.

Agonizing screams had alerted the patrons of the zoo that something horrible was happening at the reptile house. Kanaye had been pulled from his post at the aviary to investigate the cause of the disturbance. Nothing could have prepared him for the site he was about to see.

The concrete building was charred black, looking like the scorched skeleton of a once mighty and powerful beast. Smoke billowed from the ruins and added to the already revolting smell coming from the enclosure. Kanaye ordered the other officers that had arrived on the scene to push the frightened people away from the building so that he and other emergency personal could search for survivors. Though he seriously doubted that there would be any. It looked as if several bombs had exploded all at once within the enclosure.

Finally able to force the door open, Kanaye gingerly stepped inside the darkened space. He reached for his belt and removed the small yet powerful flashlight that was a standard piece of equipment for all officers. Turning it on he slowly began to guide the penetrating beam of light around the room.

Broken glass was everywhere, the containers that had housed the reptiles having been decimated beyond recognition. The carcasses of reptiles littered the floor, a small movement here or there signaling that a few of the inhabitants had survived whatever had happened. There were burn marks on the wall, but no evidence of any fire that Kanaye could see. Electrical sparks popped and rained down from the ceiling, the exposed wiring of the fluorescent lights sputtering their final remnants of life-giving electricity. 

Kanaye continued to probe deeper into the chaotic mass, his flashlight searching desperately for any possible sign of survivors. Bodies covered the floor, huddled together in masses in a final desperate attempt for survival. There was red everywhere, the coppery smell of blood wafting its way to Kanaye and forcing him to breathe through his mouth to avoid the pungent fragrance. 

He tried not to focus on the fact that many of the bodies were children. He tried to ignore that many of the bodies were missing limbs. He tried to erase from his mind the image of a woman holding her child close in a fruitless effort to save his life.

Several gasps could be heard as the emergency crew entered the building, accompanied by the sound of someone vomiting. This too Kanaye tried to ignore as he continued searching for any remote signs of life. He was beginning to think that his efforts where in vain.

"Over here! I think this one's alive!" someone shouted. Kanaye hurriedly made his way over to the medic who had shouted. He was skeptical, but nevertheless enthused with the possibility that someone had survived the massacre. 

He came upon two men on the floor, the larger man shielding the smaller with his own body. Kanaye paused for a moment before bending over to see which one the medic had been referring to. Neither of these men appeared to be harmed in any way... no cuts, no bruises, no dirt, no blood, nothing. They were as pristine as if they had just emerged from their homes, ready to begin a new day.

The smaller body shifted, and Kanaye immediately rolled the larger man away to provide himself with better access. He placed his fingers on the man's throat, elated to feel a strong pulse. "Oxygen, quick!" he shouted as he rolled the man over and cradled him in his arms. It was a miracle that he was alive. He turned his head slightly to look at the other man with admiration. "Good job, son," he said quietly.

A medic brought over the oxygen tank Kanaye had requested and positioned the mask over Yuugi's mouth. He then proceeded to check him for injury. The man in Kanaye's arms began to stir as the oxygen began to infiltrate his system, a small moan passing through his lips and his brows creasing in his effort to wake.

Yuugi jerked to sudden wakefulness, gasping for air as he tried to take in his surroundings. It was bright and loud and hot and he was confused and disoriented. He closed his eyes and slumped against the body that was holding him, allowing himself a moment to gather his senses.

"Hey son, you alright there?" Kanaye asked as he patted Yuugi's cheek, to which Yuugi nodded slightly in response. Kanaye sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. Maybe once you compose yourself a bit, you can tell us what happened here."

Yuugi wasn't listening to Kanaye's words. He was thankful that the man cared, but right now he needed to clear his head of its daze and figure out exactly what had just happened.

Kanaye started to stand and lift Yuugi onto the waiting stretcher when a loud shout was heard followed by the sound of people struggling to hold someone back. They did not succeed.

"Hey! Lemme through! My buddies are 'n dere!"

A tall blonde burst through the group of officers that had tried to stop his progress and ran directly towards Kanaye. Kanaye was about to push him back when the man he was holding opened his eyes.

"Jou?" Yuugi asked quietly.

"I'm 'ere Yug," Jou said as he reached out and took Yuugi into his arms despite Kanaye's protest. Jou shooed him away and set Yuugi on his feet, placing an arm around him to keep him upright.

Yuugi leaned heavily against Jou, feeling better now that his best friend was with him. He shook his head heartily. "You're late," he said softly.

"Heh, sorry 'bout dat. I kinda got distracted by dis free doughnut stan'," Jou said sheepishly as he helped Yuugi stand on his own, ignoring the gruesomeness of his surroundings.

"Yeah, I bet you did," Yuugi said with a small hint of amusement. 

"Okay boys, let's move on out of here. You don't need to be looking at all this," Kanaye said as he tried to heard Yuugi and Jou out the door. Yuugi dodged his attempts and ran in Yami's direction. "Leave him, son. He didn't make it," Kanaye said sympathetically.

Yuugi stopped short, but not because of Kanaye's words. The remaining snakes that had survived the assault had gathered themselves around Yami's body. Many of them were wounded, blood oozing from cuts along their body, but still they circled Yami protectively, creating a barrier that no one in their right mind would try to pass. Soft hisses and rattles could be heard from the ring of serpents.

Yuugi took a tentative step forward, determined not to startle the snakes into attacking him. The moment his foot hit the ground every snake ceased its patrol and raised its head, looking at the one that had caused the vibrations in the floor. A few hissed a warning at Yuugi not to come any closer.

"Please," Yuugi said quietly as he took another step forward, his arms raised at his sides. "I want to help him." 

The serpents seemed unconvinced of Yuugi's sincerity, many of them raising themselves higher to create a more intimidating presence. A snake that looked remarkably like the one Yami had been handling what seemed like years ago approached Yuugi slowly.

"Careful dere Yug!" Jou shouted as the snake made its way to Yuugi's foot before deftly beginning to climb up his leg.

"It's okay Jou," Yuugi said calmly as he stilled his body. He tried not to be frightened as the snake curled around his leg as it climbed, then circled his waist as it continued its assent. 

"Don't move, son," Kanaye said in a rushed whisper as he began to make his way towards Yuugi. If he could just grab the head before the snake struck...

"No, don't! Stay back. It's okay," Yuugi said quickly. "He's only judging me, nothing will happen."

Kanaye reluctantly obeyed, though he did cast a worried glance at Jou. Jou returned the look, not quite sure what to make of Yuugi's statement.

The snake eventually made its way up to Yuugi's neck, coiling itself around his shoulders so that it could look him straight in the eye. Yuugi watched the snake coolly, careful not to make any sudden movements that might startle the serpent. The snake flicked its tongue against Yuugi's nose a couple of times before making its decision and sliding its way back down Yuugi's body.

Upon reaching the ground, the brown serpent slithered over to the ring of snakes. All of the snakes relaxed their bodies and moved themselves away from Yami, allowing Yuugi access to him. Yuugi released the breath he had been holding and ran over to Yami's side, falling to his knees and pulling him into his lap.

"Baka," Yuugi said bitterly as he stroked Yami's face. His brows furrowed in concentration as he focused on Yami, rocking him slightly. "Why did you do that?" he asked harshly, trying not to let the apprehension that was growing consume him.

Jou walked over to Yuugi and knelt beside him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He glared at Kanaye when he tried to come over and pull Yuugi away, shaking his head once in warning that he was to leave his buddy be. Kanaye sighed and turned away, continuing his search for survivors.

"Come on, Yami," Yuugi continued to plead. "Come back to me. Please, come back to me. I need you."

Jou watched his friend as he pleaded with his stranger to wake up. It was not an uncommon thing to see someone plead with a loved one to come back to life, not to leave them. But Jou was worried about the manner in which Yuugi pleaded. His body was trembling slightly, and he had his head bent so that his forehead was pressed flushed against Yami's. He was stroking his face and hair and arms as if he was trying to coax him back to life with his touch. 

Jou was becoming afraid of what might happen to Yuugi if Yami didn't open his eyes.

His fears were waylaid as he saw Yami raise his hand slowly and place it against Yuugi's chest, over his heart. With great effort Yami forced his eyes open so he could look at Yuugi's face. He twitched his fingers slightly, trying to signal to Yuugi that yes, he was back, and he was okay.

Yuugi sighed deeply and nuzzled his face against Yami's, the relief flooding through him almost too much to bear. "Don't you ever do that to me again," he whispered as he brought his hands up to cup Yami's face. "Never again."

Yami listened to him quietly, a slight sadness evident in his eyes. Yuugi looked at him intently, wondering why Yami hadn't replied with the reassuring words he was expecting and needing to hear.

"Htp pey-i mrwt," Yami breathed, almost too quietly to hear. He closed his eyes and rested his head against Yuugi's shoulder, the toll of his journey finally catching up with him.

Yuugi hugged Yami tightly as he felt his body fall limp against him as Yami fell unconscious. He shook his head in disappointment. They could not understand each other again. And it hurt, knowing that his opportunity to speak to his desert beauty was gone. 

And though it was unimportant and rather trite, Yuugi wished that Yami had retained his revealing and alluring pharaoh clothing.

Yuugi raised his head and looked at Jou, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "Jou?" he asked quietly, "Would you help me get him home?"

Jou immediately bent down and lifted Yami easily in answer to Yuugi's question. The smaller man stood and the two made their way towards the exit of the once proud reptile house.

"Hey! Where are you going with him? He needs to go to a hospital!" Kanaye shouted from the other side of the enclosure.

Yuugi and Jou ignored him as they started their journey home.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translations:

Htp - Be at peace

pey-i - my (not exactly, as html does not support the special characters that comprise the word)

mrwt - love (n)


	9. Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Song title _Taking Over Me_ from Evanessence's album Fallen

A/N: Howdy everyone. I hope this finds you all doing well. Many of you have asked a similar question, so instead of answering them each separate time, I thought I would answer them here.

Regarding the Snakes: In Ancient Egypt, cobras were the guardians of the pharaoh. They adorned the pharaoh's headdress so they could strike out at his enemies. That is way Yami was able to influence the snake in chapter seven, and why the cobras circled and protected his body in chapter eight. I was trying to infer that in the eyes of the Shadows and the cobras, Yami is still pharaoh. Just a little tie in to his past.

Wow, I have outdone myself this time. You thought my other chapters were long? Well, have fun with this one then!

Seth: Hee, I think I got a lot of people to stare with that last chapter. No no, pharaoh okay. He's fine. Go read and find out for yourself!

Wolfspeaker: Thank you! I don't know how I write stuff like this. I'm sure I could think of a thousand excuses, but I am also sure you rather read the next chapter. So hop to it!

Yami Trekkie: I'm a jammy git, am I? Well, that is the first time I have ever been called that. You must think highly of me. No spelling mistakes last time huh? Sorry about that. I'll try to leave some in so you have something to do. Your birthday is coming up... interesting. Okay, I'll try to remember that. ^_^ Ta ta.

Shenya: I have no idea. I have seen the title spelled two different ways, so I think I'll just stick with what I have. But thank you for helping! I hope you like the picture on my profile page. Now you have a visual image of Yami in pharaoh's clothes to drool over. I'll be right by your side drooling too. I hope my explanation above helps clear up any confusion about the snakes. If not, let me know. And thanks for the questions! And the praise. My goodness, I feel all bubbly now.

starworks: Whoa. My first slave. Again... whoa. *reaches down and picks you off floor* Stop that! No need! Thank you for the praise, I am honored by your words. People are going to have to be careful. I might take that title you gave me to heart and then my head is going to swell and I am going to be all pompous and arrogant. And nobody wants that. So thank you again!

Lord R: I love the words you choose. I wrote more. Happy now? Hee.

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Okay, I think that whole thing meant you were happy. Cool! Glad you are having a good time with this. I am too. Keep up the expose!

rox: Yes, I think you mentioned you liked it. Yay! 

Aliascatts: Thanks!

Silver Dragon: Breath! LOL. Yeah yeah, I know it took me awhile to get the chapter out. That's why I got this one out so quickly. Glad I caught you off guard though. That was my intent.

Yamis Girlfriend: Yes, Yami loves Yuugi. He wouldn't call him 'love' if he didn't. I hope you like this chapter.

DracownyGirl: I know, I feel sorry for Yami too. Having to spend all that time without his popsicles. The poor thing. And don't cry! There is so much more that needs to happen! Your lessons are coming along very well. I can't wait to see what you have learned from this chapter. I anxiously await your report.

P.S. Speare: Thank you so much! I'm glad I have made Yami and Yuugi's relationship endearing and not phony. That's what I was going for. Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep following!

Shadow-Specter: To answer your question, the Shadows do not 'speak,' per se. The Shadows are intangible, so the ability of verbal speech is impossible for them. But then there are many different ways of communicating, of 'speaking,' and the Shadows form of communicating is through color patterns. And since it is not a verbal language but rather a pattern of lights to which meaning has been assigned, their language cannot be made universal. Does that help? I hope so. Let me know if I need to explain further. Oh, and Yami is fine. So relax. Go read and see if you don't believe me.

mistykasumi: Heehee, thanks! I'm surprised so many people like that line about Yuugi wishing that Yami had returned with his pharaoh's clothing. It was a last minute add because I forgot to mention anything about it and didn't want to leave people wondering what Yami was wearing in the real world. Oh well, those seem to be my most memorable lines. I shall continue with the verbiage!

gamegirl28: A strange chapter had to appear sooner or later. This is Yu-Gi-Oh after all. Glad you liked it!

Blue September: Thank you for the kind words! And also, thank you for reviewing my other stories as well. Welcome aboard the Fly Away Home train, destination unknown!

Banjodog: Thanks.

MMW: Okay! *pats self on back* Remember, that was your idea! Thank you for the kind words. I'm glad you liked the chapter so much. And just for you, a chapter full of fluff! Enjoy!

gothatheart/holo: Glad you liked the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

Promise: Wow! I'm happy!

randomasdf: Whoa. Thank you! I'm so happy you don't mind Yami and Yuugi communicating in a non-conventional way. I thought it added an interesting depth to their relationship. Glad I am not the only one who thinks so. At times I was afraid I was making the story too complex, but apparently not. Thanks again for the awesome review. I hope you like this chapter as much as the others!

Nozomi: Nozomi-san, you never cease to amaze me with the depth and poise of your reviews. I am always so touched and so elated when you tell me that you have enjoyed my chapter. I take that as a sign that I have done something well, hopefully to the best of my ability. As per your questions. Regarding the snakes, I hope my explanation above explains that sufficiently. As to what happened at the zoo, let's just say that is the first time the Shadows had found Yami, and in their haste to reclaim him they killed all that were not him. Yuugi was protected both by the puzzle and Yami's body on top of him. The final message the Shadows gave Yami? I'm not sure myself, but you can bet it had something to do with Yuugi. I hope my answers suffice. I look forward to your next review. 

KaTyA: I'm glad you like the story so much! If you want to know about Yami and Yuugi, you'll have to read to find out!

Seventh Sage: LOL. Yes, I think your teacher would be surprised if you drew a picture of a hot shirtless Yami. I wouldn't mind though. Actually, they have been in love for awhile. And yes, more fluff. Fluff is good, and fun to write. So enjoy!

Princess Strawberry: Oopsie! I'm sorry! I just simply forgot to send you the chapter! I'll send it to you ASAP, along with this one! Heh, I'm glad Yami enjoys his role so far. It gets better. Especially with all the fluff and all. Hope you enjoy!

introspective-mortal: Hee, thanks! Everyone seems to want fluff, so I guess I must comply. Enjoy!

Moonlitspire: No, I haven't seen Pharaoh Yami in the manga, and from your description, I don't think I want to. I will keep myself happy with my own image of him. I've never seen Mai in the Japanese version either. I am the poor product of the American version. Oh the shame! I want to draw fanart too, but I can't, so I'll continue writing instead. Have fun with this chapter!

Banjodog: Heh, gotcha, didn't I? You never should have put that idea in my head. You know, the only time Marik and Bakura scare me is when they are smugly content. It means that whatever they had planned went smoothly and we will be hearing sirens shortly. *loud wail in the background* Uh... yeah. Anyway. LOL, Yuugi the imp. I like it. And he think he has already proven that there is a whole other world within him, one that only a select few get to see. Or a single one. Yayness! I've upgraded to spicy chili! I wonder what the upgrade will be this time? Well, enough of this. You have another long review to write, and I have another chapter to write. So let us be off!

Lord R: I thank you!

Yaoi Loving Panda: LOL. I guess I'll take it as a good thing that I am inspiring my readers to curse, considering it was because they had reached the end of the chapters. Welcome aboard and thanks for reading! And for putting me on your favorite stories list!

Fuzzy Coconut: I say this with great pride, I am a Buffy lunatic. And I know very well the episode you are referring to when Willow erases everyone's memory. Though that isn't where I got the title for this chapter (whoever knew you could get such useful help from Reader's Digest?) I like your idea better. And of course you can add me to your MSN list. My email is trickychickee@hotmail.com. I'd love to talk to you!

Hana: Thank you for taking the time to explain to me what you where referring to. I had no idea ff.net messed up my chapter like that. I will keep a closer eye on it. I hope you do enjoy the chapter once you get a chance to read it.

digi N tomi: You are so enthusiastic! I love it! I guess you missed it, but Jou is paired with Mai in this story, though it was only a fleeting mention. The characters I have introduced up to this point are the ones who will finish out the story. The story would just be too long and too complicated if I tried to add all the others. A couple will make a slight appearance in the last chapter, but that is all I will say on that. I'll write about the others the next time around. You really think digi will like this? I hope so! Anti Nostalgic and Add Insult To Injury are two of my favorite stories!

Opal Bean: Hey Opal! Glad I could help! I never stopped to think of Yuugi as a rag doll, that is funny! Hope you like this chapter too!

Unica: Ahhh! I can't see the picture! Now I am going to drive myself crazy trying to figure out which scene you are referring to. I'm happy to hear you love my story so much! Thank you!

Cyberkat: 'Touchingly poignant.' I tried! Thanks for the review!

Twilight Dreams: Beanie, I can't tell if you love me or hate me. Actually, I can, but I just thought I would say that. Glad I am keeping you on your toes! I have some more fluff in here for you. Hope you like!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Nine: Taking Over Me

"Whoever would of thought that we would end up back here?" Pegasus asked indifferently as he exited the vehicle and made his way to the door.

"I had a suspicion, sir," Croquet said as he followed suit.

Pegasus smirked as he reached out his hand and opened the door to the Kame Game Shop, entering the small store and striding regally to the counter. Croquet remained by the door, locking it after the final patron had left so that there would be no interruptions during their visit.

Sugoroku emerged from the storage room a moment later, a large box in his hands blocking his vision. He set the box on the counter and pushed it to the side. He jumped when the lavishly dressed Pegasus came into view.

"Really now. A man of your age should not have to do manual labor," Pegasus said in greeting. "Where is that grandson of yours? Shouldn't he be helping you?"

Sugoroku frowned as Pegasus spoke, not at all happy to see the man in his store or to hear him inquire about his grandson. It wasn't only Pegasus' unscrupulous reputation that garnered Sugoroku's dislike. He was also the man that had introduced Yuugi to Yami, and that was something he could never forgive.

Yuugi was currently in the living room, having returned from the zoo an hour before with the unconscious form of Yami and an overly excited Jou. The two had placed Yami on the couch and Yuugi had not left his side since, cradling Yami's head in his lap and lacing his fingers through his hair. Jou had left not long ago only after a lengthy and tedious discussion with Yuugi that he was to call the moment anything fishy happened. Yuugi had finally crossed his arms and gave Jou the 'you-may-be-my-best-friend-but-you-are-one-word-from-crossing-the-line' look, at which point Jou hastily made his retreat.

Sugoroku wasn't sure what the best thing to do would be. He knew of Yuugi's profound loathing for Pegasus, his feelings having been forged by Pegasus' rough and dismissive treatment of Yami. But then, technically the puzzle that Yuugi had completed did belong to Pegasus. He may not be pleased with his grandson's recent behavior and choices, but that didn't mean he was willing to throw him to the wolves.

"Yuugi is unavailable at the moment," Sugoroku finally answered.

"Is he really...?" Pegasus said incredulously as he watched Sugoroku. Sugoroku was unfazed by Pegasus' glare, but he did begin to feel tired the longer he looked at the man. His thoughts seemed to float like petals on a breeze and his eyelids began to droop.

Pegasus abruptly turned his gaze from Sugoroku to the doorway that led into the house. Yami stood tall and imperious, showing no adverse signs of the ordeal he had been through previously. His heated gaze bore into Pegasus, crimson eyes expressing the hatred and suspicion and cynicism he held for the man. A smirk twisted Pegasus' face.

Yuugi came and stood beside Yami, a similar look of disgust on his features as he too stared at Pegasus. "What do you want this time, Pegasus? Have any other trinkets you wish to abandon?"

Pegasus ignored the comment as he focused on the puzzle around Yuugi's waist. "Actually," he began, "I have come to reclaim one of my 'trinkets,' as you have so cleverly put it."

Yuugi placed his hand protectively over the puzzle. He didn't want Pegasus to have it. As he had mentioned earlier, Yami and the puzzle were connected, and Yami was pretty insistent that it be in Yuugi's possession. Yuugi felt a new sense of possessiveness wash over him. He almost lost Yami once. He wasn't about to risk loosing him again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can give it back to you," Yuugi stated. 

"That was the agreement, Yuugi. I am willing to amend the arrangement and allow Yami to remain living here..." Pegasus paused as Yami narrowed his eyes with the mention of his name. "But I must insist that you return the puzzle."

Yuugi looked over to his grandfather, asking for advice on how best to handle the situation. Sugoroku just shook his head in frustration. He didn't want Yuugi anywhere near that puzzle. But on the other hand, he didn't want Pegasus to have it either. And there was that agreement Yuugi had entered into. Sugoroku had always encouraged Yuugi to keep his word, but just this once he would not be opposed to him backing out of a deal.

Yami turned his gaze from Pegasus and looked pointedly at Yuugi. He noticed the protective stance of his Hikari, his hand placed protectively over the puzzle and his body turned so Pegasus could no longer see it. Yuugi lowered his eyes to the puzzle and raised them again quickly, unwilling to take his eyes off Pegasus for long. Yami nodded his head in understanding.

Pegasus witnessed the small exchange between the two men and smiled slightly to himself. It really was fascinating how quickly Yuugi had taken to Yami. He wondered... Exactly what did little Yuugi think of this fascinating creature? Pegasus tilted his head forward, focusing his gaze on Yuugi. The air went still as the sudden silence of the room screamed at its inhabitants.

Yami narrowed his eyes. He knew this stillness. It was almost tangible, a heavy and suffocating calm that drowned the senses and left the mind vulnerable. He studied Pegasus carefully: his oddly colored clothes, the smirk on his face, the confidence of his stance, his eye... his one eye. Yami's eyes widened as he looked at Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes were half closed, his features mellow and his posture slumped in deep relaxation. Yami growled deep in his throat, a menacing sound that could barely be heard.

Pegasus lurched forward in sudden pain, a small exclamation wrenched from his throat by the movement. The shrill sound of someone screaming made him open his eyes. He blanched at the sight in front of him.

Yami was standing rigidly in front of Yuugi, his arm held firm in front of him and his palm facing Pegasus. A multitude of colorful lights glowed on Yami's forehead in a pattern that Pegasus knew well. He could see Yuugi shaking his head softly, his mind emerging from the hypnotic trance Pegasus had placed him in.

Pegasus starred hard at Yami, his lip curling in disgust as Yami continued to chant under his breath. A loud, shrill howl interrupted Pegasus' glaring and he turned towards the sound. A swirl of black and blue smoke was snaking its way around Croquet's body, strangling him with the tightness of their grip. Croquet opened his mouth to scream again, and the Shadows took the opportunity to plunge themselves down his throat. They seeped into his ears and under his sunglasses into eyes and up his nose before concealing his body completely from view.

Pegasus felt the familiar jolt of energy flow into him as the Shadows devoured Croquet's soul. He returned his glare to Yami, ignoring the lifeless shell of his former assistant as he fell to the floor, the Shadows dissipating after completing their task. He sneered. He was extremely upset that even though Yami was breathing harder than before, he appeared unaffected by his use of the potent magic. 

"Ir nn ir pf m wHm-a," Yami warned through grated teeth.

Yuugi's eyes were wide with confusion as he watched Croquet's body slump to the floor. He tried to swallow as his mouth suddenly went dry, his eyes turning to his grandfather who had run to him. Sugoroku had an urgent look on his face as he took hold of Yuugi's arm and tried to pull him out of the shop and into the house. He succeeded in pulling Yuugi away until Yami spoke, his deep and hushed voice slicing through Yuugi's shock with the piercing skill of an arrow.

Yuugi jerked his arm out of Sugoroku's grasp and flung himself to Yami's side, wrapping his arms around his waist and looking imploringly at him. He could practically feel the anger Yami possessed flinging itself from his body. He squeezed Yami lightly in an attempt to get his attention. Yami didn't respond at first, but eventually lowered his arm and blinked slowly, the fire in his eyes cooling from an enraged flame to a seething ember. 

Pegasus finally straightened, dusting imaginary lint from his shoulders as he composed himself. He cast an uncaring glance at the corpse by the door. "Hmm..." he said before turning to look at Yuugi with a small twinkle in his eye. "Well, he was supposed to serve me." He smiled slightly at the horrified look Yuugi gave him. "But there is still the matter of my puzzle..." Pegasus said as he took a step towards Yuugi. 

Yami immediately growled, halting Pegasus in mid step. Even though he did not appreciate being kept from what was rightfully his, Pegasus did respect the supposed power Yami controlled and decided that it was in his best interest to keep his distance from Yuugi. For the moment.

Yami regarded Pegasus carefully. The man was in possession of the eye. A very dangerous item that held the power to enter the mind and steal the thoughts and memories and identities of the person it violated. It also had the ability to steal the soul and store it away, feeding upon it as a buzzard off a rotting carcass. He wanted the puzzle desperately as far as Yami could tell, as he was willing to go to great lengths to retrieve it.

Pegasus had threatened Yuugi. For that alone he deserved to die. Such an action could not go unpunished, but no simple death would suffice.

Yami narrowed his eyes for a brief moment. When Pegasus raised a hand to his head in sudden and horrendous pain he turned his attention onto Yuugi. He motioned towards Pegasus, then guided Yuugi over to the shop's window. Yuugi watched with interest as Yami pointed to the sun and swung his arm in one full complete circle. Yuugi furrowed his brows for a moment in thought, then smiled softly to Yami and nodded in comprehension. 

Yuugi turned to Pegasus, his smile instantly replaced by a hardened scowl. "Yami wants you to come back tomorrow," he said evenly.

"And why should I do that?" Pegasus asked indignantly through the pain in his head. 

Yami reached down and took Yuugi's hand in his own, crossing his arm around Yuugi's waist and placing both their hands on the puzzle. "He'll give you the puzzle if you do," Yuugi replied.

Pegasus was about to protest when the horrendous pain increased into an agonizing torment that wrenched all thought from his mind. He nodded quickly, the grimace on his face twisting his features in hideous patterns. As soon as he agreed to Yami's terms the pain vanished. Pegasus gasped in relief and glared at the pharaoh. He quickly exited the shop, stopping long enough to hoist Croquet's lifeless body onto his shoulders and carry him to his waiting car. No sense in leaving behind questions he did not wish to answer.

The shop was silent again after Pegasus made his exit. "What is going on here Yuugi?" Sugoroku demanded as he went back to his post at the register. "What is Yami thinking, giving that bastard the puzzle? He is not a man who should have access to that sort of power."

Yuugi sighed heavily as he tilted his head back to look at Yami, who had yet to turn his gaze from the vacated door of the shop. Honestly, he had no idea what Yami had planned. But he had faith in his beauty. He trusted his judgement. And he had no reason to doubt him.

"I don't know," Yuugi said quietly. "I wish I could still understand him." His voice wavered a little, the impact of so suddenly being able to communicate with Yami and just as quickly having that ability stolen from him still burning in his chest. 

Yami caught the change in Yuugi's voice and turned his head to look at him, his gaze softening at Yuugi's exquisite suffering violet eyes. He too was mourning the loss of being able to communicate with his Hikari. He gently pulled Yuugi in front of him, keeping their hands clasped over the puzzle and pressing Yuugi's back against his front. He leaned down and nuzzled the side of Yuugi's face, pleased when Yuugi returned the gesture of affection by placing his free hand on Yami's cheek to keep them in contact.

Sugoroku watched the scene blankly. Something had happened at the zoo. What, he wasn't sure, but Yuugi and Yami were miles closer than they had been when they had left. So he had a decision to make. A tough one. Accept that Yami was now an integral part of Yuugi's life, and from the looks of it he and his grandson were on their way to becoming the beating hearts of each other's existence. Or continue to distance himself from the relationship and in doing so from Yuugi.

He lowered his head and sighed. There really was no decision here.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yuugi reached into the cold confines of the refrigerator and removed the object of his desire, closing the door softly and turning to exit the kitchen. He walked quietly down the hall, his thoughts drifting along behind him in the slow current of air left by his passing.

It was dark outside despite the fact of it being only six o'clock in the evening. The clouds had marched across the sky in their new silver dress and banished all sense of color and whimsy the setting sun would see fit to cast upon the horizon. Dark and gloomy were the only words Yuugi could think of to describe the weather of the past two weeks. It was as though the skies themselves were foretelling the horrible events that were to come.

Yuugi could hear the quiet droll of the TV as his grandfather watched the evening news. He tuned out the voice of the anchorman as he began to report on the horrible tragedy that had taken place at the zoo. Many reporters had tried to contact Yuugi, offering him great sums of yen if he would give them the exclusive rights to his remarkable story. The calls were so insistent that Yuugi had finally resorted to disconnecting the phones out of shear frustration.

He felt guilty in regards to the events of the day. Many people had died horrendously painful and agonizing deaths. No one deserved to die the way those people had. Burned and torn and shredded and mangled beyond all hope of recognition. The coroners were going to have to resort to the grim and tedious task of identifying the bodies through dental records.

And yet this had been the extraordinary day when Yuugi and Yami had spoken with each other... truly spoken with words without having to rely on body language or implied meanings with tone of voice. Yuugi replayed Yami's voice in his mind, letting the smooth tones comfort his troubled thoughts. It had been incredible. To finally be able to understand his thoughts, to know the words behind his expressions. It was similar in effect to a birthday in the sense that Yuugi had eagerly waited for the day he could open his present and when that day had come had been overwhelmed with joy.

But then there was a downside. A slight surprise upon receiving his gift. True that the pain he now endured with the knowledge that he and Yami could no longer communicate with words was slowly burning him from within, he found he wasn't as devastated as he assumed he would be at the loss. It was Yami's voice that he loved, the calmness it held, the power, the control, the passion... Yuugi found that the voice had an almost identical affect on him regardless if he could understand Yami's words.

This in no way meant Yuugi preferred not to understand Yami. Simply that he could learn to live without his words so long as Yami himself was still with him.

Yuugi turned the corner and entered his bedroom, pausing in the doorway to observe the handsome figure on his bed. Yami was lying on his back with his eyes closed, his hands folded on his stomach and one leg bent for comfort. He had retreated to Yuugi's room not long after Pegasus' visit, the fatigue of the expenditure of energy he had been forced to use against him sapping him of what little strength he had.

Yuugi walked over to his easel, his paints patiently waiting for him to guide them across the blank canvas. He pulled his stool over and sat gingerly, starring at the canvas in front of him. He had seriously neglected his painting as of late, the prime reason laying in a distractedly alluring pose on his bed. Yuugi cleared his throat to get Yami's attention. Yami turned his head and minutely opened his eyes just enough to indicate to Yuugi that he was paying attention.

Yuugi raised the bottle in his hand and shook it quickly, a small smile tugging on his lips. He searched his memory for the word that he wanted. "Hnqt?" he asked slowly, trying to repeat the word exactly as Yami had.

Yami's eyes widened more fully and an eyebrow rose in surprise. A smirk graced his lips and his eyes sparkled with a hidden amusement. He nodded his head once before answering Yuugi. "Beer."

Yuugi's smile widened with pride as he was rewarded for his efforts. Perhaps he and Yami would be able to communcate without the aid of the Shadows. It would take some time, but it would definately be worth the effort. And it appeared Yami believed so as well, the smirk falling to a soft smile as he continued to watch Yuugi with his tired eyes. Yuugi tossed the bottle to Yami, the pharaoh catching it easily even in his half asleep state of mind.

Yami used his thumb to remove the cap from the bottle and brought it to his lips, savoring the harsh bite of the liquid as it flowed down his throat. In his opinion, he had earned this reward. Though Yuugi's little surprise was far more fetching. His Hikari certainly was full of surprises.

Time passed slowly as Yami dozed lightly and Yuugi worked with his paints, brushing their formless mass into recognizable and colorful images that were pleasing to both the eye and imagination. Both relished in the quietness of the room, not nearly as imposing or threatening as it had been in the realm of the Shadows or the shop earlier that day. It was a time to recover, a time to rest, a time to let unwelcomed thoughts lose themselves in the peace that now surrounded them. 

Sugoroku entered the room a few hours later, shyly walking up to Yuugi and looking over his shoulder. "You did all that today?" he asked quietly.

Yuugi paused his stroke and turned to his grandfather. He did not miss the fact that Sugoroku was purposfully being quiet so he would not disturb the sleeping man on his bed. His posture, though not relaxed, was not as terse or rigid as before. Sugoroku radiated that of quiet acceptance.

"Yeah," Yuugi whispered. "After everything that happened today, I just needed a distraction. It just kind of flowed."

Sugoroku nodded his head, looking momentarily at Yami before turning back to Yuugi. He leaned forward and kissed his grandson lightly on the top of his head before turning to leave the room. "Do not stay up too late, Yuugi. You both need your rest." With this final thought he left the room and made his way to bed.

Yuugi watched the door for a moment after his grandfather's departure, the warmth and gratitude he felt for Sugoroku spreading within him. He may not approve of Yami, may not even like him, but he was willing to accept that he was important to Yuugi. And Yuugi couldn't ask for anything more.

Yami lazily opened his eyes as he woke from his light slumber. He turned his head to the side, the rustle of his hair on the pillow going unheard by Yuugi. Yami blinked owlishly as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. Only a small lamp provided any light, and Yuugi had it hidden behind his easel so it would not disturb Yami's rest.

Yami watched Yuugi quietly as he painted, his eyes intent and focused on his work. The moonlight glittered his features with silver dust and outlined his silhouette in a luminous glow. Yami sighed inaudibly at the sight. His treasure held a beauty incomparable with any other. Not just his physical appearance, but his heart and soul radiated strength and light and devotion and conviction. All such admirable traits.

And he was in so much danger. Though the threat of Pegasus was going to be eleminated the next day, the menace of the Shadows was a far more formidable concern for the pharaoh. Based on their actions in the Shadow Realm, the black magics were intent on killing Yuugi. The puzzle had protected him then, but that was only because the Shadows were not yet at the height of their power. The puzzle would only protect him for so long.

Yami could only protect him for so long.

Yami pulled himself to a sitting postion, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Yuugi noticed the movement from the corner of his vision and switched his attention to Yami, the hint of a smile on his lips. He tilted his head to the side as Yami watched him, a slight unease building in him from the gravity of Yami's expression. 

Yami stood and walked up to Yuugi, raising his hand and placing his fingers lightly on Yuugi's forehead before brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. Yuugi's brows crinkled as he studied Yami's expression. His crimson eyes were soft and distant, focused on an inner turmoil that Yuugi could not distinguish. It pained him not to know what was troubling his desert jewel, and it hurt even more knowing that he could not ask.

Yuugi laid his brush down and stood as Yami placed his hand on his arm and guided him to the bed. He sat obidiently as Yami turned back to Yuugi's easel, gathering his brush and palatte and bringing them over to the bed. He placed the items down and laid his palm on Yuugi's chest, pressing lightly as he guided Yuugi back onto the center of the mattress. He followed closely, crawling after Yuugi, keeping his hand on his chest until he was postioned exactly where Yami wanted him.

Once Yuugi was situated, his legs stretched out in front of him, Yami came and straddled his waist, bringing them so close that Yuugi could feel his warm breath flitter across his face. Yami lowered his hand from Yuugi's chest and let it trail lightly to the hem of his shirt. He tugged on the fabric gently, then lifted it part way before twisting to the side so he could reach the brush and paints he had brought over to the bed.

Yuugi immediately removed his shirt as Yami had requested. He idly thought that at one point he would have been nervous to expose himself in such a fashion. He was shy in regards to his body, and didn't like people to invade his personal space. But he didn't consider Yami's closeness to be an invasion. It was warm, comforting, safe, soothing, invigorating ... anything but invading.

Yami turned back to Yuugi, the paint brush held gingerly in his left hand as he pushed softly on Yuugi's chest, laying him down on the bed. Yuugi watched him curiously as Yami raised the brush to his lips, wetting the bristles with his mouth before dipping them in the black paint on Yuugi's pallate. Yuugi raised an eyebrow slightly. So his Yami was left-handed. In general that meant that his personality leaned more towards an artistic nature rather than intellect. Yuugi chuckled to himself. Yami definately was an intellectual. It was going to be interesting to see how artistic he was. 

Yami rubbed his palm along Yuugi's chest and down to his stomach as though smoothing a piece of paper in preparation. Yuugi breathed in deeply and released the breath through his nose, relishing in the warm sensation of Yami's hand. Yami let his fingers linger on Yuugi's skin. Though his hand was in no way calloused, Yuugi's skin was as cool and smooth and soft to the touch as the finest silk. He reluctantly removed his hand and lowered his brush to Yuugi's chest and began to write.

Yuugi hissed softly as the bristles touched his skin, the touch light and foriegn upon his chest. It didn't hurt, it just felt odd, and the paint was cold. As Yami continued to draw the pictures that comprised his language Yuugi's eyes slowly began to close themselves as he relaxed into the experience. Each stroke of the brush was clean and full of purpose, transfering the black paint on the bristles to the alabaster skin of Yuugi's chest and stomach.

Yami's eyes were half lidded as well as he focused on his task, making sure that he was transcribing the spell perfectly. He could not afford for anything to go wrong. The incantation would help him protect Yuugi against the Shadows, but unfortunately would not make him immune to their anger. Yami sighed. It was all he could think of to do at the moment, and it was a wholly insufficient solution to his problem.

Yami raised an eyebrow in amuesment as Yuugi suddenly squirmed away from the brush's touch, laughing as the lightness of the brush tickled his vulnerable side. He chuckled for several moments before he felt Yami place his hand on his face, his thumb resting gently across his lips. Yuugi quieted at the gentle touch as he looked into Yami's sleepy bedroom eyes. Yami traced his thumb over the soft flesh of Yuugi's mouth before pulling his hand away and continuing his scripture.

Completeing the spell, Yami laid his brush to the side and bent over Yuugi's chest, his hair tickling the sensitive skin as he placed his hands on Yuugi's sides. He pursed his lips and muttered "grg" before blowing a cool stream of air over the characters he had painted.

Yuugi's breathing became quick and uneven. The feel of Yami's body over his own was exhilerating. The cool air that was blown onto his chest sent the most pleasant of tingles over his skin and caused him to shiver. He felt warm and light headed and dizzy, the three sensations coalescing into a pleasant buzz in his mind. He lifted his head slightly to try to see what was causing the continuous cool sensation on his chest since he knew Yami had stopped blowing on him.

Yami had initiated a rippling effect when he had blown on the paint on Yuugi's chest. From the point of impact the black paint came alive with a wash of color, small flames errupting in brilliant blues and purples as the cold breeze traveled over their surface. Yuugi was surprised that he felt no heat from the flames, instead being mesmerized by the dancing lights as they were reflected in Yami's incandescent eyes.

"Hwi pey-i mrw-t," Yami whispered. Upon this command the flames brightened to an almost blinding intensity. Then they vanished. And so too did the paint that had adorned Yuugi's chest.

Yami paused for a moment, lifting his tired eyes to look into Yuugi's own. Yuugi's breath caught in his throat when he saw the emotion in Yami's eyes. He had just done something deeply meaningful for him, something personal and raw and intimate and powerful. Yuugi felt tears come to his eyes and fought valiaently to keep them from falling.

Yami lowered his head as he closed his eyes, planting a lingering kiss on Yuugi's chest before laying his head over Yuugi's heart. He let his body settle completely on top of Yuugi, holding him close as he listened to the steady beat of Yuugi's heart and his even breaths. It wasn't long before the warmth and comfort of the small one beneath him lulled Yami to sleep.

Yuugi welcomed Yami's weight on top of him, hugging him tightly as he buried his face in his hair. Yami made some sort of cooing sound in his sleep, and Yuugi began to trace small patterns along his back and across his shoulders in response. He kissed the top of Yami's head before placing his hand on the side of his face, letting his fingers trace along the smooth skin of his cheeks, lips, and temple.

Yuugi breathed in the soft scent of vanilla from the pharaoh's hair before following Yami as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yuugi blinked as he entered the brightly light kitchen. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the dim hallway he and Yami had just emerged from. Yuugi was trying desperately not to fall back asleep, the warm arms around his waist and the body behind him doing their best to coax him back to bed.

"Morning, Ji-chan," Yuugi said through a yawn.

"Good morning, Yuugi," Sugoroku replied softly as he watched Yuugi make his way over to the counter. His brows furrowed in disappointment at Yuugi's shirtless form, but quickly relaxed as the memory of his decision to accept Yuugi's choice weighed down on him. He waited for Yuugi to pour two glasses of orange juice before speaking again. "It looks as though something has attached itself to you."

Yuugi looked confused for a moment before Sugoroku's words penetrated his sleep hindered mind. He smiled softly as he walked to the table, carefully guiding Yami, who had secured himself around his waist, onto one of the chairs and sitting in his lap. He was able to pry himself from Yami's possessive hold long enough to pull his shirt on... almost. Yami managed to get his arms under Yuugi's shirt and on his stomach again before Yuugi had a chance to pull his shirt down.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Yuugi said as he tapped Yami's nose. Yami finally opened his eyes at the contact, their bold color darkened even further with sleep. "He isn't exactly a morning person," Yuugi continued, his voice laced with amusement.

Sugoroku fought the small smile that threatened to form on his lips as he watched Yuugi try to wake the pharaoh for the day. Yami's eyes appeared to be glued shut as his chin rested on his chest. Yuugi kept taping him on the nose, and each time Yami would open his eyes and glare at him before pulling Yuugi closer and trying to hide his face in his hair. If Sugoroku didn't know who Yami was, he would have considered the scene to be charming.

"I can see that," Sugoroku replied as Yuugi raised a glass of orange juice to Yami's lips. Yami opened his mouth and allowed Yuugi to pour the tangy liquid down his throat before burying his face into Yuugi's neck, signaling that he would tolerate no further disturbances. Yuugi sighed deeply and ran his fingers through Yami's hair before turning his attention to his grandfather. "What is it, Yuugi?" Sugoroku asked with concern.

Yuugi took a drink from his own glass before answering. "He's just so tired. He slept most of yesterday and all night last night, and I _still_ had one heck of a time dragging him from bed." Yuugi shook his head. "I know I shouldn't worry, but..." he sighed as he looked at the slumbering pharaoh. "Something just doesn't feel right about it."

Sugoroku was saved from having to coin a poignant phrase when there was a knock on the door, the outline of a tall man evident through the window. He was about to get up to answer when he heard a gasp from Yuugi. He turned quickly to his grandson, worry creasing his brows as he noticed how tightly Yami was gripping Yuugi's middle. His eyes were open, revealing crimson slits against his tanned skin.

"It... it must be Pegasus," Yuugi said briskly as he clasped his hands around Yami's and tried to pull them from his waist. Yami instinctively gripped Yuugi's hands as he felt them on his own, causing Yuugi to yelp in pain. Yami immediately released Yuugi at the pained sound, blinking his eyes and starring at Yuugi in honest surprise. His mouth fell open when he realized that he had hurt Yuugi and he saw his Hikari trying to rub the soreness out of his hands.

Yuugi turned to look at him, urgency gripping his heart as he saw the shame and guilt in Yami's beautiful eyes. Yami only held his gaze for a moment before looking away, lowering his eyes to the floor to avoid the piercing truth hidden within Yuugi's gaze. Yuugi instantly raised his hands to Yami's face and cupped his cheeks, trying to persuade him to turn his face towards him. But Yami would not face him.

"Pegasus?" Sugoroku asked once he was sure Yuugi was out of harms way. "At this hour?" Yuugi nodded his head, though he did not take his eyes or hands off Yami. Turning to the door, Sugoroku gathered himself before placing his hand on the knob and allowing entrance to the man outside.

Pegasus didn't bother with pleasantries as he strode regally into the small kitchen. He looked around and spotting Yuugi walked over to him and set his bundle on the table. "I am here as you requested," he said tersely. He waited for a response, but only recieved an irritated side-glance from Yuugi. That was not the reply he was looking for. His impatience took over. "Now were is my puzzle?"

Yami raised his hands and placed them over Yuugi's as he gently pulled them from his face and stood. He raised his blazing eyes to Pegasus and jerked his head to the side. Pegasus followed the motion to see that Yami was indicating the door through which he had entered.

"We had a deal," Pegasus growled. "I am not leaving without my puzzle."

Yuugi stood at Yami's side stiffly, a potpourri of emotions flowing through him. He was both worried about and frustrated with Yami and beyond furious with Pegasus. "Are you always this dense so early in the morning?" he asked sourly. Under normal circumstances he would not have been so rude, but this morning he simply did not care.

Pegasus clenched his jaw and took a deep breath through his nose, trying to calm his nerves. It had little affect, but enough of one to allow him some semblance of control. Though he hated to admit it, he was a little intimidated by the hard glare of the pharaoh. "Let's just get on with it."

Yuugi placed his hand in Yami's, squeezing it lightly while ignoring the curious look from Pegasus. Yami remained still, giving a silent warning to Pegasus before leaving the kitchen. Yuugi watched him go then turned to Pegasus. 

"Follow me," Yuugi said as he made to exit the kitchen and go outside. Pegasus opened his mouth to question what was going on, but he never got the chance. "Just do it," Yuugi snapped.

Pegasus begrudgingly followed the instruction, gathering the items he had brought with him and following the younger man outside. Sugoroku made to follow as well but Yuugi halted him, telling him that everything would be fine and that it would be best for him to stay inside. He didn't want to, but the earnest look in Yuugi's eyes was all the convincing he needed.

Yuugi walked to the alley beside the store, a place barely visible from the street. He stopped part way down and turned around, waiting for Pegasus to catch up to him. Yami had made it clear that this is where he wanted to hand over the puzzle. Yuugi didn't understand why, but he was certain he was going to find out quite soon.

Pegasus quickly caught up to Yuugi and stood in front of him, a scowl plastered on his face. He watched Yuugi, not at all surprised to see the same glint of defiance and strength that he had witnessed the first time they had met in the hospital. A slight wind blew past him, startling him as he noticed that Yami was now standing in front of Yuugi. He hadn't seen him walk past... so where had he come from?

"Iti st," Yami said quickly as he tossed the golden pyramid to Pegasus, who fumbled the puzzle before catching it securely. His eyes betrayed his surprise to the suddeness of the exchange. Yami's expression, however, remained even and unreadable. Pegasus recalled the events of the day before and decided it would be best not to attempt to delve into this particular mind.

A triumphant grin smeared Pegasus' face as the fact that the puzzle was now in his possession finally sunk in. He chuckled deeply as he knelt down and proceeded to lay the items he had brought with him on the ground. Yuugi's eyebrows rose to his hairline as he caught the familiar glint of gold emminating from the other items. His eyes darted quickly between the pieces. They were the other five items his grandfather had told him about. He audibly gulped and turned his eyes to Yami, looking for some reassurance.

Yami remained perfectly still. He was unaffected by the presence of the other items. He had had a feeling that this man was in possession of the other items and was being influenced by their dark magics. He raised his chin a bit as he looked down at the man on the ground, greedily rubbing his hands over the gold pieces. Pegasus was a fool. Yami heard Yuugi gulp and took a small step backwards so their bodies were in contact. He could not afford to take his attention from the man in front of him, so this was the best form of comfort he could offer. Apparently it was enough as he felt Yuugi lean into him and relax.

Pegasus placed his hand once on each item. He spoke softly as he did so, his words concealed in the soft breeze of the early morning. He stood and raised his arms to his sides, throwing his head back as he screamed at the heavens. 

Black clouds answered Pegasus' call as they swarmed down from the sky and engulfed the cramped alley. The harsh wind that followed wiped hair and debris in a violent torrent as the clouds circled the three men in the alley in their obscuring darkness. Yuugi grabbed onto Yami in an attempt to keep himself from being blown away, the pharaoh in turn reaching back to hold Yuugi as tightly as he could manage.

Opening his eyes again Yuugi inhaled sharply. He looked around quickly before sighing and letting his head fall against Yami's back. They were back _there_ again...

Pegasus lowered his head and grinned widely. "At last," he said to himself as he pushed his hair behind his shoulders. He had seemingly forgotten that Yami and Yuugi were in his presence and turned around urgently in search of his prize. On one of his turns he spotted Yami, a sneer appearing on his face.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked. Then, as if reaching the decision that it was unimportant, he continued in a more resigned manner. "Ah well. Just so long as you do not interfere. You must feel right at home, Yami." Yami's complacent expression remained unchanged. "I do hope the darkness doesn't frighten you, Yuugi-boy. Though I am sure Yami would be willing to protect you." He said this with a sickening gleam in his eyes.

"There are far worse things to fear than the dark," Yuugi said as he looked pointedly at Pegasus. Pegasus shrugged, unimpressed as he turned his back on Yuugi. 

A familiar ray of light appeared from the darkness and circled Yami and Yuugi before bouncing to a stop in front of them. The Shadows cycled through their colors in greeting to Yami. Yami lowered his eyes briefly in response, then indicated the man standing not far off from him.

The ball of light appeared to turn and look at Pegasus, a furious glow encompassing its whole as it turned its attention back to Yami and flashed angrily at him. Yami watched them calmly, giving them his full attention as he discreetly pulled Yuugi behind him.

Yami nodded his head once, agreeing with the proposed action the Shadows wished to take. They flashed at him again, this time eliciting a completely different reaction as Yami squeezed Yuugi tightly.

"I have already forbidden such action," Yami growled through clenched teeth. "You best purge such thoughts from your mind." Yami narrowed his eyes and the sphere of color minutely lightened.

Yuugi knew that last reference was in regards to him. Once the light had departed and begun to make its way over to Pegasus he came and stood in front of Yami. Yami watched the light intently, still unable to bring himself to look Yuugi in the eye.

"They really hate me, don't they?" Yuugi asked quietly. Yami closed his eyes slowly in response. "That is what has been bothering you. What you've been holding inside." Yuugi sighed when Yami didn't answer, reaching forward and hugging Yami close to him. Yami lowered his head and placed it lightly against Yuugi's hair, but didn't raise his arms to embrace him. He needed to keep himself prepared for the events to come.

"Where are you?" Pegasus asked the darkness around him. He was startled when a ball of light suddenly appeared in front of him. "What do you want?" he snarled.

The blue sphere hovered in front of Pegasus silently. Pegasus was about to bat it away when he saw the outline of a woman begin to appear from the black depths in front of him. She was shorter than Pegasus, with long golden hair and large round eyes. She was dressed in a lavish white gown the looked as though it came from a fairytale.

"Cynthia...?" Pegasus whispered breathlessly. The woman did not respond as she continued to float towards Pegasus. He was so overjoyed to see his lost love again that he failed to see the vacant expression in her eyes, failed to notice the gossamer quality of her skin, failed to notice that she was nothing more than the representation of a memory.

The woman finally floated to a stop in front of Pegasus, the blue sphere of light moving to the side to give her room. An honest smile graced Pegasus' features as his eyes softened at the beautiful sight before him. "I have missed you so much, Cynthia," he said softly as he raised his hand to run his fingers through her hair. 

The woman smiled and leaned forward, a muted whisper on her lips. "My love..."

"Hikari," Yami said quietly. Yuugi raised his head and looked at him expectantly. Yami finally lowered his eyes and looked at him, both seriousness and fatigue clouding their brilliant color. "Under no circumstance will you take your eyes from me until I tell you it is safe to do so." Yuugi hesitated a moment, then slowly nodded is head in assent.

As Pegasus lowered his head to kiss his love he closed his eyes, not seeing the blue sphere merge with the woman. When their lips were about to meet the woman raised her hands and painfully gripped Pegasus' head. Pegasus jumped as he felt something enter his mouth, gagging as whatever it was blocked all passage of air into his lungs.

The blue light continued to pour into Pegasus, forcing his mouth to remain open as it infused itself with his body. With a violent shove he was pushed backward, sprawling on the floor as he landed roughly.

Yami kept his eyes fixed on Yuugi's violet ones. Yuugi was trying valiantly not to turn his eyes towards the sound of screaming. It was one of the most horrid and terrifying noises he had ever heard. His body flinched every time Pegasus resumed his howl after taking a breath to fuel the sound. He grimaced as he heard the pain in Pegasus' voice. It was tearing him apart inside.

Yami knew he had to do something to help distract his Hikari. He could see the turmoil in Yuugi's vibrant eyes, see the pain he was going through as he listened to the Shadows reap their vengeance on Pegasus for invading their realm. He himself was unaffected by the sounds, having been the one to approve of the punishment Pegasus was receiving.

Yami wrapped one arm gently around Yuugi's waist and pulled him close. He saw some of the apprehension in Yuugi's eyes fade at the gesture, but could tell that his mind was still focused on the torment Pegasus was going through. Yami raised his other hand and placed it on the side of Yuugi's face, bending his own head so that his mouth was against Yuugi's ear.

Yuugi closed his eyes and shuddered as Yami opened his mouth and exhaled his hot breath directly onto Yuugi's ear. He was grateful for the distraction from the screams, and even more grateful that Yami was showing him such affection. He removed his hands from Yami's waist and placed them on his chest, palms open so he could feel his heartbeat and the warmth of Yami's body.

Yami felt a calmness wash over him as Yuugi pressed himself as close as physically possible, as though he was trying to merge their bodies together. He raised his head enough so that he could kiss the top of Yuugi's ear. He kissed it again as Yuugi tilted his head to the side to give him better access.

A soft moan escaped from somewhere within Yuugi as he felt the softness of Yami's tongue trace the curve of his ear, tasting every crevice and memorizing every turn. Yami continued to lick Yuugi's ear until he came to his lobe, taking the small nub of flesh lightly into his mouth and sucking softly. Yuugi moaned again at the sensation, shivering as Yami let the lobe slip from his lips and placing a feather light kiss to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

At some point during Yami's ministrations Yuugi's leg had curled around Yami's, slowly rising to caress its prisoner. Yami nearly felt dizzy with the new sensations that were penetrating his mind. Warmth and peace and heat and calm and suddenly an energy he had not felt for some time invaded and consumed his senses.

Reluctantly he pulled back, but not far enough that Yuugi had to remove his leg from his. If they continued on this path, the results would be inevitable and he did not wish to share such an experience with Yuugi in the cruel embrace of the Shadows. He turned his head to the side to observe the progress of the Shadows. Yuugi's eyes remained closed and his lips parted as he lightly panted, the intensity of the encounter continuing to pleasure his mind.

"It is done," Yami said quietly, though there was a slight hitch in his breath as the emotions running through him slowly dissipated. Yuugi nodded numbly, still not concerned with anything other than the exotic man that was holding him.

When he did open his eyes, Yuugi was surprised to find that he and Yami were back in the alley. Pegasus lay unmoving on the ground, the golden artifacts sprawled at his feet. Yuugi blinked as he looked at Yami, who ran his hands unintentionally teasingly down his sides, once again sending shivers along his skin. Yami motioned for him to head back to the house.

Yuugi hesitated, concerned with the fatigue he saw in Yami's features. His eyes were barely open and his posture was slouched. Yuugi was afraid that if he moved away Yami would be blown over by the simplest of breezes. Yami motioned for him to go again and he reluctantly obliged. He only looked back once, his confusion doubling as he noticed Yami walk to Pegasus and gather the items at his feet. He turned his head in time to miss Yami extracting the eye from Pegasus' face.

Yami looked at the items in his arms as he walked painfully slowly back to the game shop. Pegasus was no longer a threat to his Hikari. But now his focus was going to have to be turned to a new enemy. The Shadows were insistent. They had a plan and it would be exceedingly difficult to prevent them from fulfilling it. He didn't know if he had the energy to do so, either. 

He was just so unbelievingly tired.

Sighing, Yami entered the shop and set the items on the table before retiring to Yuugi's bedroom.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translations:

Ir nn ir pf m wHm-a - Do not do that again

hnqt - beer

grg - begin(something)

Hwi pey-i mrw-t - Protect my love

Iti st - Take it


	10. A Reason To Be

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Ack! I'm sorry this is late! I actually had the impulse to go to a Matchbox Twenty concert instead of staying home and writing on Saturday, which of course put me a day behind. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. I think it will be once you all read the warning that will follow. Okay, that's it. Enjoy!

****

*WARNING* _This chapter contains heavy heavy lime... and nothing else thanks to whoever it was. So this is the edited version of chapter ten, with a better title. If you want to read the full lemon, there is a link on my bio for my mediaminner.org account. They do not discriminate. Still, if you are not at an age where you are comfortable with or know you should not be reading strong sexual themes, please just skip the second scene. For the rest of you, I hope this chapter isn't too disappointing and that I have met your expectations._ ***WARNING***

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to review, and to all of you who have reviewed my chapters _again_. Even if I don't get back up to 350 reviews, I know I had that many, so I am content. ^_^

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Ten: A Reason To Be

The large wail of a siren could be heard in the small kitchen, signaling that somewhere within the city there was an emergency and that someone's life was in danger. Jou grimaced at the sound, halting the path of the fork to his mouth so he could lean over and turn up the volume of the radio on the counter. He let his chair fall back on all four legs and irritably dug his utensil into the food on his plate.

"How many does dat make? Three, four dis hour 'lone?" he asked the room.

"Five, Jou. That was the fifth one we have heard. But for all we know, there could have been many more we didn't hear over the radio," Sugoroku said quietly. He looked absently at his dinner as his thoughts were lost on the events of the day. Yuugi had been reluctant to tell him what had happened to Pegasus, merely stating that he would no longer be a threat to them. And this worried Sugoroku.

As the day progressed, and the morning sun crept over the horizon, it became clear to Sugoroku that something was horribly wrong. Even though the sun was visible, all of its brilliant luster and color had been stolen, leaving nothing but a gray circle in the sky. The clouds were thin, dark, muted; flat shadows against an equally dull sky that showed none of the vibrancy one would expect on an autumn day.

Sugoroku didn't feel the need to remind Jou that the wail of sirens had become nothing more than a background noise during the day. Paramedics, fire engines, police cars... all had driven past the small game shop several times, urgently trying to reach the next emergency before it became a deadly situation. Unfortunately, they were rarely on time to prevent the death of the people involved.

Sugoroku had called Jou and invited him over to dinner, hoping that his presence would both distract him from the distressing reports on the radio and help pull Yuugi from the secluded state he had submerged himself in.

"So, uh, Yug," Jou said around a mouthful of food. He directed his comment towards the living room, where Yuugi was currently standing at the window. His eyes were distant, his body limp as he held his arms loosely around his middle. Even his hair appeared to be worn with the melancholy air that surrounded him. Yuugi made no move to answer Jou. "How's he doin'?" Jou tried again. "Is he awake yet?"

Yuugi released a sigh through his nose as he continued to watch the demure evening sky. "Yami's been asleep all day. I haven't had the heart to wake him." He blinked his eyes slowly before turning and walking into the kitchen. He took a seat and stared at the full plate that his grandfather had set out for him. He hadn't eaten much of anything that day, and he found that his appetite was still absent.

"Youz really shoul' try eaten sumthin', Yug," Jou said as he pushed Yuugi's plate closer to him. "Maybe it'll help ya feel better."

Yuugi shook his head slightly as he raised his eyes to his grandfather. Sugoroku lowered his fork at the intense gaze and waited patiently for Yuugi to speak.

"How much do you know?" Yuugi asked. Sugoroku blinked, surprised by Yuugi's question. "I know you know more than you told me."

Sugoroku sighed. "I know very little, Yuugi. I'm no Egyptologist. I merely studied the culture for fun-"

"That's bull, Ji-chan," Yuugi interrupted. "You're an avid student of history. Don't try to tell me that you are naive on the subject."

Sugoroku eyed his grandson evenly, only slightly surprised by Yuugi's forcefulness. If he was going to accept Yami, accept Yuugi's choosing of him, it would be prudent for him to tell his grandson all he knew of the man. Perhaps it would help Yuugi protect himself from the inherent danger the pharaoh presented.

"What do you want to know?" Sugoroku asked.

Jou looked between the two nervously. He was aware of Sugoroku's acceptance of Yami, but there was still an underlying current of tension that he desperately wanted to reach out and cut. So he spoke instead. "I 'ave a question."

Sugoroku looked at him curiously, casting a glance at Yuugi for his approval to let Jou speak first. Yuugi nodded his head, so Sugoroku looked back at Jou. "What is it, Jou?"

"Well, I was wond'rin', where did the Shadows come from? I mean, dey didn' jus' appear for no reason. Wha's the deal?"

Sugoroku blinked slowly and leaned forward on the table, pushing his plate to the side to make room for his arms. "It is difficult to tell, Jou. While the Shadows themselves are mentioned several times in the ancient texts, there is very little said about their origins. Every time they are mentioned, it is in relation to the pharaoh, so we know they are centered on the crown. A man came to the university once and lectured on the history of the Shadow Magics. No one really took him seriously..."

"You did," Jou stated knowingly.

Sugoroku nodded. "I had seen too much by then not to. Even if the Shadows never had been real, it was obvious that they were an integral part of the Ancient Egyptian culture. I approached him and he graciously accepted my invitation to lunch."

"I remember that," Yuugi said quietly as he lifted his head towards the hallway. 

"You are gettin' sumwheres with dis, right?" Jou asked, a sly smirk on his face.

"Humorous, Jou. Anyway, he and I worked on a theory for the origins of the Shadow Magics. I think... well, I think they were created by the royal family." Sugoroku took a deep breath, purposefully avoiding Yuugi's stern gaze. "At some point in their history, one of the ancestors of the royal family infused their blood with the black magics. They became one with them, the Shadows running through their veins like blood. Physically and mentally permeated with the power and allure the Shadows offered. They fed off the Shadows, just as the Shadows fed off of them."

"Fed off 'em?" Jou shuddered. "Wha' do ya mean by dat?"

"Think about it, Jou. The Shadows could offer exceptional power, power that could not be defended against, power that could make one nearly invincible. Man has always been drawn to power. And power such as that would be down right addicting." Sugoroku paused when he saw the contemplative look on Jou's face.

"Yeah, I ge' dat. But wha' would the Shadows get outta it? I mean, wha' could dey? Assumin' dat dey were alive an' all, which dey couldn' poss'bly be." Jou was not encouraged by the look on Sugoroku's face.

"Well, not alive in the sense that we use the term." Sugoroku looked over at his grandson, who had his eyes fixed in front of him, blankly looking at the food on his plate. "I don't know exactly how it works, I don't think anyone does, except maybe for Yami. But the point is that they are alive. With each generation they grew stronger, their influence on the blood of the royal family growing as their power was utilized in the living world. 

"That one act by whoever it was that fused themselves with the magics introduced the Shadows to this world. Fed to them the unique tastes and flavors and smells and sights and sounds of the living world. I think they became as addicted to life as the pharaohs were to the power."

There was a silence in the room as Sugoroku's words hung thick and heavy in the air. Jou mulled over the information, for the moment satisfied with what he had been told. Someone, however, was not.

"Why Yami?" Yuugi asked quietly, not lifting his eyes from his plate. "Why are the Shadows so obsessed with him?"

Sugoroku was hesitant to answer. "Well... From what I can gather, Yuugi, Yami was unique in his usage of the magic. He didn't just tap into their power; he invited them to experience everything with him. You see? He invited them to _experience_; not just be spectators to the horror of their awesome power. Through him the Shadows learned what it was like to be alive, to live. Not to merely exist. I would bet money that they would do anything to prevent that from being taking from them. It would be like someone suddenly taking your lungs and not being able to breathe."

During Sugoroku's explanation, he noticed Yuugi's attention shift to the living room. He had turned his head to see what it was that had caught his grandson's attention, not at all surprised to see that it was Yami. 

Yami stood at the window, his hands and face pressed against the glass as he fought valiantly to keep his eyes open. The Shadows had been active this day, using the life force stolen from Pegasus to break the seal that separated their realm from the living world. They were excited with this newfound freedom, and were now exploring the city with all the exuberance of a child on Christmas. And of course, with this excitement, came the need to share their experiences with their son.

Yami finally let his eyes close as he exhaled softly, his warm breath leaving a small sphere of moisture on the cold window. Though Sugoroku's theory for the seeming affection the Shadows held for Yami was mostly true, there was a crucial fact missing. The Shadows, in a sense, were not solid in thought or reason. They were a million and a single voice, twisting and colliding, all with their own agendas and wills. But when they had met Yami, they had been able to solidify themselves into a single, coherent unit, thanks to the strength and poise and mental discipline the young pharaoh possessed.

As Yami had invited them to share in his experiences, he had invited them into his mind. The Shadows had been surprised by the mental prowess of the mortal, having not encountered such a person in their memory of existence. So they had tapped into his mind, stolen a part of it, and adapted its ability into their collective force. The Shadows were reborn, no longer at the mercy of the pharaoh, but now an intelligent being that could think and act for itself.

This ability came at a great cost for Yami. The Shadows continuously drained his mind of its energy, using that energy to keep themselves whole. In return for this sacrifice, the Shadows fed directly into Yami's mind every experience they encountered. Every scream, every sight, every sound, every death they delivered. They had been bombarding him for the entire day, and Yami was beginning to feel physically ill from the experience. He was finding it more and more difficult to distinguish the difference between his own thoughts and those of the Shadows.

Yami pushed himself away from the window and slowly made his way to the kitchen. The old man was speaking and he held the full attention of the blonde friend of his Hikari. None of this concerned him as he made his way over to Yuugi, wrapping his arms around him from behind and lowering his head onto his shoulder. At least when he was with Yuugi, the influence of the Shadows was not so overwhelming. They mentally reeled when he was near the young one, and for that Yami was eternally grateful.

Yuugi placed his hands on Yami's arms and pulled them from his shoulders, standing slowly and guiding Yami to sit in his chair. Yami immediately sat and pulled Yuugi into his lap, nuzzling the back of his neck and sneaking a hand under his shirt so he could rub small circles on his stomach. Yuugi encouraged the action by placing his hands on Yami's arms and playing his fingers across his skin.

Sugoroku ignored Yami's entrance and Yuugi's welcome, but Jou found it difficult to overlook the ease with which his buddy had accepted the forward gesture. He knew that this mysterious god that had fallen into Yuugi's lap enchanted him, but he had underestimated the strength of that attraction. He had thought it to be merely physical, but as he watched Yuugi close his eyes and turn his head so that his and Yami's cheeks were pressed together, slightly cooing at the contact, he realized that the level of affection ran much deeper. And from the contented look of Yami's body language, he had similar feelings for Yuugi.

Jou grinned at the sight.

Yami opened his eyes as Yuugi continued to rub his head gently against his, fighting the urge to fall back asleep and place himself at the mercy of the Shadows. He looked lazily around the table, noticing the mostly empty plates of both Sugoroku and Jou. He also noticed that the plate in front of Yuugi had not been touched. He turned his eyes to the body sitting in his lap, examining it intently. Yuugi had not eaten this day. That was unacceptable. He needed his strength to survive his encounters with the Shadows.

Yami removed one of his arms from Yuugi's waist and reached for the pointed object on the table. He didn't know its name, but it was obvious that it was used to move the food on the plate to one's mouth. He held the utensil above the plate for a moment, trying to decide what his Hikari would most enjoy. He settled for the orange piece of meat. He had found that the color produced a most favorable flavor, especially on the cold food that he so enjoyed.

Yuugi opened his eyes as he felt something warm press against his lips. He was surprised to see the piece of orange chicken, which from his vantage point appeared to be floating in front of him. He blinked and turned his eyes to Yami, meeting the serious crimson gaze of his desert beauty. He smiled softly and shook his head once, indicating that he wasn't hungry.

"Tw iw r wnm Hikari," Yami said quietly, the command behind his words not diminished by the softness of his voice. He pressed the chicken a little more forcefully against Yuugi's lips to emphasize his point.

Yuugi watched Yami for a moment before parting his lips and allowing the chicken to be placed gingerly into his mouth. He chewed slowly, raising an eyebrow curiously as he saw Yami's attention drift back to his plate.

Yami felt his own stomach churn in response to the smell of food, and decided it would be wise for him to eat as well. Or at least attempt to. One of the side affects of the Shadows feeding their intense emotions into his mind was to make him severely sick to his stomach, to the point where even the thought of food made him want to vomit. But if Yuugi was willing to eat for him even though he was not hungry, he could not expect less of himself.

Yuugi almost choked on his food as he tried not to laugh at the expression on Yami's face. Yami had chosen to try a piece of the chicken he had offered Yuugi, expecting the flavor to be similar to his popsicles. He was quite surprised to find the meat to be hot, chewy, and far spicier than anything else he had tried. His eyes widened momentarily before regally closing in an expression of controlled revolution. He chewed pointedly, just enough so he could swallow the meat and attempt to get the flavor out of his mouth.

Yuugi's laughter continued, as did Jou's as he offered a few chuckles. Yami opened his eyes enough to glare at Yuugi, amusement highlighting the gold flecks in his eyes that shimmered with the force of the sun. He conspicuously moved the hand on Yuugi's stomach over to his side and wriggled his fingers in the ticklish spot he had found the day before. Yuugi lurched forward, a large grin on his face as he fruitlessly fought to free himself from Yami's busy fingers. He was finally able to wrench Yami's hands from his sides, grasping them tightly as he held them by his head and starred into Yami's eyes.

Yami watched him calmly, the hint of a smile on his lips as with half lidded eyes he observed the flushed and panting jewel on his lap. His attraction to the young one had never been as powerful as it was at this moment. The urge to wrap himself in the scent and touch and warmth of Yuugi was almost too strong to ignore. But he settled for leaning forward and rubbing noses with his love, the gentle expression conveying the affection he felt for him.

Yuugi calmed considerably with the gentle touch, returning the gesture with a small sigh. Similar emotions were running through his mind, and he too found the attraction almost too much to bear. He leaned his head against Yami's chest and allowed the pharaoh to feed him, chuckling on occasion as Yami pointedly avoided the orange chicken. He allowed himself to become submerged in Yami's presence, forgetting the others in the room, not hearing the wail of sirens outside... oblivious to all that was not Yami.

Sugoroku turned his attention to Jou and engaged him in conversation, giving both of them something to look at other than the hopelessly entangled duo sitting across the table. Neither were aware of anything other than each other, and it produced a rather awkward situation for those who were not included in that sphere. After dinner was finished, he and Jou cleared the table and Jou left for the evening as Sugoroku retired to the living room, their departure going completely unnoticed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yami lay on the floor in the center of the square patch of moonlight that was afforded by the skylight in Yuugi's room. His body was twisted as though he had fallen, his arms stretched above his head and his legs reaching behind him. His face was buried in the soft fibers of the carpet, hidden partially by the arm resting on top of his head. One of his hands was twisted in his hair, the long strands cascading onto the carpet with the same grace as a waterfall.

He sighed as he gripped his hair tighter, the slight pain caused by the action focusing his thoughts away from the Shadows and back onto himself. He felt as though he were loosing himself, the enthusiasm the Shadows had for the living world intensifying as they continuously explored their playground. The flow of emotion into him was unhindered, never allowing his tired mind to rest and recover from the drain the Shadows placed upon it.

Yami had returned to the bathtub earlier that evening, submerging himself in water hotter than he could stand in an attempt to orient himself. The water soothed his body which had painfully tensed as Yami fought to keep the effects of the Shadows secret from Yuugi. He couldn't let his Hikari know the dire strain that was placed upon his body. It would only serve to worry him and there was nothing Yuugi could do to stop it. 

At one point during the bath Yami had suddenly reached out and poured the entire contents of the vanilla bath oil into the tub, hoping that the fragrant scent would shock his mind enough to allow him a moment of peace. It only helped minutely, serving more to douse his body in the powerful aphrodisiac than to free his mind of its burden.

Yuugi walked quietly into his bedroom, closing the door softly behind him so he wouldn't disturb the prone form of Yami on the floor. His eyes softened as he stood and watched Yami for a short while. The moon was unable to shine as brightly on account of the ominous clouds that worked to hinder its plight, but still, some light was able to come through and faintly outline Yami's body. 

Squinting in the darkened room, Yuugi was able to recognize the deep red hue of the bathrobe Yami was wearing, the garment barely held closed around his frame with a loose tie. The arms of the robe were too large and completely engulfed his hands. The rest of the robe flailed around his legs, revealing the smoothly toned muscles of his calves and a glimpse of his thigh.

Yuugi was certain that if the full power of the moon had been able to penetrate the clouds that the robe would act to brilliantly highlight Yami's hair, exuding the vibrancy of the red tint at the ends of his tresses, the shoe-shine polish of the black strands, and the luminous quality of the golden bangs that so delicately framed his face. 

Yuugi furrowed his brow in concern when Yami made no move to acknowledge him. He walked to him slowly, and when Yami still did not respond stepped over him so that he was behind him. He lowered to his knees and reached out with his arms, coaxing Yami's hand to release the grip on his hair and hold onto his hand instead. He took hold of Yami's other hand as well, then crossed his arms over Yami's chest so that he was hugging him from behind. Yuugi lifted Yami gently so his head could rest on his shoulder and hugged him more tightly, resting his cheek on the back of Yami's head.

Yami felt the warmth of Yuugi's hands as he was pulled into the loving embrace, but could not find the energy to respond in a manner deserving of the action. He and Yuugi remained in their embrace for a long time, the silence of the night wrapping them in a protective cloak that no sound dared to penetrate. The scent of vanilla was strong in Yami's hair and on his skin, wafting its fragrance to Yuugi and lulling him into a light slumber. His eyes drifted close as the scent continued to pleasure his senses, though his hold on Yami did not loosen.

Finally able to summon the strength to push the Shadows' influence to the far reaches of his mind, Yami pulled himself back enough so he could see Yuugi's face. His weight was still supported greatly by the smaller man, their hands clasped together across his chest. Yami freed one of his hands and laid it on Yuugi's chest, just under his chin where it had fallen as Yuugi feel asleep. He slowly curled his fingers into the fabric of Yuugi's shirt.

Yuugi woke as he felt the light brush of fingers against his chin. He blinked slowly as he opened his eyes, turning his head so he could better see Yami's face. He was surprised to see how close they were, close enough that Yami's warm breath was able to flow over his lips and cheeks. That wasn't what surprised him most though. Or worried him.

There was so much emotion in Yami's eyes. It wasn't that that was unusual, but the raw intensity of those brilliant crimson orbs was so powerful that they tore straight into Yuugi's soul. Pain, fatigue, weariness, confusion, conviction, need... But a need for what? Yami was looking at him so intensely, imploring him do something, to give him something. Yuugi searched his eyes, shaking his head softly.

"What is it you need?" Yuugi asked him quietly, desperately. He wanted to help Yami so badly it hurt.

Yami listened to the question, knowing that Yuugi was trying to discern what it was he longed for. Yami was trying to determine that himself. He had told the Shadows when they had pulled Yuugi and himself into their realm that he had found his reason. That he had found his reason to rebel against them, to state his independence, to own himself, to separate himself from them completely. He had found his reason to desire living in the real world again, to take part in sights and sounds and smells and touch. But had he really? 

Was Yuugi willing to be his reason?

Yuugi closed his eyes slowly as Yami eliminated the small distance between them, pressing his parted lips against his own. Yuugi parted his lips instinctively, expecting Yami to take control of the kiss as he had done before. But he didn't. Yami remained perfectly still against Yuugi, their open mouths allowing each other's breath to roll over the other's tongue and give a subtle hint to the flavor that lay just beyond their reach.

"Mr wi," Yami pleaded breathlessly against Yuugi's lips, his grip on Yuugi's shirt slowly tightening with his growing desperation. "S-htp," he pleaded again as he applied a small amount of pressure against Yuugi's lips.

Yuugi didn't respond at first, a change taking place within him as he realized what it was that Yami wanted. Yami wanted him to take control... _needed_ him to be the one strong enough to express his love. Yuugi understood what it was like to need to be comforted, to be cradled and loved after having fallen into what seemed like an endless abyss. He sincerely doubted that Yami had ever felt such emotion, that anyone had ever taken the time to love him as he should be loved. And for Yami to be asking him to be that person, relinquishing all control in the situation and handing it to him...

It was just so much. So powerful. And Yuugi found himself completely willing to be the person Yami needed him to be. He _needed_ to be the person Yami needed, not only for the pharaoh, but for himself as well. Yuugi felt a calm come over him with this decision, no doubt similar to the confidence Yami usually held. He relished the feeling.

Yuugi raised the hand that Yami had released and trailed his finger lightly along Yami's temple, brushing a rebellious strand of hair away from his eyes as he closed his lips gently around Yami's lower lip in a heated and revealing kiss. He felt Yami's breath as he sighed with relief at the action, comprehending that Yuugi was very much willing and capable of being his purpose.

The kiss did not last long as Yuugi soon pulled away just out of reach of Yami's touch. He did not give Yami a chance to protest as he tilted his head slightly and kissed him again in a similar fashion, softly and lightly with just enough force to declare his intentions and leave Yami wanting more when he pulled back again.

Yami's body shuddered slightly each time Yuugi pulled away. It was amazing to him how such a simple touch, varied slightly by the tilt of Yuugi's head, could stir such strong and powerful emotions within him. Yuugi's lips were so smooth against his own, so warm and tender as they surrounded his. The numerous kisses Yuugi was planting against his lips left him feeling dizzy and lightheaded and hot and frustrated all at once. As much as he was enjoying Yuugi's treatment, he wanted more. 

Yuugi was having similar difficulties as he struggled with his tongue to keep it from reaching out and sampling Yami's flavor. He wanted to do this right. He didn't want his actions to be guided by hormones or lust. That wasn't what Yami needed, even though his body was saying otherwise as he began to lean further into Yuugi's kisses. His mind needed just as much attention from Yuugi, and he intended to give Yami everything he had.

Yuugi flattened his palm against the side of Yami's face as he gave him a lingering kiss, surprising Yami by not pulling away. He sucked on his lip gently as he brushed his thumb along Yami's cheek, eliciting what might have been a whisper soft moan from the pharaoh. Yuugi raised his other hand to cup Yami's face as he motioned for him to stand. Yami immediately obliged to the request, personally not caring that Yuugi wanted to stand so long as he continued his sensual caress on his lips.

Once both of them were standing, Yuugi's head tilted upwards to maintain the kiss, he lowered his hands, trailing them down the front of Yami's robe. He broke the kiss softly when his hands reached Yami's waist, an eyebrow raising in confusion as the knot he expected to feel was not there. He lowered his eyes to see that the tie around Yami's waist had come undone when they had stood, leaving the edges of the robe to fall freely, just barely concealing Yami's body beneath.

A small smirk graced Yuugi's lips as he felt Yami nuzzle the side of his head in protest against his momentary lack of attention. Yami's arms were still against his sides, but Yuugi could feel the desire of his body burning from behind the robe and penetrating the thin shirt he wore. He raised his eyes to look into Yami's own, a moment of hesitation fleeting across his mind. But as Yami blinked his eyes slowly, their depth of color extraordinary against the whites of his eyes as he waited patiently for Yuugi to continue, he knew he wanted this. Knew it was the right thing to do, for both of them.

Yuugi brought his hands to the rim of his shirt and removed the garment slowly, maintaining eye contact with Yami even as the shirt passed through their field of vision. Yami sighed softly as he watched the shirt pull at Yuugi's hair, causing it to move in a fashion that very much reminded him of breathing. He found himself closing his eyes again as he felt the heat of Yuugi's hands come to rest on his slim waist beneath the robe and soft lips plant a fleeting kiss against the hollow of his neck. With the little strength the Shadows had allowed him his mind tried to understand the enormous power of the emotions he was feeling, the raw and primal heat that captured all of his senses and held them hostage for Yuugi to use as he saw fit.

Yuugi was able to distract these thoughts as he turned Yami and guided him on top of him as he lay back onto the bed. He leaned upward and allowed Yami another kiss, pausing his actions long enough for the edges of Yami's robe to fall over his sides and their chests to briefly brush together. Yuugi fell in love with the feeling of Yami's larger body over his, encasing him in a protective embrace that left him feeling safe and protected, loved and cherished, needed and wanted. He lifted his hips slightly as he lost himself in the call of his body, pressing against Yami's groin and eliciting a soft growl from the pharaoh.

Yuugi had to claw himself away from the fire that was ignited by the action, the flames of arousal lapping at his body with the fury of a violent storm. He reminded himself that this night was about Yami, not himself. He needed to make Yami understand how much he loved him, not just because he lusted after his body, but because he lusted after his mind as well. His mind, his heart, his soul, his mystery, his allure, everything. Everything that Yami embodied was what he wanted. Needed. Craved. Desired.

Yuugi broke the kiss and lifted his body, rolling Yami onto his back and laying his body on top of him. He brought his knees forward so that they rested against the sides of Yami's waist, his bare feet slipping beneath the thick fabric of the robe to tease along the skin of Yami's legs. Though Yami was no doubt exposed by now, Yuugi kept his eyes on the beautiful face in front of him. He let his eyes linger on Yami's mouth as his fingers danced their way along the line of his jaw. He could have stayed in that position for the rest of the night, the firm body beneath him providing more than enough to keep his eyes occupied. 

Yami bent his arms so that his hands were resting beside his head on the bed, the submissive position allowing Yuugi free access to his body and communicating that Yuugi was in full control. The action had not been as difficult as Yami had imagined. He was use to being in control, being the one who held the power and decided what actions to take. But it was so easy to relinquish that power to Yuugi, to become the one who was guided. To become as Yuugi had been until that point. Yami realized then how much faith and trust Yuugi had placed in him. His love for his Hikari deepened as he placed his heart in what he was sure was Yuugi's very capable hands. 

Yuugi leaned forward and kissed Yami's forehead, the action thanking Yami for the trust he was placing in him. He kissed the tip of his nose, chuckling as Yami scrunched his face at the touch, then continued past his mouth and began trailing light kisses down the front of his neck. Now he did allow his tongue the luxury of tasting the salty flavor of Yami's skin, encouraged by the slightly rapid breath his actions inspired. He let his tongue skim along the hollow of Yami's neck, let it trace the sensitive impression and tickle the nerves in his skin.

Yami's fingers curled into his palms as Yuugi moved to his collarbone, lips and teeth and tongue transferring the heat of his mouth straight into his brain. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to slow his breathing and in doing so slow the ardent call of desire building within him. He was not having much success as the light and sensual touches Yuugi was rendering over his body did nothing but tantalize his senses and cloud his mind with pleasure.

Yuugi brought his hands to Yami's sides and started to run his fingers along the length of his body, from his shoulders down past his hips and back again. The inconsistency of the light touch made Yami's muscles twitch and shiver against the strokes as the nerves were continuously excited. Yuugi continued his kissing assault as he moved down the center of Yami's chest, his lips itching to touch every inch of skin that covered his body. He paused long enough in his movements to allow his tongue to dip and swirl in the navel that adorned Yami's stomach. He thought he heard a small whimper of pleasure as his tongue had its fun, and Yami arched his back lightly in an effort to expend some of the sexual energy that had no outlet for release.

Yuugi took the hint and increased the speed of his movements, his tongue prancing along Yami's chest and stomach, eliciting gasps from Yami as he came close to but purposefully avoided his nipples. Yami began having difficulty breathing as he tossed his head as the multiple sensations of heat and cold and softness and sleekness and wetness and movement and shivers and weight flooded his mind. For the first time in a long while Yami could not feel the Shadows in his mind. All he could feel was Yuugi. He was all he wanted to feel, and he threw himself into the carnal sensations Yuugi was creating with his talented lips and tongue.

Yuugi ended his assault on Yami's chest with a lingering kiss in its center, letting his tongue lay flush against the tanned skin before pulling his lips away. He hadn't noticed until that point the harshness of his own breathing. He swallowed as he tried to bring some order to his thoughts, rubbing the tip of his nose against Yami's chest to assure him that their encounter was not over. He raised his head and looked at Yami with half lidded eyes. Yami's lips were parted as he tried to give his body the oxygen it needed, and the sight reminded Yuugi that he had yet to truly kiss Yami. Suddenly all other matters became moot.

Yuugi guided his hands from Yami's sides and entangled them in his hair as he pulled himself up Yami's body. This was the only warning Yami had before Yuugi encompassed his mouth, his tongue darting out to trace the curves of his lips and commit their shape and texture and flavor to memory. Yami's arms jerked at the contact and he had to fight to keep them flat against the bed. If he allowed his hands to touch the flame that was Yuugi's skin... well, Yuugi would no longer be in control and the evening was going to end very quickly.

Yuugi moaned into Yami's mouth as he suckled his lips, bringing his hips forward so he sat on Yami's stomach, providing himself the best leverage to kiss him deeply. His fingers pulsed rhythmically in Yami's hair as he pulled gently on the long silken strands as the passion within him swelled with the force of a tsunami. Yami made a sound somewhere between a growl and a purr when Yuugi finally let his tongue fall into his mouth and brush against his own. He flicked his tongue along the underside of Yuugi's to encourage him to do whatever his instincts asked of him. 

They kissed for a long time, all other thoughts forgotten as they focused their attentions on each other. Yuugi's tongue thoroughly explored the flesh of Yami's mouth, swirling around his slick tongue, licking the roof of his mouth and the smoothness of his cheeks, running his tongue under his lips and along his teeth. Yami wasn't very verbal about the pleasure he was receiving, but the arching of his body, the clenching of his fists, and the bending of his leg as his knee bumped against Yuugi's backside was enough communication for Yuugi to understand that his ministrations were welcome and appreciated.

Yuugi only pulled back from Yami's mouth when it was imperative for them to breathe, and only then far enough to allow for a single gulp of air and a tilt of his head so he could add another level of experience to the passionate kisses. Yami tasted exactly as Yuugi had remembered, hot and sticky and salty-sweet, like the melted butter one would put on a potato. He was addicted to the flavor, unable to get enough as he added suction to his kisses, literally pulling the air from Yami's lungs and the seasoning from his mouth. Yami did whimper softly at this new sensation, loving the sense of hunger and want he could detect in the forcefulness of Yuugi's kiss. To him, there was no flavor to Yuugi. He simply tasted like Yuugi. Why would he wish to assign some inferior flavor to him and diminish the impact of his Hikari?

Yuugi decided that he wanted to feel Yami's hands on his skin, so he released his hands from Yami's hair, coaxed him to relax his hands, and guided them to his back, at which point he immediately placed his own hands back in Yami's hair. Yami consented to the request, finding the added touch bearable so long as he focused on the kisses. He danced his fingers along the taught skin of Yuugi's back, tracing intricate patterns as he brought his hands up along Yuugi's spine, the back of his neck, and finally to his sensitive hairline. Yuugi sighed into Yami's mouth at the teasing touch, pressing his body even closer to the one beneath him.

Yami began the trek downward with his fingers, walking them to the rim of Yuugi's pants and dipping them dangerously low beneath the garment. Keeping his fingers beneath his pants Yami circled his hands to Yuugi's stomach, brushing his fingers along the sensitive skin and having to force his hands between their two bodies. He curled his fingers behind the button of Yuugi's pants, smirking as he realized that Yuugi was wearing nothing beneath the garment. He pulled suggestively on the clothing, raising his hips to meet Yuugi as he pulled him downwards.

Yuugi moaned at the action, breaking the kiss to allow the sound to pass from his lips. He nodded his head quickly before kissing Yami again, a new passion fueling his kisses. Yami quickly unhooked the button and released the zipper from its intrusive hold before pausing, allowing Yuugi to fully experience the newfound freedom. Yami then allowed his fingers to travel.

Yuugi began to fidget under Yami's touch, finally tearing his hands from Yami's hair and grabbing onto Yami's, bringing them to the edge of his pants and pushing them down. He had never removed his pants so quickly before, and he found that his breathing had become erratic and shallow. Once his pants were off, Yuugi blinked down at Yami, only to see a satisfactory smirk on his handsome face. Yuugi blinked again, then scowled playfully as he realized that Yami had done that on purpose, to insight him to speed things along. 

"You bastard," Yuugi said quietly with a grin, his voice deepened with lust.

Yuugi leaned down and kissed Yami briskly before continuing his assault on the submissive body beneath him. Yami growled several times in his throat as Yuugi explored and consequently pleasured him without mercy, the sound embedding itself in Yuugi's mind as the best sound he had ever heard. Yuugi encouraged Yami to clench the material of his robe in an effort to release some of his tension. His knuckles turned white with the strength of his grip, a clear indication to Yuugi that his Yami was enjoying everything he was doing.

Yami's eyes clenched tightly as Yuugi continued his slow torture, the heat within his body building to an almost unbearable intensity that was clouding Yami's mind with pleasure. He tried valiantly to keep his hands still so they would not reach out and distract Yuugi from his attentions. He gasped quietly, loosing some of the control he had over his breathing as his breaths became quick and jagged. Yuugi hummed softly in happiness, the sound enticing Yami's senses and putting him even further under Yuugi's control. He glanced up at Yami, pleased to see the sweat glistening on his skin and his body rigid with the gratification he was receiving. 

Things progressed quickly after that. Yuugi and Yami had now fully committed themselves to one another, and Yuugi found the connection to be more than he had ever hoped for. He felt whole, complete, as though Yami had reached into the depths of his soul, wrapped his arms around his tattered self, and pulled him to salvation.

Yuugi leaned forward and planted a kiss on Yami's chest, pausing their encounter long enough to wrap his arms beneath the slick body and roll Yami on top of him. Yami opened his eyes in confusion to their change of position, searching Yuugi's violet gaze for some hint as to why he wanted him to complete their union. Yuugi just smiled tenderly at him, cupping his face and kissing him softly.

Yami resumed the fast pace they had set as he curled his fingers into Yuugi's hair. Their bodies moved together as one. There was no hitch in their rhythm as Yuugi bent his legs to rub against Yami's body. They did not come in unison, but followed each other shortly as they strangled their cries of complete satisfaction.

Yami's body trembled at the exhaustion of his expenditure, his arms trembling and his breath coming in short and ragged gasps. Sweat coated his lean body as he panted, his breaths caressing Yuugi's face as a few drops of sweat dripped from the tip of his nose. Yuugi slowly opened his eyes as he felt the moisture on his face, the hint of a smile gracing his lips as he brushed a few strands of matted hair away from Yami's eyes. He lifted his head and placed a tired kiss against Yami's lips, and Yami returned the affection with the little emotion he had left.

After the kiss Yuugi guided Yami's head under his chin, swallowing as the soft hair tickled his neck and chest. Yami still donned the robe, and it fell over both him and Yuugi, hiding their bodies from the outside world as it also trapped the heat of their love making and encased them in it. Yami nuzzled his head against the crux of Yuugi's neck, sighing deeply as every nerve sung with the euphoria he had experienced. Sleep found him quickly as he closed his eyes, the fatigue he had felt earlier now beyond all measure.

Yuugi continued to plant kisses on Yami's head as he stroked his hair, not wanting to come down from his high. It took awhile for his breathing to calm, Yami shifting in his sleep and cuddling against him by rubbing his leg all the way up Yuugi's side not helping any. Yuugi furrowed his brows as he noticed that his chest and stomach were exceptionally warm. It was odd, the warmth seeming to trace in intricate patterns rather than encompassing the whole of his skin. 

Yuugi didn't have the time to think any more on the matter as sleep finally claimed his mind, though it did allow him to cling to his lover tightly for the duration of the night as it wrapped them in its protective embrace.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translation time!

Tw iw r wnm - You have to eat

Mr wi - Love(v) me

S-htp - Please


	11. Artist's Rendition

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Alas, I also did not invent the Milky Way candy bar, or Apple Fritters.

A/N: Uh, hello there! Remember me? I hope you have some vague memory since it has taken me so long to write this chapter. It took me awhile to figure out what needed to be done to get Yami and Yuugi from bed (ahem) and into the next conflict. This actually turned out to be a set-up chapter, but I tried to make it more interesting by adding humor and a little fluff. I hope by the time you finish reading this you aren't feeling wholly disappointed. So, without further ado, here is chapter eleven. 

Enjoy!

Banjodog: HA. HA. HA. Yes, aren't you the humourous one?

Fuzzy Coconut: Yes, I agree. Little children shouldn't read things like that. That is why I put up the warning. But I think you liked it by your last comment of 'keep going,' so I shall.

Molly-chan the Anime/game fan: Hee, I'm glad you liked it so much! You rarely ever see Yuugi have any confidence in himself, always the scared little kid, and personally I hate that. I had a lot of fun making Yuugi have more control, even if it was Yami's idea in the first place. I'm also happy to hear that you could feel the love between them, that was my main goal for the chapter. As always, great to hear from you!

Seth: 'Whoa' will work. Yup, that will do just fine.

Wolfspeaker: My goodness! Thank you so much! Your flattery knows no bounds. If you want to know my secret... never write a chapter without a can of Sprite sitting next to you. It seems to work for me!

Silver Dragon: Moving six blocks. Paying others to move all heavy stuff. Not a traumatizing experience. Quite exciting, actually. I meant for that humming part to be a little amusing, sort of a break from the seriousness of the rest of the scene. I'm not even touching the insanity... religion is a touchy subject, and I prefer not to walk that road. Best to leave all comments on religion alone. Thanks for the review!

MMW: Aww, thank you! I'm glad I met your expectations!

gothatheart/holo: Hee, no need to blush. I know some of the stories you are referring to there. I have read them myself. I tried to go in the opposite direction of them, and I think it worked. Even if you don't post on ff.net, you should write anyway, just for yourself! Who knows? One day you might find the courage to post like I did! Only took me two years...

starworks: *waves hand in front of face* Are you alright there? Not exactly the response I was expecting, but I'll take it! Glad I could help!

ShadowSpecter: I commend your decision not to read the lemon I wrote. It was a very admirable choice, and I respect it. You didn't miss much in relationtion to the story, so don't worry about it. I'm glad you enjoyed the scene you did read. Until next time!

Isis: 'Suitably impressed'? I know what you mean, it just made me laugh. You have an excellent way with words. Uh, to tell you the truth, I don't quite remember what you said before either. It was a question of some sort, and from the sounds of it, I got overly defensive. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to give a wrong impression there. I'm just going to start over. Hi! Thanks for reviewing this epic of mine! I am so happy you like it! There, that better? We can start off on the right foot again. We shall banish the last encounter from our minds and begin anew. So, until that time, I will attempt not to try your patience and get these chapters out as fast as I can.

Yamis Girlfriend: Thank you! 

Kylie: Hee, you are welcome.

Sarah: Update? Oh, I don't know about that. I'll have to think about it.... Okay, enough thinking. I will!

DracownyGirl: *brings out red marking pen* Let's see here... check... check... oh, DOUBLE check *looses self in fantasy of hearing Yami speak his native tongue*... check. *draws a big red happy face on report* Well done, my student! Your marks continue to set the precedence for the class! I look forawrd to your next report.

Princess Strawberry: Well, Yuugi didn't take control because Yami was tired. That actually had nothing to do with it. But Yami being tired will come into play from this point on. I find it funny what some people consider an overdose of lemon with some of the ones I read out there. *shrugs* Oh well, it is all a matter of opinion. Thanks for the compliment though!

PharoahzQueen45: Aww, thank you! And no, the Shadows aren't killing Yami. They have no desire to kill him. They are merely unaware of the effect they have on him. I'm happy to hear you enjoy this story so much!

Moonlitspire: Thank you for the sweet review. It means a lot to me to hear that you found my lemon different from others. I take that as a compliment. And those random thoughts of mind... you might want to pace yourself. I wouldn't want to cause any brain damage. J 

Seventh Sage: Heh. You should expect long from me by now. That was a rushed review, wasn't it? I was tired after reading it. Heehee. Glad you liked the lemon. I'm partial to Yami/Yuugi myself, but I guess you already new that. Sorry it took so long for the update. Hope the chapter is worth the weight!

SilverLily aka Blood Moon: *hands over a napkin* Whoa. Easy there. *blushes deeply***** My goodness. You like my writing that much? Gosh, I don't even know what to say. But thanks!

RyuArashi: Yay! My sparse Japanese vocabulary increases by one word! *****silence* Yeah... okay. I waited a long time to write that scene between Yami and Yuugi as well. I had it planned for many chapters, I just never knew when it was going to surface. About time it did, wouldn't you say? Thank you so much for the kind words. I'm glad my efforts were not wasted when I wrote that scene. And it was about time to explain the Shadows anyway. I hope I am able to keep the intensity between Yami and Yuugi alive for the rest of the story, though it is going to be difficult to top that one moment. I will certainly try. Until I hear from you next!

Aliascatts: *takes dictionary, looks up 'disappointment,' doesn't find it, is satisfied* Although, considering how long it has been since I have updated, I have a feeling the word has returned to your vocabulary. I will do my best to remedy the situation! I'm glad you liked the idea of Yami giving up control. I hope you like this chapter as well.

introspective-mortal: Well, so long as you can die *happy* then I have done my job. I personally prefer when neither is dominant, but when they take turns. Thanks for the encouragment!

dethmaul: Hee, thank you! I appreciate your words. Not to sound arrogant, but I hope I never lose my talent either. Since I can't draw, it's all I have. Okay, that sounded pathetic. Go read and enjoy my other writing. Just ignore this.

Cyberkat: Hey now, if there are any spelling mistakes or word confusion, they are all mine! Leave my spell checker alone! Hee, just kidding. Yeah, I realized the mistakes and just haven't corrected them yet. I edit my own work, so when I read over the chapters, I read the correct word and miss the mistake. I'll try to do better in the future, try not to rush my postings. Glad you liked the chapter despite the mistakes!

xX-Cornelia Snudge-Xx: The best you have read thus far? Cool! Glad you like it!

rox: ^_^ Glad you are happy!

Karenu-anime: Happy to hear you thought it was sweet!

Shenya: Egypt addicts of the world unite! *waves banner* Glad the chapter was worth the wait. I hope this one is too!

Lord R: I applaud your vocabulary. I think more people need to expand theirs. I'm happy to hear I portrayed the emotion to my readers that I was trying to have the characters experience. Nice to hear from you as always!

mistykasumi: Man, how many times have I killed you know? Heehee. At least you revive yourself long enough to continue reviewing my chapters. Hope your website is going well, and thanks for stopping by!

Abi: *hugs Abi* There is more! How much, I'm not sure, but there is more to come! So no worries!

Cherry Romancer: My goodness, thank you! It seems I did well with the last chapter if I can infer from the reviews I have recieved. Believe me, it is my honor to write for those who enjoy my work. It is amazing the feeling of pride and accomplishment one can recieve from the kind words of others. And no, the reason Yuugi's tummy and chest were warm is not for the reason you think it was. Remember that protection spell Yami painted on him? That is what I was alluding to.

Towairaito Zoon: A hidden poem? That is so awesome. My head just expanded to fill the room. Thanks!

Kay B. Toyas: **shines Huggles Award, places on mantel*** Thank you! I would like to thank... **pulls out long list. Ten minutes pass* ... and last, but not least, my kitties! I'm happy to hear you like my story. And don't worry, there is plenty more to happen. I hope you like what is yet to come!

Nightengale: Yes, of course you submitted the review at midnight! As for your review, I just... I... wow. I've been sitting here for five minutes trying to decide what would be a proper response for such a beautiful review, and I just can't come up with anything satisfactory. 'Thank you' just doesn't cut it, but I don't know what to say. Thanks a million? Trillion? I hope I have gotten across just how much your review meant to me. I so appreciate all the thought and effort that went into it. I am flattered beyond beliefe. Thank you so much!

Banjodog: Sorry, it's late and I want to get this posted so you can read it. I will make up for it with me review to your new story, promise!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

****

Chapter Eleven: Artist's Rendition

The sun's rays extended forth over the contents of the room, passing through the window with ease and reaching out for the two bodies that lay in the bed. It caressed them softly, trying to alert them to the dawning of a new day, to coax them from the softness of their bed and out into the world where it could better see them.

A pair of eyes clenched more tightly as the light of the sun spread over them, a vain attempt to keep the penetrating light from waking their host. Yami released a deep sigh as he relented to the sun's wishes, blinking his eyes open and pulling himself from the pleasant haze he was wrapped in. He found himself looking at something flesh colored, his nose and forehead pressed against the object. It took several moments for Yami's mind to wake enough to realize that it was Yuugi's chest he was pressed against.

As his other senses slowly followed, in a sense yawning with the sluggishness of their arousal, Yami came to better understand his position. At some point during the night, he and Yuugi had rolled onto their sides, facing each other. Yuugi still clung tightly to him, his arms wrapped around Yami's shoulders and waist, his face still buried in his hair as Yami could feel his rhythmic breath. Yami wiggled his fingers, only then realizing that he had his arms folded and his hands beneath his chin.

Yami turned his hand, playing his fingers lightly against the smoothness of Yuugi's chest, his eyes only open half way as his thoughts drifted to the night before. Even though he had been the one to initiate the actions of the evening, he was still at a loss as to how powerful the emotions had been. In his darkest hour since waking to this new world, Yuugi had managed to chase away his demons, to banish his self-doubt, to reassert the confidence and clarity he desperately clung to in order to keep himself whole. 

Yuugi shifted in his sleep, incoherent mumbling spilling from his lips as he turned over, spooning himself against Yami and burying his head beneath his chin. Yami readjusted his robe, pulling it so it covered Yuugi again before resting his arm over Yuugi's chest and his leg over his hips. Yuugi released a contented sigh, his mumbling quieting as he drifted back to sleep. 

Yami propped his head on his free hand so he could better watch Yuugi sleep, his other hand continuing to rub soothing patterns along Yuugi's chest. Upon first inspection, one would not expect the strength of the soul that resided in so delicate a frame. Yami himself had dismissed Yuugi at their first meeting, not bothering to look beyond the tender and childlike features of the young man that was now laying flush and vulnerable against him. To think, he had almost overlooked this treasure, had almost cast him aside as easily as one flings a cloth. And for no other reason than his arrogance, his intangible need to feel above others, to feel superior and dismiss those who would dismiss him just as quickly. 

Yami leaned his head down and nuzzled against the side of Yuugi's face, trying to calm the sounds that had started to emanate from him. To think, after all those centuries spent in the darkness with nothing more than the Shadows to keep him company... after all that time spent away from other people, in a place where he was not judged, or dismissed, or considered less than he was... All that time, and he had yet to discover how to determine who was friend and who was foe.

Yuugi whimpered lightly as his brows creased, outward evidence of the dream he was having. He began squirming against Yami's possessive embrace, a slight panic rising within him when he was unable to pull free. Yami's brows furrowed as he watched the light struggles of his lover, concern growing when Yuugi failed to wake when he kissed his cheek.

"Hikari?" Yami whispered into Yuugi's ear, hoping to wake him. When Yuugi failed to respond, he repeated the word, speaking in a louder tone.

Yuugi still refused to wake, turning his face into his pillow, trying to hide from whatever it was his mind was showing him. Yami pulled himself to a sitting position, bringing Yuugi with him, expecting the movement to wake him. Again, Yuugi refused to wake, a few moans of distress escaping him as his eyes clenched tightly together. Yami placed his hands on Yuugi's shoulders, shaking him lightly, fear clawing at him as he was unable to break through the dream that had taken Yuugi's mind prisoner. 

He was growing frustrated with his inability to help Yuugi as Yuugi had helped him. He had an obligation to help him, to protect and guide him as Yuugi had taken his hand and shown him his world. It was inconceivable that he would be unable to do the same when Yuugi could banish the Shadows from his soul with nothing more than a glance. He started shaking Yuugi harder, his anger and disappointment with himself fueling his actions.

"Nhs, Yuugi!" Yami snapped, his desperation evident in the command.

Yuugi's eyes snapped open at the harshness of Yami's voice, their brilliant color clouded with sleep and confusion as he was thrust violently into the waking world. He struggled against the hands on his shoulders until one raised itself to his face, cupping his cheek. He stilled as he recognized Yami's touch, gulping a deep breath of air and holding it, releasing it slowly as he tried to calm the rapid beating of his heart.

Closing his eyes again, Yuugi let himself fall against Yami's chest, willing the images of his dream to leave as he found comfort in the texture of Yami's skin and the beating of his heart. He felt warmth spread through him as Yami wrapped his free arm around him tightly, holding him as close as possible, encasing him in his strong and protective embrace. Yuugi allowed himself several moments to absorb everything about his Yami, focusing his mind on his size, his weight, his feel, his touch, his warmth, his breath, anything to force his dream out of his mind.

Yami slid his hand along Yuugi's side, offering what comfort he could. He felt Yuugi's body still, its shivering slowing as Yuugi's breaths came more easily. Once he was certain that the immediate effects of the dream had left, he brought his hands to Yuugi's face, easing him back so he could look him in the eyes. Yuugi blinked wearily at him before smiling softly, nodding his head to indicate that he was alright.

Yami creased his brow, running his fingers over Yuugi's cheeks and eyelids. "Iw Tw Xnmt?" Yami asked, his voice laced with concern. Yuugi closed his eyes with Yami's gentle touches, leaning into the hand that was distributing the soft caress. Yami sighed. He held Yuugi's head still and leaned forward, resting their foreheads together.

Yuugi raised his hands in turn, placing them over Yami's and interlacing their fingers. Now that he knew he was safe, Yuugi tried to turn his thoughts inwards to the dream that had distressed him and frightened Yami. He was confused when he could not remember the images that had claimed him, finding that in his efforts to banish them, he had banished his memory of them completely. Well, whatever the dream had been, it was over now and he was back with Yami, warm and safe and protected and loved.

Yami watched Yuugi as his eyes drifted close, his breathing slowing as sleep began to reclaim the one it had lost. Yami moved one of his hands to the back of Yuugi's neck, supporting his head as with his other hand he guided Yuugi back onto the bed, following him down.

"Nqdd," Yami whispered as he placed a light kiss against Yuugi's lips and trailed the back of his fingers along his chest. Yuugi mumbled some sort of reply as the simple spell Yami was weaving around his mind guided him back to sleep, a sleep that promised not to house any unpleasant dreams. 

Yami pulled himself away from his Hikari, missing the warmth the smaller body provided as he sat up so he could remove his robe. Once the robe was tucked around Yuugi, Yuugi clasping it under his chin in his sleep, Yami made his way to the bathroom. It had been made painfully clear to him that in his current condition, he was unable to protect Yuugi from even the simplest of threats. He needed to remedy the situation immediately, and he was certain that Yuugi would not approve of what he had to do. Hence the sleeping spell.

Yami quickly drew a bath and cleaned himself, settling his mind into the grim task that lay before him. He had hoped that upon waking to this new world that he would be free of the Shadows and the maintenance that they required. That he would no longer have to venture out into the world and aid the Shadows in their collection of human experience so they would allow him to fully utilize their power.

He sighed as he dressed himself. The Shadows were not going to be pleased. Not only was he going to be deceiving them, he was planning to use their shared magics to protect Yuugi, someone they plainly hated. 

They were going to be even further displeased when they realized that he was going to use the whole of his power to protect Yuugi from _them_.

No. The Shadows were not going to be pleased at all.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sugoroku folded his newspaper and placed it on the kitchen table. He took a final sip of his drink before standing and walking into the living room, his attention having been caught by the sudden blare of the television. He was prepared to lean against the doorframe and offer his comments about the noise until he realized that it was Yami who had turned the television on. He was clutching his hands over his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the obtrusive sounds.

Sugoroku rushed over to the young man, pulling the remote from his hand and pressing the 'mute' button, immediately silencing the rock video. Yami opened his eyes slowly, looking at Sugoroku and the button he had pushed. He raised his eyebrow in consideration as he took the remote back from Sugoroku, eyeing the button that the older man had pushed.

Yami studied the device in his hand further. He had witnessed Yuugi and his grandfather using the mechanism several times, and understood that it controlled the images in the square device that they watched nightly. He had managed to find the correct button to turn the device on, but had been unprepared for the sudden increase in volume when his finger hit the volume button.

Deciding that he did not need to listen to a language he did not understand, Yami didn't bother turning the sound back on and settled for flipping through the channels, looking for a specific image. Sugoroku stepped back and watched the pharaoh as he did a good impression of a channel surfer. His lips twitched in amusement at the thought.

Yami paused his search as he came across a news broadcast, dropping the remote unceremoniously on the couch as he straightened his posture. Sugoroku moved his attention to the woman on the television, listening as she gave her report. She was speaking about the increase of murders in the city, the gruesome deaths leaving no clue as to who it was that was committing the crimes. All that was ever found was blood and broken bodies that in many cases could not be identified.

Yami showed no outward effects to the images being shown. He had suspected as much. Physical pain and suffering were two of the Shadows most favored of human experiences. Having never felt such emotions before, the Shadows found that they could not satisfy their hunger for the emotions. However, there was another emotion that the Shadows had never experienced.

Love.

Yami suppressed a sigh as the images of those who had been slain continued to flash across the screen, interspersed with scenes of family members crying at the loss of their loved ones. The Shadows, for a fleeting moment, had felt the elusive emotion from Yami the night before, before Yami had savagely thrown them from his mind with Yuugi's aid. Yuugi's love was something meant only for him, and he absolutely refused to share the emotion with anyone. Especially not with the Shadows.

The Shadows had been furious with their son when he refused to share the new and raw emotion that had suddenly coursed through his veins. Unwilling to harm him, however, the Shadows had chosen to lash out at the world, at the people and places that had corrupted their son and turned him against them.

Sugoroku observed Yami quietly. He truly was a king, standing tall and regal, his shoulders back and his head held high. His crimson eyes were fixed on the screen, betraying no emotion, no thought, no indication of what he might be feeling. Sugoroku found it difficult to take his eyes from him, the commanding presence of the pharaoh overwhelming in the small room. Also, his only alternatives were the gruesome images on the television or the line of cars outside the shop's window.

Sugoroku's body stiffened as he noticed a minute change in Yami. It was hardly noticeable, but it was screaming evidence that Yami was reacting to something on the television. His eyes had sharpened significantly, their multitude of color solidifying into a single shade of ruby. Sugoroku turned his eyes to the television to see what had caught the pharaoh's attention. 

_There_.

So that's where they were. Yami narrowed his eyes at the corners as he recognized the small ball of light that danced about behind the man reporting live at a particularly gruesome scene, its path captured by the camera but dismissed as a reflection of the sun off the lens. Yami furrowed his brows lightly in irritation since he did not recognize the location. 

Sugoroku pursed his lips as he watched Yami utilize a small portion of his magic, the symbol of Horus' Eye glowing faintly on his forehead, his eyes hazing over in a red hue. He wasn't surprised that Yami was beginning to use his magic again. He was actually puzzled that Yami had waited this long to do so. But he also knew that Yami wouldn't just use his magic for any reason. He was up to something... had a mission, a purpose.

Sugoroku glanced down the hallway towards Yuugi's room. After the morning of Pegasus' visit, Sugoroku was more than a bit surprised not to see his grandson rise with the pharaoh. He cast a suspicious eye to Yami, who was still working his magic and therefor ignoring him.

What had they been up to?

He didn't have time to think on it further as Yami blinked, his eyes clearing and the Eye of Horus disappearing from his forehead. He turned and immediately made his way to the door, pausing only in a moment of surprise as when he opened the door, he found the prone form of Jou, his hand raised and ready to knock. 

"Oh, uh, hey Yami!" Jou greeted as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Jou," Yami acknowledged, to both Jou's and Sugoroku's surprise. Yami watched Jou calmly, waiting for him to understand that he needed to step aside so he could pass.

Jou blinked, realization dawning on him as he danced to the side, giving Yami clear passage. He turned back to the door, ready to extend his greeting to Yuugi, who he was certain would be following Yami. His mouth fell open as he only saw empty space, and he quickly turned his head to Yami's retreating form.

"Hey Yami! Where ya goin'?" Jou shouted out after him. Sugoroku shook his head. Jou still didn't seem to realize that a language barrier could not be breached with an increase in volume.

"Mn," Yami said without turning around as he followed the curve of the sidewalk and disappeared from view. Jou stood dumbfounded for a moment before finally making his way into the small home.

"Hey Grampa," Jou said as he took a seat on the couch. Sugoroku nodded his greeting. "Where was he off ta in sucha hurry?"

"I don't know, Jou," Sugoroku said as he came and sat on the couch as well. He picked up the remote Yami had dropped and turned off the television, tired of the images the news insisted on showing.

"Hmm," Jou considered. "I never though' I'd see 'im go anywheres wit'ou' Yug." He looked around, leaning over the back of the couch to peer into the kitchen. "Where iz Yug, anyways?"

"Still sleeping," Sugoroku answered as he raised his hands to cover his face.

Jou repositioned himself on the couch. "No kiddin'? I mus' a'mit I'm surprised by dat. He's always been da one ta ge' on my case abou' sleepin' da mornin' away. So 'ere I am, brigh' an early, an' _he_ is da one dat iz sleepin' late."

Sugoroku grunted. Truer words had never been spoken by Yuugi's friend. He leaned forward on the couch, resting his arms on his knees. He didn't know what to think anymore. Yami was obviously returning to his former self. The Shadows were angry, killing at will as they explored the city. Yuugi no longer acted like himself, a more confident and aggressive personality emerging in place of the shy and quiet youth he had been before meeting Yami.

Everything was changing. Sugoroku wasn't a man who embraced change, preferring his daily routine and the people he knew to remain exactly as they were. Change brought tension, tension brought conflict, and conflict... well, many roads led from conflict. And many of them were covered in blood.

Sugoroku blinked when he realized that Jou was speaking to him, embarrassment coloring his cheeks when he realized that Jou had apparently been speaking for quite some time. He alerted Jou to the fact and asked him to repeat himself.

"I waz jus' sayin' how weird it iz ou' dere," Jou said. "People are panicking, packin' dere cars an' leavin' town as quick as dey can. Where do they think they are goin'?"

"Away from here. Someplace they feel safe."

"Bu' if ever'ding you have told us iz true, den dere is no safe place ta run. Dis iz jus' da beginnin'. So dey migh' as well stay here an' enjoy demselves while dey can," Jou stated as he propped his feet on the coffee table.

Sugoroku eyed Jou wearily. "Not everyone has the fortunate insight you do, Jou." He paused for a moment, observing Jou's relaxed posture as he reached into his pocket and fished out his Milky Way candy bar. "You seem rather accepting of this whole situation."

Jou took a bite of his candy, chewing thoughtfully as he considered his reply. "Well... Look a' it dis way. I have two choices. I can act like everyone ou' dere," Jou pointed towards the window and the line of cars visible, "an' be all scared an' running outta here wit' my tail between my legs. Or," he paused for dramatic affect, "I can stay here an' try ta do something 'bout it. Ya know, help Yami and Yuugi out. I mean, if I don', da Shadows are jus' gonna win anyway, no matters where I am. So consi'ering all dat, I'd rather stay here an' help."

Sugoroku smiled softly, a mischievous spark flashing across his eyes. "So long as the Shadows don't try to destroy the world during lunch."

Jou winked, taking another bit of his Milky Way. "Youze gonna open shop taday?"

Sugoroku stood from the couch, reaching his arms above his head in a full out stretch. He yawned once before heading for the kitchen. "I don't think that is necessary today. But that doesn't mean there isn't work to do."

Jou stuffed the rest of his candy bar into his mouth and hopped over the back of the couch. Sugoroku looked at him surprised. "Needa hand?" Jou offered.

Sugoroku nodded his head thankfully and led Jou back into his game store.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Jou gingerly opened the closed door, careful not to make any noise so as not to disturb the sleeping occupant inside the room. He smirked to himself as he noticed that Yuugi was still asleep, clenching a red bathrobe over his head so only a few strands of hair and his toes were visible.

Tip toeing to the side of the bed, Jou planted himself on its edge, grinning down where he thought Yuugi's face to be. When Yuugi still failed to move, he cleared his throat loudly. Yuugi shifted at the sound, lifting the robe high enough so he could peak out from beneath his self crafted hole. Not liking the light that greeted him, he immediately brought the robe back over his face, groaning as he tried not to wake up.

"Nah uh, no' dis time, Sleepin' Beauty," Jou chuckled as he took hold of the robe and pulled it down, revealing the sleep impaired face of his best friend. "Itz time fur youze ta move ya butt from dat bed."

Yuugi blinked slowly, his plum colored eyes laden with sleep. His mind woke partially, enough to realize that Jou was the one who had woken him and therefor was the proper recipient of the glare that was forming on Yuugi's face.

"Jou, what are you doing here?" Yuugi asked, his words partially slurred with sleep. He tugged on the robe. Jou tugged back. A tug-of-war ensued. "You're never up this early," he said as he furrowed his brows, intensifying his efforts to reclaim his robe.

Jou laughed. "Early? Yug, it's noon."

Yuugi paused in his tugging, blinking in confusion at the new information. "Noon?" he repeated, pronouncing the word as though he had never heard it before. Eventually he shrugged, resuming his battle with Jou. "That still doesn't give you an excuse to come in here and steal my bathrobe."

Jou smirked as he suddenly released the robe, the force of Yuugi's insistent pulling causing him to fall flat onto the bed. Yuugi blinked in surprise, the suddenness of the action shocking his sleep burdened mind. He shook his head lightly before sitting up again, folding his legs to his chest and pulling the bathrobe up to his chin. He glared one last time at the smile on Jou's face before blowing his bangs from his eyes and putting the matter behind him. At least he had his bathrobe now.

"It's really noon?" Yuugi asked through a yawn. Jou nodded once. Yuugi buried his face in his knees, sighing as he tried to wake up completely. "Wonder why I slept so long..." he mused.

Jou studied Yuugi carefully, taking in his disheveled appearance, the exceptional wildness of his hair, the relaxation of his body, the seeming lack of clothing beneath the robe he was clutching to himself. An evil smirk graced his face as a knowing look enveloped his eyes.

"Yug?" he asked, his tone barely hiding his devious intentions. Yuugi grunted his reply, not bothering to lift his head from his knees. "Perhaps ya simply need ta condition yurself for yur new found activity."

Jou could not contain his laughter as a single violet eye peered at him from beneath the long strands of ebony hair that fell over Yuugi's face. He slid back to the foot of the bed, well out of reach of the emanate physical harm that one eye was promising, his laughter not diminishing with the distance. He brought his feet up onto the bed, resting his back against the foot board and making himself comfortable.

Yuugi continued to stare at Jou, a mixture of embarrassment, annoyance, and pride battling within him. Embarrassment that Jou had so easily discovered his and Yami's... activities of the previous night. Annoyance for that same fact, and also at the absolute amusement Jou was finding with the situation. Pride that he was not shying away from Jou, or ashamed with himself, or pleading with Jou to keep his knowledge a secret. 

"Perhaps," Yuugi said casually as he leaned back against his headboard, adopting a similar position to Jou. Jou's laughter died a bit at the casual response, surprised by Yuugi's non-reaction to his ribbing. "The thing is, though, that I woke up this morning-"

"Go figure."

Yuugi ignored Jou's flippant remark. "Actually, Yami woke me up." And then, distractedly, "Where is he by the way?"

"Ou' tourin' da city." Jou raised a questioning brow when Yuugi merely nodded his head in response, not at all surprised or worried that Yami was out on his own as he and Sugoroku had been.

"I had a bad dream or something, I think," Yuugi continued. "It scarred Yami though. Badly. I guess it took him a long time to wake me up or something, because by the time he did he was furious."

"A' you?" Jou asked.

"No no," Yuugi said as he shook his head to emphasize his point. "No, not at me. At himself, I think. Because he wasn't able to help me sooner." Yuugi sighed as his head rolled back against the headboard. "I wish I could remember what I was dreaming about... I have this nagging feeling that it was something important, or Yami would have been able to wake me sooner than he did."

Jou's eyes softened as he watched Yuugi struggle to find his elusive answers. "Or maybe i' was nothin', Yuugi. Maybe ya jus' hada bad dream." Jou let the thought hang in the air for a few moments before continuing. "I know dings are kinda wacky righ' now, wha' wit da freaky magics an' all, bu' we gotta keep a perspective on things. No' every bad thing dat happens iz because of da Shadows, an' no' every good thing dat happens iz free from d'ere influence. I mean, if it weren' for dem, I wouldn' get ta see my bes' bud as happy as he iz right now."

Yuugi pulled his head forward from the headboard, his eyes lowered to his robe and a light blush on his cheeks as he smiled softly at Jou's words. "I understand what you mean now, Jou. When you talk about Mai, how you feel about her. I could never quite grasp your meaning before." He raised his hand, turning his eyes so they could watch as he slowly curled his fingers into his palm. "It really is amazing. I can still feel his touch, I can remember exactly how his hand fits over mine. I know the softness of his hair, the brilliance of his eyes, the ease with which he makes my heart flutter and all other matters seem unimportant."

Yuugi chuckled as he pulled himself back to reality. "You see? Now when was the last time you heard me talk like that?"

"Ya talk like dat all da time, Yug." Jou nodded towards the easel resting against the far wall. Yuugi turned his head, following Jou's motion. He looked back at his friend, slight confusion crinkling his brows. "Ya jus' don' realize it. I'm sure Yami would agree."

The glow that surrounded Yuugi dimmed as he was reminded of a painful fact. "We can't even understand each other. It's so... so frustrating! How do you fall in love with someone you can't communicate with?"

"'Can' commun'cate'? Ya mus' no' be awake yet." Jou was pleased with the glare he received. It meant Yuugi was paying attention. "You two commun'cate way better dan anyone else I've eva seen. Ya don' expec' me ta believe dat _you_ think you two don' understan' exac'ly wha' da other iz thinking a' all times."

Yuugi reluctantly removed the glare from his face and replaced it with a slightly less harsh frown. "That, that wasn't what I meant." He sighed deeply. "I just want to talk with him again, Jou. The few opportunities we've had have been shrouded in life or death struggles. I want to talk to him like this, like I'm talking with you. I just want to sit and... talk."

Jou folded his legs beneath him, sneaking his hands to the edge of Yuugi's bathrobe. His fingers curled around the material, carefully so as not to catch Yuugi's attention. "Have patience, Yug. Ya neva know wha' migh' happen next."

Yuugi's features brightened for a moment-

"JOU!"

The exclamation did nothing to curb Jou's laughter as he reinitiated the tug-of-war. Despite the verbal lashing he was receiving from Yuugi, he was thankful that he had been able to pull Yuugi from the depression he had seen seeping into him. He heightened his efforts to claim Yuugi's robe as he noticed the mischievous sparkle in his best friend's eyes, determined not to just let Yuugi win because of the mood he had been in. No. If Yuugi wanted to keep his robe and modesty intact, he was going to have to earn the right.

The war ensued for quite some time, neither side gaining ground until Yuugi suddenly lifted his head and looked towards the door, his face barely able to contain the smile that graced his lips. Jou grinned in triumph, thinking he had won when he was able to pull on the robe with little resistance. When Yuugi made no verbal protest, he raised his head to see what had caught his attention.

The smile remained on Yuugi's face as Yami entered the room, his arm held suspiciously behind his back, hiding from view whatever it was he had in his hand. A smirk adorned his lips and his eyes shone with an internal flame as he glided over to Yuugi, ignoring Jou as he sat on the side of the bed. He leaned forward and rubbed his nose against Yuugi's in greeting, his smirk evolving into a soft smile as the action brought forth a quiet giggle from his Hikari.

Jou tried to steal a glance at what Yami had hidden in his hand, but he couldn't tell what the item was as it was wrapped in such a fashion as to hide its shape from all prying eyes. He scowled at the offensive paper, and focused all his attention on determining what the object was.

Yami waited for Yuugi to quiet down, enjoying the time he spent looking into Yuugi's vibrant eyes and gentle features, his golden bangs falling delightfully over his eyes and stirring deep emotions in Yami. He brought his free hand forward, brushing the backs of his fingers gently over Yuugi's cheek, allowing his fingers to linger on the soft skin as his eyes momentarily lowered to Yuugi's smiling lips.

"Sp n nD Hr pe hrw, Hikari," Yami said quietly, his voice bordering on the edges of being husky. He leaned forward slowly, folding his leg on the bed so he could better balance himself. His eyes began to close instinctively as he sought out his desire, just barely touching his lips to Yuugi's before pulling back, his lips parting as the teasing touch rapidly increased the beating of his heart.

Yuugi grinned as Yami pulled back, but not far enough so he was out of reach of Yuugi's nose as Yuugi nuzzled him lightly. He was enjoying this tease, anticipation burning within him as Yami leaned in again, tilting his head as he left another fleeting kiss on Yuugi's parted lips, just enough contact to leave Yuugi aching for more. A small chuckle escaped Yuugi, his joy bubbling over into the pleasant sound.

"N grg..." 

Yami straightened his fingers somewhat along Yuugi's jaw, holding his head in place as he leaned forward and pulled Yuugi's upper lip between his own. He was pleased when he felt Yuugi close his lips around his, but made no further action to continue the kiss, submitting fully and eagerly to Yami's desires. Yami remained still for a moment, letting the memory of the previous night fully penetrate both of their minds, allowing their bodies to remember the feel of the other and the pleasure the other could bring. He parted his lips and exchanged Yuugi's upper lip for his lower, eliciting a small sigh of pleasure from Yuugi. 

Yami continued this action, his lips never leaving Yuugi's as he occasionally parted his lips and caressed whichever lip had been neglected while its partner was receiving his thorough attention. Yuugi followed every move, aware that Yami was causing him to open his mouth at will, and finding that knowledge to be extremely arousing. He valiantly fought the moan that begged to reach Yami's ears so it could tell him just how much Yuugi was enjoying the prolonged kiss.

Yami's tongue soon grew jealous of the fun his lips were having, joining in the festivities at one of the many intervals when the kiss paused so Yami could claim a new prisoner. It showed some restraint as it glided slowly along the heated flesh, slick and smooth and soft as it pranced confidently to the sensitive area on the inside of Yuugi's lips. This time Yuugi was unable to suppress the moan of appreciation, his entire body tingling with the pure emotion Yami was pouring into him.

Yuugi casually raised his hands and cupped Yami's face, careful not to hinder any of his movements. His fingertips barely brushed along the cool skin, and he knew the touch was welcome when Yami's kiss became a bit more forceful, a bit more heated as its original intent was slowly being abandoned for a more carnal desire.

Jou kept his eyes averted from the pair, feeling as though to watch would be to intrude on a highly personal and possibly sacred moment. He couldn't fight the grin on his face though, truly feeling joy that his best friend had found such happiness, had found someone to properly love and treasure him. Carefully he stood from the bed, doing his best not to make any sound or do anything that would disturb his friends' intimate moment. He had just made it to his feet and taken a step...

"Ah! So dat's wha' it iz!"

Yami and Yuugi both halted the kiss, eyes popping open in confusion at Jou's sudden outburst, partly because both of them had forgotten he was in the room. Yuugi reluctantly turned his head away from Yami and eyed his friend, his body giving every indication of his irritation at being interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" Yuugi asked quickly, his breath a little shallow. "What _what_ is?"

Jou turned and pointed enthusiastically to the object being crushed in Yami's hand by the force of his grip, his fingers having curled into the object as the kiss had progressed. A triumphant grin was on his face, his thoughts completely focused on his discovery.

Yuugi creased his brows, reaching behind Yami's back and guiding his hand between them so he could see what Yami was holding. Yami turned his hand and flattened his palm, giving Yuugi access so he could unwrap the object. Once it had been revealed Yuugi's brows crinkled further before he looked to Jou again.

"Jou, it's just a doughnut," he said slowly, as though explaining the idea to a toddler. For a moment, Yuugi thought he had offended Jou with the statement. Jou was looking at him as though he had a screw loose.

"Jus' _a_ doughnut? I don' think so. _Dat_, my friend, iz an _apple fritter_. How dare youze insul' it by callin' it 'jus' a doughnut.' Youze should be ashamed of yurself." And with that said, Jou turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen so he could raid the refrigerator.

Yuugi blinked after him, a sense of wonder enveloping his mind that Jou could place so much emphasis on a pastry. It wasn't as though he had been _busy_, engaged in something far more appealing and satisfying than a doughnut. He looked to Yami, amused to see his lover trying to hide his annoyance at being interrupted by focusing on the delicacy in his hand.

Yami broke off a piece of the marvelous pastry and popped it into his mouth, rolling the flavor over his tongue before swallowing. The taste was so interesting! Sweet and salty at the same time, crispy while being soft and springy when he bit into it. There was a fruit hidden in the mass, interspersed to provide a pleasant surprise when one found a piece. He broke off another sample and raised it to Yuugi's lips, tossing it into his mouth.

Yuugi grinned as he watched Yami pick at the doughnut, his fascination with the pastry mirroring that of a child when given their first cookie. He raised an eyebrow as he noted the agitated manner in which Yami was eating the doughnut, roughly tearing pieces off before popping them into his mouth, at which point his eyes would close as he thoroughly tasted his treat before repeating the process. All indications pointed to one conclusion.

Yami was sexually frustrated, and was taking his frustrations out on the poor, defenseless doughnut.

Yuugi chuckled at the realization, causing Yami to look at him questionably from beneath his lashes. Yuugi merely shook his head, smiling brilliantly as he reached forward to take his own piece of the doughnut.

Yami smirked slightly as he pulled the doughnut just out of Yuugi's reach. They eyed each other for a long moment, neither giving ground, neither blinking, before another tug-of-war ensued.

First his bathrobe, and now a doughnut. If this was any indication to how his day was going to go, Yuugi was beginning to think it would be best for him to just stay in bed. Besides, it wasn't as if staying in bed was a bad thing...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

__

To be continued...

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translations:

Nhs - wake(v)

Iw Tw Xnmt - Are you well

nqdd - sleep

mn - remain

Sp n nD Hr pe hrw - time to greet the day

N grg - To begin


	12. Insufferable

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Howdy! Well, at least it wasn't a month this time. I think my chapters are going to be shorter from here on out, meaning around 12 pages instead of the 20 I was beginning to approach. Easier for me, and more enjoyable for you. This chapter is comparatively short, but the next scene... well, I sort of got carried away and it is turning out to be 15 pages all by itself. So, as not to overwhelm you all, I decided to break up this chapter into two separate ones. I'll be posting chapter thirteen within the next couple of days. I also need to stop sticking my foot in my mouth by trying to project how many more chapters this story will be. I'm just going to shut it and write. We'll see where we end up.

I've been planning a road trip for August 10 – 14, and it has taken much of my time. I figured I could either respond to reviews, or spend that time getting as much of my story written and posted before then. My most sincere thanks to all of you who continue to follow this epic of mine. Your words of inspiration and encouragement are deeply appreciated. I hope you'll forgive me for not responding to you all for the next couple of chapters. Just know that I know who each of you are and that you are not forgotten. 

So, until next time.

~ Ocean

Enjoy!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Twelve: Insufferable

The day had progressed as smoothly as could have been expected. 

For the Shadows, anyway. 

Terror was slowly permeating throughout the city as clouds that were darker than the black void of the deepest trench leaked their way across the graying sky. They searched and plumaged and savagely choked all light that their sinewy fingers encountered, creating an ominous and foreboding glow of misery that polluted everything it touched. 

Lightening tinged with angry blue flames leapt between the clouds. Guiding them, as it were, passing the word of the will of the Shadows. They were silent, no angry clap of thunder followed their wake as they danced across the sky. This fact alone frightened many, for silence alone could be far more obtrusive than any noise.

A growl. A snarl. A howl. The screeching of tires, the smell of burnt rubber. The violent bending of trees as they succumbed to an unseen force, felt by all and yet felt by none. A single arm of a violet mist snaking its way through the city, crawling leisurely along the concrete and asphalt in reconnaissance. It was an extension of the Shadows' conscience, more so than the clouds and lightening. It was searching, observing, determining what, if anything, was needed or would be agreeable to their son once they completed their task.

A woman screamed as she unwittingly crossed the mist's path, the icy chill of death rushing to her mind as the mist brushed across her ankle and stole her soul away for all eternity. Several witnesses of the horrible event dropped whatever packages they had been carrying and ran in the direction of their homes, hoping that what they deemed to be their safe havens would protect them from the mysterious death that was claiming their city.

The Shadows were intrigued with the reaction of the people. When last they had tread in the real world, their presence had been welcomed by many, heralded by more. But those who had welcomed them were the first who had abused their power, had tried to take them prisoner and bend them to their will. The Shadows did not like these people, and they had fought violently against them. Much of the damage the ancient world had suffered was a result of these struggles. But now, the Shadows were pleased with the reactions they were currently receiving. They enjoyed the screams of those who ran from them. No one here was trying to control them.

There was not much that the Shadows were finding that they could not provide for their son themselves. Food was easily prepared, now that he had a body that required nourishment. Clothing was just as easily manufactured, as was shelter and bedding. Companions were not required, not when the Shadows were completely devoted to the welfare of their son. Besides, he had never longed for the companionship of another human before. He had been completely satisfied with the presence of the Shadows and the other creatures that lurked in their realm.

Until that fateful day the pharaoh had been ripped from their loving embrace and encountered _him_.

That _child_.

That _mortal_ child that had absolutely nothing to offer that the Shadows could not provide.

The lightening intensified as the Shadows contemplated the human known as 'Yuugi.' Though he was no magician, had no royal blood running through his veins or inclinations for the magics, somehow he had managed to weave a spell over the powerful pharaoh. Had managed to cloud his mind with sculptured lies and empty promises, to seduce him with his fragile body and gifted mind. He had turned the pharaoh's loyalties from the Shadows that had cared for him for thousands of years and back to the world he had abandoned centuries ago.

Oh yes. The Shadows were well aware of Yuugi. They knew his mind, knew the clarity with which he spoke and the conviction of his actions. They recognized the wisdom that belied his years and the intelligence that glowed behind his eyes. One did not enter the realm of the Shadows and escape unnoticed. The Shadows knew all about those that entered their realm. They almost knew all about Yuugi. They would have devoured his soul and known him completely had it not been for the puzzle.

The Shadows regarded the puzzle in a similar manner as did the pharaoh. It had been their prison, regardless of the fact that they had entered the cell willingly. It had boundaries, restrictions, walls and barriers that acted to restrain the Shadows and keep their influence from the world. The Shadows had been impressed with the craftsmanship of the puzzle. They had not expected mere mortals that had only borrowed their magics to be able to craft it so well. A little too well, for the Shadows had been unable to break free when they had desired to do so. 

The motion of the violet mist and the choking clouds halted as the Shadows felt the emotion of love from their son again. It was faint, fragile as moonlight as it drifted over water, but it was there. The Shadows grew eager, thinking that their son had regretted his previous actions when he chose not to share the intense experience of the night before. Gently they prodded further, pulling on the bond they shared with the pharaoh, alerting him to the fact that he was not fully transmitting his emotions.

The violet mist flared and the lightening leapt angrily towards the city as the simple request was violently rejected by the pharaoh, the man nearly snarling at the Shadows as he shoved them from his mind. The moment they had departed, he erected a solid shield around his thoughts, preventing any possibility of further intrusions. The Shadows were not pleased when they found themselves unable to break through the barrier.

A bright flash. Every living soul on the block instantly perished. The Shadows were angry. Furious. Why was their son acting this way? Only a short time had passed since he had sought them out and offered his aid in the collection of human souls. Mere experience wasn't enough for the Shadows anymore. True, the experiences were still exhilarating, but the Shadows had discovered that the emotion humans felt at that sobering moment they realized they were going to die was far more powerful. 

So once again, the Shadows and Pharaoh had combined their talents and wreaked havoc on the inhabitants of Domino. The pharaoh would seek out the souls that would provide the strongest emotions for the Shadows. The Shadows would then come and claim that soul, sometimes quickly, sometimes painfully, sometimes slowly, sometimes neatly. There was no end to the imagination of the Shadows, no dry well from which to draw their inspiration. Unfortunately, the well was always full.

The Shadows had been so overjoyed with the voluntary return of their son that they had immediately welcomed him back into their loving embrace, doting on him as a mother does her newborn child. They had wrapped themselves around his body, caressed his mind and flooded his senses with their magics, feeding him the nutrients that had kept him alive for so many centuries. They ignored the stiffness of his mind, the distance of his gaze as they embraced him, thinking the actions to be nothing more than silly human reflexes.

Apparently they had not been as silly as they had appeared.

The violet mist suddenly rushed forward, racing along the pavement at an incredible speed, destroying everything in its path. The black clouds and electric blue lightening followed closely behind, barely keeping the mist in sight as it attempted to keep up with the other half of its consciousness.

Their son had tricked them. Cleverly, to be sure, using their bond to take full advantage of their only weakness. In a sense they were proud, proud to see a glimpse of their son of the past. Clever, cunning, ingenious, unafraid, stoic, deceitful. He was not as influenced by the mortal child as they had believed. 

The child.

The child must have been the one, the reason behind their son's deceit. They had tolerated the distraction long enough. The pharaoh would not be pleased, but once the child was dead, he would understand that he was under his influence and that the Shadows had freed him. He would once again understand that he and the Shadows were one, that they did not need anything else other than each other.

And once their son understood this, the world would end.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Curious.

The bed sheets rustled as Yami placed the golden ring back onto the bed, being careful so as not to prick his fingertips on the cutting edges of the cones that adorned the ring's edge. He had arranged the pieces in no particular order. He had simply wished to see them again, unencumbered by the dirty and tainted hands of the masses.

It had been so long since all the pieces had been assembled in one place. And even that final meeting had been nothing more than a wrinkle in time, their time spent together as fleeting as the morning dew. A smirk ran across Yami's lips as he noticed how commonplace the pieces looked. Dull, lifeless, with no hint to the power that they contained or the reason for their creation. 

How unimpressive they were to the untrained eye. Obscure manifestations of inanimate objects, crafted with a magician's touch and blessed by a priest's kiss. Yami extended his hand above the Sennen items, letting it hover on the magics that radiated from the golden pieces. He closed his eyes, his fingers appearing to dance on invisible currents, and listened to the melody that was the Sennen items.

Each item had its own harmony, it's own resonance as it vibrated with the inherent power within. Some where dissonant in sound, harsh and abrasive with little rhyme or reason. Others where smooth, soft, alluding to the delicacy of a flower's tender petals. Yami could just as easily distinguish between the items by their music as he could by their visual appearance. 

He released a soft sigh as he allowed the harmony to coax his mind into a relaxing trance. Peace. A foreign and elusive dream, so highly sought after. Wars were fought in its name, civilizations built in its honor, hands extended towards the heavens in a desperate attempt to grasp the one thing that could never be completely owned. And yet here, in seven mystical items, Yami could find that peace, however fleeting it may be.

Yami opened his eyes as he sensed Yuugi enter the room, the young man having not made a sound to announce his presence. Yami extended his free hand, palm flat in invitation for Yuugi to come and sit with him on the bed. Yuugi immediately accepted, curling his fingers around Yami's warm hand, a smile gracing his features as he sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Yami's hand hovering over the golden pieces, curious as to what he was doing.

Yami brushed his thumb over the back of Yuugi's hand before raising his fingers to Yuugi's temple, resting his fingertips lightly on the cool skin. Yuugi remained still, eager to see what his Yami would do next. He blinked in surprise when he suddenly heard a low hum in the previously silent room. His eyes darted around the room as he searched for the source of the sound.

His attention was pulled back to Yami as he heard a soft and sincere chuckle. He looked at Yami again, noticing the contentment in his eyes and the almost sleepy appearance of his features. Yami lowered his eyes to the items on the bed before him, indicating to Yuugi that they were the source of the music he was hearing. 

Yuugi's eyes widened when he realized that through Yami's touch he was being allowed to hear the music of the magics, something that only those in tune with the mystical forces could hear. It was hard to imagine how something that could make so beautiful a sound could be so deadly and cruel. His eyes began to droop in a similar manner to Yami's as the melodies permeated through the stress and tension of his mind, soothing his thoughts into a blissful stillness. 

He was beginning to understand the allure of the black magics. Such a state of peace could be addicting.

Yuugi was interrupted briefly from his peaceful state when he felt Yami's hand slide under his own. He was barely aware of the movement, but was able to comprehend that his hand now rested on top of Yami's as it hovered over the items. Yami slowly guided his hand over the ring, and Yuugi's mind jumped as the music changed. Instead of being soothing, the melody was now rough, course, powerful... anything but the calm and tranquil sound of before. 

It took Yuugi a moment to realize what Yami was trying to tell him. That each piece had its own melody, and Yuugi could hear each of them depending on where he guided Yami's hand. Grinning to himself at the opportunity Yami was giving him, Yuugi proceeded to slowly guide Yami's hand over the items, pausing whenever he discovered a particularly pleasing melody. Their fingers played against each other as they were lulled by the music, soft caresses and intimate touches, playful taps and lingering embraces. It was as though they were kissing with their hands.

"Yuugi!"

Yami and Yuugi both stirred at the shout, but the call was unable to penetrate through the loving haze the two were submersed in. Yami extended his fingers on Yuugi's temple so that they reached into his hair, rubbing them slowly back and forth in a comforting manner.

"YUUGI!"

Yuugi's head snapped to the side at the loud call, his eyes blinking as Yami's fingers fell from his hair with the sudden movement, thus breaking the influence of the items' melodies. He looked back at Yami, noting the irritation in his eyes before turning his attention back to his door.

"Hai, Ji-chan?" Yuugi asked a bit tersely. He wasn't exactly pleased with the interruption either.

"We aren't finished yet, and Jou and I could use your help if you're not too busy slacking off!"

Yuugi scowled at his door before turning back to Yami, his gaze softening in apology. He could easily detect the displeasure Yami was feeling, the emotion evident in his harsh gaze and stiff body.

"I'll be back soon," Yuugi said softly as he stood from the bed. He was unnerved by the harshness of Yami's eyes, the cold look penetrating straight through him. Yami didn't want him to go. Didn't want him to answer the call of another when he was with him. Yuugi didn't want to go either. In fact, most of his mind was screaming at him to sit back down on the bed and remain with Yami. But one small, tiny, yet demanding voice told him to help his grandfather.

Yami reached forward and grabbed Yuugi's hand, holding it firmly so he could not pull away. "Eb m wi," he said quietly, his gaze unwavering as he asked Yuugi to stay with him, to ignore the call.

Yuugi felt his resolve weakening with that gaze. He hadn't missed the command behind Yami's words, but he had also heard the plea. Again Yuugi was being forced to choose between Yami and his grandfather. For a moment he was angry that he was being forced to make the choice again. It had been painful enough the first time. He didn't want to feel that pain again.

He lowered his eyes to the hand that encircled his wrist. That large, smooth, tanned hand that fit so perfectly over his own. His anger subsided as he focused on the feel of Yami's hand and the reason behind its action. He didn't understand completely the reason Yami was so insistent that he consider only his desires, but he respected the fact that Yami wanted him to be around as much as possible.

But he couldn't be around all the time. That just wasn't something that could be done.

Yuugi leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on Yami's lips, maintaining their gaze for the duration of the kiss to emphasize the feeling behind his action. He pulled back slowly, disappointed that Yami's gaze had not changed.

"I promise, I'll be back soon," Yuugi said quietly. He turned and took a step towards his door, the resistance on his wrist preventing his departure for only a moment before it relaxed. He walked out the door without looking back, knowing that if he did so he would not be able to leave.

Yami turned his gaze back to the items on the bed, scowling at them as if they were the reason for his displeasure. Yuugi had chosen another over him. Granted, it was only a minor occurrence, and in the grand scheme of things he was the holder of Yuugi's heart. But Yami had needed Yuugi now, and Yuugi had chosen to heed the call of another. 

Yami kicked out his legs, pushing the items out of his way so he could stretch out on the bed. He laid his legs out in front of him and bent his forehead to his knees, taking a deep breath as he did so. He remained in this bent position, breathing in slowly through his nose and releasing his breath through his mouth. This was another effect of the Shadow magics. They fed off of anger and acted out of selfish intent. Yami's blood was literally infused with the magics now, and the anger within him was coursing through him and influencing his mind.

He could feel the hatred inside him, ready to explode forth at the slightest irritation. This had been one of the reasons he had hesitated to use his magics upon waking in the new world. The more he used the magics, the more influence they would have over him. It wasn't the Shadows, it wasn't their conscious that flooded him. The magics simply held a residue of all the violence they had been used for, and so polluted all that they touched.

Yami sighed, trying to release the tension of his mind. If only Yuugi had stayed with him. If only he could explain the importance of Yuugi choosing him above all others at all times. For if Yuugi did so, Yami was certain that the two of them could overcome any obstacle. But if they were split, for whatever reason... if there was ever any doubt in either of them... He sighed again, willing himself not to embrace such thoughts.

"Iw st-xrt-ib m sw pr-aA," Yami whispered to himself. The Shadows would be able to detect even the smallest of cracks in his mental shield, and be able to exploit the defect to the fullest extent. He desperately did not want the Shadows back in his mind. They were angry, and he knew fully well what horrors they were capable of. After all, he had instigated much of their furry in the past.

He berated himself for becoming so dependent on another. Never before had he allowed himself to become so immersed in the life of another that he _needed_ them to the extent that he needed Yuugi. He had set himself up, had lowered his guard and given the Shadows this opportunity to once again claim what they deemed to be theirs. So now he was faced with a choice. He could either push Yuugi away, ridding himself of the weakness the Shadows could use to reclaim him, or... or he could maintain his desperate hold on the shining soul and pray to all the gods that no harm would come to either of them.

Neither option was satisfactory to him. He simply was unwilling to abandon his possession. And he wasn't going to just sit idly and wait for the Shadows to wreak whatever vengeance they were planning. There had to be another answer. Something he wasn't seeing.

Yami stretched to the side, his arms dangling over the edge of the bed. He was about to pull up when his fingers brushed across a ragged book. He pulled the book out from under the bed and brought it up to his lap. An old notebook, worn on the edges with the passage of time. Much as he was.

He leaned back against the bed's headboard, adjusting the pillows to make himself more comfortable. He carefully turned the pages, some torn around the edges, others giving evidence of spills with large and discolored stains. A small smile tugged on his lips as he continued to flip through Yuugi's sketches. They were so obviously his works, his heart and soul evident in each of the drawings. 

Yami paused as he came across a particular sketch. A desert scene, a solitary figure sitting in a vast window. He blinked, the resemblance to himself, even without the detail, uncanny in its likeness. He studied the image for several moments before hesitantly turning the page. Beneath the page a loose piece of paper was revealed, folded several times over in an effort to hide the image it contained. Yami set the notebook down on his lap as he proceeded to carefully unfold the paper.

He looked at the image of himself for a long while, his face concealing whatever emotions he was feeling. Finally he folded the paper and gripped it in his hand, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. 

Yuugi had been expecting him. He had been aware of him long before he was brought back into the world. Had known what he looked like, had known he had lived in a desert environment, had somehow known he had been a pharaoh. The knowledge may have been an unconscious act on his part, but Yuugi had anticipated his arrival. It explained his presence when Yami had first woke. It explained his early desire to care for him. It explained the ease with which he had accepted Yami and the Shadows and his power.

Yami scowled, cursing himself with a harsh "wpi pey-k irtwy" as he clenched his fists. How could he have allowed himself to be so blind? What a selfish fool he was. Apparently, his years spent imprisoned with the Shadows had not humbled him as much as he had thought. He growled, a deep sound resonating from his throat. His anger was surfacing again, though this time Yuugi was not his target. 

Yami was angry with himself. Angry at his treatment of Yuugi, angry for thinking him to be an ignorant man that could not understand the full extent of his power and the danger of the Shadows. Angry that he had given in to the call of the Shadows that morning and willingly gone to them, infusing himself with the potent and addictive magic that coursed through his veins and clouded his thoughts with their fury. 

Angry that there was no way to separate himself from the magic. There was no way to free him from their influence. Even death could not perform such a task.

Yami opened his eyes and starred out the window, noticing that the sun was now much lower in the sky then it had been when Yuugi had chosen to leave him. He blinked slowly, idly wondering just how long he had sat brooding over an argument caused by himself over a superficial matter. His time could have been much better spent.

Figuring out how to keep Yuugi alive, for instance.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translations:

Eb m wi - stay with me

Iw st-xrt-ib m sw pr-aA - have confidence in him pharaoh 

Wpi pey-k irtwy - Open your eyes


	13. The Past Is Present

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Howdy! I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It all just flowed forth, except for the last four paragraphs or so, which were excruciating to write for a reason that will remain elusive to me. Lots and lots of fluffy goodness, with a little twist at the end for fun. I leave for my road trip soon, so I don't think another chapter will get out before Sunday. I hope this will keep you interested until I return!

****

**WARNING: Heavy lime in this chapter. Not nearly as explicit as the lemon, but not just kissing either. So, if you were too young to read that, as some of you told me, just skip the section here. Just skip to the part where Jou is speaking, and you'll be fine. WANRING**

Enjoy!

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Thirteen: The Past is Present

Finally having finished helping Jou and Sugoroku inventory the store, Yuugi trudged slowly to his room. He was nervous about going back, unsure of how Yami would receive him. Guilt had torn at his soul the moment he had left his room, yelling and screaming and scolding him for daring to go against Yami's wishes. Yuugi had tried to fight back, telling the guilt that he had a right to make his own decisions and that he could not possibly do everything Yami wanted him to do all the time. He had his own needs and desires, as did his grandfather, and it simply wasn't right of Yami to expect him to abandon them for him.

At which point the guilt would merely laugh at Yuugi and undermine his entire argument. They reminded him that he always made his own decisions, his pride and unwillingness to be controlled by anyone giving him the strength to follow his heart. They told him that he in fact _could_ do everything that Yami wanted him to, because Yami wanted him to do what was best for himself, best for them, and there was no reason for him not to oblige such wishes of welfare. That Yami was well aware of his needs and desires, and, for his information, had made his needs and desires his sole purpose in life to fulfill. 

That it was perfectly within reason for Yami to expect Yuugi to choose him over the other relations in his life. They were now lovers, and lovers _had_ to come first in order for a relationship to work. They had to be the most important person in your life, or else the trust needed for love to work would not exist. Yami had already proven that he was forsaking all others. It was time Yuugi did the same.

Having thoroughly destroyed his entire argument for leaving Yami, Yuugi hesitantly stepped into his room, head and eyes lowered in submission as he waited for whatever greeting he was going to receive. He peered out from beneath his bangs when Yami made no motion to greet him in any manner. He was surprised to see Yami sitting on the bed, head tilted, eyes clenched in anger, hands in fists with the power of the emotion he was feeling.

Biting his lower lip, Yuugi took a step further into the room, mistaking Yami's anger to be directed at him. His brows creased in confusion as he saw that his notebook was in Yami's lap. He cleared his throat lightly in an effort to gain Yami's attention. Crimson eyes immediately opened and caught him in their gaze, a whirlwind of emotion evident in their liquid color before Yami hid them behind whatever barrier he was able to erect.

Yuugi shifted nervously on his feet, feeling restless as Yami continued to stare at him. Yami, unbeknownst to Yuugi, was thoroughly confused as to why he had not heard Yuugi enter the room, or sensed his presence as he had come down the hall. He blinked when he noticed Yuugi's unease, again finding a reason to scold himself for his inattentiveness.

Yami softened his eyes, letting a small sigh escape his parted lips as he once again extended his hand to Yuugi. Again, Yuugi did not hesitate in folding his hand within Yami's, although his grip was not as sure as it had been before. Yami noticed this and immediately sought to correct the situation. He pulled Yuugi to him as he folded his legs, making room for Yuugi to sit in front of him. Once Yuugi was on the bed Yami leaned forward and embraced him, his long arms wrapping securely around Yuugi's smaller frame. He nuzzled his face into Yuugi's neck, trying to communicate his apology.

Yuugi's eyes closed and he sighed in relief at the gesture, bringing his own arms around Yami's neck and holding him tightly, as though he were afraid that at any moment Yami would try to push him away. After a moment Yami lowered his arms to Yuugi's waist and pulled him forward into his lap, an action that Yuugi whole-heartedly agreed to as he aided Yami in the gesture. His notebook was pushed aside as he settled himself, his legs straddling Yami's waist as he turned his face into Yami's hair, breathing in the clean scent and rubbing his face against the soft strands.

Yami kissed Yuugi's neck in appreciation, letting his fingers trail their way up Yuugi's spine and back again in soothing patterns. The tension between them melted away as there simply was no place for it anymore as the two held each other as close as physically possible. They remained in their embrace for a long time, letting their hands walk over each other's bodies, to comfort and reassure that all hard feelings between them were long forgotten.

Eventually Yami put his hand on Yuugi's chest and pulled away slowly, pausing long enough to place a lingering kiss on Yuugi's forehead. After the intimate gesture he placed his hands on Yuugi's hips and guided him as he turned him around so Yuugi was sitting in his lap with his back facing him. Yuugi looked back at Yami over his shoulder, a silent question held in his eyes as he watched Yami reach over and pick up his notebook.

Yami brought his arms around Yuugi's waist and held the book in front of him. He flipped to the page that held the first image of himself that he had seen and watched Yuugi's expression. Yuugi was surprised at first, then calm, then slightly embarrassed as he realized that Yami knew that the drawing was of him. He looked sideways at Yami, his embarrassment only growing as he saw the playful smirk on Yami's face.

Yami rested the notebook in Yuugi's lap before he unfolded the second drawing, doing so slowly as he was enjoying Yuugi's attempt to both scowl at him and keep himself from smiling. It created quite a unique and endearing expression on his lover's face. Yuugi finally abandoned his scowl and allowed himself to smile at his drawing, taking it from Yami's hand and leaning back into his chest with a contented sigh as he felt Yami's arms welcome him by wrapping around his waist. 

"You're rather vain, aren't you?" Yuugi teased as he traced the image on the paper, the one he had drawn for Pegasus. "Sitting here looking at pictures of yourself." He chuckled. "Have you no modesty?"

Yami turned his head and looked at Yuugi, raising what Yuugi could only describe as a very dignified eyebrow at him. It was as if he were asking Yuugi if he would be modest if he looked that good. Yuugi didn't even try to fight the smile or the laugh that bubbled up inside him.

"I can see you don't. But then again..." he paused as he tapped Yami on the nose, an action that had become one of his favorite things to do because it always made Yami scrunch up his face in the most adoring of manners. "... One as beautiful as you should never be modest."

Yami nipped at the finger that had tapped his nose when an idea struck him. He turned back to Yuugi's notebook and flipped through the pages until he found one that was blank. He then looked at Yuugi expectantly, waiting for him to understand what he wanted.

Yuugi immediately understood what Yami wanted to do and reached over to his desk, grabbing one of his spare pencils and handing it to Yami. Yami transferred the pencil to his left hand before leaning over Yuugi's shoulder and beginning his work. Yuugi settled himself more fully against Yami and watched quietly as Yami started his drawing. It was fascinating for him to watch Yami draw. Since he was left handed, his strokes along the paper appeared foreign and awkward to Yuugi. It looked like Yami was trying to do everything backwards. And yet, as the image became more defined, it was obvious that Yami knew exactly what he was doing.

At one point Yami halted his drawing and pulled back, releasing his hold on the notebook and raising his hand to Yuugi's chin. Pinching his chin between his fingers, he turned Yuugi's head to the side so he could see his profile. Yuugi closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, sticking his nose high in the air in a very regal and pompous manner. Yami snorted lightly, gently shoving Yuugi's head to the side playfully once he had seen what he had needed to see. Yuugi laughed softly as he pressed his nose against the side of Yami's face, doing everything in his power to distract Yami from his drawing.

Yami couldn't keep the smirk from his face as Yuugi pawed at him for the duration of his drawing, lengthening the time it took him to complete it considerably. Not that he minded, or encouraged any of the behavior by gracing Yuugi with his most suggestive and seductive gazes. To which Yuugi would grace him with his brilliant smile and continue in his efforts to distract Yami and earn himself another one of those smoldering glances.

Eventually the drawing was finished, and Yami sat back so Yuugi could admire his work. Yuugi's mouth opened in awe as he looked at the image of himself. The style of the sketch was clearly Egyptian, sharp angles encompassing his body, his eye one of the main focal points of the image. The man in the sketch was leaning against an intricately carved chair, one arm draped over it casually and his profile facing the viewer of the image. Even though the detail was not there, Yuugi could sense the importance of the chair by the few details Yami had added. 

The man was barefoot, his legs crossed lazily and covered by a pair of sheer, slightly billowy pants that served only to accentuate the curve of his legs. The rim of the pants were low, molding to his hips and dipping low enough to reveal his navel. The man wore only a simple vest to cover his chest, the material falling a good three inches short of the pants and hanging open to reveal the slender chest. Few jewels adorned the man, Yami having decided that no gold could possibly make an image of Yuugi any more exquisite than he was in person. A wrist band on one arm, an intricate arm band curling itself around an upper arm, a thin necklace that emphasized the slender curve of the neck and shoulders.

The final pieces of the attire included two small, simple earrings on the visible ear, no doubt matching pieces to be found on the other. Across the man's forehead rested a single band, comprised of a silver and emerald cord wrapped around each other as they made their way across the smooth skin. 

Yuugi was touched beyond words with Yami's depiction of him. There was a simple elegance to the image, one that Yuugi had never thought he had possessed. He traced the image with his finger slowly, having to convince himself that this was indeed an image of himself. It was how Yami saw him. He took a deep breath as Yami leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his waist and one around his chest and pulling him back into himself as he rested his chin on Yuugi's shoulder.

Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut, unable to stop the tear from spilling over his lashes. He understood now how much Yami loved him, how devoted he was to him. It was an almost overwhelming knowledge, and Yuugi found himself welcoming the suffocating embrace. He wanted to drown in the feeling, and would have refused any rescue attempt made on his behalf. Yuugi turned to look at Yami, careful not to interrupt the embrace, love, devotion, and sincerity glistening from his eyes.

"Thank you," he said, his voice thick with the emotions he was feeling.

Yami's eyelids lowered as he recognized the tone of Yuugi's voice. He tilted his head down so he could rub his nose against Yuugi's, sighing as Yuugi made a soft mewling sound at the intimate touch. Yami's bangs had fallen forward, creating a golden screen that hid their actions from the outside world. Both pairs of eyes were nearly closed, waiting in anticipation for Yami to speak and allow them to answer the call of the heat within their bodies.

"Tw iw pey-i enh, Yuugi," Yami said quietly, his voice deep and filled with raw emotion. Yuugi shuddered as Yami called him by his name for the first time, the familiar tingle of excitement lighting its way over his skin. He raised his hand to the back of Yami's neck, his fingers brushing lightly against his hairline as he pulled himself closer to his desire. Yami leaned down to meet him, pausing long enough to whisper a final message. "SxA pn."

As he finished speaking Yami closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Yuugi's. The fingers in Yami's hair gripped the strands more forcefully as Yuugi submerged himself in Yami's kiss. Yami almost immediately ran his tongue over Yuugi's lips, urgently asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Yuugi instantly parted his lips, his desires running parallel to Yami's own.

Their passion was fueled by the fear they had endured from their first fight, a new urgency coursing through them to prove to the other the depth and sincerity of their love. The need to feel this emotion from the other was almost as powerful. The kiss quickly progressed, Yami suckling on Yuugi's lips for what seemed barely a moment before pushing his tongue into the warm cavern of Yuugi's pliant mouth and seeking out his tongue. Yuugi meet him with an equal passion, his tongue more than willing to spar with Yami's.

An almost continuos litany of soft moans and urgent mewls spilled from Yuugi as Yami continued to dominate him. His grip was possessive, one hand clenching Yuugi's shoulder, the other falling to the hem of Yuugi's shirt and purposefully pushing it aside so it could caress the smooth skin of Yuugi's chest and stomach. Yuugi could have sworn his skin was on fire as Yami's hand continued its intricate assault on his chest, rapidly tracing patterns along his skin and leaving a burning, but not unpleasant, sensation on his skin.

Both men ignored the sound of Yuugi tossing his notebook to the floor, freeing his hand so he could twist around in Yami's arms and bring his hand around Yami's neck to join its partner in his hair. Yami shifted his weight so that Yuugi was now almost on his back with Yami leaning over him, one leg coming over Yuugi's waist and pinning him in place. Yuugi's body arched as the hand on his stomach moved to the small of his back, fingers dipping below the waistline of his pants as lust made its appearance and began to control Yami's actions.

Yuugi wasn't fairing much better as one of his hands fell from Yami's hair, down his chest, and without hesitation forced its way under his shirt. His fingers danced along the heated skin, savoring the feel of the muscles rippling under his touch. Yuugi was finding this dominating side of Yami to be extremely arousing, and was having no difficulty succumbing to Yami's every demand. His body writhed beneath Yami's, his skin shivering with every touch and caress, his lips burning with the heat from Yami's mouth as he continued to kiss his breath away.

Coherent thought was almost absent in Yami's mind as his carnal nature took over, lured out by the mewling, writhing body beneath his own. Every move Yuugi made brought their bodies in contact, and Yami was beginning to find that their clothing was nothing more than a hindrance to the situation. He growled low in his throat, pleased when Yuugi hungrily swallowed the sound and begged for more as he closed his lips around Yami's lower lip and began to nibble and suckle on it without mercy. 

Yuugi got the growl he was after.

Yami was finally able to pull himself away, turning Yuugi so he was pinned fully beneath him, having grabbed both of his wrists and securing them next to his head on the pillows. Yuugi's breaths were short and ragged, much like Yami's own, and his face was lightly flushed with the heat of the moment.

But Yami was not about to allow Yuugi a moment to rest. What little part of his brain that was not seduced by Yuugi's scent and taste and texture remembered with a vivid clarity the treatment he had recieved the night before. Yuugi had both tortured and pleasured him to no end that night, and to Yami, turn about was fair play. He leaned down and kissed the front of Yuugi's neck, quickly kissing his way down Yuugi's chest to the hem of his shirt. Once there, Yami took the material in his teeth and pulled it up, revealing much of Yuugi's chest and stomach.

Purposefully not releasing his hold on Yuugi's wrists, which were writhing against their restraints, Yami proceeded to unleash his assault on Yuugi's chest. He kissed and licked and nipped his way along the edge of the shirt, driving Yuugi insane as he could only feel half of what Yami was doing because of the material. Yuugi didn't have time to curse his shirt as he had to gasp as Yami turned his attention onto his nipple. Yuugi had never realized how sensitive the nub of flesh was until Yami's tongue brushed over it, and he had to toss his head back at the shear force of the teasing pleasure he was receiving.

Yami continued to lap at Yuugi's nipple, his actions fueled by the moans and gasps from Yuugi that seemed to have no end. He groaned himself when Yuugi somehow managed to slip his leg between his, and on one powerful suck by Yami had bent that leg and brought it into jarring contact with Yami's groin. Yuugi lifted his head, unaware that he was the cause of the delicious sound Yami had made. Through the lust filled haze that clouded his mind, Yuugi realized exactly where his leg was and the reason Yami had halted his actions.

Yuugi's head fell back onto the pillow, a grin painting his face as he realized that he now had some leverage on the situation. Yami may be in control, but he was not in _complete_ control. A fact made suddenly aware to Yami. After taking a couple of deep breaths to try and force the building desire back behind its dam, Yami lifted his darkened eyes to Yuugi, smirking at the grin he saw on his face. He lowered himself carefully onto Yuugi so that he was laying fully on top of him, releasing his wrists and propping his head on one hand while the other traced lazy patterns on Yuugi's exposed chest.

Yuugi blinked at the sudden lack of movement on Yami's part and lifted his head to see that Yami was now laying fully on top of him, the most gorgeous smirk on his face that Yuugi had ever seen. His breath still uneven from the power of their encounter, it took Yuugi's brain a moment to realize that Yami was toying with him. Yuugi found his own smirk as he reached behind his head and readjusted the pillows so they would support him in a manner that kept his head high enough that he could look at Yami without discomfort.

Placing one hand behind his head in what he deemed to be a relaxed manner, Yuugi rested his other hand just under his chin and out of the path of the hand that was currently pleasing his chest. He had all the appearance of a man simply resting on his bed, giving no indication to the compromising position he was in nor the actions he had been involved with just moments before.

"You're a tease, you know that?" Yuugi asked as Yami lowered his face to Yuugi's chest, rubbing his nose briefly against him before kissing him through his shirt. Yuugi smiled at the sensation, knowing that Yami was continuing to tease him by letting him feel the movement of his lips and tongue without actually being able to feel their heat and slickness. Yami moved his own leg forward, brushing pointedly against Yuugi's inner thigh, relaying the message that he too could play that game.

Yuugi chuckled at the action, raising his free hand and letting it fall back into Yami's long tresses. He lazily noted that that seemed to be his hand's favorite place to be, immersed in the soft ebony locks tinted with that vibrant red hue, entangling itself over and over again. Yami appeared to enjoy it as well as he released a large sigh and pulled himself up Yuugi's chest in response to the hand in his hair.

"How is it you do this to me?" Yuugi asked as Yami began to suckle the hollow of his neck, his tongue teasing and lapping at the soft skin. Yuugi found it imperative to talk at the moment. Otherwise he was going to lose the game and turn into a gigantic puddle at Yami's mercy. "How can you make me feel this good? Not just physically, though you are very... talented in that area..." There was a hitch in Yuugi's breath as Yami proceeded to climb up his neck, now leaving his mark on the sensitive skin just beneath Yuugi's chin. 

"'Talented' is... is an understatement. But you make me feel good about myself. Something I've never really done before, until I met you. How long has it been? A week? Such a short... now that's not fair," Yuugi protested as Yami rubbed his leg further against his thigh as he moved on to nibble his ear and his hand found its way back under his shirt to play. "You're not supposed to be attacking me on three fronts, you cheater. I think... I think you are perfectly capable of seducing me by choosing one area to focus on."

Yami ignored him completely, much to Yuugi's delight as he brought the hand from beneath his head to trace it along Yami's arm. "You certainly are a complicated one, aren't you?" Yuugi asked as he continued his monologue. "Last night you needed me, this morning it was a mutual effort, and now here you are, completely in charge. Right where you like to be, I'll bet." Yuugi heroically fought the whimper that wanted to escape as Yami's hand found his neglected nipple and began to play with it. Yami's leg was creeping ever further up his thigh, and his mouth had now waged an all out war on his ear, licking and kissing and heating it with his hot breath.

Yuugi tried to swallow in an effort to fight the growing need of his body. He had underestimated Yami's talent in this area, and it was proving to be his downfall as he found himself willingly succumbing to the arousal Yami was infusing within his body. A smile flitted its way across his lips, a brief show of the internal happiness that was flooding Yuugi's soul.

Yuugi turned his head to the side as Yami moved his lips to his cheek, playing shy as he adverted the kiss Yami tried to give him. He heard Yami cluck his tongue in amusement. He was going to give in when he felt a tap on the end of his nose, his eyes snapping open at the scolding gesture. He turned his head so he could face Yami, their faces so close the small movement brushed their lips together and sent fire racing through both of them. Yuugi scowled lightly at his smirking lover who was obviously quite proud of himself for eliciting such a response with an action that was usually reserved for use against him.

Jou hesitantly knocked on the open door, his head lowered and his eyes adverted from the pair on the bed. He wrung his hands continuously and bit his lower lip in nervousness as he shifted his weight between his feet in a never ending motion. He winced as he heard a growl come from the bed, praying that Yami wouldn't kill him for interrupting yet another intimate moment between him and Yuugi.

"I'm sorry-"

"Not now Jou," Yuugi snapped, his agitation clearly evident in his voice. He kept his eyes locked on Yami, unwilling to forgo the heat of the moment for yet another chore.

Jou swallowed before he found the courage to speak again. "I know, I'm sorry," Jou tried again, doing his best to ignore the even more threatening growl Yami gave him. "Bu' it's import'nt. I wouldn' 'ave come if it wasn'-"

"What could possibly be so important?" Yuugi whispered harshly. He nearly winced at the cruelty of his voice, a small amount of guilt eating at him for talking in such a manner to his best friend. But Yami had brought him further along than he had realized, and the sudden interruption left him moody and irritable, willing to do just about anything that would allow Yami to continue.

The fact that Yami was continuing to inch his leg further up his thigh wasn't helping matters any either.

"Someone's 'ere ta see ya." Jou finally lifted his head so he could look Yuugi in the eye, emphasizing the urgency of the matter. He waited a moment to see if Yuugi would look at him, but was forced to continue without any acknowledgement as he recognized Yuugi's reluctance to advert his attention from Yami. "A policeman."

This did catch Yuugi's attention, his eyes, and finally his head turning to Jou as the weight of what his friend was saying penetrated his mind. Yami creased his brow, irritation melting away into a heightened state of alertness at the sudden change of Yuugi's aura.

"A policeman?" Yuugi asked slowly. "Why would he want to see me?"

"I dun know, Yug. Bu' he's pretty insisten' dat he speaks ta you, an' now." Jou looked over his shoulder, scowling at whatever it was he saw. "Couldn' he waita minute?" he asked no one, cursing under his breath as he stepped aside as the officer appeared in the doorway.

The policeman suddenly appeared, brushing past Jou and taking a step into the bedroom. Yuugi instantly felt uneasy about the man, unconsciously pulling himself closer to Yami in an effort to hide from the blank stare he was receiving. 

This man... was not a man. Yuugi didn't know how to describe it, but he knew it was true. He was tall, with short, brown hair cut to fit under the cap that was essential to his uniform. There was nothing distinguishing about him other than his uniform, no eye-catching profile or rugged good looks that would cause anyone to take a second glance.

The policeman narrowed his eyes as he looked at Yuugi, recognition flitting its way over his features before disappearing back into the blank stare. He nodded his head towards Yuugi, indicating he wanted him to stand from the bed. Yuugi blinked slowly, not wanting to leave Yami's protective embrace, but not wanting to disregard the request of an officer. 

Yuugi made to stand from the bed, but stopped when he heard Yami growl deep in his throat, too low for anyone but him to hear. He looked at Yami, unease swelling in him as he saw that Yami was baring his teeth at the officer, hate and displeasure pouring from every inch of his skin. 

Jou's body stiffened as he witnessed the other three in the room. Yami was kneeling protectively over Yuugi, pinning him to the bed as he snarled at the officer, ensuring that Yuugi couldn't rise and no one could approach him. Jou's eyes widened slightly as he noticed Yami's free hand reaching for the side of the bed, his fingers gliding over the forgotten items until they curled around the puzzle. He looked quickly to the officer, his pulse quickening as he noticed him slowly raising his hand, his palm facing the bed.

Offensive positions. Yami and the officer were preparing to attack. Which could only mean one thing.

The Shadows were here.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translations:

Tw iw pey-i enh - You are my life

SxA pn - Remember this


	14. Spell Bound

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Took long enough, didn't it? So sorry about that! Well, here it is. Chapter fourteen. My goodness, I never expected this story to be this long. But I like it, and I hope you do too!

You will notice that Yuugi will appear to be out of character in a portion of this chapter. This is intentional, and will be explained in following chapters, though the origin of his behavior can be found in chapter twelve, the last section, for those of you who are interested.

And here I would like to take a moment to thank _everyone_ who has reviewed my story since I have reposted it. A giant hug to you all! Your names are listed below, in case you are like me and anytime you see your name anywhere you feel good about yourself.... if not a little smug, which is perfectly acceptable in this case. Thank you all again!

Moonlitspire, KiTtY-ChAn, metallicbubbles, Kyuugi, Sakura-chan, introspective-mortal, XxNeko_YoukaixX, S. Wright, Seventh Sage, Mercedes no Inuarai, AnimeGirl20, Ishtars riot girl, Yaky, Destiny, dark_light18b, smilez, Abi2, shadow-demon18b, Lanlan, Sorceress MooNBlaDeR, Cherry-San, yaoi_crazy, DFN3

And if I missed anyone, which I am almost certain I did, please forgive me! I know who you are, really, I'm just rushing to get this chapter out. I hope this chapter helps to reestablish my report with my readers. Until next time!

__

~ Ocean

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

Chapter Fourteen: Spell Enacted 

The air was thick with anticipation... a stagnant energy that pulled against its restraints with an eagerness unrivaled. Bodies were tense, muscles flexed, pulses quickened as adrenaline prepared the occupants of the room for the inevitable confrontation.

Jou pressed himself flush against the wall, his eyes wide as he tried to interpret what was happening. The police officer took a small step forward, his fingers twitching with an unseen energy as he neared the two men on the bed. His eyes stared blankly ahead, betraying the snarl on the man's lips.

Yami crouched further over Yuugi, leaving just enough room between them to place the puzzle on Yuugi's chest. He could feel Yuugi's grip on his shirt tighten when the officer took yet another step closer, but other than that, Yuugi did not flinch. Yami felt a smug pride pass over his mind at this, pleased with Yuugi's fortitude and his own claim on this man.

The sound of static suddenly enveloped the room as electricity surrounded the officer's hand, crackling and hissing angrily before leaping forth. Yami barely had time to register the attack before grabbing Yuugi's shoulders and rolling off the far side of the bed, his shirt being torn by the sharp edges of the ring as he was forced to roll over the items.

Yuugi grunted as he roughly hit the floor, Yami's weight inadvertently falling on top of him. Yami pushed Yuugi violently to the side in an effort to distance him from the second electrical attack that was directed at them. The momentum caused by Yami's shove carried Yuugi, rolling him over the carpeted floor until his back slammed into the wall. His body was jarred by the impact, and for a moment he lost focus on his surroundings.

Yami was able to roll himself onto his knees, giving him enough leverage to stand. The bed created an insignificant barrier between Yuugi and the officer, but it was adequate enough to hide Yuugi for a moment. Yami quickly slapped his hands together, the sudden noise drawing the officer's full attention.

The shrill sound of the clap also jarred Yuugi from his momentary confusion, shaking his head one final time before attempting to stand. He felt a hand on his upper arm, only then realizing that at some point Jou had made it over to him. Accepting Jou's added support Yuugi was able to brace himself against the wall, his eyes unseeing of all except Yami.

Yami's body trembled slightly, both from his anger and from the pure, undiluted energy that was coursing through him from his close proximity to the heart of the Shadows. His muscles flexed almost uncontrollably as he fought to suppress the heated anger of the magics within him.

The officer was still but a moment before he lurched forward, his movements too fast for either Yuugi or Jou to see. When he did become visible again, Jou had to use all his strength to restrain Yuugi from jumping at the man.

Yami stood absolutely still, his body suddenly lax, his jaw hanging open, and a look of utter surprise in his eyes. The officer now stood nose to nose with him, grasping tightly Yami's left wrist within his fist. The hand squeezed, and Yami grimaced as the old injury protested against the agonizing pressure. But his eyes remained wide and disbelieving. There was no attempt to pull away.

Yuugi cursed as he pulled himself free of Jou, fear clenching his heart as he watched his lover become enveloped in an invisible shell of paralysis. The officer's lips twitched in what might have been a smile, though the eyes appeared to sadden as they cycled through the boundless range of colors that comprised the Shadows dialect.

When the cycle of colors ended and Yami's face paled, the officer turned hateful eyes onto Yuugi. He ignored the fact that Yami's legs began to give way and his body collapsed as his now dulled eyes rolled back into his head. The officer's grip on Yami's wrist tightened instinctively, allowing him to support the limp body by simply holding his arm.

Yuugi's eyes narrowed in anger as he watched Yami succumb so quickly, his body beginning to twitch and pleading whimpers escaping his lips. He was about to act when he felt a sudden stillness surround him. His eyes snapped to the officer, understanding gracing him with its presence just long enough for him to grasp Jou from behind as the current of black smoke enveloped them. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A loud and disbelieving groan of contempt polluted the stillness.

Yuugi fisted his hand against his side, his fingers curling painfully against the sharp edges of the puzzle. His other hand was used to cover his face in an attempt to restrain the long list of unpleasant words that pleaded to be released. He took a deep breath, succeeding at least in curbing his voice, though unable to quell the rising anger that boiled in his stomach.

Feeling movement down by his feet Yuugi lowered his eyes to Jou, whose arms were wrapped loosely around the smaller man's legs. Yuugi was careful not to move. His instincts were screaming at him that if he did not maintain physical contact with his friend, Jou would instantly fall victim to their harsh environment.

Cursed, cursed Shadow Realm.

A brief snort alerted Yuugi to Jou's awakening, and he kneeled from his standing position so he could be closer to his friend. Jou's honeysuckle hair covered his face and hid the movement of his eyes, but did nothing to hide the fact that his breathing was far too shallow.

"Jou?" Yuugi asked quietly, gently brushing Jou's bangs away from his eyes. "Wake up, Jounouchi."

A low moan accompanied Jou's attempt to move, Yuugi's voice coaxing his senses to focus on consciousness. "Wha' hit me?"

"Smoke," Yuugi said through a sad chuckle.

"Smoke?" Jou asked. With great effort he was able to raise his head and quirk an eyebrow at his friend. "How da hell does smoke hit tha' hard?"

Yuugi smiled sadly as he reached down and helped Jou prop himself up on his forearms, careful not to scratch the puzzle against Jou's skin. Jou's eyes were dull, completely void of their resonant life and vitality. His breathing had become more ragged as well, and Yuugi was beginning to realize just how serious his situation had become.

"Yug?" 

Yuugi pulled himself from his thoughts to look at Jou.

"Eh... Am I lying down, or are youse standin' up?"

"Both," Yuugi responded softly as he helped Jou to stand, supporting most of the blonde's weight with his shoulders. He was trying desperately to keep his spirits up, to maintain the light-hearted atmosphere. To do any less would only insure his and Jou's death.

Jou made no protest as Yuugi placed his arm around his waist and began leading him away. He kept his eyes closed for the most part, the dizzying array of swirling blackness too much for his overexerted senses. Only the occasional moan or rumbling of his stomach ever pierced the silence.

For this Yuugi was grateful. His eyes stared forward, their violet color glowing lazily in the darkness, though not bright enough for Jou to notice. He was doing his best to act as Yami had, to be the strength and confidence that Yami had been for him when they were trapped here. Honestly, Yuugi didn't know what else to do. Hell, he didn't even know where he was going.

He just remembered Yami's insistence that they keep moving, keep watching, keep alert. And so that was the theory Yuugi was adhering to. Step, look, listen, step. Simple. Nerve wracking. And very, very annoying.

The frown on Yuugi's face deepened as the minutes passed. There was a definite, growing sting in his hand, but he didn't trust his surroundings enough to take his eyes from the darkness in front of him. His own breathing was becoming harsh, though he couldn't quite tell if it was from being in the Shadow Realm or his agitation with the situation. Not to mention his gut wrenching fear and concern for Yami.

His anger intensified as a very dull and very sluggish ball of light appeared in front of him. Yuugi scowled at the representation of the Shadows, slowing his march to a mediocre walk that allowed him to keep moving while keeping watch of the languid light. 

It seemed to be taking a great deal of effort for the Shadows to maintain their presence in front of Yuugi, no doubt due to their immediate attention on their son in the real world. They tried to cycle through their colors, tried to appear as imposing and impressive as they knew they were. But the simple fact was that, with their attention

split, there was little more they could do than keep a watch over the two humans in their realm.

The sting in Yuugi's hand became a glowing pain as the anger within him bleed into a flaming hatred that forced his hand to clench the puzzle even tighter. His body tensed as he halted his steps, the sudden action causing Jou to lift his head from Yuugi's shoulder and look at his buddy in concern. Yuugi ignored him as he watched the Shadows, the ball of light having halted as well, and was now hovering with what seemed to be a renewed strength.

There was a bright flash that forced both Yuugi and Jou to shield their eyes. As their vision slowly returned, both released a stifled gasp at the man that now stood before them, smirking in a very pompous manner. He bowed mockingly, coming to stand next to the Shadows.

"Greetings, Yuugi."

Yuugi's surprise was quickly replaced by a deep loathing. The glare returned to his face and the anger once again began to build. Why he had this sudden inclination for hatred he didn't know, but there was only a small part of his mind that was worried. All of his senses were focused on the pain in his hand, the burning on his chest and stomach, the man in front of him, and his precious Yami that needed his help.

"What, no greeting? You have nothing to say to the man who has made all of this possible?"

"The greeting that you deserve is not suitable to be heard even by you, Pegasus," Yuugi drawled as he shifted Jou's weight, his irritation becoming evident in his voice as he continued to speak. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere you need a lot of suntan lotion?"

Pegasus chuckled at Yuugi's remark. "It appears that the Shadows had other uses for me."

"Scarecrow?" Jou wheezed, the seriousness of his condition not affecting the sharpness of his wit. Yuugi shot a quick glance at him, as though he was just being reminded that Jou was there.

"Amusing," Pegasus muttered. But his good humor quickly returned. "Actually, to be completely truthful--" he paused as Yuugi snorted at the comment, "--I have no idea why I'm here. My last memory... well, you understand." Pegasus broke off for a moment, his brows creasing as his eye lowered to Yuugi's hand and surprise tinted his voice. "Your bleeding!"

Yuugi pursed his lips as he raised the hand clenching the puzzle in front of his face. Indeed, he was bleeding, the liquid cascading freely from the several small cuts on his fingers and palm. The stark redness of the blood gleamed brightly against the crisp gold of the puzzle. Correction. The crisp glowing gold of the puzzle. Yuugi's brows furrowed at the sight.

"Hey Yug!" Jou exclaimed. "Are youse alri--?"

"I'm fine."

Jou watched Yuugi with concern, the calm and monotonous tone he portrayed a blaring contrast to their dangerous situation. He didn't like the way Yuugi was looking at the puzzle, turning his hand so that the blood would travel to areas yet untouched. He didn't like the interest Yuugi was showing in the piece, releasing his grip on Jou so that both hands now cradled the puzzle as though it were as delicate as a crystal feather.

"Why Yuugi. What would your grandfather say if he knew you were playing with blood?" Pegasus' smirk oiled itself onto his face as Yuugi ignored him completely, continuing to massage the puzzle gently with skilled fingers. 

"I don' get it," Jou wheezed, glaring over Yuugi's shoulder at Pegasus. "How comes you seem fine, an' I feel like I'm dyin' over 'ere?"

"Because you are."

Jou looked at Yuugi, surprised by the strength of his voice as he muttered the words, seemingly unaffected by their meaning. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear his increasingly cloudy vision as Pegasus spoke again.

Pegasus kept his tone mocking as he addressed Jou and Yuugi, yet it was obvious that most of his attention was on the ball of light to his side that was increasingly growing brighter. "The Shadows were not expecting you, my child." He paused as he nodded his head towards Jou. "I suppose it is unfortunate that you are here. There really isn't anything you can do rather than wait for the Shadows to drain your soul energy."

Jou paled at the thought before anger began to build in him. "You expec' me ta jus' stand 'ere an' wait ta die?" And then, as an afterthought, "An' I'm notta kid."

"I really don't care what you do," Pegasus sighed. "I have little interest in you. Now, Yuugi, on the other hand..." He allowed the thought to float in the air, reveling in the fact that he had an advantage over Yuugi in this situation. A feeling that the Shadows did not appreciate.

The Shadows muted momentarily before extending themselves into the side of Pegasus' head, a narrow band of orange light penetrating his temple. Pegasus hissed at the intrusion, clenching his teeth and his fists as the reprimanding action alerted him to the Shadows displeasure. 

They were becoming impatient, having enlisted the help of Pegasus only because he held a similar animosity for Yuugi. He had proven to be a most interesting soul. It was through his actions, after all, that the Shadows strength was nearly fully restored. And since the Shadows conscious was split between two worlds, it would be most beneficial if he was able to carry out the task assigned to him.

It would do very well for him to remember his task.

Pegasus continued to hiss a few moments after the bands of light retreated from his head, the pain taking its time in receding as he raised a hand to his head and rubbed it gingerly. He cast his gaze towards the ball of light for a moment before returning his attention to the two men in front of him, grumbling something under his breath before composing himself.

"It appears that the Shadows don't have the patience for finesse," Pegasus said smoothly, as though his mind had not just been invaded by the massive presence of the Shadows. "And it appears that your time in this world is at an end."

"Oh yeah? Come closer an' say tha'," Jou retorted, the threatening tone lacking in its potency as Jou's mind and body continued to succumb to the Shadow Realm.

"Yes..." a small and steady voice offered. "Why don't you come closer, Pegasus?"

Jou looked down at Yuugi, his eyes widening in silent fear to the harsh crispness of Yuugi's eyes. Yuugi was practically seething beside him, doused in an anger Jou had never witnessed in his friend.

Yuugi clenched his fists around the puzzle and focused his gaze on Pegasus. "Well? You stand there and talk, yet you don't come closer. Why?"

"Because there is simply no need," Pegasus said, his voice taking on a slightly suspicious undertone.

"Right..." Yuugi drew out the word as he took a single step forward. Pegasus took an involuntary step backwards, as did the ball of light, whose colors were rapidly increasing their vibrancy. "There isn't..." Yuugi took another step forward, Jou being forced to stumble along behind him. "... Any reason. That 'non-reason'... it wouldn't have anything to do with this?"

Jou was beginning to sweat now, the oddity of Yuugi's actions frightening him as he watched Yuugi raise and present the bloodied puzzle to Pegasus. Yuugi was acting almost... well, he _was_ acting predatory. It was only now that Jou noticed the slight glow to Yuugi's eyes, the light emanating from a source deep within him. He blinked as Yuugi's lips twitched into the semblance of a smirk before they settled into a well formed sneer.

Pegasus too seemed taken aback by Yuugi's behavior, retreating yet another step as Yuugi turned the puzzle so that the representation of Horus' Eye was facing him. His eye widened as the Shadows suddenly shifted through every hue of red, their anger obvious. There was a hitch in Pegasus' breath as he watched this, never having expected that the Shadows could be so angry, or so cautious around someone as simple and non-threatening as Yuugi.

"I'll tell you why you haven't come closer, Pegasus." Yuugi all but purred his words, his voice as slick and frozen as a sheet of ice. "It's because you can't. You fear the puzzle as much as the Shadows do." To emphasize his point, Yuugi took another step forward.

"This is ridiculous," Pegasus seethed as once again he and the Shadows distanced themselves from Yuugi. "Why would we be afraid of _that_?"

A contemplative look crossed Yuugi's face, his head tilting minutely to the side as he regarded the puzzle. He lowered the puzzle so that it was even with his stomach, unconsciously resting his arm across his hips as his other hand pushed under his shirt and began to rub his stomach in a soothing manner. He didn't notice the small traces of blood that he was spreading across his smooth skin. He didn't notice, nor did anyone else, the emergence of hieroglyphics appearing in the wake of his fingers, their faint multitude of color shimmering dully beneath his shirt.

"I have... an idea," he said softly. "I think I understand what the puzzle represents to the Shadows, even if I don't know the whole story. But, I do know why you fear it." Yuugi's eyes rose to meet Pegasus, his irises darkened with the intensity of his emotions. "You fear the puzzle because, essentially, you _are_ the Shadows now. You were devoured by them, and are here only now because they wish it. You fear it because they fear it. As you said yourself, they had a purpose for you. 

"Yet I wonder," there was a flash of light across Yuugi's eyes. "How will the Shadows react when you fail in your task?" 

This remark was able to restore some of Pegasus' spirit. "Excuse _you_, but where do you get of presuming that I shall fail in the task appointed to me?"

"Simple," Yuugi said as he grinned maliciously. Raising the puzzle in front of him again, Yuugi lunged at Pegasus, knocking him flat onto his back, one knee kneeling against his stomach to keep the larger man pinned. He held the puzzle directly over Pegasus face, delighting in the way that Pegasus' eye immediately fixated on the glowing artifact.

Jou felt a sharp pain in his chest the moment that Yuugi pulled away from him. Clutching at his shirt, he tried to block out the stinging sensation as he fell first to his knees, then to all fours. It felt as though someone was clawing at his heart, and in a few short seconds, his vision blurred and he lost consciousness. He didn't have the time to call out for help.

The Shadows danced furiously in the air, their movements erratic and jagged as they felt the suffocating presence of the puzzle as it glowed imposingly over Pegasus. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Yuugi wasn't supposed to be able to fight back. He wasn't supposed to know that they didn't like the puzzle. 

__

He wasn't supposed to be able to harm them.

The small part of Yuugi that wasn't enjoying the annoyance and pain he was inflicting on Pegasus was suddenly concerned. He was having trouble understanding his own actions, and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't all that pleased with what he was doing either. He was acting smug and careless, taking the time to vent his anger and frustration out on Pegasus rather than finding a way to get him and Jou--

_Jou._

Yuugi quickly turned around, though he kept his weight pointedly on Pegasus' stomach, and looked in horror at the motionless form of his friend. His mouth fell open at the sight, his mind unable to comprehend that after being so careful, he had so quickly abandoned Jou's welfare for... what? A fleeting moment of cockiness?

A new rage burned through Yuugi's mind, the origins of which were drowned in the current of hatred that turned Yuugi's eyes back to Pegasus and the puzzle in his hand. The brightness of the Shadows increased exponentially with this new influx of emotion, the magics absorbing eagerly that with which they could most readily identify. Their dance through the air slowed as they brought themselves under control.

"Wait! Just what are--?" Pegasus stammered as a darkness enveloped Yuugi's eyes and his hair began to float easily with the flow of an invisible current. The red streaks of blood left on the puzzle by Yuugi's hand began to move, to swirl across the golden surface in a race where there could be no winner. A shimmer of light caught his attention and, upon lowering his gaze to Yuugi's chest, Pegasus was able to see an almost blinding light radiating from the body that pinned him down.

The Shadows also saw the light on Yuugi's abdomen, the difference being that they knew a spell when they saw one, and this one had all the flavor of their son's skill. They were uncertain as to which spell of the thousands it could be, though they were fairly confident that it was a protection spell of some sort. The essence of the spell was relatively new, so had only been cast a short while ago.

Angered that their son would waste his energy on this mortal and so misuse his gift for magic, the Shadows immediately left their realm, turning their full attention back onto their son.

A very low, barely audible growl pooled in Yuugi's throat as his rage fused in his mind into an all encompassing madness. He continued to glower at Pegasus, the glow on his chest and of the puzzle escaping his mind as he fought for control over his own actions.

Pegasus searched his mind frantically for something, anything, he could do or say to get himself out of this rather unpleasant predicament. He had seen the Shadows leave, and was rather disgruntled with the fact that he was being left to deal with Yuugi. When he felt Yuugi press all his weight into chest, in effect making it nearly impossible for him to draw in a breath, a sudden thought occurred to him.

"I can tell you his name!" Pegasus wheezed before he repeated the statement. "I know his name!" The pressure on Pegasus' chest lessened, or, to be more accurate, stopped increasing as a momentary clarity flitted its way across Yuugi's eyes. 

"H-his name?" Yuugi whispered, his surprise and disbelief coloring his voice. When Pegasus merely nodded his answer, a slight smirk of triumph appearing on his face, Yuugi resumed the pressure on Pegasus' chest and clutched the collar of his shirt in his free hand. Then he demanded, in a voice just as quiet, but twice as menacing as before, "Tell me." 

Feeling confident with his new leverage, Pegasus waited a moment before responding. "Well well. It seems that an exchange--"

Pegasus was harshly interrupted as Yuugi tightened his grip on the shirt collar, now preventing Pegasus from breathing almost completely. He pulled on the shirt, bringing his and Pegasus' faces to within an inch of each other.

"_Tell me!_" Yuugi hissed.

Pegasus' mouth fell open slightly as fear grabbed at him for the first time, something within Yuugi's eyes and his posture announcing that is was in Pegasus' best interest to answer the demand immediately. Without much awareness of his actions, Pegasus moved his mouth to form the sounds of the name, the vibrations emerging in the lowest of whispers due to the diminutive amount of air his lungs were able to acquire.

As inaudible as the sound was, Yuugi heard it just the same. The clarity of his eyes diminished once he had the information he wanted, and once again the hatred consumed his actions. 

He was ready to leave the Shadow Realm.

The hand that was holding the puzzle suddenly shot out to the side, Yuugi's head snapping to his right, mirroring the action. The hieroglyphics on Yuugi's chest collected and pulled themselves out into the darkness, swirls of color pulsating along the lines that comprised their characters. Yuugi's panting was becoming increasingly ragged as the puzzle intensified its glow yet again, the golden sheen peering out in a kaleidoscope of shadowed light as the blood on its surface continued to race around its edges.

Not a moment had passed when the blood on the puzzle, the puzzle's light, and the hieroglyphics shot straight out from Yuugi's extended arm, merging along their paths and exploding onto a single point in the darkness. A white and ethereal light ripped through the darkness as a jagged tear was cut along an invisible seam. The Shadow Realm screamed in an animalistic agony as the fissure continued to rip and force its way through the darkness, creating a menacing and howling door of pure light just large enough for a body to fit through.

Pegasus gasped at the sight, realization dawning on him that this was an exit from the Shadow Realm that Yuugi had created. He tensed as he prepared to make a dash for the door that represented his freedom, drawing Yuugi's attention away from the gash and back onto him. Without hesitation, Yuugi swung the puzzle down and across Pegasus' temple, knocking Pegasus out cold and cutting his skin with the sharp edge of the artifact.

Yuugi felt no regret at the action, immediately standing and stumbling over towards Jou. His hair and skin were matted with sweat, his eyes somehow maintaining their inner glow as his shirt clung to his body and his limbs were weak with fatigue. Heaving in a ragged breath, Yuugi hoisted Jou's lifeless body off the ground, leaning his weight against himself. With great effort he was able to drag Jou towards the fissure, the reality of his previous actions slowly making themselves known as the magic used to sustain the doorway was slowly consumed, leaving clarity in its wake.

Finally reaching the door, Yuugi clasped his arms around Jou's waist and fell backwards through the blinding light, pulling Jou with him. The moment they passed through the light it vanished, leaving the Shadow Realm dark and silent once again.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

__

to be continued...


	15. Promise

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Hello all! Hope this finds you doing well. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. One of my best ones, in my opinion. Nothing more to really say, except this story is beginning to wind down, and while I'll be sorry to see it go, I'm anxious to begin work on one of the many that are swinging around in my head. So, without further ado, responses to my reviewers and chapter fifteen!

__

~ Ocean

****

*chuckles***** Fourteen reviews for chapter fourteen. There's gotta be something in that!

Silver Draggon: We have a squealer! Glad someone was happy and realized I was still alive. Your review came so quickly, too! Before the site even let me see that the chapter was uploaded. It 'twas very nice. Glad you liked a stronger version of Yuugi than most portray him. Sometimes I have to wonder if any of them have ever seen the show, since Yuugi is not weak.... I take that back. He's weak in the WB's version, but in the original, untainted one, he's strong. I like that Yuugi. Hope the expediency of this update suits you! I'll make an extra effort not to let so much time pass again... that was so embarrassing.

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: *while hugging back* I will admit that 'oh dang it!' were not the first words I was expecting to hear upon updating. You confused me there for a moment! Now, you _know_ I couldn't just come right out and tell you what happened to Yami! There would be no story if I did! And Jou was just an added bonus. Poor guy, he's always being used as a tool by me to show that something isn't right with Yuugi. But no worries, you get to find out what happens to Yami and Jou in this chapter. Happy now?? Good. I thought so. *salutes to the series tone* Will do! See ya next time!

Wolfspeaker1: *falls over from glomp, gets comfortable, stays down* Hiya! Gee, make me blush with all those praises! My goodness. Yes, I have missed your ego-inflating reviews! It's kinda funny the way people are reacting to my update, almost like I'm some giant reflecting disk that is blinding them.... I like it! Thanks for remembering me, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the last!

Seventh Sage: It is just so nice to see so many familiar people! Funny how being tired can make you hyper, isn't it? And yes.... blood.... you strange person, you. As for your guesses on Yuugi's behavior, though they are good, they aren't what I had in mind. It has more to do with the magic itself. Not the Shadows, mind you, just the magic. Heh, I say 'just'... I'll be getting into that more fully later on. Thanks for thinking on it though, and I hope you like this chapter!

Mel Gods: Quite easily, thank you! It's more fun to keep you guessing what happened rather than tell you straight out. For me, anyway. First off, I want to thank you for the depth of your review. It means a lot to me that you took the time to write it. On that note, it's always nice to find someone who doesn't think Yuugi is a wimp or, my personal pet peeve, when people only use the word 'cherubic' to describe him. Yes, I won't go any further on that one. Yuugi wasn't obsessed with the blood, per se, not really. It was more the magic and the spell that were interested in it, with Yuugi being their vessel. Though, Yuugi liking blood that much is an interesting idea.... And yes, you'll find out Yami's real name in this chapter. Now that I know what it is, I think I can have some fun with it. Glad to hear from you, and I'm looking forward to your next review!

metallicbubbles: I drove someone to insanity! My task here is done. Now, my next task is to bring you back to the world of the sane, so I may drive you out again. Yes, that sounds like fun! *tosses you a line* See you soon!

kylie: You are very very very very very very *takes a breath* very very very very welcome!

Promise: I'm glad you liked the chapter, and it wasn't meant to be confusing in regards to Yami. It was just what was happening to Yuugi, which of course means you don't know what's happening to Yami... yet. Scroll down and read to clear up your confusion! And about his wrist.... I'm not quite sure what to do about that. Yes, it's important and yes, I have some ideas. It will be explained eventually, once I figure it all out myself. Thanks for the support!

introspective-mortal: Gosh, I'm adored to pieces? *looks around at all the pieces on the floor, then realizes this is a very bad pun that can go nowhere, so starts over* Thank you so much! Glad you liked the chapter and that you got the chance to shout 'yay!' Thank you for sticking with me since the beginning!

Yaky: I bet you get this a lot, but I love your name! It made me think of the song 'Yakkity Yak' right off the bat, which is one of my favorite songs. Thanks for taking the time to let me know that you liked the chapter! I hope this next one meets your expectations!

Shi Tsukino: Well, at least you thought it was interesting, even if you had to wait so long for it to come. You poor thing. I almost feel sympathy for you. Hee, yeah, I know, that was an insufferable amount of time between updates. Thanks for the note about my other stories! It's always nice to hear that people like them as well. I hope you like my next story just as much. Looking forward to hearing from you again!

Abi2: I'm sorry, I have to laugh at how many people have shouted 'No!' in their reviews this time around. It means I have done something right. A good feeling! And don't give up on me! I may go through my dry spells, but I shall always return. *points wildly* Look! Your name! Your name! Happy now? ^_^

SoulDreamer: Glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!

Banjodog: Once there was a girl named Ocean. She was small, she was blonde, she loved to write. It took a long time, but she finally got the courage to post a story online. People liked her writing, and were very kind with their reviews. So Ocean kept writing. Chapter after chapter, the reviews kept coming. And then, one day, Ocean received a very special review. It didn't come until her fifth chapter, but the reviewer apologized for taking so long to find the story, and all was forgiven. An IM conversation soon followed, concerning an anime convention and the talk of a story this mysterious person has yet to write. Ocean had made a new friend. A dog. A Banjodog, to be exact. And thus, a friendship was born. After much talk, it became obvious that three little words were all that were needed to inspire Ocean to write. So now, in honor of those three little words, here is the next chapter for Banjodog. And those three little words? Well, that is something to be shared between Banjodog and Ocean for all time. Oh, Ocean does have a message for Banjodog, though. "One must be careful, for the sock is a dangerous enemy." And now, finally, Banjodog is free to read the next chapter Ocean has written.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

****

Chapter Fifteen: Promise

Two bodies laid twisted on the floor, chests heaving with the arduous task of pulling air into strained lungs.

Yuugi groaned as he brought a hand to his head, hissing in pain as his fingers brushed across a rather tender spot that had collided with the frame of his bed. Pulling his fingers away, he guided his hand through his hair and to his eyes, shielding them from the harsh light that poured through his bedroom's window. 

His mind was thick and sluggish, similar to the state he had been in the first time he had returned from the Shadow Realm. He was slightly less affected by the sudden transition from a world of darkness and silence to a world full of sound and light and color, but not much. 

Moving his hand from his eyes, Yuugi forced himself to look at the world. He inclined his head so he could better see Jou, whose body was laying heavily on top of his own. Much to Yuugi's relief, Jou was still breathing, albeit unconscious, but at least he was alive.

The puzzle rolled gracelessly from Yuugi's fingers as he pushed himself into a sitting position, balancing Jou against his chest as he braced his back against his bed. He took a deep sigh before laying Jou gently on the carpet, arranging him in what he hoped was a comfortable position. Yuugi blinked wearily after completing his task, finally closing his eyes as his mind finished readjusting itself to the real world.

A small whimper made its way to Yuugi's ears, and his eyes snapped open as his whole body fell sharply towards the sound. He stared wide-eyed at the image in front of him, his heart aching as he was made suddenly aware of Yami's dilemma.

Yami was being pinned fully against the bedroom wall, his left hand pressed against the wall as the officer's free hand clasped roughly against his throat, his right hand fisting as it mirrored the position of its partner. He posture still exuded fatigue, his legs appearing to be barely able to support the little weight he placed on them. His eyes were closed half way and his head was tossing from side to side, jerking in almost the same manner as it had before Yuugi had completed the puzzle.

Yuugi flinched as the officer pulled Yami just off the wall before slamming him against the abrasive surface again, jarring Yami's wrist and hitting the back of his head. Yami's features clenched in pain and a small gasp escaped his lips. His breath was shallow and rapid and his skin flushed with the effort of resistance.

Yuugi's head began to shake back and forth slowly in disbelief. He understood now that the officer was acting as a vessel for the Shadows, a corporeal conduit that allowed them to interact directly with the real world. The eyes of the man continued to cycle through the endless mass of color as the Shadows demonstrated their anger and agitation toward their son.

Random sounds continued to spill from Yami, and each whimper, each moan, each crooning plea penetrated straight to Yuugi's heart, piling upon each other and weighing him down. Were the Shadows really so powerful? Yuugi absently chewed on his lower lip, worry etching his brow as he tried to understand what it was the Shadows were doing to Yami.

He was also trying to understand his own emotions. The memories of his actions in the Shadow Realm disturbed him to no end, were even on the verge of frightening him. He had been so _angry_, though, as he thought on it now, he couldn't remember what it had been that had birthed the strong emotion. His aggressive nature, his absolute confidence, his cockiness... that was so unlike him. So unlike him.

Actually, maybe it wasn't as unlike him as Yuugi wanted to believe.

There was one area in his life where Yuugi was extremely aggressive and confident and assured of his own actions. His loved ones. If, at any time, the honor of a person fortunate enough to call himself Yuugi's friend was threatened, Yuugi's personality did change into that which was exhibited in the Shadow Realm. And it was during these times, and only these times, that Yuugi ever felt... free.

Yuugi was drawn away from his self-reflection as he watched the hand on Yami's throat loosen enough so that the short fingers could pull themselves carefully across the honeyed skin of Yami's cheek. Yuugi's eyes immediately narrowed and his lips drew taut against his teeth. How _dare_ the Shadows touch Yami in such an affection manner after causing him so much pain. Yami tried to pull away from the touch, but whatever it was that had gripped his mind refused to let go long enough for him to employ even so simple an action.

Forcing himself to his feet, Yuugi prepared to throw himself into the officer and knock the Shadows away from Yami, hopefully freeing him in the process. He was only able to take a couple of steps before the Shadows turned the head of the body they now possessed and glared at him, snarling at the fact that not only was he still alive, but that he was here, in the real world. With a snap of the man's head, a great and invisible wall sprang to life in front of Yuugi. Not having time to stop his charge, Yuugi was forced to bring his arms forward to shield him from the impact.

The Shadows, content for the moment that Yuugi could cause no further disruptions for them, turned their attention back onto Yami, the harshness of their light diminishing as they gazed upon their son. They did not enjoy hurting Yami, and had already gone to great lengths to try and not harm him, but he was simply leaving them no other choice. He refused to listen to them, to heed their warnings, and so, this was the method they were left with. The method of memory, as painful as it was.

"Yami?" Yuugi whispered as he pressed himself against the invisible barrier, his eyes tearing as he watched his lover struggle against an unseen enemy. He was no longer aware of his room. He was no longer aware of previous events, or the fact that Jou was stirring slightly behind him. He was unaware of the large officer that held Yami so forcefully against the wall. "Yami?!" he called, a little louder than before, a little more desperate, his emotions sinking into his throat, not allowing his voice to pass.

All Yuugi could see was Yami. His cotton soft hair splayed across the wall as his head was pressed further against the hard surface. The gorgeous eyes that were hidden behind long lashes that were lowered as brows furrowed in confusion and distress. The soft and shapely lips that were so full of passion and flavor. The hands that were pinned beside his head, the position bringing to the surface fond memories of tender embraces and trustful caresses. The hand that held his so confidently, with such warmth and promise. The hand that was used to demonstrate to Yuugi exactly how much Yami loved him...

A couple of pain-filled tears managed to escape from the corner of Yuugi's eyes as he closed them tightly against the raging current of emotions that swelled within him. His hands curled into fists by his face, pulling back and hitting the barrier softly in pure futility. He felt so utterly helpless. In his overwhelming sorrow, words began to spill from Yuugi's lips, his anger and desperation forcing away the blockage in his throat so his voice held every ounce of command and intensity that was fused in his core.

"Damn it, Atemu!" Yuugi shouted as he slammed his fists against the barrier, his body trembling. 

The Shadows instantly turned their attention to Yuugi, a look of complete shock on the face of the man. Yami, however, did not react openly to the outburst.

"Don't you dare abandon everything we have!" Yuugi continued to shout, his eyes barely open in a seething glare that was directed at Yami. "Don't you dare! You are far too important to me to simply fade away because _they_ appeared! You are stronger than that! You are _better _than that! And if you so much as flinch in front of them I swear to you I will kill you myself!

"ATEMU, DON'T YOU LET THEM TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

The officer actually recoiled at the raw energy of Yuugi's voice, the color of his eyes swirling in a sweltering confusion as the Shadows tried to comprehend the intensity of Yuugi's actions. Though they couldn't understand what the child was saying, they understood his tone. They understood the volume of his voice. And they understood a single word... Atemu. Just _how_ did Yuugi know that name?!

Yami began to stir against the hands that held him against the wall, groaning as his mind tried to focus on the familiar voice that soothed his troubled senses, even at its volume. He felt something kick, something deep down and buried under years of dust and soot. But it was having trouble shaking itself clean, of freeing itself from the oppressive weight of time and memory.

The Shadows turned their attention to Yami, a small panic enveloping them as they recognized Yami's struggles as signs of him breaking free of their spell. They tightened their grip on Yami's wrist, nervous that this time, Yami did not react to the pain they inflicted. Yuugi noticed this as well, hope burning within him as he realized that Yami was listening to him.

"That's it, love, fight them!" Yuugi encouraged as the Shadows grabbed Yami's right wrist and twisted both his arms painfully behind his back, leaving his head to lull forward against his chest. Yami's eyelids continued to twitch with his efforts to reclaim his consciousness, and his brows furrowed with unbridled anticipation.

"Hri!" the Shadows spat at Yuugi, the voice of their host dry and ragged with unpracticed skill.

"I will not be quiet!" Yuugi shouted back defiantly, knowing that the Shadows were hoping that by silencing him, Yami would not be able to fight back against them. He swallowed thickly, his throat sore, his mouth dry from his efforts. He took a deep breath to calm himself, his eyelids and his tone lowering as he continued to speak to Yami. Any random words would do, just so long as Yami could hear his voice.

"Gods you're beautiful, Atemu. I don't think you realize just how breathtaking you are. Sure, I know modesty isn't your strong suit—"

"Hri!"

"—but I think you use it as a guise, sometimes. As a shield. You're trying to protect yourself, not let anyone know that you aren't solid stone inside. But you don't have to be, Atemu." Yuugi's voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't have to be." 

As Yuugi continued to speak, Yami continued to struggle against the Shadows, using Yuugi's voice as a lifeline to pull himself back from the depths of hellish memories that the Shadows had plunged him into. The Shadows weren't sure what to do. They were torn between killing Yuugi outright, at which point their son would be free to retaliate against them. Or, they could focus their attention on their son, which would leave Yuugi free to continue seducing Yami away from them and towards the mortal world.

A cheeky grin decorated Yuugi's lips as he blinked slowly, his sharp blue-violet eyes noticing the victory that was soon at hand. "Of course, whether you are pretending or not..." Yuugi let the thought trail for a moment, his eyes glinting mischievously as he stared down the menacing gaze of the Shadows, catching movement out of the corner of his eye.

"You're still sexy as hell."

Yami's head slowly pulled itself upright, his eyes opening in just as slow a manner. A snarl curled his delicate lips as the growl that purred from his throat drew the attention of the Shadows. Yuugi's grin deepened as he watched his love in all his deadly and sensual beauty, his hair dancing on similar currents that Yuugi's own had danced along not so long ago.

"Get'em, Atemu." 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sugoroku grunted as he used the banister to help pull him up the stairs, two steps at a time. He was breathing hard as he pushed his body towards his grandson's room as fast as he was able, the sudden shouting and pounding alerting him to the trouble that was brewing.

He cursed himself for ever answering the door, for ever allowing the police officer to enter his home. He should have known that something wasn't right with the man, considering that every person in town was spending their time trying to leave Domino. The way the streets were jammed with cars, it was a wonder where the officer had even come from.

Finally making it to Yuugi's room, Sugoroku leaned against the door jam as he took a moment to assess the situation. His eyes first caught sight of Yuugi, who appeared to be leaning against... something, and who was staring intently across the room. Sugoroku followed his grandson's gaze, his eyes widening as he saw that Yami was roughly pinned against the wall, with the officer's back facing him.

Sugoroku did not like the look he saw on Yami's face, an almost insane gleam coating his eyes as he stared murderously at the officer. He noticed that Yami's arms were being held behind his back, but this only gave him the appearance of a cornered and very dangerous animal. Sugoroku decided he didn't want to look at that image any longer and turned his head back to Yuugi, just now noticing the tear stains that traced his cheeks.

It was at this point that Sugoroku noticed a head of blonde peaking up from behind the bed, followed shortly by Jou as he tried to haul himself onto Yuugi's bed. Sugoroku rushed over to his aid, sitting on the side of the bed and gripping Jou's arms as he helped to pull the young man onto the mattress, careful to avoid the golden artifacts that were still spread along the comforter.

Yuugi didn't even notice his grandfather enter the room as he continued to focus his attention on Yami. His breath had become slightly shallow as an uncharacteristically evil grin spread across his features. The barest hint of a flush colored his skin while his body shifted its weight, an outward sign to the writhing energy that was pulsing just beneath the surface of his being. Yuugi, for the moment, had forgotten the peril of his situation. All that concerned him now was how incredibly _hot_ his Yami was.

Such a satisfying thrill.

The Shadows tightened their grip on Yami's arms, trying to use their force to pressure Yami into submission. They held his glare steadily, unaffected by the malice promised within those hardened eyes. It was most curious, this sudden change in their son's demeanor. It was also interesting that he was able to pull himself from the deep well of painful memories they had plunged him into. The Shadows didn't much appreciate that the simple sound of a mortal's voice had given their son the strength and motivation to fight so ruthlessly against them.

Yami's mind had clouded over into a new rag-inducing calm. There was a clarity around his thoughts that he had not felt in ages, and he embraced this feeling with open arms. He felt his confidence restored, his energy replenished, and his magic... oh, his magic was liquid fire that fueled his desire for revenge.

The Eye of Horus appeared suddenly and lavishly on Yami's forehead, flaring with all its glory as the magic pooled around Yami's lean body. Pencil thin wisps of midnight smoke began to encircle Yami's arms and legs with the gentleness of a long lost caress. An orange-red light with the fluidity of lava cascaded over the whites of Yami's eyes, their sheen becoming more radiant than a madly glowing ember. 

Abruptly, Yami forced his arms from behind his back, breaking the grip the Shadows had on him. The officer housing the Shadows took a rough step backwards, his body crouching into a defensive position, preparing for the inevitable battle.

Only Yami wasn't in the mood for a long and drawn out confrontation. His muscles were bulging with an unearthly vigor, testing the skill of the seamstress who had crafted his shirt. With a deep throated growl, Yami spread his legs to brace himself and thrust both arms forward, the smoke encircling them jumping with excitement.

As Yami's arms came forward, the multitude of colors that were pulsing in the Eye of Horus melted down Yami's skin to blend with the sinewy smoke that was now spinning agitatedly around Yami's arms. The colors reached and danced intimately along the smoke until they reached the nimble fingers of Yami's hand, from which point they, along with the smoke, leapt forth straight towards the officer.

This time, it was the Shadows who didn't have a chance to react as the deadly attack shot clean through their human host, boring a hole through his chest and expanding outwards to engulf the body completely. A swirl of smoke and colorful light danced and twirled and jumped and twisted around the officer as Yami relaxed his posture and watched with a pretentiously curious smirk. 

A feral scream was heard before the light and shadows vanished, leaving an empty nothingness where the officer's body had once stood. Yami snorted lightly at his achievement, an arrogant pride settling over him at his temporary banishment of the Shadows back to their realm. His eyes continued to glow with the lava's fury as he walked slowly to the spot where the officer had stood, his head tilting to the side in quiet inquiry.

Yuugi's excitement faltered with the cold execution of Yami's magic, the sensuality of the moment fading with the realization that Yami was not acting like himself. Or the Yami Yuugi had come to know. Yuugi blinked slowly at his own actions, a silent horror creeping behind him as his mind forced him to acknowledge the hate and vengeance and cold cruelty of his thoughts. A few more tears spilled from the corners of his brilliant eyes as he collapsed in on himself, the barrier having been broken upon the Shadows banishment.

He was scared. Scared of the harsh feelings that had consumed him. He didn't like such feelings, had spent his life trying to avoid them, had repressed his personality in hopes of saving himself and others from his anger. He was afraid that if he allowed himself to feel any emotion considered as negative that he might one day turn into his parents. 

And that was something he _never_ wanted to do.

Yami clucked his tongue in a bored fashion as he knelt to the floor, his fingertips just brushing the carpet before he stood again, swinging his arm in a vertical circle. A trail of light green shadows spilled from his fingers, far more viscous than their previous counterparts, making visible the circle Yami had traced through the air. Once he completed this action he spun lazy in place, creating another circle perpendicular to the first. He stood motionless in the cage of circles for a moment before flicking his wrist to the side, at which point the liquid shadows pulsed outwards, passing through body and wood, leaving no trace of their passing.

It was only then that Yami trailed his eyes across the room as he turned to check on the magics he had released. He noticed Sugoroku and Jou on the bed, but dismissed them quickly as he turned his eyes to the shuddering form on the floor. The touch of a smile tugged at his lips as the molten fire that still crowded his eyes brightened its richness. He walked softly over to Yuugi, bending before him and placing a hooked finger beneath his chin, lifting it playfully.

Yami flinched as he saw the anguished expression on Yuugi's face, not understanding why the tears had fallen from those beautiful eyes. Yuugi hugged his arms around his own stomach, trying to comfort himself as he looked into eyes he barely recognized.

"What's happened to us?" Yuugi whispered, his voice full of the pain he was feeling. "I don't understand. I don't understand what changed in you, and I don't understand what changed in me!"

Yami stood and backed away quickly, confusion and hurt filling his heart at the distraught cry of his lover. He inclined his head towards Yuugi, trying to understand what it was that had distressed him so. 

Yuugi turned pleading eyes to Yami. As he spoke, he rose his hand to his chest and fisted it over his heart. "Don't you feel it? In here? This isn't how you and I are supposed to be, Atemu."

Yami took in a sharp breath as Yuugi spoke his name, turning his head sharply to the side in an effort to escape the feelings birthed from the word.

"'Atemu'?" Sugoroku asked Yuugi quietly, noting that Yami had flinched again at the word, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"Yeah," Yuugi answered, his voice and eyes softened at the sight of Yami's internal struggles. "His name. His real name, anyway."

Sugoroku continued to support Jou on the bed as he rolled this information around his mind, feeling it out as Yami took a couple more steps backwards towards the window. He wasn't going to question how Yuugi knew this. He had a feeling he didn't want to know the answer. He wasn't too sure that Yami was glad he knew either.

"Named after the god Annu, is he?" Sugoroku mused to himself.

"A god... yeah, it suits him. Perfectly," Yuugi breathed.

Yami closed his eyes as he took another step backwards towards the window that opened to the roof of the game shop. He just.... he just needed to breathe for a moment. He needed to distance himself.... yes, just needed to think clearly, away from.... away.

He turned abruptly and stepped out the window, walking quickly along the tiled roof until he came to its edge. The fire in his eyes subsided as he casually leapt off the roof and landed gently on the ground with a lightness and grace that betrayed the fact that he had just fallen from a two story building.

The ground beneath Yami's feet rippled like the waves of a pond upon his landing, the green hue of the magics absorbing his impact. Yami tapped his foot lightly against the deceptively solid surface, assuring himself that the magics were working properly, before gliding over to the green barrier that encased the game shop. The magics that had created the circles had spread into a protective shield that coated the ground and air of the residence, beginning at the sidewalk, leaving a fifteen foot radius around the building. No being of flesh or magic would be able to penetrate these walls for quite some time.

Yuugi stood quietly on the roof, having solemnly followed Yami out his bedroom window. His arms remained around his waist, the rolling motion of his clothes and hair by the wind the only signs of movement. Eyes darkened nearly to cobalt watched Yami's every move with quiet acceptance.

Yami trailed his fingers along the wall he had erected, unconcerned with their motions as his distracted mind began to wander. The anger within him was diminishing as the threat of the moment ebbed away. He sensed Yuugi on the roof watching him, but he wasn't ready yet to face him. A fact that Yuugi understood as he waited patiently.

It was... odd. Clarity was something Yami had always depended on, something he had always demanded. He hated confusion. It was a state of mind that only lead to trouble. 

He wasn't confused now... not really. He had never been one to feign ignorance, though the thought was highly tempting. Yami was more frustrated than anything. A straining frustration that left him feeling tired and drained and very uncomfortable with himself. Which was another feeling to which he was unaccustomed.

Glancing back over his shoulder, Yami tried to relax into Yuugi's softened gaze. To answer Yuugi's earlier question, one that Yami didn't need to verbally understand, he did notice the difference in both himself and Yuugi. It was subtle, yes, but also drastic. He sighed softly, his eyes never blinking as he continued to watch Yuugi.

Yuugi never dreamed that it would be difficult to look upon his desert beauty. Never believed there would be a time that even the thought of turning away from those bejeweled eyes would cross his mind. The feelings laid hard and sour in his stomach.

A small understanding passed between them, the language of the heart communicating that both understood that things had changed. That they had changed. Yuugi closed his eyes and lowered his head to his chest slowly, pausing a moment, raising his hand to lay flat over his heart, before opening his eyes and looking at Yami again.

Yami repeated the gesture once Yuugi was looking at him, strengthening the silent promise that was being made between them by keeping his head lowered for a longer amount of time. At some point in time, Yami never would have humbled himself in such a fashion. But now, this one gesture shared between him and his lover strengthened his will and conviction and promise to love Yuugi to the best of his ability.

The _best_ of his ability.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Translation:

Atemu: myth name (great god of Annu) and from what I have come to understand, is Yami's true name in the manga.

Hri (sgr) – quiet, be


	16. Wrapped Around Our Fingers

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Nothing... nothing... nothing... and then bam! The whole chapter writes itself in a day and a half. It's not the easiest way to write, but it's what worked this time. Bah. Now this is a prime example of endless babble. I'm done.

Seventh Sage: You amateur, you. Thinking 12:30 am is late. Stay up till four, then we'll talk. ^_~ I'm glad you liked the chapter, as always. I did just want to clear up that Yami did not kill that guy. He had already been killed by the Shadows, who were using his body. Yami just banished it and the Shadows back to the Shadow Realm. It changes the context of Yami's character to think he killed someone, doesn't it? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: *chuckles***** You write in one, continuous thought, don't you? Glad you liked Yuugi's depiction. I was trying to give him that little... edge, that Yami usually has. An image other than 'angelic.' *shudders* Ancient Egypt is fascinating, isn't it? I've studied it for as long as I can remember. Nice to hear it adds an interesting touch to my story. Thanks!

Nightengale13: I will say... I was not quite expecting such a response... but I'm damn glad I got it! It's great to hear from you again! I just cracked up throughout your review. I'm glad to see that those extra few months of maturity have aided in your articulation. You know, when you mentioned the snake chapter, I was all confident, knowing which chapter that was. Then I went back and realized I was wrong. Perhaps a six month break is too long for me as well. Let's see... ah yes, the Jou abuse. But he's there! And he has the best reactions! Honda just looks confused, Anzu gets scared, Ryou's cute, but sadly not here... So, until any of that changes, the Jou abuse shall reign superior! *stands bravely, waiting for the onslaught until I get distracted by a cup of hot tea* Hmmm.... *gets to part of review where I feel the need to hand over a throat lozen- logen... uh, you know what I mean* Curse you, and curse you again for putting the idea of a bond book of FAH into my head. I really didn't need that dancing around in there with all my other stories. I blame all traffic accidents on you. But I do thank you for your unbelievingly kind words about my writing! I haven't written anything outside of fanfiction, but I have considered it. And now I shall consider it further. And now, my last comment.... You are not scary. Interesting, entertaining, a bit off kilter, perhaps, but _never_ scary. You just keep being you, and I shall be happy!

LeDiz: Let me see. I'm supposed to hate a person who has reviewed, simply because they haven't reviewed sooner? By that logic, I need to hate myself, but I don't... so I can just ignore that particular rule and like you instead. I have the distinct impression that you might be on to something with the last line of chapter fifteen. Maybe. Thanks for reviewing this time around, and I hope you are inspired to do so again soon!

Wolfspeaker1: Well, what can I say? When the idea's there, it has to come out, lest I loose it. Thank you so much! And there is no harm in repeating yourself, you know!

Silver Draggon: Don't worry. I've never read the manga either. I just rely on my friends to tell me what is happening in the manga world, and then I use it in my stories. That simple. Thanks for the perilous effort of reviewing!

Promise: I Promise you, Promise, that I will Promise to write the best chapters I can. Promise. ^_^

metallicbubbles: Yep! It was enough! I appreciate you telling me your favorite part. Proves you read it. Hee. Glad to hear you liked Yuugi's outburst. I was hoping that scene would have a punch to it. Hope you like this chapter too!

RyuArashi: You are a sweetie. Not only do you read my story, but you remember what you have read, and apply it to new chapters. I thank you for that alone. And for your respectful reviews and comments, giving me something to work with as I continue to try and improve my writing. You have printed now, what, almost two hundred pages?? Now that is a dedicated fan. Thanks!!

Abi2: Sorry you found the chapter a bit confusing. The only thing with Sugoroku is that he is an elderly man, and that running up a flight of stairs would tire him easily. And he came to Yuugi's room not long after Yuugi and Jou returned from the Shadow Realm. I hope that helps! Maybe I can 'dawn' you again with this chapter. It's worth a shot!

Mel Gods: *chuckles * I agree. Jewels are definitely overrated, though I will admit that little example of yours was among the top descriptions I've read. As for my absence and then coming back with two chapters in a very short amount of time (I agree with that one), I may not have been writing, but I was thinking about the story the whole time! I loved the length of your review, whether you want to take that as a hint or not. Sorry this response isn't better, running out of juice or something. Enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to hearing from you again!

Mercedes no Inuarai: I am so relieved that you and others accepted my use of Yami's true name. I debated over it for a long time. To use 'Atemu,' a name of my own choosing, or to forget the idea all together. I'm so glad it worked out as well as it did! To be honest, I didn't like the sound of 'Atemu' at first, but the name as grown on me. A lot, actually. Look for it in upcoming stories. I'm also pleased to hear that my descriptions are painting the picture I see in my own mind. It is difficult to help others see what you see, and even if I succeed marginally, it is a success none-the-less. Thank you for the review, as always! Looking forward to our next chat.

Yaky: Your mom thinks it's childish for you to have a nickname like 'Yaky'? What would she think of a twenty-two year old whose mom calls her 'Pismo'? It doesn't exactly rank up there with the most intelligent of nicknames. But it's fun, just like yours, so I say Ha! to all who disagree. I am so glad you have started reviewing my story, it is such a pleasure to hear from you. I hope you find this chapter as enjoyable as the last!

Moonlitspire: Interesting that you found Yami using circles – the largest volume including shape – chibi. Certainly wasn't my intent. But, if it helped you to enjoy the chapter! Thanks for your continued, continued support!

The-Black-Tiger: Wow. Nice! Thank you! Appreciate the thoughts and review!

Sansi: I'm glad you like everything. I would have to say I disagree with the idea that Yami and Yuugi changing is strange, and not just because I wrote it. Psychologically speaking, two people cannot endure what they have without some lasting repercussions. I think it is natural for them to change, and an aspect that many authors neglect all together. I hope that helps explain why I have had them change. Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter!

jkateel: Nice to hear from you! And I'm happy to hear you are a fan of my other stories as well. It's quite the confidence booster. It's also refreshing to see someone else who enjoys a different portrayal of Yuugi other than a child. I'm glad you get feeling from my writing. That is my goal. Thank you for taking the time to talk with me!

Yami Buzz: Thanks!

introspective-mortal: Oh, I think Yami would have done more than smirk had he heard Yuugi's little remark. Strutting would have been involved, certainly. And no eyes! I can't stand the eyes! Just... just go read, with my thanks for the kind words and support!

Hime no Ichigo: Whoa there! Take a breath. In. Out. In. Out. It's okay, I can forgive you this one time for missing a review. You are still special. Yes, homework is evil. I'll be rediscovering this once school starts on Wednesday. 'Atemu' is pretty cool, isn't it? It can at least provide some distraction from school. Thanks for finding the time to review!

Fuzzy Coconut: *blows raspberries* Clever little thing, aren't you? ^_^ I understand the name preference. I like both. It's fun to play with. Good to hear from you, as always!

DragonsDesire: You read the whole thing in two days?? Wow, I'm impressed! That's a lot of reading! I know this probably isn't a soon enough update for you. It wasn't for me either, but I hope you enjoy it. And take comfort in the fact that you have less to read this time...

Snake-Boi: Well, when you get here, I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to review as you read! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

angel216: Thank you very much for the email. I'm honored you think so highly of my story. It's simple words like yours that make it all worthwhile.

Banjodog: *blinks * I'm to you now? That means I'm almost done! Oh thank goodness! Now, what to say, what to say, what to say that I haven't already told you today... My mind is drawing a total blank. You write that wonderfully long review, and I'm struggling to write a few sentences. I still haven't gotten that snack, you know. Maybe that is the problem. I will tell you, again, that your reviews always find a depth in my chapters that I missed in one of my numerous edits, and this in turn gives me ideas that actually connect the story and make it better. *GLOMPS!!* Thank you so much for being my bestest best buddy! And since you have already read this chapter, I say go and get yourself a nice, big glass of chocolate milk, and then sit down to some relaxing reading. With your pen and notebook in hand, of course. Wouldn't want those poor items to go to waste.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

****

Chapter Sixteen: Wrapped Around Our Fingers 

"It ain't right."

"I know."

"It just--!... It ain't right."

"I know, Jou."

Jou sighed as he turned in his chair, for once ignoring the view of the refrigerator as he peered around the kitchen's corner. He didn't like what he saw. He hadn't liked what he'd seen for the past three days. Things between Yami – no, Atemu, and Yuugi had changed. For the better or worse, that remained to be seen.

Jou didn't fully understand what had happened after he fell unconscious in the Shadow Realm. The last thing he remembered was coming to on Yuugi's bed in time to watch his friend climb out his bedroom window. Sugoroku had made a mediocre attempt at best to fill in the blanks, but Jou knew there was a lot he wasn't being told.

And now all he knew was that his best friend and his lover, the one man who had ever made Yuugi smile as brilliantly and often as he had, had barely even looked at each other since that day. No soft touches, no longing glances, no kissing of any kind. In fact, the two acted as though they were total strangers, in the same room, each confined in their own secluded little worlds.

The two had never seemed so distant. From all signs of appearance, they were uncomfortable even being in the same room with each other. And yet they would go out of their way to be in the same room. Right now, Atemu was sitting in the window, playing with a yo-yo Yuugi had shown him moments before all their weirdness began. Yuugi was on the opposite side of the room, doing what he had been doing for days. Rushed, anxious painting. He had already filled four easels, and it had only been three days.

It was just all so confusing and wrong!

Sighing, Sugoroku tapped Jou's shoulder, gaining the blonde's attention before dishing lunch onto his plate. After nodding to the sheepish smile of thanks, he put the remainder of lunch onto his own plate before taking a seat at the kitchen table. He watched Jou carefully as he seethed in his seat, stabbing agitatedly at his food. He jumped as Jou suddenly stood from the table.

"I've hada 'nough of this! I'm goin' in there an' makin' 'em talk ta each other!" Jou gesticulated wildly as he spoke, not knowing what else to do with his emotions.

"Jou-"

"Or kiss! Yeah! Tha'll work!" Jou exclaimed.

"_Sit down, Jou._"

Jou hesitated at the sternness of the voice, the absolute command it held leaving no choice other than to return to his seat. He raised a questioning and slightly fearful eyebrow at Sugoroku.

Lowering his fork, Sugoroku raised a hand to the bridge of his nose, pinching it lightly. "Let them be, Jou." He gave a warning glance before continuing. "The last thing they need is interference from someone who doesn't understand."

Jou bristled at the reprimanding tone, his own voice betraying the hurt he felt. "Whatta you sore a' me for? I jus' wanna help'em be happy again. They deserve tha' much, don' they? At least, Yuugi does." He crossed his arms to emphasize his point.

Again Sugoroku sighed. How was he supposed to explain to someone as young as Jou? Someone who had yet to experience a critical and dramatic change in their relationship? Someone who, despite his best intentions, understood close to nothing about the Shadows and their magics.

Frustration shrouded his moves as Sugoroku stood and faced the kitchen window, his back facing Jou. He hadn't told him about Yuugi's oddly aggressive and careless behavior, or about his breakdown shortly after. He also hadn't told him of Atemu's reversal into what was, presumably, his true personality. The truth of it was, he simply didn't have the energy to explain.

He didn't want to admit it, but Sugoroku had not been surprised by Atemu's actions. In fact, he had been anticipating the change ever sine the Shadows had come forth into the real world. Ever since Atemu had begun to use his magic again.

Power such as the dark magics Atemu utilized and the Shadows themselves could only taint everything they touched. It was evident throughout history that such power could only be controlled for a short while before it demanded retribution for its services. So it was in ancient times. So it was now.

"Jou?" Sugoroku asked, keeping his eyes focused out the window at the empty street and gray, angry sky.

"What?" Jou replied around a mouthful of food, having decided to attack his lunch rather than lash out at Sugoroku.

"Do you fear change?"

Jou chewed thoughtfully for a few moments, swallowed, and then answered in a surprisingly straightforward manner. "Change? No, grampa. I think change is a good thing."

"Always?" Sugoroku asked skeptically.

Jou paused, confused by the question. "I'm no' foll'wing you, grampa."

It was at this moment Atemu walked into the small kitchen. Sugoroku watched him from the corner of his eyes as he strolled somewhat unsteadily for him towards the refrigerator. There was a slightly wild look to his appearance, telling quite bluntly that Atemu hadn't slept in days. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair a raging mess, and his muscles twitched in tired nervousness.

Atemu came to a rather abrupt halt in front of the refrigerator. He remained still for a long moment before raising his arm slowly, hesitating before he let his fingers curl around the door handle. Jou was about to extend his greeting but stopped as Sugoroku pointedly shook his head in his direction. So instead of speaking, he sat back and followed Sugoroku's example of observing Atemu's actions.

The refrigerator door opened slowly, a burst of cold air frosting into a white, opaque cloud of moisture around Atemu's face. Atemu breathed in the icy air eagerly, the crisp blast jolting his mind back into clarity for a fleeting moment. His eyes clearing a bit, the golden flecks shimmering more prominently than before, Atemu reached into the freezer and retrieved his comfort food. 

But instead of relying on his hands to free the popsicle from its wrapper, Atemu raised his free hand beside his treat. In an instant, a shot of blue electricity extended from his palm and incinerated the popsicle's wrapping. A small smile twitched at the corner of his lips, but was quickly replaced by a harsh sadness that pulled at his handsome face.

Jou was torn between being impressed by Atemu's skilled usage of his magics, or being a little disconcerted by Atemu's choice to use magic for such a simple task in the first place. His concern grew as Atemu appeared to study the popsicle in his hand, though his distant eyes revealed that his mind was lost far away from the confines of the kitchen.

After an awkward moment, Atemu turned his eyes and looked at Sugoroku before bowing his head and leaving the kitchen.

"Wha' waz tha' all about?" Jou asked after noticing the look on Sugoroku's face.

Sugoroku took a deep breath and released it slowly as he ran a hand through his hair. That one look from Atemu had told him everything. Damn it all. He wished Yuugi had never found his mysterious stranger. As unhappy as he would have been never knowing Atemu, it would have been nothing compared to the anguish he was about to suffer. Atemu had just told him as much.

"Change," Sugoroku said bitterly. "What else would it be about?"

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

A frown creased once cheerful features as the paintbrush was drawn harshly over the canvas, the bold yellow paint smearing beyond its measure. The brush lingered in the air a moment before swinging down and coloring the already saturated canvas again. The brush made another pass before being tossed onto the floor, splattering against the drop cloth Yuugi had lain on the carpet that morning. It was a fortunate thing, too, since the painting itself soon followed the path of the brush that created it.

Yuugi's hands ran through his hair, clenching his strands for a long moment before tossing them forward. Even painting, his one reliable outlet for relief, couldn't dispel his frustrations. He had painted for hours on end, and he was still as confused and agitated as when he began.

He turned his eyes to the painting on the floor, the black flecks in their depths diminishing as he took in his latest creation. Yuugi's stomach churned unpleasantly at the angry image. Bright yellows and oranges and reds fought and clashed and tore at each other. They were nothing more than a shapeless mass with no rhyme or reason, but that did not detract from the intensity of their emotions... of Yuugi's emotions.

Stealing a glance at Atemu on the other side of the room, Yuugi stood from his stool and made his way to sit on the couch. He idly began flipping through a magazine from the coffee table, his paints long forgotten as he sank back into the swirl of his mind.

Just what was it that was bothering him so? Granted, he had recently been through some rather unusual and dangerous situations, but he had survived. And so had everyone he cared about. Jou had completely recovered from his ordeal, requiring nothing more than bed rest and several large meals to return his strength and charisma. His grandfather, thankfully, had remained relatively untouched by the Shadows, his ill effects coming directly from their impact on Yuugi.

The ghost of a smile floated across Yuugi's lips when he realized that his thoughts were leading him back to Atemu. Funny how they had a tendency to do that. The light-hearted thoughts quickly died as images of Atemu and the magics and Shadows resurfaced, and before long his heart was heavy again.

The changes he had noted in himself and his lover had scared him tremendously. Atemu had turned cold and malicious, his eyes ablaze with anger and loathing. Yuugi hadn't known what to make of him, hadn't known how to react to such an overwhelming power. Fear had gripped him as he watched Atemu's cool and gentle nature melt away against the burning force of his soul.

And yet, Yuugi couldn't understand why he had felt fear in that moment. Atemu's actions had not been unprovoked. In fact, Atemu had only acted in that manner when both his and Yuugi's lives had been in danger. Shouldn't that be sufficient enough to explain that moment? That his actions were born out of necessity?

Yuugi braced his arms on his legs and rested his head in his hands. As much as he wanted to convince himself that everything was fine, he could not deny the utter joy Atemu had experienced when using his magic again. He had seen it in his eyes – those desert eyes that shimmered with the radiance of all that made Atemu the beautiful creature that he was. And his smile... It had been pure jubilation, laced with a cruelty that had only served to enhance his sexual allure.

Yuugi frowned lightly at the image for more than one reason. He had not seen Atemu smile since that day, and he found himself longing for the smile that had once frightened him. Atemu had given him so much, had changed his life in so many ways...

Change.

Perhaps that was the thing bothering him. An inheritance from his grandfather that he hadn't noticed before now. A fear of change... or perhaps, fear of a certain change?

He cursed silently that his absent parents still maintained such an influence over him.

Spurred by this latest derisive thought, Yuugi clenched his fists and fervently declared to himself that he _liked_ who he was, that he _liked_ who Atemu was, and was no longer going to live his life to anyone's expectations other than his _own_.

Yuugi went rigid, his eyes wide and staring as the reality of his conviction slammed into him. Had he...? Had he finally freed himself from his parents? A new wave of uncertainty pooled around him, the possibility of choice laying vast and open and... and empty before him. He had no idea what to do next. He hadn't considered that liberation could be just as restricting as captivity.

A warmth enveloped his legs as Atemu laid his hands gently upon them, kneeling before Yuugi and resting their foreheads together. Yuugi blinked out of his momentary paralysis, surprise giving way to gratitude as Atemu took the first step towards their reconciliation. Gods, it had been so long since he had felt his touch, tasted his breath on his lips and tongue. Yuugi felt tears stinging behind his eyes as Atemu rubbed his fingers soothingly against his thighs.

Atemu himself was having difficulty with his emotions, the latent energy of his magics gorging his feelings until they became uneven and chaotic. His brows furrowed as Yuugi shifted against him, leaning closer and speaking in a pained whisper. A frown pulled at Atemu's mouth as his frustration at not being able to understand his love gnawed at him from within.

Horus' Eye glowed faintly on his forehead as Atemu did not hesitate to use his magic to solve his irritation. It had not taken him long to make amends with who he was, the utterance of his name bringing with it memories and comfort of someone he had once thought lost. 'Atemu' was something for him to hold on to, a familiarity in this strange, new world that even Yuugi couldn't provide.

And this was a feeling that saddened him, for it was apparent that Yuugi did not hold the same affection for Atemu that he did for Yami. He was trying to be Yami _and_ Atemu, but it seemed that his efforts were not working.

Yuugi felt a slight warmth envelope his face, causing him to open his eyes and meet Atemu's watchful gaze. It took a moment for him to realize that Atemu was using his magic again, having been distracted by the face that he had so come to admire.

There was an apologetic look in Atemu's eyes as he saw Yuugi flinch when he noticed his magic. "I needed – wanted to speak with you again," he said softly.

A tug at the corners of Yuugi's lips telegraphed his happiness and ease. Finally, he and Atemu were going to be able to talk, just as he had always wanted. Away from the accursed Shadows, in the safety of his own home.

"Oh, Atemu," Yuugi sighed. "I'm so confused I don't know which way is up anymore."

Atemu shifted, reaching his arms forward, his hands brushing against Yuugi's hips until they settled around his waist, hugging him close. "I believe that at one point it was above us." His voice held no humor, only the melancholy tone of the moment.

Yuugi snorted lightly, bringing his arms around to rest upon the pair on his legs so his fingers could pick at Atemu's long sleeved shirt. They sat quietly for awhile, taking comfort in the fact that they _could_ talk if they chose to do so. Yuugi nuzzled his face against Atemu's, receiving a comforting squeeze around his waist in return.

"Is it alright to feel this way?" Yuugi asked, his eyes dutifully watching his fingers play along Atemu's arm.

"What way would that be?" Atemu inquired, his own eyes adverted and his tone as soft as Yuugi's had been. Both were afraid of breaking the quiet solemnity that surrounded them.

Yuugi shrugged, uncomfortable with his words. "I feel... I feel stronger." He pursed his lips for a moment as Atemu patiently waited for him to continue. "I feel stronger, but I also feel more angry than I'm used to feeling."

"Do the two not often coincide?" Atemu continued at the skeptic look Yuugi gave him. "Was it not your anger at the Shadows that gave you the strength to free me from them? Was it not my anger that allowed me to save you from their grasp?" This last line was uttered desperately as Atemu leaned forward over Yuugi's lap so he could bury his face in his stomach. He clung to Yuugi forcefully, showing to all that would see that he would never release Yuugi. 

Yuugi's voice caught in his throat, his love for this man clinging to him suffocating his heart as he bent over so he could hold Atemu as fiercely as he was being held. The stinging in his eyes intensified as he squeezed them shut, focusing all his attentions on Atemu, sensing him in every way possible.

"Atemu, I – " he began, but was cut off by his lover's deep, emotion laden voice. He found the sensation of lips moving against his stomach to be very soothing.

"There are those who would consider anger to be nothing more than a primal and negative emotion never to be experienced. Perhaps they would even consider it a plague that trespasses on the mortal realm. The Gods know there is sufficient reason to believe this. But they are wrong. So wrong..." Atemu paused as he took a shuddering breath, bringing himself more under control and nuzzling even closer into Yuugi.

"Anger is the one emotion that gives me the strength to do the impossible. It allows me to protect you. I would not risk your safety, and if that means I must rely on anger, then so be it. You are too important to me to ever do anything less." Atemu finally fell silent, but then spoke up again, as though this was his most important point of all.

"I forbid you to ever question yourself again, or to think so poorly of yourself that you would consider your emotions to be wrong. You are who you are, and you feel what you feel. It is one of the reasons I love you so dearly."

This time a tear did slip from Yuugi's eye, its trail down his cheek interrupted by the wide, beaming smile that highlighted his face. Atemu's words and the conviction behind them had thoroughly eradicated every fearful and doubtful and self-loathing thought Yuugi had ever had. It amazed him how easily Atemu had done so. How just the right words from just the right person could give you a sense of well being you never dreamed possible.

"A simple 'yes' would have sufficed," Yuugi half whispered, half chuckled into Atemu's back, his body literally trembling with the love and joy and happiness that was swelling within him.

His amusement diminished as he felt Atemu's body tense in nervousness. He pulled himself back far enough to give Atemu room to straighten himself. Atemu remained close to him for a moment before pulling back just enough so he could look Yuugi in the eye.

"Do you still accept me?"

Yuugi's eyes softened as he watched the uncertainty unfurl in Atemu's eyes. He hadn't realized he had projected his feelings so effectively. Enough so that Atemu had become confused about his feelings for him. Yuugi thought hard, making sure there was no doubt in him, wanting his feelings to be as pure as honey.

Yuugi closed his eyes slowly as he turned his thoughts inward. He suppressed the smile that wanted to form as Atemu's image came sharply into view. The smile fought harder to show itself as Atemu's magic came into view as well, ruffling his hair and his clothes in very seductive waves.

He snapped his eyes open and suddenly leaned forward, surprising Atemu with the force of his kiss. Atemu fell backwards at the suddenness of the action, but was able to maintain his balance. Or rather, to have his balance maintained for him as Yuugi's hands gripped his arms possessively. A touch of playfulness danced its way into Yuugi's movements as he continued to toy with Atemu.

Atemu was unable to suppress the small moan of surprise, having not expected so forward an answer from his unexpectedly very enthusiastic Yuugi. Yuugi was currently busying himself with pleasuring Atemu's lips; his fingers pulsing against the firm muscles they encircled.

Yuugi smiled into the kiss, enjoying the fact that the strong, powerful, sexy Pharaoh Atemu was melting quite nicely into his kisses and touches. Sliding his lips against Atemu's for the countless time, he brought his tongue forward and, in one smooth and tantalizing motion, moistened both his and Atemu's lips. The act caused Atemu to lean jelly-like into Yuugi's embrace, submitting mindlessly to Yuugi's most pleasurable answer.

With lips now thoroughly wet and easy to glide over, Yuugi went about the task of tasting fully each of Atemu's lips. He nipped and nibbled and sucked and tickled, saving his tongue to use as a finishing flourish between each spontaneous action. Atemu found himself unable to do more than mildly respond to the sensuous kisses, Yuugi's assertiveness and comfortably aggressive hold on his arms and mind keeping him firmly in place.

Having satisfied his craving to taste Atemu's lips, Yuugi used his own to part those luscious lips and hold their mouths open. The teasing act excited Atemu as Yuugi breathed long, slow, hot breathes over his tongue, all the while keeping their lips sliding together softly. 

To add to the sensations, Yuugi loosened his grip on Atemu's arms, sliding his fingers purposefully along the lean limbs and rounded shoulders. His fingers grazed over Atemu's neck, up to his jaw-line, back down to his shoulders, the heat of their skin exciting their senses further.

Yuugi brought his fingers up again, this time not stopping until his hands cupped Atemu's chiseled face, his fingers caressing soft hair and smooth skin. Once Atemu's head was angled just so to Yuugi's liking, he lowered both his body and his tongue, timing them so that Atemu felt the full impact of his body all at once. Atemu inhaled sharply at the warm weight that surrounded him as Yuugi straddled his waist and pressed tightly against him.

Though his body enjoyed the feel of Yuugi's, his mind was focused entirely on the delicious tongue that was delightfully rubbing slowly against his own. Warm and inviting, that tongue performed wonders inside his mouth, and Atemu had to fight to keep the scowl off his face as Yuugi finished the kiss, adding a touch of suction to pull Atemu along with him for as long as possible.

Yuugi grinned through his panting, rubbing his thumbs across Atemu's cheeks as he waited for a coherent response from his lover.

"... iri nn eb..." Atemu murmured, his eyes still closed as he expertly found Yuugi's lips and seduced them into another long, slow, lingering, and comparatively simple kiss.

Yuugi's kiss had so befuddled Atemu that his magics had dissipated as he focused completely on the sumptuous body sprawled in his lap.

Yuugi clucked his tongue as the second kiss ended, tapping the tip of Atemu's nose with his finger in slight reprimand for ending their ability to talk for nothing more than lack of attention. Atemu predictably crinkled his nose at the action as he leaned forward, hugging Yuugi as tightly as possible while he rested his head comfortably on his shoulder. He sighed in contentment.

Yuugi welcomed the whole-hearted embrace, resting his own cheek on Atemu's shoulder, letting his breath tickle the sensitive skin of Atemu's neck. He closed his eyes wistfully as he guided his fingers beneath Atemu's shirt, letting them feel and caress to their hearts content.

This was how Yuugi wanted to be, lost in the comfort and embrace of his mysterious desert beauty. Wrapped in love and confidence.

But there was something in his gut that told him that he had better hold Atemu a little bit tighter... He wasn't sure why.

So he did.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

__

to be continued...

Translation:

Iri nn eb – Do not stop


	17. I Know

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Howdy everyone! Second to last chapter here, and it's a long one. Eighteen pages. Longer than even I thought it would be. ^_^ Wanted to give the story a bit of a bang for an ending since it has been so good to me. I have one piece of advice, though. Trust me. That's all I'm going to say for now. Oh, and don't be dismayed by the length of my response to reviewers, it did not impede on the length of the chapter. Now, I hope you enjoy this!

LeDiz: I think the last line things are worth it just for your reactions. ^_^ I applaud you remembering your word! I was in the middle of a conversation tonight, and right when I went to say something, the darn thing fled from my mind and I was left with nothing other than blank air. It was very embarrassing. I'm was glad to hear you liked the chapter so much. Personally, it wasn't my favorite, I thought it was a little forced, but I'm happy most didn't see it that way. I suppose I couldn't help having ATEMU 'rescue' Yuugi in a sense. At least it wasn't rescue from a bully. As for the rest of your review, I'm just going to sit back and smile and wait to see what you have to say. So you better hop to it!

Wolfspeaker1: You keep proving to me that repetition is not necessarily a bad thing. It is quite good for swelling the ego, and for putting a smile on my face. I hope this chapter garners the same repetitiveness! Enjoy!

jkateel: I want to apologize right now for having not reviewed that awesome story of your called _Trance_. I was told about it, read it, loved it, and decided that it required thorough reviews. And I just... haven't done it yet... So sorry! I just wanted to let you know here, since I'm writing this, how much I love that story. I'll review it as soon as I can, chapter by chapter, just like your continued support for me! See you around, and thank you for reviewing as always!

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: *chuckles* Spirited one, aren't you? Speak in clips and phrases. Glad I could make you happy with the make-out scene and the further development of their relationship. I hope this chapter is able to make your day as well!

DragonsDesire: I bow in humble thanks of your opinion of me! I think I have taken it on as my mission to make everyone call Yami Atemu. At least, that seems to be the effect I am having. Works for me! Glad you like my version of Yuugi, and I hope you like this chapter too!

Seventh Sage: Yeah, I agree. I wasn't as descriptive as before. Wasn't in the mood, I suppose. So long as it was good enough to satisfy until this chapter came out. And as for the ending? Just trust me. There is one more chapter to come. Sit back and enjoy. ^_^

Silver Draggon: Personally, I don't care when it is you review. Just so long as I get that nice little message in my inbox and my review count goes up by one. ^_^ I think this is one of the first time someone has referred to my chapter as that 'blasted' one – other than me, of course – and meant it with affection. Quite funny. For your question, there is one more chapter. I have another story all lined up to take over, so no worries! I hope you enjoy this one!

Promise: I wrote something cute? Oh, the horror! ^_~ Glad you liked it, and here's another SHOUT!

Danski: *bows to appaluse * No one will ever fault me for being too humble, I think. I'm flattered you like my story so much! It's always good to hear from you. Enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time!

Malik the Psycho: I shall smile happily as well that you reviewed. Thank you! I hope this chapter was worth the wait.

metallicbubbles: Finally a way for them to communicate... and yet, it wasn't as fulfilling as their other way, was it? But then again, one must move a story along. Another whole set-up chapter my poor readers had to suffer through. I certainly hope this chapter was worth the wait. Enjoy! Oh, and no more short cuts! Bad habit, bad! 

Cherry Romancer: Yay! I made someone cheer! I hope I can make you cheer again! Oh, and you can release that breath now. I think you are going to be needing to take another one. 

Mel Gods: ... I uh... meant that description was good at being cheesy... I don't think I made myself clear on that one. Please forgive me! I meant no insult! *falls to knees, apologizes, then gets over self and bounces back* Look at me! It only took me a month to review this time! Pathetic, I know, but I must start somewhere. My ba-BAM method is to write nothing for days, then have it all spill out in three hours of constant writing, after which I am so tired I can't write for days again. Binge and purge method, I suppose. No, you weren't wrong, and I'm actually very flattered that you remembered _Minus the Crown_! I didn't mean to imply that 'Yami' and 'Atemu' were different to the extent that they were in MtC. More like before and after the confrontation with the magics. I don't know... perhaps it was just a bad line that slipped in. Let us put it out of its misery and move on. I do not own themes, so if you have a story you want to write, write it! All I ask is that you don't copy word for word my scenes like a certain author did that I found and have still not recovered from. But I do not have that fear for you, so go for it! ^_^ You are welcome about Anzu. I despise her character (for reasons other than her interference between Yami and Yuugi), but I get tired of the treatment of her as well. That's why I treated her kindly... as kindly as I could manage. By the time people get to the end of the responses, you think they will be annoyed? I hope so! You have given me a new goal! Keep up the long reviews, and I shall keep up the excessive responses! See you next time!

shadow-demon18b: Thank you! And I'm sure many others, including myself, share your sentiment. I get frustrated with myself when it takes me so long to update. Thanks for taking the time to review!

Fuzzy Coconut: Me? Burn out from writing? Naw. From thinking, surely. But not writing. Glad you liked that line of mine. It's funny how many things we think will give us more freedom actually wind up restricting us in ways we never even imagined. Whoever knew choice could be a potentially bad thing? Thanks for the continuing support, as always!

Sansi: I love it when Yuugi seduces Yami too. It is such a rare occurrence in fanfiction writing, and I take great pleasure in writing what others do not. It was a fun little scene, though, wasn't it? ^_^ I think you are going to enjoy much of this chapter if you liked their interaction before. So enjoy!

Yaky: A Criminal Psychologist? Whoa... cool! Someone out there who has a brain and intelligence – (I tried psychology and found it fascinating) – likes my story! Someone my age too. Yes, there is a comfort in knowing that you are not alone. Such a nice and warm feeling. This update took too long, but hopefully the length will make up for it. I truly hope you enjoy it!

Hime no Ichigo: You knock science?! I may be able to forgive you for that... treading on thin ice there, buddy. Hee. I guess everyone has their subject they don't enjoy. For me? Speech communication. Don't get me started, you'll never get to the story if you do. I'm surprised you found Jou to be pushy. I thought he was more concerned and motivated than pushy. As for Atemu's magic... wait until you see it in this chapter. I think you will be happy. I'll be looking for that fulfillment of your promise!

Moonlitspire: It means so much that what I wrote reminds you of something real! I strive to mirror real relationships as closely as possible. If I have achieved that, then I am thrilled. It was to odd to have them actually talk to each other... I had to try a couple of times before I got it right. I like inferences better myself. They are more fun to write. See you next time around!

Abi2: The dawning continues, eh? I find it quite amusing, and I'm sure your brain will adjust. ^_^ I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought the kissing scene could have been longer, perhaps more... something. Can't win them all, though. A scene gets an idea of how it wants to be and refuses to change. Consider my butt officially kicked, and go and enjoy the chapter.

Nightengale13: Dang. You write such long and detailed reviews, I almost have to take notes so I can respond properly! I didn't realize that I was putting that much emotion into my writing, though I will say how happy I am to know that it's there. I think that is what makes a story good, different. One where the author is able to feel what the characters are feeling, and is able to transfer that emotion so completely that the reader can swear that it is their own emotion. I continually work on this, and to know that I have succeeded, even if it is marginally, is such a joy. Let me see if I can help you in regards to your question about Yuugi's and Yami's little tiff. Yuugi's reaction to the battle wasn't so much Yami's use of his magic, though that did play a part in his emotions. The use of the magic forced Yuugi to understand how dangerous the Shadows were, and how real. And Yami's change of personality was a bit disturbing, as it is whenever we see someone we love angry. But what I was striving for was to show Yuugi's fear and displeasure in himself. As you recall, he enjoyed watching Yami's anger, enjoyed the cruelty and the power, and even had thoughts of revenge and malice himself. This is what scared him, and that translated over onto Yami because he was the one who initiated these feelings. The battle was merely a stage used to bring out this conflict, one that I thought needed to be addressed because the magics are such an essential part of Yami, and Yuugi was going to have to face and accept this for their relationship to progress any further. Yami loves using his magic... has never not used it, and would never be able to abandon it because it is all he knows. I hope that helps to clarify things. If not, let me know and I shall try again! Oh, and before I forget: Double curse you for all your wonderful ideas and flattery that cause traffic jams in my head. I don't know how I get any writing done after reading your reviews. It's a miracle unto itself. Like hot tea. It is the most wondrous drink on the planet! I drink several cups a day, and have for years. It's addictive, like Yami and Yuugi. Hmm... I better not start down that road. You know... I actually do have a story idea that features Seto prominently. I hesitate in writing it though, because I have a very particular opinion of him, and it isn't exactly a positive one. He does have far more depth and complexity than he is usually given, and is an interesting character. Yuugi and Yami would be prominent too, can't write a story without them, and Seto's character would be brought to light through them. I could add Mokuba in as well. I'm thinking about it. It may happen in the near future. We shall see. Like the length of this response, good things come, and sometimes in large packages. Take care, and I'll see you the next time around!

WigglyJello: I agree with you. Yuugi and Yami definitely communicated better... or at least more intimately when they couldn't speak to each other. I wasn't as happy with the moment as I thought I would be. I prefer it when they speak as little as necessary. And Yuugi is dominant. I think most people just choose not to see him that way. Glad you liked it all, and thanks for letting me know what you think. ^_^

RyuArashi: *blushes* My goodness. You deserve a degree in flattery! I'm just blown away by your kind words and thoughts. And to know I have a life-long fan! And one with a brain. I'm so happy you understood what I was trying to say about the anger. You got it perfectly. I am looking forward to continued flattery from you, and will do my best to flatter you by writing the best stories that I can! Here's to us!

rox: Thanks for bearing the wrath of a teacher to review. Every one counts! See you on your next escapade.

Catbeast Aisha: Talk about a dedicated fan! I'm sorry you had to go through that. Mediaminner did... something to my account. It doesn't even register I'm there, and I can't get in to update or do anything, not even tell people that I am here. I'm glad you found me though! And I hope to hear from you again. ^_^

Shenya: .... *awed silence * .... yes, nice review. Very very nice review. Nice review that has made me appreciate spiders and their webs for emulating me so beautifully. Uh... that didn't sound as funny as I thought it might. A sad attempt at telling you that you have inflated my already too-large ego with such an utterly beautiful review. Thank you so much! I will try to live up to that again!

Ente: Reasons Why Your Review Rocks: It is entered in a personal book of Guinness world records. It was left for my story. It was flattering and full of praise, which I ate up greedily. I was told the story kicks major ass. I don't paint, but I apparently can BS my way through it enough to convince people I do. You appreciate my responses, which makes them longer and more involved and worth while. You offered to do sketches! Yes! Please! You offered me presents, including chocolate. You reviewed. Period. You are willing to wait for my updates. So yes, I like hearing from you very much. I look forward to the next round!

Banjodog: *sits for a moment trying to figure out how I misspelled your name the first time around -.- * Let's see, what can I say? I could sit here and write a long mini story in its own right. Or I could mention socks with holes. Or paint a scene of Yami with hiccups. Or perhaps Bakura with a mini-bake oven and a cooler. Maybe I could come up with a way to make Yami president of all popsicle companies in the world. Maybe I could finally stretch my leg, regardless of the fact that it will wake my kitty. I _can_ ignore the look I just got from said kitty. I could try to think up a scene of mild fluff that included hot tea... or chocolate milk... or maybe both. I could sit and snicker at Bakura's Japanese voice. I could count how many times Yami 'tsks' in one episode. I could make a recording of Yami saying 'I don't think so' and loop it for both of our delight. I could try to think up a title that would rival one of yours, but I'll save us both the pain and move on. I could reread your review - *goes and reads * - I could applaud Marik's restraint in his little outbursts. And your restraint when he burnt a hole in your wall. I could curse you for finding _every_ weakness in my writing *ahem, the Yuugi's parents reference*, and I could also hug you for it because it makes me think and be a better writer. I could agree there needed to be more background there, but my defense is that it was all in my head and _I_ understood it. So... there. You probably figured it out anyway. I could thank you, I could GLOMP! you, I could do both. I hope that I have at least made you chuckle, even once. I must now go post. At some point, I shall do all of these things... but don't hold your breath. You know how fast I tend to work... Oh, and I can also grumble how much longer this response looked before I put it into HTML format. I suppose that could be remedied by leaving a nice long review for Boto. Darn, I may just have to read it again.

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

****

Chapter Seventeen: I Know

It was early morning now. The sky just beyond the reach of the bedroom window was tinted by the threat of daybreak. The deep blue-black of night now bore a slightly lighter shade of blue, and the stars were slowly abandoning their dominance of the sky to the forth-coming sun.

Such subtly could only be achieved at this early hour, when eyes were closed and minds were resting in their beds as people prepared for another day. It was for these reasons that such subtly was often missed, and why the deliberately less subtle actions prancing across the sky were noticed by only a scarce few pairs of eyes.

Atemu remained still as his keen eyes took in the blatant activity in the sky, blinking slowly as the Shadows sent another angry whip of energy at the barrier he had erected around the modest home. The shield rippled in lethargic circles of green magic, seemingly bored with its task of deflecting yet another blow from the Shadows.

A shifting of weight against his side caused Atemu's eyes to drift close and his head to lull forward so his chin rested on his chest, seeing as how he was half-sitting, half-laying against the headboard of Yuugi's bed. His senses dulled as Yuugi snuggled even further into him, his delicious and sensuous bare skin gliding over him as Yuugi pulled himself across Atemu so he could rest his head on his chest, his arm over his stomach, and his leg firmly across his hips. With a final toss of his head and an escaped sigh, Yuugi fell back into the comfort of sleep.

Atemu's nerves fluttered excitedly at this closeness, memories of their activity a mere half-hour before humming in blissful fulfillment in his ears. His skin shivered on occasion as the cool night breeze from the open window wafted gently over the sweat that still lingered on his limbs and brow, making the warmth that permeated from Yuugi that much more prominent. Atemu raised his arm and held it close against Yuugi's shoulders, hugging him near as his other hand skimmed itself along the smooth arm draped over his stomach.

Atemu's brows creased as another attack was made against the barrier that protected the store. The vibrations of the competing magics ricochet endlessly in his mind, as would an echo in a cave. He begrudgingly opened his eyes, but only enough so he could glare out the window at the Shadows.

The turbulent Shadows had increased their actions tenfold in the short time Atemu had looked away. Angry blue lightening seared across the sky, splitting the dark clouds and making way for the multicolored smoke to bleed over the heavens. The Shadows had only recently broken free of their realm, during which time they had solidified their plans of ending the world and rescuing their son from the grasp of the mortal hand clenched so tightly around him.

They were trying to flood Atemu with their potent magics, to excite and ensnare his senses. From the small crack they had made in his mental shield through pure relentless persistence, they were able to raise Atemu's body temperature and both heighten and blur his sensitivity to touch, in hopes of being able to distract him from the mortal plane. They whispered his name behind his eyes with the colors of black and green and gold, a specific pattern meant only for his designation. They told him how special he was, how different, how unique and precious and completely _theirs_ he was.

An angry vibration imploded in the sky as Atemu continued to ignore them, the resulting shock-wave jarring the city as the wind grew stiller than death and the clouds thickened with the burden of the infused magics. The Kame Game Shop was shielded from the blow, but the surrounding buildings were rocked with the sudden burst of energy, leaving large cracks and clouds of dust in its wake.

Domino City no longer resembled its former glory, bearing more a resemblance to a broken and beaten victim of a tyrant's rage rather than the sweet and jubilant girl-next-door. 

Atemu's hold tightened around Yuugi's shoulders as he lowered his face into Yuugi's soft hair, leaving his head aloft just enough for his spirited eyes to shine above the strands. He turned his eyes from the Shadows display, across the darkened room and over to Yuugi's closet. The door was ajar, as usual, and the various contents spilled over onto the floor. Amongst these contents were the six golden Sennen items, the puzzle having been kept on the bedside table, as close to Yuugi as possible.

His eyes scanned over the scattered contents of Yuugi's closet, over the clothes and puzzles and paint supplies that tried to hide the harshness of the Sennen artifacts. Atemu's hold on Yuugi tightened again when he noticed the golden hue around the magical items; a definite brightening of their color as the objects within their immediate vicinity were illuminated by the independent source of light. They were fluttering also, as does a butterfly that is stretching its wings shortly after emerging from its cocoon.

This silent movement and mythical glow of the items was an ominous sign, one that Atemu had prayed he would never have to see again. The items were loyal to the Shadows, infusing upon them their strength and magic in return for a semblance of the self-awareness the Shadows possessed. The Shadows had been only too eager to agree to the arrangement, bestowing just enough awareness to allow the items to know to whom they owed their loyalty. The Shadows had also hoped that with this new allegiance they would learn how to break free of their prison, but the items did not possess such knowledge.

The 'awakening' of the Sennen items meant only one thing to Atemu. The Shadows and the items were once again joining forces. They were once again pooling their magics, combining their strengths and knowledge for the common purpose of destroying the world. The items held nothing for life. They knew no compassion, had no awareness that their impending actions were unspeakable horror. They knew only loyalty to the Shadows, and their desires ran parallel for this reason alone.

A brush of fingertips across his cheek broke Atemu's glare at the items, both turning and softening his eyes as he looked at Yuugi's concerned features. Though sleep was very much present within those violet eyes, there was also a blatant awareness and heightened since of alarm that told Atemu that his distress had not gone unnoticed.

Yuugi searched Atemu's face, playing his fingers idly along the strong jaw-line of his lover. His brows creased and his mouth pulled into a slight frown when Atemu made no move to comfort him, choosing to merely watch him in return with somber features.

Yuugi propped himself onto one arm so he could be eye level with Atemu, leaning over his chest and ignoring the fact that both of them were naked. He didn't like it when Atemu averted his eyes. He didn't like the sinking feeling in his stomach that was similar to the one that one gets when an elevator descends too quickly.

With unease nipping at his thoughts, after following Atemu's gaze out the window to see nothing more than darkened clouds, Yuugi leaned his forehead against Atemu's to signal his desire for the magics to be used so they could speak again. Atemu closed his eyes at the contact, for a moment loosing himself in the man lying on top of him. On the man who held such warmth and love in every movement, every spoken and unspoken word. And it was all meant solely for him.

What could he possibly explain to Yuugi that would do any good? Or that he did not already understand? That the Shadows were angry? Of this Yuugi already knew first hand. That they wanted him dead and declared Atemu as their own he already knew as well. He had also been made to understand the extent of Atemu's love and devotion to him. Atemu had seen to that most fervently.

Atemu was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Yuugi pull away slightly. He opened his eyes, quirking an eyebrow as his head turned to follow Yuugi's averted gaze. He sighed deeply when his tired eyes came to rest on the puzzle on the nightstand, the action returning Yuugi's attention to him.

The puzzle, like its brethren, was also glowing, but with a different intensity than the other items. There was purity to its light, a loyal intent hidden beneath its surface. The puzzle, being the most powerful of the items, had been able to acquire for itself a greater consciousness than the Shadows had intended for it to possess. Because of this, the puzzle was not as easily persuaded by the Shadows, and over time had come to prefer Atemu's influence to that of the purely dark magics.

It was an odd relationship between the two, one that the Shadows had never expected to develop. The puzzle was to be the pharaoh's prison only, and yet had grown to become his companion, and later ally against the Shadows. Atemu had shown the puzzle respect for its growing intelligence and awareness, and it was for this reason the puzzle chose to serve Atemu and not the Shadows.

The Shadows two most formidable foes had joined forces. It was an allegiance the Shadows had not been pleased with, even before their son turned completely against them. His occasional bouts of disrespect had been tolerable, but creating a force that could rival their power was almost inexcusable. Almost.

The Shadows did hold an odd sense of pride in their son's strength and cunning. Such traits they had always encouraged, had always seen as favorable.

Though it was glowing, the puzzle remained still on the bedside table, not feeling the need to alert its presence to someone who was already aware of its existence. The soft light it emitted was intended only to remind the pharaoh of its allegiance, and that it was ready for the trials ahead.

Atemu inclined his head to the side, missing the curious glance Yuugi sent his way. Yuugi looked between the puzzle and Atemu a few times, understanding making its way into his mind as he realized that there was a connection between the two of them. He didn't understand what the connection was, but from the sincere expression on Atemu's face, he knew it was one that leaned more towards friendship than enemy.

Yuugi bowed his head and began placing small butterfly kisses against the smooth skin of Atemu's chest. The action was meant to allow Atemu time to wallow in his thoughts as much as it was meant to entertain Yuugi. Her wasn't thrilled with the fact that Atemu did not wish to talk about his anxieties, but he was willing to allow for the prospect that perhaps what was bothering Atemu was personal and could do without his prodding.

Whatever it was that was going on, Yuugi allowed himself to become distracted with the fun he was having as he randomly kissed Atemu's chest. The light kisses had done nothing more than excite his lips by leaving them slightly warm and moist from the sweat still present on Atemu's chest. Yuugi felt he had to remedy the situation promptly by using a little more force in his kisses, by letting his lips linger just that much longer so he could feel the full effect of Atemu's sumptuous skin.

Of course, these acts left Yuugi's tongue jealous, and it wasn't long before the moist and cushiony muscle joined in the activities. Only the tip of his tongue was used, however, as Yuugi found this gave him a much better tool to outline the curves of the muscles that lay just below the salted skin. 

Yuugi became wrapped up in his uninterrupted actions, forgetting the glowing puzzle as he asked Atemu's body to soothe his fears and anxieties. It was a noticeable amount of time later that the sensations being applied to Atemu's chest made their way to his brain, causing him to blink out of his thoughts in confusion and direct his attention to its proper place. His features lightened as his confusion peaked while he watched Yuugi thoroughly enjoy himself... using his body... yet not having him participate in the fun.

Hmm.

Atemu clucked his tongue playfully as an amused smile pulled at his lips, the darkness of his previous thoughts being eagerly pushed aside for the more prudent task at hand. Slowly, Atemu scooted himself downward beneath Yuugi, seemingly unnoticed as Yuugi continued to kiss whatever skin was beneath his lips. After pausing for a moment so Yuugi could focus his kisses and tongue on the front of his neck, Atemu brought both of his hands forward to hold Yuugi's head still as he partially inched his way further down and guided Yuugi upwards.

Once his head was resting on the pillow Atemu freed Yuugi's face, sprawling his arms out to the side as Yuugi immediately leaned in for a more proper kiss. Yuugi's kiss was full of confidence, his lips pressing firmly against Atemu's own, finding great pleasure in Atemu's partially submissive response.

Yuugi wasted no time in using his tongue, taking advantage of its slick quality as he wriggled it between Atemu's soft lips with ease and used its tip to guide the upper lip into his own mouth. A muffled sound of amusement trickled from Atemu as Yuugi worried his lip gently between his teeth. The abrasive action was coupled with the smoothness of the intent, and sent a pleasant wave of duality around Atemu's senses. The tasting was abandoned, however, much too soon for Atemu's tastes as Yuugi used his tongue to push the lip out of his mouth before guiding the fuller bottom lip in.

A different tactic was used here as Yuugi chose to massage his current prisoner, his hands busying themselves by palming over the shivering muscles of Atemu's chest and stomach. His lips provided a rhythmic rocking action as his tongue applied its wet and heated texture in pointed lapping motions, creating a small suction effect that was quite independent of the suction he was already employing as he pulled Atemu's buttery flavor into his core. Yuugi was certain this action was especially appreciated as Atemu sigh deeply and slowly, spreading his legs apart and wrapping them along the outside of Yuugi's own, cradling his body closely and intimately.

Heat spread through Yuugi like a firecracker as the warmth and gentleness of the embrace enveloped him. He released Atemu's now slightly swollen lip and guided his mouth close with his tongue. He opened his eyes and waited for Atemu to do the same, a soft smile playing on both of their features.

Yuugi paused a moment, absorbing the beauty that was Atemu's eyes and smile. He spread his arms outward over Atemu's, laying their palms flat and still against each other. Then, in a move reminiscent of a most fond memory, Yuugi pressed his lips against Atemu's, keeping his eyes glued to those breathtakingly rose embedded eyes. He passed the tip of his tongue along the outer curves of Atemu's mouth, then guided it straight past the pliant lips and along the eagerly awaiting tongue.

The caress was as slow and deep as their first kiss, both sets of eyes closing in pleasure as their fingers curled together in a heated embrace as the kiss lingered. Yuugi guided his tongue to run along the outer edge of Atemu's three times, back and forth, never halting, never rushing. He then circled his tongue around Atemu's, ensuring that their tongues remained in constant contact before slipping his beneath his lover's and pressing upward, trapping Atemu's tongue against the roof of his mouth. Yuugi lingered here a moment, finally pulling away, bringing Atemu's lips with him as far as they were able to reach. He passed his tongue over his upper lip and grinned fully at the tasty flavor he encountered.

Atemu squeezed Yuugi's hands a final time before wrapping his flowing arms tightly around Yuugi's shoulders and lower back, hiding his grin against Yuugi's neck as Yuugi buried his face against his shoulder. They remained in this position for the rest of the night, Atemu embracing Yuugi with both his arms and legs, Yuugi melting into the embrace and turning into a nice and warm and molding puddle-blanket.

The smiles slowly faded, however, as the momentary respite passed and the worries and anxieties slowly returned. Neither spoke of their troubles. They simply held a little closer their lover and immersed themselves in the comfort that they brought each other.

Besides, at this point, what else could they do?

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

The ocean's roar was soothing in a sense, its continuous litany of crashing waves and roaring winds and the hum of the Earth's boundless energy washing over the two men who stood at its shore. Yuugi stood quietly, curling his toes in the warm sands as he loosened his grip on the strap of his old, ragged blue backpack that was slung half-hazardly over his shoulder.

His hair whipped wildly about his head as Yuugi blessed the sea with his grin. The wind worked tirelessly to remove his unbuttoned shirt from his frame, tickling his stomach and chest despite the seeming harshness of its fingers. Yuugi lazily breathed in the invigorating fragrance of sea-salt, just able to taste the brisk flavor as the wind blew into his mouth and over his tongue.

It had been far too long since Yuugi had gone to the beach and visited the ocean. Though he lived a scant two miles from the coast, he had been spoiled by this closeness and had become blind to its beauty. Standing here now, beneath a cloudless sky and blazing sun, Yuugi had to wonder how he ever could have forgotten the magnificence of this natural wonder.

Yuugi turned his gaze to follow the edge of the ocean until he could see Atemu in his view, standing a little ways up the shoreline. The waves of clear water fringed by the white foam bubbles flirted with Atemu's feet, sneaking their way on shore and grazing his toes before shyly retreating, only to repeat the game again. Atemu had a far away look in his eyes, their red vibrancy reflecting the flitter of the sun's rays on the ocean's surface. The wind seemed to ruffle his hair and clothes with affection as he stood remarkably still against the elements. 

A soft sigh symbolized how taken Yuugi was with the image. Atemu's tanned skinned absolutely beamed in the sun, his hair made more sensual by its tousled waves, his eyes beyond description. A smirk drew itself onto Yuugi's face as he watched a grin pull at, and finally seduce a soft smile to form on Atemu's lips. There simply appeared to be no end to Atemu's beauty, even when he was doing something as mundane as watching the ocean.

It was needless to say that Yuugi had been surprised when Atemu had handed him the box that contained pieces depicting a beach scene that morning. The puzzle was one of the first he had ever completed, and he was certain it had been buried way back in the depths of his closet, under years of who-knew-whats? and how-did-that-get-theres? Yuugi arched his eyebrow at Atemu, who merely shrugged in response, completely unconcerned that the search of Yuugi's closet could appear like the ultimate form of snooping.

Jou and Sugoroku had been hesitant about the excursion, their reasonable fear of the Shadows heightened by the ruined state of their city and the weakening of the shield Atemu had placed around the shop. Yuugi had shared these concerns, but was confident Atemu would not ask him to leave the house if he could not guarantee his safety. Besides, who could argue with the offer of an orange popsicle and the fact that Atemu had laid out the clothes he wanted him to wear on his bed?

So here Yuugi stood, in his lose beige pants, a tan colored long-sleeved shirt, and an unbuttoned pale green shirt to complete the outfit. He shifted the backpack on his shoulder, its weight beginning to cut into his shoulder as his mind tried to remind him of the very real danger he was in. But, for just this moment, as he bent down to run his hand through the abundant sand, Yuugi wanted to forget about his troubles and pretend that everything was okay.

For a moment they were. It was just him and Atemu and the deserted beach. Then his mind broke free of the peaceful moment and began to wonder about the journey to the coast. About the old and crumbled buildings that now littered the streets like the large ruins of an ancient civilization. About the abandoned cars and opened shops that were left in the midst of their purpose, abruptly and carelessly. About the Shadows, and how they had ignored both him and Atemu, focusing their energy on pooling themselves above the city's center.

That was the only reason the sky was so clear and the quiet so pure. The Shadows had decided that their time and energy would be best spent gathering their resources in preparation for the ultimate destruction. It would not be a single event. That would be far too simple and fleeting for the powerful Shadows. Instead the Shadows planned to go city by city, destroying each one with their own brand of elaborate action and reveling in the pain and despair their actions wrought.

The task would not be as tedious as it sounded. Despite the hundred of thousands of cities in the world, the Shadows adeptness with their magics would allow them to spread their influence far and wide without ever diminishing their power. It was a simple task. It would be an enjoyable experience. And the Shadows took great pride in themselves for having the capability to purge the world of all negative and unacceptable influence that could effect their son in any way.

But the Shadows had a priority that preceded all others. They needed to free their son from the addictive pull of the mortal realm. That child he clung to needed to die, and the city that first birthed, then housed him, needed to be eliminated. There could be no mistakes, and so the Shadows were going to use the whole of their power to ensure their victory over the one called 'Yuugi.'

Yuugi tilted his head to the side as his fingers drew the outline of a cat in the sand. He let the heavy backpack on his shoulder slip from its perch and rest easily on the shore. His eyes drifted from the bag and across the sands to Atemu, who had still not turned his attention from the ocean waves.

There was an unease that quivered low in Yuugi's stomach as he thought of the seven artifacts within the confines of his bag. To be truthful, the items made him nervous. Once Atemu had allowed him to hear their music, their personalities, Yuugi was forced to acknowledge that they were not simply large and beautiful objects crafted in gold. They were, in a sense, the physical representation of the Shadows in the real world.

They were a constant reminder of the force that wanted to tear him and Atemu apart.

Yuugi shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and push his fears aside. Sitting in the sand worrying over something over which he had absolutely no control was a waste of his time. Time that would be much better spent with the object of his affections. The object who was _still_ ignoring him.

A wicked snickering mingled with the ocean's voice as Yuugi found great delight in Atemu's confused expression after hitting him with a handful of sand. He felt no guilt as his laughter continued and Atemu theatrically rolled his eyes before eyeing him over his shoulder, a drop-dead gorgeous smile exposing the gleam of his white teeth.

Yuugi snorted lightly. "I had to do something to remind you your attention should be on me."

Atemu's eyes narrowed in contemplation, though his smile never faded from his lips. A pleasant shiver scuttled its way over Yuugi's skin, encouraging his smirk to deepen and his insides to jump with anticipation. That was, until a devilish gleam shrouded Atemu's eyes as he turned back to face the ocean. That was, until Atemu stretched out his sculptured arm, his palm facing the ocean and his fingers curled lightly forward.

That was, until tiny droplets of water floated from the surface and towards Atemu's outstretched arm, only to hover a mere inch from his palm as they coalesced into a large sphere. A large, wet, moving sphere of water that rippled in the wind and glittered in the midday sun.

Yuugi's eyes widened as Atemu turned to face him, a sensual and yet very mischievous smile on his face. He noticed with an eager foreboding that that sphere of water that glittered like so many diamonds and bounced weightlessly as Atemu tossed it in his hand was aimed directly at him.

"Don't you _da-_"

The warning was made moot as Yuugi found his face and hair abruptly drenched in cold, salty water. He raised a hand to his eyes to clear the water from his vision and smooth his hair out of his face. He glared at Atemu through his fingers, only slightly irked at the pure expression of glee on his lover's face.

"What is it with you and water? It's like an aphrodisiac for you." Yuugi paused a minute to consider this enticing piece of information when he was again hit with a decent sized sample of the ocean.

"Sxs," was all that Atemu had to say through his lopsided smile.

Yuugi needed no further incentive as he turned on his heel and ran along the shoreline, peaking over his shoulder to make sure Atemu had taken up the chase. He needn't have worried, and so turned his attention to running in a zigzag motion along the beach. His grin brightened as he heard Atemu's amused voice chastise him as Yuugi began dodging the water grenades exploding at his feet.

It was a game reminiscent of their first, when Yuugi had chased Atemu through his small home. This time around Yuugi enjoyed being the one chased as he ran only half-hazardly, not really wanting to get away, but unwilling to be caught too quickly. He lopped lazily along as he avoided Atemu's meager attacks, fully aware that he was being herded, completely uncaring of the fact.

After the chase had endured for a pleasing length of time Yuugi stopped suddenly and turned around, attempting to surprise Atemu and tackle him to the ground. Only there was no Atemu in sight, and Yuugi was left to blink as the pristine beach scene. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled as he felt a warm presence behind him, and it was all he could do not o close his eyes and fall backwards into the luscious body behind him.

Instead, Yuugi turned around, a rather smug look on his features as he casually looked at Atemu. Atemu held a superior air about him as he smirked down at Yuugi, his one arm raised in the air. Yuugi noticed this too late, his eyes widening and his mouth falling open as he quickly tilted his head towards the sky, only to be met by the largest ball of water he had ever seen.

Yuugi closed his eyes and mouth just as Atemu turned his hand and thoroughly drenched Yuugi. The sand darkened and clumped around his feet as the water cascaded down his long and slender body, leaving long tendrils of cold shivers to flitter their way down his skin. He resisted the urge to shudder as the wind blew against his damp clothes, unwilling to give Atemu the satisfaction of complete victory.

"Gee, thanks, Atemu," Yuugi grumbled as he lowered his head and scowled at his lover from beneath his bangs. "I've always wanted to smell like a giant, walking pillar of sea-salt."

Atemu's full-lipped smile and soft, hazy rose eyes melted Yuugi's irritation and made him quite susceptible to the all encompassing embrace that fell around him. A hum of pleasure shortly followed as Atemu curled himself around Yuugi, his arms circling around and caressing Yuugi's shoulders and lower back as he nuzzled his face into Yuugi's neck and guided his leg between Yuugi's own. He sighed deeply, placed a few butterfly kisses against Yuugi's neck, a more lingering kiss against his wet shoulder, and pulled them flush against each other.

Yuugi oozed into the embrace, hooking his arms under Atemu's shoulders and wrapping his leg around the one resting very comfortably between his own. He pressed his cheek into the firm shoulder in front of him, smiling softly in both happiness and in petty satisfaction that with this closeness, Atemu was receiving a good dose of his own water assault.

It was here that Yuugi noticed how his wet clothes worked to enhance the body heat that was building between him and Atemu, that moist heat that seemed to filtrate its way to his brain and lovingly shut down all conscious thought. He wasn't entirely sure if his oh-so-clever pharaoh had planned this reaction or not, though Yuugi certainly wasn't about to put it past him.

Atemu distracted these unnecessary thoughts by loosening his hold on Yuugi – though keeping their bodies suctioned together – and trailing his naughty and nimble fingers along the lengths of his sides. He let them flow over the curve of Yuugi's hips and down the sides of his legs, letting them curl so they could reach the sensitive skin of the back of Yuugi's thighs, eliciting quiet curses from Yuugi about the ease with which Atemu was able to arouse him.

Atemu recognized Yuugi's tone and answered it with a low, rumbling chuckle that resulted in an irritated, yet partially humored groan against his shoulder. The grin stayed on his face as he slicked his fingers back up Yuugi's sides and not so innocently let them skim under the clingy shirt and excite the cool skin.

Those wandering fingers finally made their way to cup Yuugi's cheeks, guiding the face far enough from its comfortable shoulder so those hands could have better access. Atemu kept his palms flush and still against Yuugi's cheeks as his long fingers reached for the blonde hair that was plastered to Yuugi's face, brushing the strands away softly so he could have an unobstructed view of Yuugi's smile.

His happiness radiated from his eyes as Yuugi held Atemu's affectionate gaze, his smile softening as Atemu's fingers continued to lazily caress his cheeks and lips, and occasionally brush over his eyelids. Yuugi cooed playfully while he rocked his body forward and into Atemu's, causing both of them to sway with the shifting of balance and adding a sense of whimsy to the moment.

Atemu chuckled merrily before bending his knees and lowering both himself and Yuugi to the sand, keeping their bodies in constant heated contact. He curled Yuugi into his lap, turned him around so his back was pressed tightly against his chest, and spread his legs long and tender along the length of Yuugi's own. By leaning back slightly Atemu created a make-shift bed for Yuugi, one that he did not intend to relinquish as he pressed his nose against Yuugi's temple, closed his eyes, and shut out the world.

Yuugi tilted his head back against Atemu's neck and gazed onto his peaceful features. Their hair continued to be ruffled by the ocean's breeze, providing a great contrast of movement against Atemu's quiet aura. Yuugi's eyelids drooped as he felt himself succumb to the rhythmic rise and fall of Atemu's chest and the feel of his complete embrace. Yuugi raised his hand, his fingers curling as their backs were guided to brush against Atemu's high cheekbone.

The path of his hand was diverted when Atemu loosened his hand from Yuugi's waist and cupped itself around Yuugi's fingers. He allowed his finger to slip beneath Yuugi's, to play along their length and over his palm; to retrace its path and hook beneath Yuugi's fingers and support the weight of his hand. That finger of his never stayed still, vibrating itself lightly along and between Yuugi fingers as its owner placed the ghost of a kiss against the back of the smooth hand.

"Pey-i bnr nhy... bek..." 

Yuugi's eyes narrowed at Atemu's superior tone, arching his eyebrow and readjusting his head against Atemu's shoulder so he could better examine him. His suspicion rose when Atemu's smug smirk did not fade from his lips. 

"Now why do you suppose I get the feeling you just insulted me?"

Atemu merely continued to play with his fingers.

Yuugi scrunched up his face while his free hand drummed against Atemu's outer thigh. "... You're a brat, love."

The finger that was playing with his hand suddenly abandoned its play and laid solidly against Yuugi's jaw, its fellow fingers falling into alignment while Atemu's thumb hooked around Yuugi's chin. The firm hold guided Yuugi's face, tilting it just so, bringing their eyes and lips into perfect alignment.

"Heard that, did ya?" Yuugi asked, his voice near a breathy whisper, having had all the air stolen from his lungs at the intense gaze he was receiving.

Atemu's lips twitched for a moment before he lowered his head and brushed them against Yuugi's mouth, closing his eyes in the process. It was the briefest of kisses; soft, light, meant to entice and arouse interest in progressing the depth of the kiss.

Before Yuugi had a chance to respond he felt Atemu fall over him, as though he had been suddenly and violently shoved. Yuugi fell back hard onto the sand, grimacing as Atemu's body was dragged roughly over him. Turning his head to the side, clenching his eyes against the grains of sand that were caught in the increasing onslaught of wind, Yuugi could see Atemu sprawled on the sand with his left arm raised and stretched before him.

Amidst Atemu's struggles and loud curses Yuugi could see a long, thin tendril of smoke wrapped tightly around Atemu's left wrist. It was held taught, and Yuugi found to his great horror that, as his wide eyes traveled the length of the smoke, that the binding was protruding directly from the center of the city. Directly from the heart of the Shadows.

Yuugi stumbled to his feet, the sand giving way under his abrupt movements and causing pockets of suction that pulled him down repeatedly. Atemu attempted the same, being less successful as the Shadows continued to pull him across the sand and to them. If it wasn't for his flat-out resistance, Atemu would have been pulled to the edge of the city already.

Atemu grit his teeth at the growing pain in his wrist, his eyes watering as he refused to close them against the invasion of wind and pain. He kicked his mind into gear and wrenched himself around back towards the ocean. The Eye of Horus burst to life on his forehead as he instinctively pulled on his magic and thrust his hand toward the blue backpack that lay quietly on the shore.

The bag remained still for a moment, then began to shake and ripple violently, as if it was trying desperately to keep something inside. One of the seams finally gave under the extreme pressure from within, bursting open and allowing the golden, glowing form of the puzzle to flee its confines.

The puzzle made a dash for Atemu's reaching fingers, skimming just inches over the sand, spraying granules out of its way. It slammed into Atemu's hand, which instantly closed around it and swung the puzzle up and into the path of the Shadows tendril. The sharp edge of the puzzle sliced through the smoke which instantly recoiled, leaving a part of itself wrapped around Atemu's wrist as he fell harshly to the ground.

Yuugi rushed over to Atemu's side, casting a fleeting glance in the direction of the Shadows as he wrapped his arms around Atemu's shoulders and helped him to his feet. He winced at the harsh tone of his lover's voice as he muttered heatedly to himself. Yuugi reached out his hands to cup Atemu's wrist and try to soothe its soreness, but Atemu wrenched his arm away, agitation rolling off his body.

"_Are you insane?_" Atemu snapped over his shoulder. "Have you forgotten so quickly that the Shadows will kill you if you so much as approach them?!"

Yuugi tensed at the reproaching words, hit physically by their seeming cruelty. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take a deep, calming breath, holding and releasing it slowly through his teeth. He clenched his eyes tighter when he felt the sting of tears, telling himself not to be so foolish as to think that Atemu's emotions were directed at him when they so obviously were not. Still, it hurt to hear such pain and anger in his love's voice. A touch of fear and disbelief tinted that voice as well.

Atemu turned to Yuugi when he heard the hissing breath he released, his scowl softening at Yuugi's distress and his own carelessness with his words. He pulled Yuugi into his embrace, careful to keep his left wrist away from Yuugi as he buried his face into those soft and comforting strands of hair, taking in fully the ocean's scent.

"I am so sorry, my love," Atemu breathed into Yuugi's ear. "I just..." his voice cracked with thick emotion, and he had to swallow before he could speak again. "I just... was not ready for them to act so soon. I wanted more time." He held Yuugi closer, the urgency of his words permeating into his embrace.

Yuugi remained still in Atemu's arms, his muscles stiffening as the weight of Atemu's words threatened to crush him. He raised his arms and placed his palms flat against Atemu's chest so he could push back and look him in the eye. His eyes hardened and deepened in color at the set expression that was returned.

"More time?" Yuugi asked.

Atemu resisted the urge to flinch at the flatness of Yuugi's voice. His words had betrayed him, alerting Yuugi that their time together was coming to an end. He hadn't wanted Yuugi to find out this way. Not in such an abrupt and unfeeling manner. He had hoped that it would take the Shadows longer to collect themselves before deciding to act.

He blinked hard against the accusing stare Yuugi was giving him, unable to stand against the flicker of betrayal in Yuugi's beautiful eyes. How he wished that he could just shut his eyes and hold onto Yuugi and forfeit who he was and for what he stood. But to keep that wish alive, to keep his lover alive, he was going to have to initiate an act he had once so fervently fought against.

The clenching of Yuugi's fists against his chest signaled to Atemu to open his eyes. He was still apprehensive, knowing how loudly and violently he would react if he had just discovered Yuugi's plans to leave him behind. His brows furrowed as Yuugi continued to stare at him, his lack of outward reaction causing a nervous tension to wriggle itself under Atemu's skin.

Atemu shifted his weight on his feet, adverting Yuugi's gaze for but a moment as he checked the progression of the Shadows impending act. The tendril of smoke still around his wrist had spread itself to encompass half of his forearm, and its movement had decreased as it slowly began to solidify into the cuff that painfully bound Atemu to the Shadows.

"You... are not... going to...?" Atemu questioned, wanting to hear Yuugi's voice rather than the almost deafening roar of the wind as it seared and whipped about them.

"No," Yuugi responded curtly. "It's not like yelling and pleading is going to change your mind anyway, is it?" he asked, receiving a slow shake of Atemu's head in reply. Yuugi released his breath harshly, finally adverting his eyes as he glared at the sand. "You will understand me being thoroughly pissed at you and the world at the moment."

"I-" Atemu began.

"Don't." There was a quiet pause before Yuugi leaned forward and rested his head on Atemu's chest. The anger in his posture had dissipated slightly, replaced by a disparaging defeat. He knew why Atemu was going to do this. He didn't need it explained. Didn't _want_ it explained. He just... "They win, don't they?"

Atemu raised his wrist around Yuugi's head and watched his binding form with tired eyes. "Not completely," he said softly, to which Yuugi inclined his head to look at him. "You will live. That will be my greatest victory."

"What about you?" Yuugi asked as he trailed his fingers along the pulse of Atemu's neck, eliciting a soft sigh from the one he so admired.

"I will endure, as I always have. The only difference being" – Atemu used his finger to trace the curve of Yuugi's eyebrow and the shape of his cheek – "this time I will have a reason to."

Yuugi's eyes widened at these words, catching an almost imperceptible glimmer of hope in Atemu's features. "Are you trying to tell me that-?!"

A sudden and resounding succession of pulses vibrated both the ground and air, knocking Atemu and Yuugi off balance and nearly sending them to the ground. Atemu reached out and grabbed Yuugi's shoulder to stabilize them against the vibrations, his red eyes sharp and clear and focused on the Shadows now moving towards the beach. He released Yuugi and held his hand to the side, palm facing skyward, beckoning the puzzle to come to his aid.

Yuugi wasn't sure exactly what was happening or where to look for his answers. His eyes snapped from the rapidly approaching Shadows to the golden streak that shot past his arm to the sandy cyclone that was forming due to the excessively high wind. The virtual walls of sand and wind were intimidating, their nearly solid nature causing Yuugi to take a step forward to try to combat the claustrophobia creeping in on him.

An angry screech resonated throughout the confined space, drowning out Atemu's ancient chanting and drawing Yuugi's attention to the wall of sand surrounding them. His mouth fell open as he saw the six remaining artifacts hovering in the circle of the cyclone, bobbing up and down on the air currents, glowing darkly and shaking violently as they continued to howl in anger.

Yuugi looked quickly to Atemu, whose eyes and teeth were clenched while he continued to chant and hold his left wrist tightly. The puzzle hovered calmly in front of him, level with the multitude of colors that was Horus' Eye. A single, coin-thin horizontal circle of bronze light protruded from the symbol of Horus' Eye on the puzzle and sliced through the center of each Sennen item, repressing their magics and restraining their efforts to aid the Shadows.

The puzzle didn't look as though it was fairing well with the strain of keeping the other items secured, its light dimming and flickering before rebounding in a blinding flash. The smoke binding Atemu's wrist had solidified into a black and purple arm band, its sharp edges trying to cut into the flesh of Atemu's arm. Atemu opened his eyes and looked pointedly at Yuugi from beneath his bangs, warning him to brace himself for the upcoming action. When Yuugi nodded his understanding, Atemu straightened his back, glared toward the Shadows, and extended his bound arm.

"Return with me."

The quietness of the words was a sharp contrast to the ear-splitting howl that followed its wake. The wind increased in force again, the suction of the cyclone pulling at hair and clothing and forcing Yuugi to fight to maintain his balance. The Sennen items trapped by the puzzle's hold began to spin in the cyclone, faster and faster until they were nothing more than a golden cord of blurred light.

Atemu jerked his arm back towards his body, using the binding against the Shadows to pull them toward the cyclone of sand and the items hidden within. The Shadows screeched and fought with all their might, unwilling to allow themselves to be ensnared in those infernal mortal items once again. Their struggles became even more pronounced and frantic when their call to the items for assistance went unanswered. 

Yuugi had to clamp his hands over his ears as the Shadows reached the edge of the cyclone. No sooner had they touched the cyclone when the massive form of the Shadows began to be suctioned into the thin bond of gold. The assimilation was painfully slow and not without a great deal of resistance. The Shadows lashed out with their blue lightening, trying to strike Atemu to break his concentration and Yuugi to kill him.

The puzzle shielded them both as it continued to suppress the other items. Its strength and presence dominated the moment, and with the aid it gave Atemu, the Shadows had no hope of avoiding their fate. And now, before the Shadows were completely drawn into their realm, their final attachment to the real world had to be removed so there would be no chance of the Shadows return.

Yuugi lowered his hands from his ears, instinctively knowing by the sudden drop in the pit of his stomach that the end was quickly approaching. He walked slowly forward, watching Atemu's glowing eyes as he wielded the complicated magics to protect both Yuugi and the planet. Yuugi watched his unresponsive lover for a moment longer before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around his neck and hiding his face in his hair.

With his back now turned to the puzzle, Yuugi was unable to witness the puzzle break itself apart into its individual pieces. He didn't notice as he held Atemu as tightly as he could and squeezed his eyes against the horrible truth how the puzzle pieces positioned themselves around him and Atemu, encasing them and pulsating sadly at the task they had yet to perform.

Yuugi felt a warmth around his waist as Atemu lightly embraced him, closing his eyes and bowing his head to tell the puzzle that he was ready. The puzzle did not hesitate, its pieces approaching Atemu's skin and melting into him on contact.

Atemu flinched as the magical pieces fused with his body, causing Yuugi to press himself even closer to him, an act Atemu was grateful for. The Shadows went about the process of collecting his soul as gently as possible, but the extraction was still quite painful for the pharaoh. The puzzle, in an attempt to ease his pain, heightened Atemu's sensitivity to touch and smell, allowing him to experience Yuugi's warmth and scent as fully as he was able for the few moments he had remaining.

As the moments passed, Yuugi found himself having to support more and more of Atemu's weight until he eventually had to lower them both to their knees on the sand. Atemu's head continued to droop forward as more and more of his soul was collected and his strength and consciousness faltered. The tanned sheen of his skin continuously lightened. His hair dulled and shortened. His limbs and body shortened to its original height. It wasn't long before his body slumped forward, no longer able to support itself.

Yuugi placed his hand on Atemu's neck to support his head as he turned him over and cradled his body close. Atemu's features were strained, his brows creased and his lips parted in his increasing effort to breathe. Yuugi rubbed his hand slowly along Atemu's arm, his other hand curling into the hair at the nape of his neck. He then traced his hand over Atemu's chest until it came up to rest on his cheek, from where he held his head firmly against his shoulder. He nodded his head in recognition to the small, breathy moan of appreciation Atemu made in response to the soft touches.

Yuugi refused to acknowledge the sting behind his eyes as he continued to cradle Atemu, rocking him gently every so often in an effort to soothe both of them. When Atemu shuddered lightly in his arms he opened his eyes to see a golden polish collect on Atemu's skin, followed shortly by a spectacularly glowing piece of the puzzle.

A sob nearly choked Yuugi as the gravity of his impending loss was made all too clear to him when Atemu opened his eyes and turned his head enough so he could see the numerous pieces that hovered next to him. His eyes were so unfocused and hazy, looking, yet barely seeing. But the worst of it was that their gloriously beautiful red color was all but faded from those exotic eyes, nothing more than a resilient shimmer highlighting the now predominately brown color.

Atemu blinked languidly before turning his head, his eyes clearing as Yuugi came into his view. His lips twitched into the ghost of a smile, and he tried to raise his hand to touch Yuugi's face. Yuugi meet him halfway, interlacing their fingers tightly together and leaning down until his lips were pressed against Atemu's ear.

"I _will_ find you again," Yuugi promised with all the love and determination that was burning in his soul. He squeezed Atemu's hand to prove the sincerity and truth of his words, his heartache finally slipping through his barrier as tears began to leak from his eyes.

A shaky sigh was his response, and as he pulled back, he saw the final remnants of his lover watching him with a smirk on his lips and a smile in his eyes.

"Ink rx."

And it was over as quickly as that.

The last of the Shadows was absorbed into the Sennen items. The cyclone of wind and sand stopped as suddenly as though someone had flipped a switch, raining sand granules over the beach. The Sennen items fell dull and lifeless to the sand.

Atemu's body fell limp against Yuugi's chest, all traces of the proud pharaoh gone, though the body still breathed and the heart still beat.

Yuugi remained unaware of all these things, knowing only that his friend, his love, his lover, was now far beyond his reach. The pain he had expected to feel was absent, numbed by the all consuming grief his heart was not ready to experience.

The tears flowed continuously, though quietly, over Yuugi's cheeks. Aside from the hard and distant look in his eyes, these were the only outward signs that anything was wrong. He gathered the now vacant body securely and leaned over it until he was draped over its chest. Unmoving. Unfeeling. Unaware of anything.

There would be plenty of time to cry latter.

There would be plenty of pain to experience.

There would be plenty of events to regret.

There would be plenty of time to suffer.

Now was the time to accept.

... Then would come the time to hope.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

__

to be concluded...

Translations:

Sxs - Run 

Pey-i bnr nhy... bek... - My pleasant little... servant... 

Ink rx – I know


	18. Ptah’s Piety

Disclaimer: Plain and simple. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Oh my goodness, it's actually over? I'm not sure if I should jump for joy or cry. I'll probably do both. I love this story! It was so much fun to write and helped to introduce me to all of you wonderful people! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and supported me, and to everyone who simply read and enjoyed as well. There will be no sequel to FAH. The story is played out and any addition would merely be trite and redundant. I hope you all find the ending to your satisfaction, and I hope to see you on my next endeavor!

Sincerely,

__

Ocean

Fairy-of-Fortune: I'm not sure there is a much greater sign of devotion from a reviewer than to have that reviewer translate a story into another language! But, between you and me, don't translate the mistakes! There are so many little things waaaaaaaay back there in the beginning that are just embarrassing mistakes. I'm probably going to revise the story once it is done for my own piece of mind. Maybe you should translate that version. Your review was the first of many to tell me that I induced tears... and I'm still trying to decide if that is a good thing. I'm leaning towards 'yes', but we'll see. I'm flattered you love my story so much. I'm very proud of it myself. It turned out far different from what I had imagined, but I like the changes it has. May this ending keep your trust in me, and I hope to see your review in my future stories!

jkateel: Now, what good could ever come from a review that starts off with 'I have a problem'? First, there is sympathy for Yuugi in the water fight, though I think he totally deserved it. I achieved romance, at least according to you, so that is a very very good thing! And then! I have someone falling at my feet and bowing... yes, I enjoyed that... because I read and LOVE their story! A most interesting review indeed! I noticed I still haven't gotten over there to review it, but I promise it is on my 'To-Do' list. I'll probably start reviews once I have this story out of my mind. I hope you like this ending, and I will be seeing you around for sure!

Nightingale13: Never did trust me, did you? chuckles Don't really blame you. As for your request about additional chapters with author reviews, I'm not going to do that because the site is getting really stringent on the rules and I could get kicked off _again_. I am, however, going to be emailing certain reviewers, including you, of course, with my comments on their reviews. So don't worry, you'll be knowing exactly what I think real soon. evil laughter, catches self, then continues on in a more subdued manner It was really interesting for me to hear you call the Shadows a 'child.' I mean, I agree, but as I was writing them, I just never really thought of them that way. I saw their inexperience, definitely their possessiveness, and now I see their tantrums and that cause and effect you were speaking of. Funny how one can write a particular character without ever consciously seeing the inspiration. Just thought you'd like to know you cleared it up even for me, and the writing of the Shadows will be easier for me from here on out. As for the items... I'm glad you agreed with my not delving into their personalities. I thought it would have added an unnecessary complication, and I truly don't believe that the items... that _my_ interpretation of the items, with all due worship of Banjodog... would be able to attain any further sentience beyond an awareness that they exist to aid the Shadows. They were meant to only be the Shadows prison, and because of this, were only ever exposed to the childish Shadows, and so would never be able to grow beyond them. The puzzle, being Atemu's prison, had the added bonus of being able to observe a sentient being far beyond the capabilities of the Shadows themselves, and for this reason was able to reach for and obtain a higher awareness of itself. I agree, it is an 'old soul' in regards to the other items, and I am rather fond of its intelligence. The humming of the items, well, you made me think on this one. As I see it, the magics of the Shadows would have an initial music themselves. Each item has its own form of sentience, each item was able to obtain a different level of pseudo-awareness, and it is this sentience mixed with the underlying magics that gives each item its independent music. Not resoundingly different from each other, but enough so to notice. How does that sound? Best I can do at the moment. Banjodog was informed and she has read your review, and provided me with great amusement with her response. But all in all, she appreciated it. I think my characterization of the puzzle was influenced by Banjodog's representation in the sense that I am starting to see it as a living being, rather than just a big piece of gold. Uh, many pieces of gold. (Add "I'm fine" to that pet peeve list of yours for me) The kissing? Well, it's not like there is much distance between the top and bottom lip, is there? Besides, most of the time you are tilting your head to the side anyway. And everyone else talks about the bottom lip, and I beat my own path, so... there. I do disagree with you on the 'Besides, what else...?' line. Considering the chapter it was placed in and the action to come, I think it was appropriate to have that ambiguity. I didn't want the reader to know either way before the actions ever took place, it would have given away what was ahead. You would have done it differently, and I respect that, but the way I chose to do it created the impact I was looking for. Atemu did know that the end was near, but I don't think he would be aware of just how much Yuugi knew or expected. For the beach scene, Atemu was just trying to distract himself and create a final fond memory for him and Yuugi. Though his guard was down, the Shadows did act independently of him. By this point in the story they have their own agenda and are paying no attention to Atemu other than to know where he is. The biblical reference of yours... just wow. I was so blown away by it, it was so good! Wish I could say I meant for it to be there, making me that much better of a writer, but alas, I must rely on wonderful reviewers such as you to give my work meaning. I'm not trying to sound egotistical here, but I really don't know the impact my writing has on others. People tell me, but when I read my stories again, I find myself kind of numb, simply because I know them so well. That sounds odd to me, and probably to you too, but I kind of want to forget the stories sometimes and read them fresh from the eyes of someone who doesn't know what is going to happen. In another world, perhaps. I'm seriously thinking of binding this book, now that you won't let up about it. It'll be a while before I get to fictionpress.net, I have too many YGO stories I want to write right now. Oh, and trust me. I have done my best not to disappoint you or any of my other readers with the ending of this story. I truly hope I've succeeded. Take care, my friend. I eagerly await our next discussion!

Seventh Sage: Funny how nice the sound of applause is, no matter when you hear it. Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter, the lime, the water, and of course the popsicle. And even without the eyes, I couldn't possibly leave the ending like this. It has to at least have a positive implication! Which leaves the door open for me. Which probably isn't a good thing, considering... Oh well, I hope you like the chapter!

Sorceress MooNBlaDeR: So happy you liked my chapter! And hey, thanks for reviewing! Every review deserves a response in my opinion. Shame on those authors who don't take the time! Yuugi's gone through all the depression and everything before this chapter starts. I didn't think it would be interesting for anyone to read, nor for me to write. So onto the chapter. I hope you like it!

shadow-demon18b: My goodness, I was your first look into this world?! You poor thing! I am so proud of you for surviving! And I can't say how neat it is to know that I helped initiate someone into the wonderful world of fanfiction and yaoi and lemons (it took me a while to figure out what those were too) and just all the goodness that is Yu-Gi-Oh. I am deeply honored you attribute it all to me, but you must also give yourself credit for doing the research! Welcome to our world. May you enjoy your stay here!

DragonsDesire: My friend's dad is out of the hospital and is doing very well. Thank you so much for asking! I feel all warm and mushy now. I'm not sure if Atemu could hear your shouts or not, but the message certainly got through to me. My ego is swelling with all the people who say they are going to trust me. I just hope I won't let that trust down! Geeze, pressure! No more waiting, here's the end!

Phoenix 3:16: holds up a metal shield to protect myself from the impending flying toasters That... that was a mean threat! I mean, the toasters?! Going in straight for the kill, huh? Well, dry your tears, call off the toasters, and go read and be happy. Deal?

Abi2: is proud that I have made you faint again It must have been a good chapter for that kind of response. Once you come to, don't forget to read the end, okay? And you might want to bring smelling salts with you, you know, in case of future needs.

Cherry Romancer: sighs Another threat? And this time with a knife? But it had to be done! And now I can't take my eyes off that very large, shiny scary looking knife that is dangling over my head and I don't want it to come down on me so here is the chapter go read and put that thing away! gasps for breath I want Cherry 'Romancer' to remain exactly the way she is, yep, I certainly do.

tenshi208: Thank you! And the only reason I haven't updated at Soul Bounds is because I simply forgot to. Sad, I know. Pathetic. But I'll be updating there as soon as this chapter is done. Doesn't help you now, but hopefully it will help others in the future. I'm just horrible at remember these things. I need a permanent post-it note or something.

Silver Draggon: The unexpected is always good in a story. Makes things interesting! And no, the ocean scene had nothing to do with my name. I've always known I wanted the scene to be at the ocean. To be truthful, since I live less than a mile from the ocean, everything related to it comes from the thing itself! I love the ocean!

Sansi: Yes, I have decided to be very happy when I make people cry with my stories. I'm so happy you like my story, and are able to feel the emotion that I try to put into it. To answer your question, no, the puzzle didn't disappear. It fell to the sand like the other items, in its pieces. Hope that helps!

SoulDreamer: hands over a tissue Conclusion here!

LeDiz: Fine. Hold it against me. I won't take it personally. I think I am becoming immune, or at least more tolerable of it all by now. I love the idea of fore-lighting! That was exactly what I was going for. Sad, sad, sad, sad, and then some hope. Because when there is hope, anything is possible. Is the suspense getting to you yet? I felt kinda bad that Yuugi didn't get a chance to vent too, but it's hard to write Yuugi venting! I mean, an intelligent vent, not the standard 'You're mean!' and have him run away crying. shudders at the typical 'cry-baby-Yuugi' image Oh, and Kudos to you for writing 'Atemu' without thinking about it! Welcome to the club! 'Oh evil writer of goodness.' My, how you flatter me. Keep it coming! And I'll keep the stories coming! Take care until next time!

YumeTakato: You read the whole story in one sitting? Whoa, that's dedication. I appreciate it! I'm glad you like my story!

metallicbubbles: Yay! No shortcuts! First time you've cried with a story, is it? It is an interesting feeling, isn't it? I hope you enjoy the ending!

Cyberkat: You know, it would be far more useful to me for you to tell me which words you think I have used incorrectly rather than quoting Samuel Clemens. It makes it sound like you are trying to show off more than anything, and I know that wasn't your intent. In the future, please give me an example of the problems you have noticed. Now, thank you for reviewing, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Mythical Mel: 'Shpadoinkleous.' It's still my favorite word. I've just gotta put it up on my wall. I'm touched by your faith in me and your willingness to trust that the story won't end _completely_ unhappy. I think the Shadows have won a little more than you do. Ultimately, they did separate Yuugi and Atemu and reclaim Atemu as their own. No matter what happens from here on out, that initial pain of separation can never be healed and will serve as a reminder to Atemu that such pain can be caused again. That was my intent, anyway, to have them have a more complete victory even should Atemu return. (And I think it is 'a while,' but I'm not entirely sure myself. It's the one that jumps out to me as being correct.) As for the one who stole some of my work, I meant that it looks like she 'cut and paste' it. Even if someone did hack into my account, I have several copies on my hard drive, so no worries on me ever losing my stories. I don't know why people do it, other than the fact that they need serious help. And don't ever shy away from analyzing or asking questions. It _is_ always worth a shot! Anzu... well, much can be said about her, good and bad alike. I don't appreciate her outright ignoring Yuugi's feelings, yet then turning around and being jealous if anyone else likes him. (I refer to, of course, that most annoying, aggravating, infuriating, useless little character named Rebecca) Yeah, I don't like her. But anyway, I think it says a lot about Anzu's character, and I guarantee that none of _that_ is good in my mind. I certainly do appreciate all my reviewers, so I don't care if others are annoyed by my responses. It's not like the length of my response impede on the length of the chapter any, like some authors. I hope this chapter induces another exercise program for you, and that you enjoy it as well! Thank you for the review as always! I love hearing from you.

Yaky: Go ahead. Everyone needs to flatter themselves every now and then! You _are_ intelligent, and I won't hear another word against it. So there. Thank you for your kind words about my writing. Sometimes I wonder about the amount of detail I put into my stories. I see everything so clearly, but I know that it can be very cumbersome to read someone's excessive details on matters you don't think are important. I'm glad I haven't done that to you. I'm sorry to see this story go, but it is going to be so liberating! There are so many stories I want to write, and now I will finally be free to tackle them. Oh my, what do I study? I think a better question is what haven't I studied? I wanted to be an Egyptologist for a long time. I spent most of my schooling studying biology, but did branch out into chemistry, marine biology, archaeology, anthropology, psychology, prehistoric art, math, logic, and philosophy. I have loved all of these fields, and ultimately I want to work with horses (my all time love and the one passion that has never changed) but right now I have finally decided to get my teaching degree. Grade school level, and I want to look into being a substitute. Guess you could say I am a student of all fields. I just love to learn. (except speech. I have trouble staying awake for that one) As a final note, you don't bore me. Type to your heart's content! See you next time!

Sakura-chan: chuckles So the best reaction an author can get out of you is to make you go blank? I'll have to remember that. I am flattered that you were unable to find words to describe what you thought of the chapter. I know that sounds egotistical, but that isn't what I mean. It's just nice to know that something I worked so hard on had an effect on someone else. Thank you for letting me know how you felt. I hope this chapter produces a similar effect of blankness for you!

RyuArashi: That was an interesting tid-bit about the Japanese belief that items acquire an awareness when they become very old. Makes my story sound better after knowing that! Thanks for sharing it with me! I wonder how many times I can make you reread this chapter? I'm shooting for three, but we'll see. Poor Atemu, I know, but things will work out somehow in the end. I shall continue writing, and I hope you will continue reviewing!

Moonlitspire: Thank you! I'm glad you think I am keeping up in the quality department. I think angst is good, but you have to have humor interspersed, or else it isn't any fun for you or the reader. I think it also makes the angst that much more potent, when it suddenly jumps out at the reader. I must admit I'm rather proud of the water grenade idea. It just popped in there, and I could so see Atemu doing that. 'Horribly realistic'? It took me a moment to realize that was a good thing! I must have been slow that day. Again, thank you so much for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy this ending as much as I have enjoyed writing it!

WigglyJello: Thank you so much! I fully intend on continuing my writing in this genre, and I hope to see you around my other stories. I'm glad that the sentimentality got through in the last chapter, considering what the chapter was going to be doing. It was hard to wrap up the whole story in one punch like that, but oddly, it was a relief to be able to do so. You should know, right now, that I don't like sad endings either, and though I will never write a sappy fairy-tale ending (I hope) I will at least but in the possibility of happiness. If that didn't give this ending away, I don't know what will. May this chapter wrap up this story to your liking!

Dannee-san: Thanks for the leap of faith. I know how that last chapter sounded at the end. But I've always known how this would end, and I think it's ended quite well. I am so glad you enjoyed my story, and I hope you will enjoy my future works.

Wolfspeaker1: Hee, no worries! Just so long as you review _eventually_ I don't care how long it takes! Thanks for all the praise! It feels so good to hear that people like my writing. Just makes me feel all... happy inside. I hope you like this ending. See you next story!

Hime no Ichigo: Yes, I was very proud of that eighteen page chapter. One of my longer ones, no doubt. This one is the average length, though not intentionally. Guess it just wanted to go out as it began, or something. I'm with you. I want to be able to soak all my friends by simply holding my hand out. I'm a little confused to you asking why Yami had to hit Yuugi that hard. I know it doesn't really matter, but Yami never hit Yuugi. I'm confused, but that's okay, I've been here before. Anyway, it's always nice to hear from you! I hope you like the ending of this epic of mine!

Nikuru: Ah, a new one! Hello there! Thank you for reviewing! I'm happy to hear you like my story as well as the Egyptian I used. I just love the language, and I thought it would add an originality to my story. You don't see many stories out there that have Egyptian in them. I hope you like the ending as much as you liked the rest of the story!

Ente: Yo, Ente! hands over a tissue I reduce someone to tears, and they wind up telling me that the chapter they just read is one of the best they have ever read. It seems like that shouldn't be, that it contradicts somehow, but I say leave things alone if they are working. No apologies necessary on not reviewing the day I posted that last chapter. I certainly can't complain with the speed I do things. I just enjoy hearing from you. I am now very proud of myself that I melded everything into a 'thing.' My new motto is going to include 'thing' just as soon as I come up with it. People seemed to have liked the water bombing. I must admit I loved it too, once it came to me. I can just picture that scene with perfectly clarity, and I laugh every time. As for Yami's soul, it belongs to the Shadows now, but it is kept in the puzzle, just like it was the first time it was sealed. I tried to put more of a link between them that way. Sketches. waits for the idea to sink in, then moves on You flatter me so much, and all I can think of to say is 'thank you.' It seems so inadequate, yet I can't think of anything else. May this ending leave you feeling just as satisfied, and I hope to see you on my next story!

Yami Trekkie: gasps! You! It's you! I remember you! My god it's been a long time! How you doing?? And the first thing you do is announce my nervousness at sexual scenes and criticize my spelling? Gee, thanks a lot. So glad to have you back. sighs Ah, our banter returns so easily, doesn't it? Good to see you again! Hope to see you online soon!

Genki-Rei-Chan: looks at my hands curiously, wriggles the fingers, no little magic sparks make themselves known I suppose the magic is hiding and only emerges on the keyboard. Thank you so much for the praise! I am not predictable... duly noted. And so many exclamation marks! Keep them coming, I won't complain! I use my fair share as you can see. I hope you like this chapter, and that I'll see you around!

BlueBolt: My goodness... I'm not sure how to respond to that review of yours. It was... I was just hit so hard by what you said. I mean, I liked it, sure. I loved it, actually. But there was just so much in there, more than just the words. I thank you for taking the time to tell me how my story made you feel. It was such a surprise to find your review in my mailbox. I wish I could think of something else to say to thank you, but really, just... thank you. I truly hope you like this ending. Take care.

vapidbreath: Thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it!

Dreamer Wolf: Thanks! And no, there won't be a sequel. Anything in a sequel would just be redundant, and I am fresh out of ideas for this one. I want to work on something new. Thanks for reviewing!

Fluffylittledragon: Sorry I haven't replied! No, that wasn't the end, as is probably obvious to you now. Dry your tears and go read! Thanks for the review!

And Banjodog, simply because I want to say hi. waves enthusiastically There now, don't you feel special?

****

Fly Away Home

By _Ocean_

****

Chapter Eighteen: Ptah's Piety

People burdened by their luggage hurried into and out of the airport, their loved ones scurrying behind them in an attempt to say their hellos and good-byes. Skycaps were busy assigning luggage and passengers to their proper flights, always mindful of the hustle and bustle of the airport drop-off. Energy permeated the air and people, and the underlying rush made the world appear to be permanently stuck on fast forward.

Gina felt the spark in the air as she shifted her weight between her feet and craned her neck to see over the crowd. Her large brimmed hat shaded her eyes from Cairo's blazing sun. A large, brown leather backpack pulled at her shoulders while she rung her hands anxiously.

"I can't believe he's coming here!" Gina said, her voice an odd mixture of apprehension and excitement. "It's been so long, Katashi."

"I'm still surprised Sugoroku sent us that telegram," Katashi mused to his wife. He continued to search the crowd for the not-so-familiar head of hair as he set his bag down on the curb beside him. "What's Yuugi doing on this side of the world, anyway?"

"I don't care," Gina replied distractedly, waving energetically at someone she mistook as her soon, receiving a rather peculiar look in return. Her words and mistaken identity spoke volumes to both her and her husband's lack of involvement in their son's life. Their yearly letters of mild interest and peripheral inquiries did nothing to compensate for their diminished parenting skills.

Gina and Katashi Motou had been abroad for over three years, traveling to such exotic locales as Naples, Paris, Rome, London, Madrid, Berlin, Warsaw, and Casbah. They were chronic nomads, unable to stay in one place for any discernable length of time. A taste for excitement and cultural flare dominated their actions and guided their travels. Both native to Japan, their homeland held little interest for them.

Consequently, so too did their son. But this sudden venture of Yuugi's sparked an excitement in his parents, and they were eager to see if their son had grown to follow in their footsteps. A life of travel was the only life worth living in their eyes.

A young man approached them slowly, seemingly unaffected by the energy around him as evidenced by his languid pace and quiet air. His head was bowed against the sun and the crowd, his long hair draping around his face and hiding it from view. Gina tilted her head as he walked nearer to her, recognition stirring from the dust only slightly as she tried to remember what her son had looked like the last time she'd seen him.

How old had he been again?

"Mom," Yuugi greeted softly as he came before her, setting his one suitcase on the ground beside him.

Gina's hand rose to her chest and covered her heart. This... young man was her son? How _handsome_ Yuugi had become! His features had sharpened over time, though they still retained a hint of the roundness of his youth. His hair was so much longer than she remembered, but just as wild and carefree. A smile graced Gina's lips as she looked into the violet eyes that mirrored her own. She didn't notice how Yuugi's smile held only a fraction of her warmth.

"Oh, Yuugi," Gina said as she stepped forward and embraced him lightly. Her brows crinkled at the minimal response her hug recieved, but she dismissed it as nothing more than the fatigue of travel. She put her hands on Yuugi's shoulders and held him out at arms length. "Look at you! My little boy is all grown up!"

"Yeah, well, the years tend to do that to you," Yuugi said, just as softly as his initial greeting. The quietness of his tone was able to hide some of the accusation behind his words, but not enough so that his father didn't notice.

Katashi stepped up beside his wife and clapped his son's shoulder. "Good to see you, my boy. Looks like you've inherited some of your father's finer features." He winked in the old conspiratorial manner of men sharing deep secrets.

The comment was met by Yuugi's blank stare. This unnerved both his parents, memories of their sweet, emotional little boy tumbling across the floor and through their minds. Gina looked a little closer at her son now, and for the first time she noticed Yuugi's confident, yet guarded posture. She also noticed his eyes, not just their color, but the maturity, strength, wisdom, and... the depth of sorrow that they held.

But why was her Yuugi so sad?

"So, Yuugi, got any horses in the corral back home?" Katashi asked jovially, attempting to power-bond with his son. "I bet you have girls lined up around the block with the ol' Motou charm."

Gina tensed at the sudden hardness that enveloped Yuugi's eyes, the sorrow doubling in its intensity. Maybe he and his girlfriend had separated? She decided to intervene on Yuugi's behalf, in part protecting him from his father's less than tactful ribbing.

"Yuugi, dear?" she asked with a mother's softness. Yuugi turned his eyes to look at her, an eyebrow raised in question. "You found someone to love, didn't you?"

Yuugi blinked slowly at her, his voice a little thicker than it was moments before. "Yeah."

"And she loved you back?" Gina pushed further.

At this Yuugi closed his eyes and turned his head away, biting his lower lip and trying to bury the surge of emotion that threatened to consume him. Even though it had been over a year since that day, the wound and pain were just as fresh as if Yuugi had just taken a knife and sliced his arm.

"Oh, my poor baby," Gina whispered as she reached out for Yuugi's cheek. Katashi gave her a questioning look, utterly confused by Yuugi's and Gina's actions. Gina released an overly dramatic sigh before explaining. "Don't you see, Katashi? Our Yuugi gave his heart to her and she just left him!"

Yuugi's eyes snapped open and he glared at his mother for her careless remark. She made it sound so damn trivial! As though Atemu had done nothing more than toy with him and that their love was just some silly little infatuation! And she acted as though _she_ were the one suffering!

Gina recoiled from her son as he snarled at her, lips pulling back against his teeth and his hands clenching into fists at his side. She gasped when she realized the purity of Yuugi's anger, and she found herself turning to her husband for protection. This made her even more concerned, to think that she needed to be protected from her own son. Katashi placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as he tried to stare Yuugi down, with little success.

Finally, Gina and Katashi were beginning to realize that Yuugi was no longer their little boy, but his own strong and independent man.

Yuugi just wanted to lash out at something. There was so much anger and pain he had buried within himself that he didn't know what to do with it all. It wasn't like he had had anyone to talk to about it. As sympathetic as Sugoroku had tried to be, there was very little he could offer in regards to sympathy. Yuugi had been emotionally shattered when he lost Atemu, left virtually empty inside and drowning in his grief. All Sugoroku could do was aid Yuugi in his suddenly frantic research into Egyptian mythology.

"How _dare_ you," Yuugi seethed, his tenuous control over his emotions rapidly failing. "You know _nothing _about us! Nothing about _me_!"

"Y-Yuugi–" Gina began, stunned and frightened by his sudden outburst.

"Easy now, my friend. Your energy will be better spent elsewhere."

Yuugi closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath, tilting his head toward the gentle hand now resting on his shoulder and nodding. It was good advice, as always. His friend had that uncanny ability of being influentially calm and infuriatingly correct all at once.

Katashi stared openly at the man now standing behind his son, irritated at how easily Yuugi accepted this man's words and yet was determined to shout at his father. He was slightly taller than Yuugi, his skin a little more pale, his silver-white hair flowing down to the middle of his back. His voice held the calm hum of a finely tuned musical instrument, and his accent betrayed his English descent.

"And you are...?" Katashi asked curtly.

The man didn't answer at first, keeping his brown eyes fixed on Yuugi. Once he was certain that Yuugi was back in control of his emotions, however momentary that control may be, he squeezed his shoulder once before addressing Katashi.

"I'm Ryou, sir. Yuugi was kind enough to allow me to accompany him on his journey." Ryou pointedly did not introduce himself properly, signaling to Katashi exactly how little he thought of him.

"Where did you two–?"

"What journey, Yuugi?" Katashi interrupted his wife, his irritation melting into anger at the dismissal both his son and his friend directed at him.

"I'm going to find him," Yuugi answered, his voice going soft again as he pulled his body straight and tall.

"Find who?" Katashi snapped.

__

Yuugi looked at his mother, letting her see the answer in his eyes. Gina's eyes widened as she suddenly understood Yuugi's previous anger at her. He and his lover had been separated, but not by choice. She felt a sting in her chest as she realized how her words must have sounded to him. Yuugi had chosen to venture from his home to try to reunite with the one he had fallen in love with. Perhaps her son was more grown up than she had given him credit for.

"Come, Yuugi," Ryou coaxed as he bent to gather Yuugi's suitcase. "Memphis awaits us, and he awaits you."

Gina felt a tug on her heart as a smile pulled at Yuugi's lips, lasting but a moment before being replaced by a resolute determination. Yuugi hesitated before leaning forward and giving his mother a brief, yet gentle hug. Gina couldn't help her smile as Yuugi turned to his father, nodded once, then turned to follow Ryou to their waiting taxi.

"Just a minute!" Katashi demanded. "You can't just–!"

"Yes he can, dear," Gina said, placing her hand on her husband's arm to calm him. "We did it to him years ago, didn't we? He's already given us more than we ever gave him. Besides..." she trailed off as Yuugi's taxi pulled away from the curb, "... he's following his heart. We have no right to get in his way."

Katashi didn't respond to his wife's comments, keeping his thoughts hidden as he glared after his son.

------------------------------------

The old and battered truck skidded to a dusty stop as the tires skated on the dirt and gravel road, a small cloud of dust following in the vehicle's wake. The tan hue of the truck glared in the afternoon sun as the sun's rays tried to bake the color to match the surrounding landscape.

The metallic sound of doors opening and closing were muted by the heat, as were the sounds of feet scuffling along the rocks and pebbles as Yuugi and Ryou made their way into the ruins. The magnitude of what the once capitol city must have looked like was lost among the debris of large blocks of limestone and countless layers of time and sand. Palm trees were gathered around the edge of the shimmering blue pool of water that managed to look both out of place and yet perfectly at home in the desert landscape.

"Not much left," Ryou commented as he knelt besides the pool, using its reflection to tie his hair neatly into a ponytail.

"No, there isn't," Yuugi said as he examined one of the large blocks of stones that lined the pool, one of the many that were covered with the hieroglyphics of a different era. "Then again, I guess we shouldn't expect much, seeing as how Memphis was used as a quarry to build Cairo."

Ryou stood and stretched his arms above his head, arching his back like a cat. The hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he eyed Yuugi from behind his hair. "Cute _and_ able to retain information. You just have so much talent, my friend."

Yuugi snorted at Ryou's light jab, abandoning the stone he was studying to turn and look off into the distance. "I'm not cute," he added as an afterthought. "I'm drop-dead gorgeous."

Ryou laughed heartily as he unscrewed the cap from his canteen and shoved both it and his hand into the pool of water, pointedly ignoring the disgusted face Yuugi was giving him and the film on the water's surface. He was so happy that fate had allowed him to meet Yuugi. Not only was he a good friend, but he was a well of entertainment.

"Not going to argue with you there," Ryou said, taking a moment to splash water onto his face before reclaiming his canteen.

A long and quiet moment passed between the two companions as each allowed the other to follow whatever thoughts their minds wished to explore. A sharp breeze whipped the heat around them, cooling their skin slightly as the sweat evaporated at the wind's insistence. There was an unnatural calm to the area. A calm that seeped from the trees and stones and the remaining monument that just radiated with... something indescribable.

"Should we be looking over there?" Yuugi asked after a while, uncertainty playing along the edges of his voice as he pointed to the hazy mirage of Saqqara, the burial city of Memphis. "I mean, that is where they... you know, when people..." There was a hitch in his breath as he simply couldn't bring himself to speak of Atemu's death again, even though he had only spoken of it once.

Ryou turned to look at Yuugi's back, his expression softening. He sighed as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes and took a seat on one of the exposed stones, the old temple behind him framing his presence. "You know, this place doesn't really live up to its reputation. It's hard to believe that from this spot all of Egypt and her people were created."

Yuugi had bowed his head to listen while Ryou spoke, his hair floating in the breeze in an attempt to distract from the emotions visible on his features. "Appearances can be deceiving," Yuugi said quietly. "I'm not really sure what I was expecting. I'm still kind of numb to the fact that I'm even here. I was so sure back home, and on the plane, but now... I don't know if I can survive this if I'm wrong."

"Uncertainty doesn't suit you, Yuugi, so stop it," Ryou said with a friendly harshness. He was satisfied when Yuugi shot him a weary glare over his shoulder. "Think of where you are, not _where_ you are. Focus on what you came here to find. That, if anything, should dissuade all doubt you might have."

Yuugi considered this advice, finally producing a small smile as he made his way over to sit by Ryou beside the pool. "I'm so glad you were as bored as I was that day, and as much of a dork as me to seek entertainment in the basement of a library."

Ryou raised his canteen in a mock salute, an action Yuugi followed as they bumped their containers together and took healthy swigs of refreshing water. But the worry still remained in Yuugi, and he turned his eyes to Ryou to relay his concern.

"We wait, Yuugi," Ryou said softly, having always had the ability to read Yuugi's emotions with unnatural ease. "He will come to us." When Yuugi raised a brow in question to Ryou's absolute certainty, he was met with a mischievous sparkle in his friend's eyes.

"I know because I read it in a book, and we all know that whatever we read in books must be true."

------------------------------------

The bronze sun hung lazily above the horizon, keeping a silent watch over the two who sat in the ruins. Heat tried to escape from the ground in discrete plumes of hot air, and a harsh wind blew over the land.

Ryou bobbed his head to the music playing in his ears, his CD player held loosely in his hand as he moved to the rhythm. Yuugi scooted a few inches away from his friend so as not to be hit by an immanently flailing arm. Ryou really got into his music. He had spent the last two hours dancing in his seat and was completely unconcerned with the passage of time.

Yuugi sighed as he turned his attention back to his book. He noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye as he tilted his head back to take a drink from his canteen. Frozen in place as his mind wrapped around the image he was seeing, Yuugi slowly lowered his canteen and his book, setting both down beside him without taking his eyes off of the snake.

The asp slithered its way closer to Yuugi once it had his attention, though not so close as to be within reach. Its tongue poked out and tasted the air, its eyes staring directly at Yuugi. Without so much as a hesitation Yuugi stood and took a step towards the snake, remaining calm as the asp jerked back in nervous precaution.

Kneeling against the baked sand, Yuugi held his arm out towards the snake, his palm facing the sky. He remained perfectly still and confident as he waited patiently for the snake to find its comfort and inch its way forward. With a few more flicks of its tongue, the asp did just that.

Yuugi's skin tingled as the belly scales of the asp twitched rhythmically against his fingers. He blinked slowly while the snake slithered further up his arm, finally standing when he was supporting the majority of the snake's weight. The asp immediately coiled the length of its body around Yuugi's arm, its grip tight and unforgiving. Yuugi kept his eyes on the serpent as he raised his free arm, his hand open and his palm facing the snake's head, as if to halt it in its path.

The asp didn't move for several minutes. Not even its tongue came forth to taste the air. But eventually, the asp guided its head forward and bumped its nose into Yuugi's palm before drawing back and loosening slightly the grip it had around Yuugi's arm. Yuugi's lips twitched into a small smile as the asp allowed him to pet its head with two of his fingers.

"It appears you have been judged as worthy."

Yuugi didn't raise his eyes immediately to the new voice, keeping them and his respect on the asp around his arm. The man waited patiently, time having little meaning to him other than a faint knowledge of its existence. Ryou's energetic dancing paused as he noticed the man, but resumed shortly after. He was who they had been waiting for, after all, and this was a damn good song.

Yuugi kneeled to the ground and encouraged the asp to uncoil from his arm. The snake slowly obliged, choosing to drape itself between Yuugi's feet, its tail and tongue vibrating in the desert heat. Yuugi finally turned his attention to the man.

"What is it you seek?" the man asked, his voice an even monotone of one who is determined to keep his company oblivious to his true intentions. He was tall, a good six inches taller than Yuugi, and his skin had the healthy, dark sheen of a native of the Egyptian landscape.

Yuugi narrowed his eyes fractionally, studying the Egyptian carefully. "... you are the one they call 'Shadi,' are you not?" His own voice held a diplomatic air that he had not intended, but had surmised would best suit the situation. He could feel the sweat of anticipation beginning to bead on his palms.

There was a pause. "It is not often I allow people to know who I am," Shadi replied eventually. His eyes were such an even shade of blue that they appeared to be pupil-less, and they revealed absolutely nothing about what he was feeling. It was an unnerving characteristic that he often used to his advantage, only it appeared he could not do so in this case. The Chosen One would not be so easily intimidated by a seeming blankness of feeling.

"You are here on behalf of the Pharaoh," Shadi continued. His eyes narrowed and his voice took on a slightly acidic edge. "Tell me, Yuugi. What makes you think you are owed any favors?"

"It is not a favor that I'm looking for," Yuugi replied evenly. "I wish to right a wrong."

Shadi remained as still as stone. He gave every appearance of knowing all and yet knowing nothing, comprehending without understanding, intentions without purpose. He revealed nothing while he absorbed everything. These traits had been bred into him and cultivated over his years of living. To be the priest of any god was a difficult and unrelenting task, yet to be the priest of his god demanded an even greater devotion. One of _complete_ humility.

"And you assume that a wrong has been done?" Shadi asked in a tone that alerted that the answer was soon to follow. "Assumption is a very dangerous thing, one not considered to be desirable in those who claim to be of the most devout faith."

Yuugi blinked at the accusation. "Devout...? I don't understand-"

"You follow him, do you not?"

Yuugi nervously rolled his tongue in his mouth, not liking how easily Shadi was able to unnerve his already wavering confidence.

"It is much better, and would be in your favor, to simply accept the events as they have occurred and move on." Shadi paused here, partly out of tactic, but partly because he was curious to see if Yuugi was capable of understanding his message. It was a vital test.

A deep breath filled Yuugi's lungs and succeeded in quieting his pulse and internal doubts as he released it slowly. He closed his eyes against his surroundings and focused himself inwards, to the core of his belief that Atemu was important enough to endure any trial. A new calm washed over him as he submerged himself in this belief, in the comforting embrace of the love he held so dearly.

Yuugi smiled briefly, the calm allowing him to see Shadi's words for what they were. They weren't so much advice as they were words of caution. It appeared that his worthiness had not been judged as thoroughly as he had thought.

"Yes, I do follow him," Yuugi said succinctly. "But not..." he added at the momentary triumph that crossed Shadi's features, "... in any divine manner that you seem to imply."

Shadi's brows showed the faintest hint of creasing at this reply. "You accept, then? His status, both past and present? The implications of his future?" He began to circle the pool of water that rested behind Ryou and in front of the ruined temple, each step slow and precise, never diverting his gaze from Yuugi. "Why are you here?"

Yuugi turned his head to follow Shadi's progress around the water's edge while keeping the rest of his body still. The asp between his feet hissed dangerously and curled itself more tightly around his legs. Yuugi braced himself for the test he knew was coming.

"I am here because this is the land of creation. I am here because this is where he was born. I'm here to ask Ptah to bring him back to this world." Yuugi clenched his jaw to keep himself from speaking further, not wanting to release the words that threatened to slip past his lips. He couldn't trust himself to start thinking about Atemu again, not like that, not now that he was working so hard to get him back.

"And why should Ptah grant such a request?" Shadi bit out, halting his predatory circle of the pond. "What have either you or the Pharaoh done to deserve such a gift?"

"He saved the world!" Yuugi finally shouted, his emotions breaking through the iron-clad mask he had tried to maintain. "He sacrificed himself to seal the Shadows-!"

"Which you released."

"Pegasus released them!"

"Once you solved the puzzle."

"I only did that to help Atemu!"

"You only did so for your own selfish desires."

"I-!"

Yuugi clutched at his chest, his breaths harsh and shallow. He clenched his eyes against the flooding tidal wave of guilt and pain and shattered dreams. He choked on his love and feeling of desolation, falling to his knee and barely avoiding the strike of the asp still at his feet. The serpent considered him a moment before slithering up Yuugi's back and settling around his shoulders. Ryou slowed his dancing and lowered the headphones from his ears as he watched Yuugi collapse in on himself.

"What do you want from me?" Yuugi whispered brokenly. "What could I possibly say or give that could ever equal what Atemu did? How could I ever acquire the favor of any god when I have done nothing worth noticing with my life?"

Ryou pursed his lips and frowned at Yuugi, not liking the way he was baring his soul to the world. He knew instinctively that Yuugi wasn't nearly as healed as he pretended to be. That his smiles were hollow and his laughter was heavy with a shallow ring. But there was also so much strength in him, a strength unheralded in the world. He was stubborn and resourceful in his beliefs and true to his morals and never reneged on his word.

To see him hurting angered Ryou, and he turned his frown into a glare and shot it over to Shadi. Instantly his hardened features fell into the slack-jaw look of surprise as he saw Shadi sitting lightly on the stones that surrounded the pool, his expression unexpectedly as soft and understanding as it was capable of being.

Shadi inclined his head so he could observe the horizon and its painted colors of the sunset. A cool breeze filtered its way through the ruin and ruffled the clothes of the three men, sending a soothing chill over their skin. Shadi closed his eyes and nodded once, humbly, before returning his attention to Yuugi.

"It is interesting what the people of this age consider to be valuable," he began in a level, yet quiet tone. "It appears that personal value is equal only to the number of people who are aware of your accomplishment. One would think that the quality of the act is inconsequential. Or that the act itself must be of some monumental achievement that benefits, in one way or another, all of mankind."

Yuugi wasn't really listening. He was so caught up in his pain that he hadn't even noticed that he had started stroking the asp's head in order to comfort himself, or that the serpent had coiled around his neck in a supportive manner. He heard Shadi's words, but they were as meaningless as a whisper in a concert hall to him. Which is why Shadi's next words caught him by surprise.

"Humility is a practice that has long since been lost. Although, on occasion, it does make its appearance." Shadi looked pointedly at Yuugi, whose head had snapped up from its bowed position to stare openly at him. "You asked me what it was you could offer."

Yuugi nodded slightly, his eyes clearing as the spark of hope crackled in his blood. His hand stilled on the asp's head in anticipation.

"It has just been given."

Yuugi remained down on his knee as Shadi dipped his hand into the sacred pool, the impact of Shadi's words slowly and completely encompassing him. He... was going to be granted his request? So it had been honesty that was required of him. An acknowledgement of his actions and acceptance of who he was and all that Atemu could be. Yuugi realized with little humor that he had almost lost his opportunity to find Atemu because of his pride. Yuugi swore at that moment to never let his pride hold such importance for him again.

"You do realize the implications of Ptah's generosity." Shadi skimmed his fingers over the surface of the pond, exciting the water to dance expectantly after his fingertips.

"What do you mean?" Yuugi asked, looking at Ryou in confusion as his friend made his way over to him.

"So long as even a single entity exists in this world that is connected to the Shadows, they will be able to invade our land again." Shadi's voice had turned heavy, both hands now dancing over the surface of the pond.

Ryou interjected his comments here, trying to take some of the burden off Yuugi, whose appearance exuded too thoroughly his fatigue. "By that logic, the fact that the items are still here and did not disappear when the Shadows were sealed means that there will be no consequence to bringing Atemu back to Yuugi. If the event is to happen anyway, then Yuugi cannot be held responsible for its occurrence and so his request is valid."

"On the contrary, the items existence has little to do with the Shadows themselves. Though it is true that as long as they remain the magics will have some influence on this world, it is the Pharaoh's presence that will guarantee their full emergence." Shadi turned his eyes to Yuugi, their blue color glowing with a hidden power. "Having seen what the Shadows are capable of, are you willing to allow them the conduit to this plane?"

"I-" Yuugi hesitated. His resolve was not about to falter again. But still... "Isn't there some way to... isn't there anything that can be done to allow Atemu to return without opening the door for the Shadows?"

Shadi didn't answer, merely stood and turned toward Yuugi while keeping one arm suspended over the pond.

Ryou considered the question, hurriedly paging through the hours of research he had stored in his mind, his photographic memory allowing him to cipher through his memory at a rapid pace. His eyes opened slowly.

"You know, Yuugi," Ryou said quietly into his friend's ear, feeling that to speak any louder in the now twilight hour would be something near blasphemy. "The Egyptians believed in the power of the name. To speak another's name was to control them. To define them, in a sense..."

Yuugi's eyes widened at this. He swallowed against his nerves, knowing that Ryou was right, following the path of Ryou's information. And he did not like where that path led him.

"To seal his memory?" Yuugi ventured, casting a glance to Shadi, who remained motionless. Yuugi chewed on his lower lip as he considered the possibility further, shaking his head against the implications the action would bring. How much of his memory would be sealed? The magics? His past life? ... Yuugi? "What would that do?" he insisted.

"Delay," Shadi answered simply.

"Is that all?" Yuugi said to himself, though Ryou did hear the disheartened words. If all the sealing of Atemu's memory would do would be to delay the emergence of the Shadows, then that meant that Yuugi would be allowing their return... actually _aiding_ their return. And as horrible as that fact was, to know that he would be helping the force that tried to kill him, had killed many others, had tried to destroy the world and imprison his lover... and there was another inevitably that loomed on the horizon like so much poisoned wine.

Yuugi would have to lose him again.

It had nearly killed him the first time.

And here he'd be condemning himself to the same experience. The same gnawing and soul wrenching pain that still burned in his veins.

Yet... until that time...

"It is done."

Both Yuugi and Ryou jerked to attention at Shadi's voice, eyes widening in shock and disbelief at the image before them. Hovering, suspended above the pond's surface and just at the edge of Shadi's reach was the Pharaoh, his body limp and his head bowed in his state of stasis, his toes skimming the water's surface. Water trickled down the Pharaoh's nude body in long rivulets, his hair falling long and wave-like along his neck and back and around his shoulders.

"How on earth...?" Ryou ventured.

"We do not question what Ptah has given us!" Shadi said sharply.

Yuugi was frozen in place before the image of the man he loved more than anything in the world. His heart pounded thunderously in his chest, all thoughts and movement halted by the possibility in front of him. Yuugi took two small, hesitant steps towards the pond. Ryou made no move to stop him.

"Think clearly before you choose," Shadi advised through narrowed eyes. "The choice is not as simple as it may appear, and the repercussions will rest solely upon you."

Ryou rested his hand on Yuugi's shoulder, careful to avoid the head of the asp that hissed when he approached. In this manner he offered his support of Yuugi's choice, whatever it would be. With a final squeeze of his shoulder Ryou stepped back to allow Yuugi the space he needed to make his decision.

His thoughts and Shadi's words cycloned their way around Yuugi's mind, colliding and fighting with each other for dominance, for control over Yuugi's actions. His eyes dulled as the war continued loudly, the possibility of future horrors and present pleasures playing out in vivid detail.

A delay was all that could be guaranteed by sealing the Pharaoh's memory. But it was something, and it was more than most were given. It was inevitable that the Shadows would again someday break through into the real world. Yuugi could feel it in his bones that this was true. Atemu would again be forced to wake at someone else's command and to fight a war not of his making. He would again be forced to make too great a sacrifice.

The brightness rushed back to Yuugi's eyes and the thoughts that swirled in his mind suddenly stilled. He had had enough of this. Neither he nor Atemu could be held responsible for the future. Neither of them had control over what had not yet happened. He wasn't going to be scared into backing down and hiding away. He wasn't going to take the path of least resistance, simply because it had the appearance of being the safer course.

Yuugi had promised Atemu that he would find him again. There was no way in hell that Shadi or the Shadows or anyone else was going to make Yuugi break that pledge.

It didn't matter what the Pharaoh was called. If he remembered himself and he and Yuugi were able to be together but for a brief moment, then that was enough. Yuugi would find him again. If the Pharaoh's memory was sealed, and with it any memory of Yuugi, then Yuugi would make the Pharaoh fall in love with him again. It was that simple.

He wasn't going to fear _possibility_ any longer.

Yuugi squared his shoulders and walked confidently around the pool until he was standing in front of Shadi. The two men stared at each other for a long moment before Yuugi opened his mouth and spoke a single word. A single name.

Shadi smirked. Yuugi had passed the final test.

The Pharaoh slowly opened his eyes.

**__**

Drw

------------------------------------

No actual translations this time, just a little background info on names and places and such.

Gina – Japanese, meaning "silvery"

Katashi – Japanese, meaning "firmness"

Shadi – Arabic, meaning "singer" (I just about died laughing when I found that)

Ptah – The creator god of the Egyptian mythology. He is accredited with creating Memphis, the Egyptians, and all the other gods. In short, one powerful dude.

Memphis – 'Land of Creation,' from where all of Egypt was created, and home of the principle sect of Ptah. Also the first capitol of the Egyptian empire. Very little remains today of the city and its temple, as most of it was used as a quarry when Cairo was built.

__

Thank you everyone!


End file.
